


Feels like home

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan  pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Días de publicación:

Capitulo 1 Viernes 7 de Octubre  
Capitulo 2 Martes 11  
Capitulo 3 Viernes 14  
Capitulo 4 Martes 18  
Capitulo 5 Viernes 21  
Capitulo 6 Martes 25  
Capitulo 7 Viernes 28  
Capitulo 8 Martes 1 de Noviembre  
Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y/o modificaciones.

 

 

 **Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
**Capitulo 1/8**  
**Autora:**  
**Beta:**  
**Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
**Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
**Fandom:** RPS. AU  
**Rating:** nc-17  
**Art:**  
**Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.  
**Dedicatoria:** A Steve Jobs. Porque este fic tiene que ver con él y porque nos ha dejado huérfanos a todos. Eres grande, Steve. Gracias por todo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

— Hoy hay demasiada gente, ¿no?

Sebastian asintió a la pregunta de su amigo. El bar de copas al que solían acudir casi todos los fines de semana estaba ese sábado a rebosar. Lograron acercarse hasta la barra donde Jensen pidió un Martini para cada uno.

— Mejor para nosotros, ¿no crees? —Los ojos color turquesa de Sebastian brillaron buscando una posible presa. A sus cuarenta y largos y un extenso historial de conquistas a sus espaldas, la pobre infeliz que sucumbiera a sus encantos no sabía que una vez que ese hombre echara la red, no había escapatoria posible—. Ya sabes lo que dicen; el porcentaje de éxito es directamente proporcional al número de sujetos con el que practiques dividido por el número de intentos.

Jensen le acercó la bebida mientras se reía.

— Eso te lo acabas de inventar —levantó la copa y esperó a que Sebastian hiciera lo mismo para unirse a su brindis—. Por nosotros y por Subdivisión Veintiuno.

Brindaron y se bebieron el Martini de un trago. Varios años atrás habían creado Subdivisión Veintiuno, una empresa destinada a la responsabilidad medioambiental trabajando para otras empresas, las mayorías asentadas en el campo tecnológico, desarrollando para ellos equipos de bajo impacto con materiales limpios y reciclados. Su misión consistía concienciar a las empresas sobre los problemas del medio ambiente a la par que firmar contratos millonarios por sus servicios. Eran buenos, muy buenos, y sabían mucho del tema, por eso habían sido contratados por los mejores. Apple había solicitado recientemente sus servicios para que trabajaran junto a ellos innovando productos que respetaran el medio ambiente y eligiendo materiales más ecológicos y seguros, todo eso sin perder la calidad por la que son mundialmente conocidos.

Ahora estaban investigando las energías de fuentes renovables, intentando que todos sus centros trabajasen con energías limpias de cero impacto negativo. Era complicado, por podían hacerlo.

La empresa era de Sebastian, que le sacaba catorce años a Jensen, pero llevaban tanto tiempo juntos y eran tan amigos que cualquiera podía pensar que eran socios. Esa diferencia de edad no significaba nada porque ambos llevaban el mismo estilo de vida; solteros, sin compromiso y de fiesta constante. Precisamente se habían conocido así, en una fiesta en Los Ángeles donde Jensen estaba trabajando de camarero y donde tuvo que sacarlo en volandas cuando se puso algo tonto tras su trigésimo octava copa. Ahí surgió su amistad y trabajaron mucho para crear la empresa que habían soñado. Jensen acababa de terminar en la universidad y tenía varias ofertas de algunos grandes del sector, pero se arriesgó para irse con Sebastian. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo hubiera sido un triste informático más.

Ninguno de los dos se había casado, ni Sebastian a sus casi cincuenta años, ni Jensen a sus treinta y cuatro. Estaban demasiado centrados en su empresa y celebrando sus éxitos de fiesta en fiesta. Tampoco se hacían la competencia ligando porque Jensen era gay y Sebastian no, aunque debía de reconocer que alguna que otra vez había formado algún que otro trío en su cama, y no siempre con mujeres.

Juntos formaban el equipo perfecto y no sólo laboralmente hablando, sino en sus ratos de ocio también. Jensen era increíblemente atractivo, con unos preciosos ojos verdes, sus eternas pestañas castañas igual que su cabello, sus labios llenos y bien formados y un sin fin de sutiles pecas colocadas estratégicamente por su cara y casi por todo su cuerpo. Todo eso, sumado a su más de metro ochenta y su amplia espalda, daban con resultado un espécimen difícil de olvidar. Las mujeres se acercaban a él como moscas, pero cuando les decía que no estaba interesado porque era gay, ahí estaba Sebastian para consolarlas y de paso hacerse notar. No es que él no fuera atractivo; delgado, y atlético, con un buena mata de cabello rubio ondulado. Incluso las arrugas que habían aparecido alrededor de sus ojos azules le daban un aire más elegante e interesante. No, no era eso; es que Jensen era condenadamente guapo.

— ¿De qué me suena esa chica? —Sebastian le dio un ligero codazo a su amigo y ambos miraron hacia el fondo del local. Allí, unas chicas muy simpáticas con dibujos de animales en sus camisetas daban a conocer una nueva Organicación No Gubernamental—. ¿Y de qué me suena el slogan que llevan?

Jensen se metió un par de cacahuetes en la boca antes de responder.

— Es una ONG que se centra sobre todo en animales en peligro de extinción.

— ¿No teníamos a Greenpeace para eso?

— Ni idea —se encogió de hombros, porque no estaban muy centrados en el mundo animal y era algo desconocido para ellos. Trabajaban por el bien del medio ambiente, sí, pero nada más—. Ahora se lleva mucho crear organizaciones nuevas para causas concretas, sobre todo para animales. La mayoría funcionan con donaciones de particulares.

— Me parece fabuloso —Sebastian se levantó y se puso bien la ropa—. Creo que voy a ir un rato a donar algo de mi tiempo por tan noble causa.

Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

— Mientras sólo dones tiempo —bromeó viéndole desaparecer entre la gente. Él optó por quedarse allí sentado bebiéndose su copa tranquilamente. En otras circunstancias quizás habría buscando compañía, pero esa noche no le apetecía. Tenía que entregar el lunes un informe importante a los de Apple y aún ni lo había empezado. Eso le preocupaba un poco, pero aún le quedaba todo el domingo para ponerse a ello.

 

A pesar de que no había mal ambiente, esa noche le resultaba especialmente aburrida, así que se terminó su copa, pagó, y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida. Por el camino se encontró con un viejo amigo de la facultad que celebraba una fiesta de celebración por su recién logrado divorcio. De hecho su segundo divorcio. Una cosa llevó a la otra y Jensen apareció en su casa a las ocho de la tarde del día siguiente. No tenía muy claro cómo había vuelto a casa ni lo que había pasado en ese periodo de tiempo, sólo sabía que necesitaba dormir para poder recuperarse de la gran resaca que llevaba encima. Ni siquiera así estaba seguro de que su cuerpo recuperara el control para igualar al menos las proporciones de alcohol y de sangre en las venas.

 

 

 

 

— Tienes mala cara.

— Lo que no sé es como aún me queda cara —Jensen se tomó su segundo café de la mañana y caminó junto a Sebastian rumbo a su despacho—. Ayer llegué a trompicones a casa. A las ocho de la tarde. No me preguntes dónde he estado ni cómo he llegado, porque no lo recuerdo.

Sebastian no pudo evitar una carcajada, le pasó la mano sobre el hombro y lo acercó a su pecho.

— Jensen, estoy muy orgulloso de ti —lo elogió—. Ya verás como de aquí a nada puedes aguantar todo un fin de semana de fiesta sin dormir ni una sola hora. Mírame a mí. Aún no me he acostado y créeme, las dos gemelas de este fin de semana me han dejado seco para un mes.

Su amigo arrugó la cara. Lo último que quería imaginarse esa mañana era a su amigo en la cama siendo exprimido y manoseado de múltiples maneras.

— Bueno, ¿qué has preparado?

Jensen giró la cabeza y lo miró.

— Preparar, ¿el qué?

— El informe. Los de Apple están esperando. La reunión con ellos, ¿recuerdas?

Jensen sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Sí, el sábado sí que se había acordado de ello, pero el domingo no había tenido la cabeza nada más que para tenerla metida dentro del váter vomitando. Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Disimular. Tenía que disimular. No le quedaba otra.

— Claro que lo recuerdo —mintió—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Sebastian asintió complacido.

— Así me gusta, muchacho. La diversión es importante, pero no cuando se le quita tiempo al trabajo.

Jensen lo miró. En serio, ¿ese hombre cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía estar más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir y llegar a la oficina como si acabase de salir de un spa?

Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones Jensen entró primero. Casi todo el departamento encargado del medio ambiente, seguridad e higiene de Apple estaban allí. Lo miraron serios y expectantes y Jensen quiso hacer un agujero en el suelo y esconderse. Iban a querer matarle cuando les dijera que no había pensado nada, que se le había olvidado y que posiblemente por su culpa iban a perder toda la mañana además del contrato multimillonario con ellos. Apple tenía su propio departamento destinado a lo que Sebastian y él hacían, pero era obvio que buscaban algo más y por eso los habían contratado; porque Subdivisión Veintiuno era la mejor del mercado en esos temas.

— Empecemos —Sebastian cerró la puerta y se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa—. Bienvenidos. Uno de mis mejores trabajadores en esta empresa, Jensen Ackles, tiene un informe preparado donde les expondrá su nuevo proyecto.

Jensen le sonrió. Tuvo ganas de acercarse hacia la puerta y escabullirse poco a poco, pero todos le miraban atentamente. Ese plan de huida no hubiera sido factible. Cuando un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala de reuniones y todos le miraron casi sin pestañear esperando a ver qué tenía qué decirles, Jensen se fijó en una camiseta verde con animalitos que traía uno de los asistentes. Eso le dio una idea.

— Como ya saben, pasamos por una crisis financiera que no sólo abarca nuestro país, y que como consecuencia, ha habido un ligero descenso en ventas a pesar de ser éstas mejores que las del año pasado —hizo una pausa y siguió hablando—. No obstante, la gente cada vez sabe más, se preocupan más de las cosas, están más informados, y eso para nosotros es bueno y es malo al mismo tiempo.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

— Explícate.

Jensen asintió.

— Es bueno porque al preocuparse de las cosas, sabrán que con nosotros y con Apple sólo obtienen lo mejor. Apostar por nuestros productos es apostar por el caballo ganador —se lamió los labios y miró a cada uno de los asistentes. Luego siguió hablando—, pero también es algo malo porque eso nos obliga a no bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo, a defender todos los frentes que tenemos abiertos y a cumplir las expectativas y deseos de nuestros clientes.

— Yo no veo nada malo en eso —al fondo, un hombre con gafas parecía no llegar al meollo de todo eso.

— Y no tiene porqué serlo, porque ni nosotros ni Apple escondemos nada, ¿verdad?

El grupo sonrió. Un elogio era un elogio al fin y al cabo. Jensen siguió por ese camino.

— Lo que quiero que entiendan es que ya hemos satisfecho las necesidades directas de nuestros clientes; querían un ordenador sin cables, se lo hemos dado, querían una telefonía mejor, se la hemos acercado. Querían un software fácil y eficiente, ahí lo tienen. Ahora tenemos que satisfacer eso que también les preocupa —volvió a mirarles uno a uno—. ¿Y qué es lo más preocupa a la sociedad hoy en día? ¿En que se está gastando el gobierno millones y millones en reformas y nuevas leyes?

— En la ecología y la salvación del planeta —una mujer pelirroja, de cabellos largos y rizados y de ojos grandes y verdes lo miraba completamente embelesada.

— Exacto. Greenpeace ya nos colocó en el podio de las compañías más limpias del mundo, la inauguración de la Applesfera en Omotesando, las granjas solares, y la compra de dos bosques en Maine y en Carolina del Norte, pero mi pregunta es... ¿esto lo saben todos nuestros clientes? ¿Nos queda algo por hacer?

— ¿Tu idea es que el cliente vea cómo se producen nuestros productos? —el mismo hombre del fondo de gafas seguía igual de perdido.

— No. A la gente no le interesa ver un montón de piezas que no saben luego ni donde van. Ellos quieren ver que con el dinero que han invertido en nuestros productos, salvemos también con él el planeta. Así que mi petición es la siguiente —Jensen se colocó de forma muy elegante la chaqueta—; Enseñémosles a nuestros clientes que un porcentaje del dinero de nuestros productos va destinado a hacer de este planeta un lugar mejor. Todo eso que he nombrado antes muchos lo saben, y se ha hablado en los medios de ellos, pero aún no hemos tocado el mundo animal. Los animales son los que más están sufriendo este cambio climático. Muchos están muriendo porque su habitad está desapareciendo, otros simplemente se están dejando morir. Muchas personas, al menos la gran mayoría, están mucho más concienciadas que hace diez o veinte años de que los animales también sienten, sufren y que nos los estamos cargando poco a poco. Apple aún no ha hecho algo directo por los animales y creo que eso es su asignatura pendiente.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Jensen no sabía si la había cagado del todo y si lo fusilarían en cuanto se diera la vuelta. El caso es que nadie se movía ni decía nada. Finalmente, el hombre del fondo, el de las gafas que había hecho tantas preguntas, asintió con la cabeza. Ese era uno de los peces gordos de Apple y era el que tenía que dar el visto bueno a su idea.

— ¿No tiene un informe donde podamos leer con más detenimiento esto que ha dicho?

Jensen negó con la cabeza y sonrió al mismo tiempo.

— Me alegra que me haga esa pregunta. ¿No cree que sería muy hipócrita por mi parte que hable de salvar el planeta mientras tanto reparto hojas y hojas que posiblemente no vuelvan a leerse en la vida? —volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Los árboles nos lo agradecerán, pero si quieren un informe y si me facilitan sus correos electrónicos, se lo haré llegar en esta misma mañana.

Los asistentes asintieron al unísono comentando entre ellos lo mucho que les había gustado la idea. Jensen, por el contrario, no se creía que algo que se acababa de inventar estando de resaca hubiera salido tan bien. Sebastian debería de subirle el sueldo sólo por eso.

 

 

Jensen se pasó los siguientes quince días recibiendo elogios de sus compañeros. Aún no tenían noticias sobre el tema, pero la gente se lo tomaba como una victoria. Personalmente él se sentía como un traidor. Posiblemente no había persona que le interesase menos los animales que a él, en especial esas tortugas tan raras en las que había basado su petición. No es que fuera un desagradecido ni que odiase a los animales; es que tenía una larga lista de cosas por las que preocuparse, y esas tortugas que se encontraban casi al otro lado del mundo no estaban al principio de su lista de prioridades, la verdad.

Al día siguiente cuando llegó al despacho, sus compañeros le habían vuelto a felicitar, a decirle lo cabrón que era y la suerte que había tenido. Jensen les sonrió, pero no dijo nada. ¿Suerte? ¿Por? Cuando entró en su despacho para buscar algo de tranquilidad y empezar a trabajar, Sebastian entró tras él como un rayo, pletórico de alegría y con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

— Eres un cabronazo.

Jensen bufó. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy?

— Hoy estáis un poco pesados.

— ¿Pesados? ¡Eres un genio! —Sebastian dio la vuelta al escritorio y lo miró de cerca—. Ha sido brillante eso de poner lo de que si pudieras, tú mismo irías a salvar ese paraíso perdido en las islas Seychelles. A los de Apple les ha encantado ¿Ya tienes listas las maletas?

Jensen, que había abierto el primer cajón de su escritorio y rebuscaba en su interior, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para mirarle.

— ¿Qué?

— Oh vamos, ¿aún no has leído las noticias de esta mañana?

— Acabo de llegar —Jensen agitó el maletín donde traía el portátil indicando que aún lo tenía apagado—. No me ha dado tiempo.

— Joder, mira que eres lento —Sebastian, que venía preparado, le alcanzó su iPad que traía en la mano y le enseñó el email que Apple les había mandado donde les mostraba el texto que publicarían próximamente en su página web y en todos los medios oficiales.

Jensen lo leyó en voz alta.

— En Apple estamos comprometidos con el planeta y con todos sus habitantes, por eso, personalmente, nos vamos a encargar de que el mundo sea un lugar mejor para todos —siguió leyendo ahora la letra pequeña—. J.R. Ackles, de treinta y cuatro años de edad y natural de Dallas, Texas, es un hombre muy comprometido con el medio ambiente. Él mismo llevará a cabo un estudio sobre cómo y en qué se utiliza el dinero que hemos destinado para intentar hacer del mundo un lugar digno para todos. El señor Ackles viajará a las islas Seychelles donde trabajará codo con codo con nuestros colaboradores de las distintas ONGs de las que somos socios para ayudar a la recuperación de... Nuestro sueño es poder… —Jensen dejó de leer porque las palabras comenzaron a retumbarle en el cerebro y comenzó a ver doble. Levantó la mirada de la pantalla del iPad y miró a Sebastian—. ¿Qué?

— ¡Que te vas a la Seychelles! Eres un mamón. ¿Sabes la de mujeres ricas y solas que hay allí esperando a que alguien las conquiste?

— No me gustan las mujeres, ya lo sabes —Jensen seguía leyendo el resto de la noticia, ésta vez para sí —. ¡Pero si yo aún no he dicho que sí! ¿Cómo diablos me pueden mandar al culo de África para darle de comer a un par de tortugas? Aquí mismo en California hay miles.

— Bueno, en tu artículo hablas de esas pobres tortugas gigantes, que por cierto son asquerosas, pero supongo que también tienen derecho a ser salvadas.

— Sebastian —Jensen comenzó a angustiarse—. Yo no quiero hacer ese viaje. Que vaya otro. No me gusta estar rodeado de demasiada naturaleza, ni me gustan los animales, ni siquiera me gustan las tortugas. Jamás he ido de camping, ni de colonias, ni he sido Boy Scout ni nada por el estilo.

Sebastian cambió su expresión de felicidad por otra mucha más austera y seria. Eso que acababa de oír no le había gustado nada y se lo hizo saber.

— Ackles, vas a ir. Los de Apple cuentan contigo y no vamos a dejarles tirados —zanjó cualquier discusión que pudiera surgir—. Tómate el viaje como unas vacaciones. Toma el sol, ponte moreno, liga con todos los aborígenes de la isla, haz lo que quieras, pero vas a ir.

A Jensen le chirriaron los dientes.

— Aquí pone textualmente “trabajará codo con codo…”

Sebastian lo cortó.

— Eso es una licencia poética, Jensen. Obviamente no quieren que te pongas a arar como si fueras un arriero del campo, pero tienen que decir eso. ¿Qué van a poner sino? “Vamos a mandar al señor Ackles a que se toque los huevos durante tres meses.”

— ¿Tres meses? —Jensen negó con la cabeza—. Ni de coña.

— A la cuenta Greenpeace y otras ONGs han empezado un proyecto de salvar algo con plumas que está en peligro de extinción por allí, un pájaro, un pollo, o yo sé qué —Sebastian se encogió de hombros dejando claro que le importaba una mierda lo que se estuviera extinguiendo.— Miles de personas han mandado solicitudes para ir a ayudar pero sólo han sido afortunados unos pocos. Dura los tres meses de verano. Así que vas a estar allí hasta septiembre. Este es el sueño de todo el mundo, Jensen.

— Pues que vaya todo el mundo para allá.

— Jensen… —le advirtió—. Mira, cuando vuelvas, te prometo que, aparte de hacerte una gran fiesta de bienvenida de esas que hacen historia, te regalaré un coche mejor que el que tienes.

A Jensen le brillaron los ojos.

— Con todos los extras.

— Con todos los extras –sonrió—. ¿Contento?

— Y cuando vuelva, aparte de la fiesta y el coche, me dejarás dos semanas de vacaciones por mi cuenta.

— Hecho —Sebastian le tendió la mano antes de que Jensen añadiera más cosas.

— Hecho —sonrió zanjando así el acuerdo.

Sebastian parecía que iba a echarse a volar de un momento a otro.

— Voy a hablar con los de Apple para ultimar los detalles —le palmeó el hombro—. Ve haciendo la maleta y no te olvides de la crema solar.

Jensen lo vio salir del despacho. Joder, tres meses encerrado en una puta isla con un montón de bichos raros y aborígenes tercermundistas. Mierda. Estaba empezando a agobiarse. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué llevarse. Ni siquiera sabía donde exactamente caían esas islas. Genial. Empezaba a sentirse como Desmond Hume en _Perdidos._

 

 

 

La sensación de que el avión iba a estrellarse en cualquier momento lo acompañó desde el mismo instante en que embarcó, y de eso hacía ya casi quince horas. Le quedaba aproximadamente la mitad. En serio, en cuanto hablara con Sebastian, iba a exigirle más cosas porque tantas horas encerrado en un avión no podía ser bueno.

Ya había hecho escala en Ámsterdam e iba de camino a Francia. Allí cogería el último vuelo, que duraba doce horas hasta la isla de Mahe, la única de todo el archipiélago que tenía aeropuerto. Jamás había volado tantas horas seguidas y estaba empezando a querer matar a alguien con sus propias manos. Pensar que aún le quedaba la mitad no ayudaba en absoluto.

Y no ayudó. Cuando llegó a Francia tuvo que esperar cuatro horas a que saliera el siguiente vuelo. En ese tiempo no le daba tiempo ni de ver la ciudad, ni de descansar, ni de nada. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de ver París con el cansancio que sentía, pero conocer sólo el aeropuerto de las ciudades era algo demasiado deprimente para su gusto.

Finalmente siguió su destino y una vez más deseó no haber escrito ese informe. Prefería mil veces que Sebastian le hubiera calentado la oreja, o sancionado, o cualquier otra cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido. Peor aún, ¿por qué tuvo que ir de chulo en su informe y poner las islas Seychelles? ¿Es que no había animales a los que rescatar en el golfo de México? Se recordó para la próxima que midiera bien lo que escribía porque luego pasaban esas cosas.

 

 

 

El resto del vuelo fue una pesadilla. A su lado iba una mujer con un niño de ocho años que Jensen podía haber jurado que era el anticristo en persona. No paró un solo momento de molestar a todo el pasaje, en especial a él. No le dejaba leer, ni dormir, ni mirar su correo sin que el niño cotilleara sobre su hombro o leyera en voz alta. Ni siquiera lo dejaba moverse en su asiento. Jensen estuvo a punto de darle de beber su Gin Tonic mezclado con un somnífero, pero pensó que quizás podía meterse en un lío.

Cuando aterrizó, trece horas y media más tarde debido al mal tiempo, le faltó poco para besar el suelo. Le dolía tanto la espalda y el trasero, que si hubiera tenido una pistola no habría sabido qué dispararse primero. El dolor de cabeza tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero era normal debido a que llevaba más de treinta horas sin pegar ojo. Por Dios bendito, necesitaba una cama con urgencia. Le consoló pensar que le quedaban por delante tres meses de estar tumbado tomando el sol y rascarse la panza. Haría un informe, contaría varias cosas, le haría un par de fotos a las tortugas y listos. Tenía pensado volver a casa con un moreno envidiable y conociendo al dedillo la gastronomía del país. Para empezar iba a dormir mínimo veinte horas seguidas.

Al menos ese fue su plan inicial. En el aeropuerto, en teoría, tendría que estar esperándole su coordinador, un integrante de una ONG que le enseñaría la isla, la fauna y la flora, y los proyectos que tenían en esos momentos entre manos, pero nadie había ido a por él. Durante unos minutos se sintió impotente y solo. Estaba a más de diez hora de su casa, a treinta horas de vuelo de regreso a California y allí estaba él, solo, sintiéndose perdido en una isla donde la mayoría de las personas hablaban francés y un dialecto raro llamado seychellense. Genial.

— ¿El señor Ackles?

Jensen se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó su apellido. Tras él había un tipo moreno, algo más bajo que él y con unos ojos grandes y azules que lo miraba con aburrimiento.

— Sí, soy yo.

— Me llamo Misha Collins —el recién llegado lo miró de arriba abajo sin pretender disimular en ningún momento que le acababa de dar un repaso con una cara como si estuviera viendo llover. Luego estiró la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza—. Su empresa me ha elegido para que le enseñe el funcionamiento de todo y lo que hacemos aquí.

— Perfecto —Jensen se animó pensando que en pocos minutos llegaría a su hotel y allí finalmente podría descansar.

— ¿Esas son sus maletas? —Misha señaló una maleta grande de viaje y la mochila de mano.

— Sí. ¿Por?

— No nos cabe la maleta en el helicóptero porque ya vamos cargados. Tendremos que pasar por el campamento para dejar sus cosas —Misha comenzó a caminar sin comprobar si le seguía o no.

— Un momento —Jensen agarró el asa de su maleta y echó a andar detrás de ese tipo—. ¿Campamento? ¿Helicóptero?

Misha se volvió para mirarle, frenando en seco y haciendo que Jensen también se detuviera en el acto.

— Vivimos en campamentos. Allí es donde te hospedarás, y el helicóptero es para ir al atolón de Aldabra donde tenemos un asunto entre manos. Por eso he tardado en llegar, porque tenía que preparar el equipo.

— Un momento. Nadie me ha informado de que yo deba tomar parte en vuestras protestas y reivindicaciones.

Misha levantó una ceja.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces a qué has venido, Jensen? ¿A tomar el sol y a beber Seybrew? —le preguntó haciendo referencia a la cerveza que se bebía allí.

Jensen no contestó, pero a Misha le quedó claro que había dado de lleno en la diana.

— Mira, ignoro lo que te han dicho, pero yo no cuido vagos. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no voy a mantener a un pijo de ciudad en mi campamento. Si quieres quedarte, tendrás que trabajar como los demás, sino, ya sabes qué vuelo coger.

Jensen lo miró duramente durante varios segundos. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y largarse de allí. ¿Quién cojones se creía ese tipo que era? Ni su jefe le hablaba así. Agarró el asa de la maleta fuertemente y se obligó a mantener la calma. Si se volvía para casa, no sólo Sebastian se pondría furioso, sino también los de Apple. Si la prensa se llegara a enterar del fracaso de esa misión, sería el final de su carrera. Tragó saliva con asco y miró fijamente a ese tío de ojos azules.

— Está bien. ¿Dónde dejo mis cosas?

Misha esbozó una sonrisilla que disimuló con un asentimiento de cabeza. Al principio pensó que ese niño de cuidad se daría la vuelta asustado y se marcharía por donde había venido. Había sido muy borde y cruelmente sincero con él, pero tenía que decirle la verdad. Ya había cometido el error varias veces antes con personas de otras empresas que venían a la isla a ayudar, a recabar información, a intentar salvar el mundo, y al final todos venían por lo mismo; las vistas, el clima, y las mujeres, y ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Había descubierto que siendo borde se quitaba de en medio muchos meses de quebraderos de cabeza. Al menos los tres últimos niñatos que le habían mandado se habían dado media vuelta en cuanto llegaron. Admitió que ese tal Ackles lo había sorprendido.

— En mi campamento. Sólo estaremos fuera un par de días. Tres a lo sumo, así que no hace falta que te lleves mucha ropa. Luego te asignaremos una habitación para ti solo.

Jensen asintió. Salieron por una de las puertas laterales y Jensen echó un último vistazo a los asientos marrones de plástico del aeropuerto. Quizás se estuviera equivocando y lo mejor fuera salir de allí huyendo, o volando en el próximo avión, pero se había comprometido y ya no había marcha atrás.

 

 

 

Collins apenas le dejó cinco minutos para soltar sus cosas y elegir lo que iba a llevarse. Quería preguntarle qué diablos iban a hacer para saber qué llevar, pero ese tipo se había alejado hablando por un walkie talkie y le perdió el rastro. Finalmente optó por llevarse varias camisetas y un par de pantalones cortos. También se cambió de ropa y se puso algo más cómodo. Cuando Misha llegó, Jensen ya estaba preparado.

— ¿No tienes botas?

Jensen se miró los pies, a sus carísimas zapatillas deportivas. No, no tenía botas. Se había traído eso que llevaba puesto, chanclas, y zapatos de verano. Pero no había llevado botas. ¿Para qué?

— No.

Misha negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

— Te dejaré unas mías. ¿Qué número usas?

— Hmmm un cuarenta y tres o cuarenta y cuatro. Depende.

— Creo que las mías podrán servirte —Misha le dejó paso para que saliera—. Vamos.

Cuando llegaron al patio de atrás había un helicóptero esperando con dos personas más. Misha se acercó hasta ellos y los presentó.

— Chicos —se volvió a los hombres que esperaban en un lateral del cacharro—. Este es Jensen Ackles. Viene de Apple a ayudarnos un poco —luego se volvió hacia Jensen—. Jensen, estos son Jared Padalecki y Matt Cohen. Jared lleva un par de años con nosotros ayudándonos, y Matt ha llegado nuevo hace unos meses para terminar su proyecto de final de carrera.

Jensen les estrechó la mano y se saludaron entre ellos. Misha no les dio tiempo a nada más porque ordenó que cada uno subiera al helicóptero y ocuparan sus asientos.

Jared se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y, junto a Misha, comenzaron a prepararlo todo. Jensen se dejó guiar por Matt. Parecía un tío agradable y lo trataba con amabilidad, no como ese Collins, que lo miraba como si necesariamente tuviera que saberlo todo.

 

 

 

El ruido de las hélices le destrozó las pocas neuronas que le quedaban vivas. El dolor de cabeza, unido al cansancio, ayudó a que se pusiera de un humor extraño y no tuviera ganas de unirse a la conversación que mantenían los demás. Silenciosamente metido en su burbuja, Jensen se aisló del grupo y se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla.

Las vistas eran preciosas. Volaron por encima de muchas de las islas que tenía el archipiélago, pudiendo observar algunas de ellas de cerca. Todo parecía ser pequeños trozos de tierra cubiertos de vegetación salvaje y verde. Hasta que llegaron al atolón de Aldabra varias horas más tarde. Jensen no podía creer lo que veía; eran un conjunto de islas muy próximas entre sí formando un círculo.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un atolón, Jensen?

Jensen se volvió hacia Matt negando la cabeza. El muchacho parecía haber estado observándole.

— La primera vez que vi todo esto mi reacción fue igual que la tuya —dijo por encima de todo el ruido que formaba el helicóptero—. Un atolón es un conjunto de pequeñas islas con arrecifes de coral que forman entre ellas un círculo, dejando en medio una laguna que comunica por alguna parte con el exterior. Los animales que vas a ver aquí no los vas a ver en ninguna otra parte del mundo.

Jensen se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Jamás había visto un paisaje tan bonito y ciertamente se había quedado sin habla.

— A esta isla sólo puede venir gente autorizada —añadió Jared desde su asiento—. Considérate afortunado.

— Eso estoy viendo —Jensen siguió mirando mientras el helicóptero tomaba tierra. Parecía que no había nada más en la isla, sólo ellos.

Sin esperar a que las hélices estuvieran quietas del todo, Misha abrió la puerta y camino rápido a un campamento que Jensen no se había percatado de que estaba allí. Quizás porque tenía el mismo color que lo que le rodeaba y parecía camuflarse con el paisaje. Dentro parecía haber dos hombres que los esperaban. Misha comenzó a hablar con ellos animosamente.

— ¿Es siempre así?

Matt lo miró con una sonrisa, porque sabía a quién se refería y por qué.

— Ese tío derrocha energía desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta. Creo que jamás le he visto vaguear ni perder el tiempo —añadió—. Al principio puede ser agotador, pero te acostumbrarás. Es un buen tío. El mejor.

Jensen no quiso llevarle la contraria. No negaba que fuera un buen tío, pero no le gustaba que le trataran como si fuera tonto, y sobre todo le jodía que presupusiera los motivos por los que estaba allí, aunque hubiera acertado de lleno.

 

 

 

Dos horas y media más tarde y tras escuchar distintas conversaciones, Jensen se enteró del motivo por el que se encontraban en esa isla en concreto; un barco había vertido fuel a pocos kilómetros de los corales y se había dado a la fuga. Afortunadamente no le había dado tiempo de soltar demasiado y los patrulleros de las ONGs habían llegado a tiempo para detenerlo y que no llegara a tierra. Ahora estaban organizando varios equipos para limpiar y sanear el agua contaminada antes de que llegara a los colares y a las orillas de las islas.

Parecía un tema muy interesante y Jensen prestó toda la atención posible para empezar su informe una vez recuperara su maleta y portátil para poder trabajar. Según había escuchado, esa no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así y él también se ofreció a ayudar, ganándose la mirada furibunda de Misha. Cuando fueron a montarse en las lanchas para acercarse a la zona, Misha le dijo que no con la cabeza, pero Jensen lo desafió sin apartar los ojos de él.

— ¿No me has dicho hace un rato que tengo que colaborar, que tú no mantienes vagos en tu equipo? Pues eso voy a hacer; ayudar.

Misha tuvo que callarse la boca. Le acercó de mala gana el equipo de seguridad y se subieron en una lancha junto a otros miembros del campamento que había allí.

 

El pequeño enfrentamiento no hubiera sido para tanto si en las prisas de filtrar el fuel, Jensen no se hubiera caído al agua. En realidad no fue para tanto, porque su cuerpo no llegó a tocar el viscoso combustible y además iba bien protegido con el traje que le habían obligado a ponerse, pero Misha se puso frenético. De hecho, cuando llegaron a la orilla, aún seguía gritándole.

— ¡Que no me grites! —Jensen estaba cansado de la actitud de ese tío. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?—. ¿Quién coño te has creído que eres?

— ¡Tu coordinador! La persona que tiene que cuidar de ti y si algo te pasa, el responsable soy yo —se apretó tanto el dedo contra el pecho mientras hablaba que tuvo que hacerse daño a la fuerza aunque no lo aparentó.

— ¿Y qué coño esperabas? Yo no sé nada de todo esto, pero lo primero que me dijiste en el aeropuerto fue que si quería quedarme, tendría que ponerme manos a la obra. Pues eso he hecho.

— No —se acercó tanto a él que casi chocaron las narices—, has desobedecido una orden mía. Te dije que te quedaras y me dijiste que no.

— Haber obligado a que me quedara.

— ¡No tenía tiempo!

— Chicos… —Jared salió de una de las lonas del campamento y los miró—. Es tarde y mañana hay que levantarse muy temprano para asegurarnos de que nada ha llegado a las islas.

Misha lo fulminó una última vez antes de desaparecer por donde mismo había salido Jared.

— Lo siento —Jensen se llevó una mano a la frente y se frotó en señal de cansancio. Había llegado a tal extremo de agotamiento que estalló a la primera de cambio. Normalmente él no era así. No sabía qué le había pasado.

— No te preocupes —Jared le dio una palmada en el hombro para intentar calmarle—. Vamos a dormir un poco y ya verás cómo mañana todo irá mejor.

Cuando Jensen entró en la tienda que habían habilitado para descansar, descubrió que había ocho o nueve camastros todos alrededor de una segunda tienda que se entraba atravesando la primera. La mayoría estaban ya acostados, por lo que Jared lo llevó a una cama que había en una esquina y que estaba desocupada. Jensen se quitó las botas y se tumbó en la cama. Apenas le dio tiempo de acomodarse cuando cayó profundamente dormido. Si hubiera durado despierto un par de segundos más, se habría dado cuenta de que Misha se había quedado dormido con la mirada fija en él.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Días de publicación:

[Capitulo 1 Viernes 7 de Octubre](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101419.html)  
Capitulo 2 Martes 11  
Capitulo 3 Viernes 14  
Capitulo 4 Martes 18  
Capitulo 5 Viernes 21  
Capitulo 6 Martes 25  
Capitulo 7 Viernes 28  
Capitulo 8 Martes 1 de Noviembre

Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y/o modificaciones.

 

**Título:** [Feels like home](http://%20http//www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capitulo 2/8**  
 **Autora:**  
 **Beta:**  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Art:**  
 **(C) foto de Misha:**  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

 

 

 

                 Jensen se despertó poco a poco cuando escuchó ruido alrededor de él. La mayoría de los integrantes del campamento ya estaban levantados y vestidos. Se incorporó y el mundo le dio vueltas. Miró su reloj y apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. Joder, si apenas habían dormido cuatro horas. Se levantó y se estiró, notando cómo de entumecidos tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Una palmada en el hombro le hizo volverse. Jared estaba tras él con una taza de café en la mano.

                - Pensé que te vendría bien a esta hora.

                Jensen lo miró y sonrió.

                - Creo que esto es lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho por mí nunca –bromeó riéndose mientras se llevaba la taza al borde de los labios y soplaba. Ya empezaba a ser el de siempre; bromista, alegre y despreocupado. En cuanto pudiera dormir ocho horas seguidas, se le quitaría esa sensación de irritabilidad que tenía encima-. Gracias.

                Jared meneó la cabeza mientras se bebía su café. Ese tío le había caído bien. Ya en el helicóptero empezó a caerle bien, y eso que ni apenas abrió la boca, pero cuando se puso a recoger chapapote con ellos como si fuera uno más, supo que éste no iba a ser como los demás pijos que venían de la ciudad a incordiar. Vale, bien, se había caído al agua. Él también se había caído, tropezado y metido la pata miles de veces, y eso que llevaba allí varios años, pero eso no quería decir nada. Cuando Jensen se enfrentó a Misha, se ganó su respeto para siempre. Jared recordó cuando llegó nuevo al campamento. Aunque siempre se había llevado bien con él, debía admitir que Misha no le daba tregua a nadie. Para él todo era blanco o negro en lo que salvar al mundo concernía, y tampoco era eso. Misha lo hacía porque amaba lo que hacía y porque lo vivía, pero no entendía que hubiera gente que ni lo viviera ni lo sintiera como él.

                - ¿Dónde vamos?

                Jared terminó de beberse su café antes de responder.

                - Vamos en los botes a asegurarnos de que no hay más fuel en el agua. Anoche un equipo se quedó de vigilancia, pero esto tiene muchas islas pequeñas y pueden haber hecho cualquier cosa sin que nosotros lo hayamos visto.

                Jensen asintió. Se terminó el café y fue a terminar de ponerse el equipo. Los pies se quejaron cuando los metió de nuevo en las botas. Era normal; él tenía un número más y se sentía demasiado apretado ahí dentro. Cuando estuvo listo, salió para fuera con los demás.

                Misha ya estaba allí y junto a Jared organizaban quién iría en cada bote. Éste último vio llegar a Jensen y asintió a algo que decía el otro.

                - Yo me llevo a Jensen.

                Misha levantó la cabeza buscándole. Jensen no supo descifrar si esa mirada fue de sorpresa por verle ahí o de desafío. Inmediatamente contestó a Jared.

                - No, Jensen se viene conmigo.

                Nadie discutió nada y Jensen se sintió como unos zapatos en unas rebajas. Personalmente prefería ir con Jared. Le caía bien ese tío y al estar a solas con él en la barca, podría preguntarle sobre Misha y su personalidad. Pero no tuvo suerte. Lentamente, pero decidido, camino hasta Misha y se quedó a su lado.

                - Escuchadme todos –Misha alzó la voz-. Nadie se pondrá en peligro si puede evitarlo. Si encontramos a alguien no identificado o nos surge algún problema que no sepamos cómo acatar, se comunicará inmediatamente a la central, ¿entendido? –todos asintieron y él mismo también. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen-. Vamos.

                Jensen lo siguió. Lo ayudó a empujar el bote hacia el mar y esperó a que Misha se subiera para ir él detrás. Jensen se sentó en la proa dejando que el otro se pusiera en la parte de atrás del bote para manejar el timón del motor. Misha arrancó y se alejaron lentamente de allí.

                El sol todavía no había hecho acto de presencia pero la claridad del día ya era espectacular. El agua cristalina que tenían debajo les dejaba ver el fondo marino que no tenía demasiada profundidad en esa zona. Lleno de corales y peces de colores, Jensen no podía apartar la mirada del agua.

                - Vamos hacia la isla de Asunción –le informó rompiendo el silencio que había reinado entre ellos todo ese rato-. Está cerca y es pequeña así que no tardaremos mucho.

                - Bien –fue todo lo que Jensen respondió.

                Misha lo miró. Se esperaba esa respuesta después de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se la merecía. Él mejor que nadie sabía que lo había tratado muy duramente y le había gritado delante del equipo y eso jamás debía de hacerse.

                - Me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer –Misha comenzó a hablar sin mirarle. Mientras hablaba, observa la orilla en busca de algún rastro de mancha sospechosa sobre el agua.

                Jensen lo miró. No tuvo muy claro si no le miraba porque se avergonzaba o porque estaba realizando correctamente su trabajo. Conociéndole lo poco que le conocía, lo más probable es que se tratara de lo segundo. No obstante asintió aceptando las disculpas.

                - Yo tampoco debí desobedecer tus órdenes, lo siento –Jensen sintió el suave balanceo del bote y por unos segundos cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer. Luego abrió los ojos y lo miró para descubrir que Misha lo estaba observando-. Me he tirado casi cuarenta horas en un avión más las cinco de ese helicóptero. He venido aquí no sé muy bien para qué, llevo dos días casi sin dormir y me siento fuera de lugar porque no sé qué diablos hacéis aquí. Nadie me ha explicado nada y lo único que tengo claro es que esto parece un campamento militar, donde tengo que cumplir órdenes sin preguntar siquiera por qué.

                Misha se mordió el labio inferior.

                - Lo siento. Eso también es culpa mía –Misha volvió a mirar al mar-. Has llegado en un mal momento y no… no he tenido tiempo de ordenar las ideas, ni hacer esquemas ni nada –tomó aire pesadamente-. Responderé a todas las preguntas y dudas que tengas.

                Jensen sonrió. No, Misha no era un mal tío.

                - Me gustaría saber qué hacéis aquí, el proyecto que tenéis entre manos y qué ha pasado realmente.

                Misha asintió. Pareció meditar durante unos instantes antes de explayarse contándole los problemas por los que pasaba la isla y los animales que habitaban en ella. Iban contra reloj debido al cambio climático y si no se actuaba rápidamente, las consecuencias serían catastróficas. No es que el mundo fuera a acabarse en cuestión de días, es que había demasiado por hacer y muy poco tiempo y dinero para llevarlo a cabo.

                Jensen escuchó con detenimiento y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban de vuelta en el campamento. La exploración alrededor de la isla de Asunción se había llevado sin problemas y fueron los primeros en regresar.

                - Dentro de un rato volaré de nuevo hacia Mahé porque tengo trabajo que hacer allí –le informó.

                Jensen no sabía qué hacer con esa información. No tenía claro si quería que lo acompañase o sencillamente le estaba informando. No obstante, al tratarse de su coordinador, lo más lógico es que estuviera con él.

                - Avísame y estaré preparado.

                Misha asintió y desapareció dentro del campamento. Jensen no volvió a verle hasta que se subieron al helicóptero. Ésta vez iban ellos dos solos, así que se sentó delante. Hablaron a ratos durante todo el trayecto y cuando llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada.

                - Voy a enseñarte dónde vas a quedarte –Misha cogió la maleta que Jensen había dejado sobre se cama y cruzó un pequeño patio esperando que el otro fuera tras él-. Vamos.

                Jensen lo siguió. Cada habitación era como una pequeña cabaña de madera con una sola estancia. Estaban puestas en círculos en medio de la vegetación y el suelo del patio era arena de playa. Las casetas de madera estaban unidas por un pasillo, también de madera, que rodeaba el lugar con sus toldos de tela, dándole algo más de calidez al sitio.

                Cruzaron el patio y Misha entró en una habitación que estaba casi frente por frente a su puerta. Los separaban unos ciento veinte metros, pero no había pérdida posible.

                - Cualquier cosa que necesites… –señaló a la puerta de su habitación-. Duerme un poco. Mañana sale tu vuelo muy temprano.

                Jensen asintió viendo cómo atravesaba de nuevo el patio para irse cuando de pronto las palabras llegaron a su cerebro. Sin pensárselo lo siguió.

                - ¿Mi vuelo? ¿Qué vuelo?

                Misha se había parado delante de un bidón enorme con agua. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

                - Tu vuelo de regreso a California. Vas a volver a casa.

                - No voy a volver.

                - Jensen…

                - No –Jensen estaba enfadándose-. ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia que quieres deshacerte de mí a las primeras de cambio?

                Misha metió la mano en el agua y se mojó la muñeca. Se quedó unos segundos así hasta que se llevó la mano a la cara y se enjuagó los ojos. Luego lo miró.

                - No te ofendas Jensen, pero éste no es tu sitio. Lo sé. He visto venir a muchos tíos como tú; Se apuntan a programas de este tipo, los mandan las empresas, se piensan que vienen aquí a tomar el sol y luego tengo yo que cargar con ellos –se lamió los labios y siguió hablando-. Tú sabes que esto no es lo que te habían dicho que sería y yo sé que en el fondo deseas irte. Vamos a hacernos un favor los dos, ¿no te parece?

                - No, porque estás prejuzgándome y opinando por mí –le ladró-. Es cierto que pensé que vendría a tomar el sol y a descansar, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no es así. He aceptado el reto y quiero hacerlo. Si no quisiera llevarlo a cabo, ayer me habría dado la vuelta y me habría montando en el primer avión que hubiera salido sin importarme el destino.

                - Aún estás a tiempo de hacerlo –lo retó.

                - Pero no quiero –se exasperó-. Misha, dame una oportunidad. Una semana, ¿vale?

                Misha se quedó pensativo mirándole.

                - ¿Por qué esto significa tanto para ti? Aparte de porque puedas perder tu trabajo.

                - Porque me gustan los desafíos. Es mi trabajo – se encogió de hombros-. Las empresas me proponen retos, yo los acepto y los llevo a cabo.

                - Jensen, esto no es como cambiarle el formato a la página web de google o diseñar un aspecto mono para un ordenador portátil. Y no estoy diciendo que tu trabajo sea menos importante que el mío, sólo te estoy diciendo que cuando se te muere un ser vivo en los brazos porque unos hijos de puta le han disparado a sangre fría, no es lo mismo que darse cuenta que la O de google te haya salido doblada o no.

                Jensen tenía que darle la razón en eso. Había cosas que marcaban más que otras, pero no tenía miedo y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

                - Tan solo una semana, Misha. Por favor.

                Misha asintió y Jensen sonrió victorioso.

                - Bien, entonces, ya que no tienes que llevarme mañana al aeropuerto, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

                - Creo que empezaré enseñándote dónde trabajo.

                - Genial –Jensen parecía más animado que antes-. Pondré el reloj a las… ¿siete? Así aprovecharemos el día.

                Misha lo vio apretar varios botones del carísimo reloj de muñeca que llevaba. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

                - Te enseñaré dónde están los baños y las duchas.

                - La verdad es que una ducha me vendría genial.

                Misha le enseñó los alrededores, dónde estaba el baño, el comedor y la enfermería en caso de que lo necesitara. Cuando terminó de guiarle, volvió a su habitación y Jensen aprovechó para darse una ducha. Habían comido un par de sándwiches mientras iban en el helicóptero, y aunque había sido poca comida, Jensen sólo quería dormir. Al día siguiente tenía que levantarse muy temprano y necesitaba urgentemente recuperar horas de sueño.

 

                 Dio varias vueltas en la cama y se enredó con las sábanas. Esas horas de sueño le habían venido estupendamente y aunque podría dormir algunas más, decidió que ya era el momento de levantarse. Había puesto la alarma del reloj a las siete y ya tendría que estar por sonar.

                Abrió un ojo y miró la esfera del reloj. Las tres. Parpadeó. Luego abrió los ojos horrorizado. ¿Las tres? Miró hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada y por la rendija de debajo se colaba demasiado sol para ser las siete de la mañana. Joder, ¿de verdad eran las tres de la tarde?

                - Mierda, mierda, mierda –pegó un salto de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Cuando salió comprobó que, efectivamente, debía de ser bastante tarde por lo avanzado que se encontraba el sol en el cielo. Sin perder tiempo atravesó el patio y llegó hasta la habitación de Misha. Ésta estaba abierta y no había rastro de él-. Genial.

                Jensen se volvió y no vio a nadie. A esa hora quizás aún quedara gente en la cocina. Caminó rápido hacía allí y vio a una mujer joven y morena limpiar varias mesas. Se acercó a ella sin pensarlo.

                - Hola. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al coordinador?

                - ¿A Misha? –la mujer lo miró con una sonrisa encantadora en la cara-. A esta hora posiblemente esté en el jardín botánico. Suele trabajar allí por las tardes si no tiene ningún otro compromiso o le llaman de alguna otra isla.

                - ¿Cómo puedo llegar al jardín botánico? –Jensen se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Había quedado con Misha ocho horas atrás. Seguramente tendría un mosqueo de órdago. Y con razón.

                - No tiene pérdida –al mujer lo guió hacia la puerta para que Jensen viera a lo lejos-. ¿Ves aquella montaña? Es Mont Fleuri. Pues el jardín está a los pies de la montaña. También el ministerio de Medio Ambiente tiene su sede allí. Si le preguntas a cualquiera que sea de aquí, te sabrá llevar sin problemas.

                - Gracias –Jensen le sonrió y caminó hacia fuera del campamento cuando se tropezó con Matt-. ¡Hey! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

                - Hace apenas una hora –Matt le estrechó la mano a modo de saludo-. Están las cosas tranquilas por allí así que me he venido. Jared se va a quedar un par de días más supervisándolo todo y volverá a final de semana.

                - Me alegro que no haya habido nuevos incidentes –respondió-. Oye, ¿sabes cómo llegar al jardín botánico?

                - Claro, ¿te llevo?

                Los ojos de Jensen brillaron en agradecimiento.

                - Muchas gracias, me salvas la vida –lo siguió hacia las afueras del aparcamiento.

                - Tengo una moto que está trucada y funciona sin gasolina.

                Jensen lo miró asombrado.

                - Joder, eso es genial. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Con bioetanol?

                - Ermmm no. Lo que usamos no es legal y las autoridades lo prohíben porque bueno, los que tienen el dinero, que son las compañías petrolíferas, son los que mandan, pero Misha nos trucó las motos.

                - Así que fue Misha –la verdad es que Jensen no se sorprendía de ese dato.

                - Sí. Hace unas semanas nos volvieron a pillar, pero la policía ya le conoce y por no oírle hablar, pasan de nosotros.

                - ¿En serio? –Jensen espero a que Matt arrancara la moto para sentarse detrás-. ¿Y qué les dice?

                - Pues el típico discurso que todo ecologista que lleve ya unos años en esto tiene preparado para casos así. Algún día me prepararé el mío también –se puso un casco y le tendió otro a Jensen-. Es super divertido. Cuando nos ven, simplemente miran para otro lado.

                Jensen lo comprobó minutos más tarde cuando iban de camino al jardín botánico y se cruzaron con varios agentes que regulaban la circulación y vigilaban las calles. A él no le conocían, pero a Matt sí, y sabían ya para quién trabajaba así que simplemente volvían la cabeza y miraban hacia otro lado.

 

                Cuando llegaron al jardín botánico, Jensen no sabía por dónde buscar. Gracias a Matt le dejaron entrar, porque no tenía ni credenciales ni nada. El paseo de entrada era una carretera larga con vegetación, palmeras y arbustos a ambos lados. A la derecha según se entraba estaba el edificio del ministerio de medio ambiente. Habían dejado la moto en el parking de trabajadores y no tuvieron que guardar cola para entrar.

                - Voy a llamar a Misha por uno de los walkies a ver por dónde anda –Matt entró en una oficina donde una chica mulata de pelo muy rizado lo miró de arriba abajo muy sonriente.

                - Hola Matt. No te esperaba tan pronto –aunque hablaba muy bien inglés, no podía evitar tener un ligero acento francés.

                - Hemos acabado antes de lo previsto –Matt la sonrió de igual manera-. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Misha?

                - Creo que donde las tortugas, pero ya le conoces. Eso fue hace un rato. Ahora mismo puede estar en cualquier parte.

                - Ok. Gracias Marie –Matt se acercó hasta Jensen-. Es muy probable que esté allí. Últimamente está muy centrado en un estudio sobre las tortugas. ¿Te llevo?

                Jensen dudó. No quería parecer desconsiderado, pero no quería que Misha le volviera a gritar delante de más gente. Y la verdad, hoy se merecía ese grito por llegar tantas horas tarde.

                - Ermm, creo que iré dando paseo para conocer esto. Si me dices por dónde queda…

                Matt le indicó el camino y Jensen siguió sus indicaciones. De todas formas cada pocos metros había un cartel con el mapa del jardín y dónde se encontraba cada cosa. Para llegar a donde estaban las tortugas había que dar un paseo, pero así mientras pensaba lo que iba a decirle. El lugar era precioso y estaba muy bien cuidado.

                Tardó casi veinte minutos en llegar a donde estaban las tortugas gigantes. Vio que aquello era muy extenso y que incluso había como un lago enorme. El territorio de esos bichos parecía dar la vuelta a la extensión de agua y Misha podría estar en cualquier parte. Ahora no podía volver hacia el ministerio para que lo llamaran por un walkie porque sería perder el tiempo, por lo que se echó a la aventura; Saltó la verja de seguridad y caminó por el  prado.

                Estar al lado de esos bichos tan grandes y tan raros le hizo ir con cuidado. Parecían moverse muy lentamente y en teoría eran vegetarianas, pero él por si acaso iba a mantener las distancias. Sin duda Sebastian le haría bañarse tres veces seguidas con lejía si le viera ahí metido.

                Conforme se iba acercando a la orilla, el terreno se iba haciendo cada vez más fangoso y resbaladizo. Casi llegando a la orilla, una tortuga se le puso en medio del camino y lo miró. Abrió la boca y caminó hacia él. Jensen se acojonó. Ser devorado por una tortuga que pesaba el triple que él no estaba en sus planes del día, así que reculó un par de pasos cuando notó que otra tortuga se le había puesto detrás.

                Como si le hubieran tendido una emboscada, Jensen no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al otro lado de la tortuga, quedándose con las piernas sobre su caparazón y con el trasero metido en el fango. Un crujido le hizo volver la cabeza. Cuando temió que se tratara de otra tortuga que venía a por él, descubrió que se trataba de Misha. Traía una cámara en las manos y un zurrón colgado a un costado.

                - He grabado tu caída. Seguro que quedará muy bien en tu informe –se burló.

                Jensen sonrió sin ganas. Se había dejado parte del culo en la piedra que tenía debajo, así que, poco a poco, comenzó a incorporarse. Misha le echó una mano.

                - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? –parecía estar de un excelente humor.

                - Estoy bien, gracias –miró a la tortuga con odio-. Ese bicho quería comerme.

                - ¿Quién? ¿Ginger? –Misha le palmeó la cabeza a la tortuga que se había acercado a él-. Tiene hambre sí, pero los chicos pecosos no entran en su menú. Esto, en cambio, sí.

                Misha metió la mano en la mochila y sacó un trozo de manzana. La tortuga alargó el cuello y se lo tragó en cuestión de segundos.

                - Para ser animales tan lentos, se ha movido sospechosamente rápido.

                - Les chiflan las manzanas y cuando te han visto llegar, han pensado que traías algo para ellas –le dio otro trozo a Ginger y a otra tortuga que se le había acercado-. Las tengo malcriadas, la verdad, pero me da igual.

                Jensen aprovechó ese momento que Misha parecía disfrutar al lado de esos bichos tan feos para disculparse por haberle dejado tirado esa mañana.

                - Misha. Siento haberme dormido esta mañana. No he escuchado la alarma y debo de haberla apagado sin darme cuenta, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Yo…

                - Jensen.

                Jensen siguió hablando.

                - Sé que no es una buena manera de empezar, pero no soy perezoso y no me cuesta levantarme por las mañanas. Esto que me ha pasado hoy…

                - Jensen –lo volvió a intentar.

                No hubo forma.

                - …es un hecho aislado. Me he comprometido a ayudarte y…

                - ¡Jensen!

                Jensen dejó de hablar cuando escuchó que Misha le gritaba.

                - Lo siento.

                - Cállate –sonrió lanzando una manzana a lo lejos-. Es normal que no te hayas despertado esta mañana porque yo te apagué la alarma.

                Jensen parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Que te apagué la alarma –repitió sin inmutarse-. Anoche vi que fuiste a ducharte. Aproveché que habías dejado el reloj sobre el escritorio de tu habitación y lo desactivé. Por cierto, la pila de ese reloj es muy contaminante. Asegúrate cuando vayas a cambiarla que…

                Ésta vez fue Jensen el que le interrumpió.

                - ¿Por qué diablos me has apagado la alarma? –lo escudriñó con la mirada fijamente-. Pretendes que haga las cosas mal y así tener una excusa para echarme, ¿no?

                Misha sonrió meneando la cabeza.

                - No –respondió sencillamente-. Estabas muy cansado y necesitabas dormir. Eso es todo.

                Jensen lo miró sin fiarse de lo que decía. Desde luego parecía sincero y la actitud de Misha no parecía esconder nada, sino todo lo  contrario.

                - Ya he terminado con las tortugas. ¿Me acompañas a la caseta a dejar las cosas?

                Jensen asintió y lo siguió. Durante el camino comenzó a hacerle preguntas que Misha parecía encantando de responder.

                - ¿Y qué haces con las tortugas exactamente? –Jensen las miraba cuando pasaba al lado de ellas. Él no era un experto en tortugas, pero éstas parecían estar muy felices allí y haber muchísimas en el recinto.

                - Las analizo y las cuido. Intentamos llevar un estudio de todas ellas. Le hacemos una ficha y la analizamos. Si te fijas, muchas de ellas tienen los caparazones deformes. Eso es porque no se alimentan bien, o porque están enfermas. Aquí las intentamos curar y de paso hacemos un estudio.

                - ¿Algún día dejarán de estar en peligro de extinción? –Jensen parecía más preocupado que antes. Sentía la pasión que Misha ponía al hablar sobre esos bichos y él se había contagiado  un poco.

                - No lo sé. Son muchos factores en contra –Misha llegó hasta una caseta de madera con un tejado pintado de verde y una puerta que parecía más bien hecha para los enanitos. La abrió y dejó la bolsa que había ido vaciando por el camino-. Mientras pueda lo seguiré intentando.

                A Jensen le gustó su empeño. En eso se identificaba con él y con su cabezonería.

                Cuando dejaron todo en su sitio, salieron del recinto de las tortugas y caminaron por los senderos lentamente hacia la entrada. Misha le iba contando la historia del jardín botánico, cuándo fue creado y por qué. Al llegar a un recodo del camino, dos jovencitas que parecían ir corriendo una detrás de la otra, se detuvieron en el acto cuando vieron que eran trabajadores del jardín. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a Jensen con la boca abierta, como si no hubieran visto jamás nada más hermoso. Y posiblemente así fuera.

                Jensen enrojeció ligeramente y siguió caminando al lado de Misha. Mientras se alejaban de la situación, las risas de las chicas aún se escuchaban a lo lejos. Misha lo miró sonriendo.

                - Si quieres nos volvemos y les das tu número de teléfono. Parecían muy interesadas.

                - Yo no –Jensen giró la cabeza para mirarle sin aminorar el ritmo-. Soy gay.

                Misha se paró en seco. Fue apenas unos segundos, porque luego echó a andar como si nada hubiera pasado. El problema es que Jensen se había dado cuenta.

                Tras permanecer callados casi lo que restaba de camino, Jensen decidió preguntarle francamente.

                - ¿Tienes algún problema con que sea gay? –no lo dijo de malas, ni siquiera usó mal tono, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras sonaran un poco rudas.

                Misha se excusó enseguida algo nervioso.

                - ¿Qué? –sonrió desviando la mirada-. A mí me da igual lo que seas.

                - Ah –no parecía muy convencido-. Como no has dicho  nada después, pensé que  te molestaba.

                - Es que no tengo nada más que decir –Misha se paró en el sendero a varios metros de la puerta de entrada-. No es nada que me asombre ni me moleste. En los animales también se da la homosexualidad y lo veo como algo normal.

                A Jensen no solía gustarle que usaran la palabra homosexual y normal en la misma frase, y ésta no fue la excepción.

                - Pensé que sí.

                - Pues es que no.

                Se quedaron unos segundos callados desafiándose con las miradas. Matt llegó en ese momento ignorando la situación y palmeó a Jensen en el hombro.

                - Hey, tío, he terminado con el trabajo por hoy y aún es pronto. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la isla?

                - Claro. Yo también he terminado.

                Matt saludó a Misha al pasar y se alejó hacia la puerta de salida del jardín. Jensen fue detrás y Misha se quedó mirándoles a lo lejos. Los observó cómo se subían en la moto y se ponían el casco. Matt se acercó mucho a Jensen y le contó algo que tenía que ser el chiste del año por la carcajada que soltó Jensen. Se agarró a él y abandonaron el parking dejando a Misha mirándole a través de la verja.

 

                 Cuando Misha regresó al campamento, la cena acababa de terminar y los integrantes salían del comedor. Varios compañeros se pararon a hablar con él, pero él no se entretuvo con ellos. Había visto a lo lejos a Matt y a Jensen charlar en la puerta de la habitación de este último. ¿Acaso se proponían algo? Sea lo que fuere, no parecía ser lo que él pensaba porque Matt se despidió amistosamente y se fue a su habitación que estaba varías puertas a su derecha. Misha aprovechó ese momento y caminó hacia la habitación de Jensen. Éste había dejado la puerta abierta mientras él estaba inclinado sobre su maleta dándole la espalda.

                - ¿Puedo pasar? –se anunció golpeando a la vez con los nudillos contra el marco de la puerta.

                - Claro, pasa.

                - Te he traído unas botas de tu número y una credencial para que no tengas que explicar toda tu vida cuando salgas y entres del jardín botánico y del campamento –le tendió las cosas que traía en la mano.

                - Gracias –cogió lo que el otro le tendía y lo miró durante unos segundos. Luego siguió sacando cosas de la maleta.

                Misha se fijo que toda la ropa de Jensen era de una calidad excelente. Posiblemente una camiseta de esas podía costar más de la mitad de su sueldo, quizás más. También le vio sacar varios equipos electrónicos y dejarlos sobre el escritorio. Jensen los colocó en orden y luego se volvió hacia Misha.

                - Me he traído varias cosillas para hacer mi trabajo –comentó orgulloso de la tecnología punta que había sobre la mesa-. En casa tengo un i-mac, así que me he traído un i-pod, un i-phone y un i-pad –sonrió y lo miró-. ¿Y tú?

                - Yo tengo a un i-diota con un montón de cacharros i-nútiles. Claramente salgo perdiendo yo, pero supongo que es lo que hay.

                Jensen comenzó a reírse. Se había metido claramente con él, pero le pareció muy ingeniosa la forma en que lo había hecho, y quizás tuviera razón; cuando se ponía a hablar de sus cacharritos electrónicos, se ponía un poco pedante.

                - Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró dejando de reírse poco a poco-. Pensamos que los ordenadores y las nuevas tecnologías lo solucionan todo y no es así.

                Misha lo miraba sin parpadear.

                - Muchas veces sí que ayuda, sólo que no hay que dejar de saber valernos por nosotros mismos.

                - También estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso –lo miró, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Jensen siguió hablando-. Siento si te incomodé hoy en el jardín botánico. No era mi intención ser tan… insistente con ese tema. Pensé que tal vez tú…

                - Mañana pasaré a buscarte a las seis para enseñarte otro proyecto que quizás le interese a tu empresa –agarró el pomo de la puerta y la meneó mientras hablaba-. No admitiré excusas si te quedas dormido.

                Y cerró la puerta tras él. Jensen se quedó mirando el espacio que antes había ocupado Misha. No le entendía. Lo mismo bromeaba y parecía gastar bromas, que pasaba a estar completamente serio y tajante. Sospechaba que no le caía bien y que éste iba a hacer todo lo posible para largarle en ese plazo que le había dado a regañadientes de una semana. Pues bien, se tendría que andar con mucho ojo, pero ese Misha Collins no iba a poder con él.

 

 

 

CONTINUARÁ.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Días de publicación:

[Capitulo 1 Viernes 7 de Octubre](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101419.html)  
[Capitulo 2 Martes 11](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101850.html)  
Capitulo 3 Viernes 14  
Capitulo 4 Martes 18  
Capitulo 5 Viernes 21  
Capitulo 6 Martes 25  
Capitulo 7 Viernes 28  
Capitulo 8 Martes 1 de Noviembre

Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y/o modificaciones.

 

 

 **Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capitulo 3/8**  
 **Autora:**  
 **Beta:**  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **(C) foto de Misha:**  
 **Art:**  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

 

 

 

                   Misha fue puntual como un reloj y a las seis en punto estaba llamando a la puerta de Jensen. Éste se había levantado hacía diez minutos y lo esperaba sentado en la cama intentando espantar el sueño que aún sentía. Desayunaron en silencio mientras poco a poco otros integrantes del campamento iban entrando en el comedor.

                - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –la voz de Jensen sonó demasiado ronca, señal de que no hacía tanto que se había levantado.

                - Vamos a ir a la isla de Cousin. Es una reserva natural que está protegida por las Seychelles. Allí cuidan especialmente de los pájaros y la fauna.

                - Suena interesante.

                - Iremos en bote y te enseñaré de paso algunas islas menores de alrededor –Misha recogió su taza y la enjuagó en una pila. Luego la dejó escurriendo junto a otras-. No está lejos.

                Jensen se terminó el café y lo imitó. Aún no tenía muy claro de qué humor se había levantado Misha y no quería darle motivos para algún comentario sarcástico. Lo siguió hasta el bote y emprendieron rumbo hacia el destino marcado. Esa mañana el mar parecía estar algo más revuelto de lo normal, pero Misha parecía manejar bien el bote.

                Cuando llegaron, se reunieron con un grupo de ecologistas y tuvieron una conversación muy animada. Jensen estaba sentado en un segundo plano y nadie le prestaba atención. Él sin embargo parecía seguir todo atentamente. El programa de reestructuración de aves en la isla parecía estar teniendo ciertos problemas para despegar y necesitaban apoyo financiero. Eso podría serle útil a su empresa de cara a futuras campañas como la que estaba realizando ahora.

                Fueron dos horas muy debatidas y al final decidieron aplazar la segunda parte de la reunión para otro momento. Misha lo guió entonces a otro campamento. Este parecía ser más grande que el que había visto el primer día en la isla de Aldabra y parecía mejor equipado.

                Entraron en una habitación que estaba oscura, iluminada tan solo por una vidriera de cristal que había al fondo. Conforme se fueron acercando, Jensen vio que era una incubadora y que dentro parecía haber dos pollos, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Misha analizó unas notas antes de mirar detenidamente a través del cristal.

                - Son dos polluelos de White Tern. Nos los tropezamos por casualidad hace unos días mientras realizábamos la ruta. No hemos encontrado a su madre y mucho me temo que no vamos a poder hacer nada por ellos –Misha volvió a mirar los papeles-. No han ganado nada de peso estos días y no tienen buen aspecto.

                Jensen miró esos dos seres minúsculos con las plumas pegadas al cuerpo y aspecto débil y enfermizo. Los dos juntos no serían más grandes que la palma de su mano.

                - ¿No podéis hacer nada más?

                - No. Les damos calor con la incubadora y se les alimenta cada hora, pero no están respondiendo bien. Estarían acabados de salir del cascaron cuando se cayeron del árbol.

                Jensen apartó la mirada de los animales y miró a Misha. En sus ojos se veía reflejada la preocupación por esos pequeñines. Él no entendía si era una especie que estaba en peligro de extinción o no, pero comenzaba a sospechar que Misha se preocupaba absolutamente por todos los animales que cayeran bajo su protección.

                -  Voy a enseñarte la isla y a presentarte a algunas personas que van a gustarte.

                - Bien –Jensen lanzó una última mirada a la incubadora y salió tras él. No tenía muy claro que Misha le conociera tan bien como para decir qué clase de persona le gustaban o no.

                Sin embargo quedó bastante impresionado con los habitantes de esa isla, o al menos con los que había conocido. Misha le presentó a un par de hermanos que parecían venir de alguna parte del este del mundo. Se encargaban de trabajar con animales y de enseñarles trucos para interactuar con el ser humano.

                - ¿Eso no va en contra de la naturaleza propia del animal?

                Misha lo miró asombrado por la pregunta. Con una mueca peculiar en los labios no tardó en contestarle.

                - Es distinto criar a un animal con tus propias manos y acostumbrarle a ti a simplemente hacer que interactúen juntos. Hay mucho que aprender de los animales.

                Jensen no lo dudaba, sólo pensaba que quitarle a un animal su instinto de alejarse del hombre para sobrevivir no era bueno, y así se lo hizo saber.

                - No digo que esté mal, sólo que estamos cambiando su naturaleza.

                - ¿Crees que el gato fue siempre un animal doméstico? ¿O el perro? Te doy la razón en que es un error intentar que todos los animales se fíen de los hombres, porque eso llevaría a la extinción de muchas especies, pero también es cierto que si ciertos animales se dejaran ayudar, quizás podríamos hacer algo por ellos.

                - Hay especies que mueren y otras que nacen. Es el ciclo de la vida.

                Misha lo miró. Él ya sabía eso, pero no le gustaba que se lo recordaran.

                - Entiendo que los dinosaurios se extinguieran y era necesario porque dudo que hubiéramos podido desarrollarnos y ser lo que somos ahora si esos bichos tan grandes estuvieran aún entre nosotros –sonrió-, pero hay otras especies que se extinguen por culpa del ser humano, del cambio climático y por ellas mismas. Nosotros intentamos encontrar la forma de ayudarles. Ahora no lo sabemos, pero quizás en un futuro, estos animales que son ahora salvajes y desconocidos, puedan llegar a ser dóciles y fieles.

                Jensen seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

                - Y te vuelvo a repetir, ¿eso no es ir en contra de la naturaleza del animal? No me imagino a los niños del mañana durmiendo con un caimán en la cama.

                Misha se rió por el ejemplo que había encontrado Jensen.

                - Hace poco se hizo un estudio en Inglaterra sobre los lobos, ya que el perro proviene de ahí –Misha se dio la vuelta y emprendió rumbo de nuevo al campamento con Jensen a su lado-. En ese estudio se dieron cuenta que es un gen en el animal el que hace que éste sea manso y leal, lo que lo hace dócil ante el ser humano o todo lo contrario, sin tener nada que ver si  este animal hubiera sido criado por humanos o no. Era ese gen el que los hacía aptos o no para vivir con el hombre.

                - ¿En serio? –Jensen no tenía ni idea de eso.

                - Sí. No recuerdo el nombre de la doctora que lleva el estudio, pero la conocí hace unos años. Esa investigación es fascinante –añadió-, y eso es lo que queremos hacer nosotros. No pretendemos coger a todos los animalitos del bosque y cuidarlos como si fuéramos Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos, queremos demostrar que una convivencia entre todos es posible.  Bueno, casi todos.

                Jensen frunció el ceño porque de pronto cayó en una cosa.

                - Me imagino que estarás en contra de la experimentación con animales de laboratorio y esas cosas.

                Misha apretó las mandíbulas y meditó antes de responderle.

                - Muchos de esos experimentos son crueles e innecesarios.

                - Algunos salvan vidas.

                - Lo sé –el tono de Misha bajó varios tonos-. Y muchos no valen para nada y sin embargo la gente los permite y está a favor de ellos.

                - Las prioridades no pueden ser las mismas para todo el mundo, Misha, acéptalo.

                Misha bufó.

                - Posiblemente. Pero no me vayas a comparar encontrar una cura para el parkinson a experimentar con conejos para conseguir una sombra de ojos con brillo más duradero –dio dos pasos y se alejó de él. En el último segundo cambió de opinión y regresó-. O esas cremas que has traído para la cara. ¿Sabes cómo las prueban para ver si son buenas?

                Jensen se dio la vuelta y se fue. No estaba dispuesto a que ese activista arrogante y cabezota le hiciera sentir culpable.

                Estuvo dando una vuelta por la orilla. Caminó mojándose las botas y no le importó. Había estado pensando; No existía la panacea perfecta que curara el mundo, pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía.

                Aún no se le había pasado el enfado cuando regresó al campamento. Buscó a Misha por todas partes para preguntarle cuándo regresarían a su campamento. Estaba cansado de estar allí y de comerse la cabeza. Esa guerra no la ganarían en la vida, sencillamente porque nunca llovía a gusto de todos. Porque muchas veces para luchar por unas cosas había que sacrificar otras. Por ejemplo esos molinos de viento modernos tan grandes y pesados que adornaban las costas de muchos países. La gente se queja de que rompen la estética del paisaje que los rodea, y que las aspas matan algunas aves que vuelvan bajo, pero es que esos trastos tan grandes están cumpliendo una misión que es la de renovar energías utilizando recursos naturales para intentar salvar el planeta. De nuevo era una muestra más que enseñaba que es imposible tenerlo todo en la vida.

                Jensen entró en la habitación donde estaba la incubadora. Un trabajador le había dicho que Misha había entrado allí varios minutos atrás, así que fue a buscarle. Cuando lo vio, tenía uno de los pollitos en la mano, y no parecía estar bien.

                - ¿Cómo va? –le preguntó acercándose a él. Quería alejar el sentimiento de odio que se había instalado en él durante todo el día.

                - Ha muerto –la voz de Misha fue apenas un susurro audible. Miraba ese cuerpecito emplumado sobre la palma de su mano-. Tendría que haberlo cuidado mejor.

                Esa sensación de querer hundir la cabeza de Collins en el lodo desapareció. Posiblemente fuera un pedante y un cabezota y un montón de cosas más, pero lo hacía por una buena casusa. Sin saber muy bien por qué, intento consolarle.

                - Has hecho lo que estaba en tu mano y ni aún con una tecnología avanzada, ni aunque te hubieras quedado velándole día y noche, no habría sobrevivido. Estaba muy enfermo y seguramente es porque nació así –miró al pobre animal antes de apartar la vista para mirarle a él-. No te tortures más porque ese pajarito ha estado en las mejores manos posibles.

                Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Parecía que en el transcurso de la tarde le habían salido ojeras y tenía la mirada cansada. Asintió agradeciendo las palabras y salió de allí llevándose al animal muerto con él. Jensen se quedó solo. Se volvió y miró al otro pájaro que había quedado y que no parecía tener mejor pinta que el que había muerto. Se acercó al cristal y lo miró de cerca.

                - Ni si te ocurra morirte a ti también, ¿me oyes?

 

 

                 La vuelta al campamento se produjo en un completo silencio. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Misha tuvo que acelerar el motor para no quedarse a oscuras en medio del mar.

                Cuando llegaron al patio del campamento, éste estaba lleno de gente que parecía estar celebrando algo. Misha vio a Jared entre medio de la gente y se acercó a él.

                - Hey, ya has vuelto.

                Jared saludó a ambos y asintió con la cabeza.

                - Hace un rato. Todo está en orden por allí.

                - Genial. Por cierto, ¿qué es toda esta gente?

                - Jeffrey le ha pedido matrimonio a Traci y ella le ha dicho que sí.

                - Oh vaya, me alegro por ellos.

                Jensen sonrió aunque no sabía quiénes eran. Jared se lo explicó.

                - Jeff es otro de los coordinadores y Traci es una de las chicas que se encargan de la cocina. La habrás visto, una morena de ojos grandes y azules.

                - ¡Ah, sí! Me indicó dónde estaba el jardín botánico el otro día.

                - Seguro que fue ella –Jared siguió hablando-. Bueno, se han prometido y a la cuenta no quieren esperar y se van a casar en un rato aquí en el patio. Tienen un amigo reverendo que está de visita y van a aprovechar.

                - Entonces creo que debería ducharme o al menos cambiarme de ropa –Jensen se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo a su alrededor tenía mejor pinta que él. No es que fueran de etiqueta, pero sí iban mejor vestidos que un día normal.

                - Os da tiempo de ducharos. La boda es dentro de media hora.

                Ambos asintieron y cada uno se fue hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

                Las duchas estaban en una zona común detrás del campamento. Eran como las de un gimnasio, pero sin el constante olor a sudor por todas partes. Cuando Jensen llegó, Misha ya estaba allí, dentro de una de las duchas individuales. Jensen se desnudó y se metió en otra individual que había en el lado opuesto. Se lavó en apenas cinco minutos y cuando fue a salir, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la toalla sobre el banco.

                Mierda.

                Comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviera en la clase de gimnasia salvo que con quince años más. Eso lo hacía incluso más patético. Finalmente se armó de valor, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta donde había dejado su ropa. Por una milésima de segundo sonrió creyendo que estaba solo, que Misha ya se había vestido y se había ido, pero no; justo en ese momento salía él también de la ducha, completamente desnudo y chorreando agua por todas partes. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin saber qué hacer. Si hubiera podido, Jensen se habría puesto a escarbar en el suelo hasta cubrirse de arena y esconderse, pero quizás alcanzar la toalla fuera más rápido. Caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de ella y la alcanzó. Se la envolvió a la cintura y ya pudo respirar más tranquilo.

                Misha parecía tomarse las cosas más tranquilamente. Se acercó hasta su toalla y en lugar de taparse rápidamente como había hecho Jensen, se había empezado a secar la cara y el pelo. Jensen no pudo evitar mirarle. Posiblemente Misha estuviera ya acostumbrado a ducharse con las duchas llenas de ecologistas mugrientos, pero él no, así que se quedó ahí dudando qué hacer.

                Misha lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Posiblemente Jensen estuviera pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida, así que terminó de secarse, se vistió y caminó hacia los lavabos que estaban al otro lado de las duchas. Podía haber sido cruel y haberse quedado para ver cómo Jensen solventaba la situación, pero lo dejó pasar. Se peinó delante del espejo y volvió a despeinarse luego, dándose un look despreocupado y juvenil. Tenía barba de varios días y quizás debería afeitarse, pero no le iba a dar tiempo. Se inclinó hacia delante para verse mejor en el espejo. Cuando se incorporó, Jensen estaba a su espalda, completamente vestido y aún despeinado. Misha se apartó para que el otro pudiera peinarse.

                Jensen apenas tardó medio segundo en hacer como que se peinaba. Tenía el pelo demasiado corto y no necesitaba peine ni nada. Terminó y se dio la vuelta. Misha seguía detrás de él, invadiéndole prácticamente el espacio personal. Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba una camiseta gris con una palmera que había conocido años mejores y unos vaqueros. A su lado, con una camisa color verde que había elegido, Misha parecía el mendigo que toda iglesia tiene a un lado de la puerta.

                - Ven. Voy a dejarte algo.

                Misha no tuvo tiempo de replicar y lo siguió. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Jensen abrió el armario de una sola puerta y cogió una percha. Desprendió una camisa azul y se la acercó.

                - Póntela encima de la camiseta que llevas puesta.

                - ¿Para?

                - Hazme caso.

                Misha dudó. Finalmente cogió la camisa y se la puso. A pesar de ser más esbelto que Jensen, esa camisa parecía estar hecha a su medida. Jensen asintió.

                - Ahora estás mucho mejor.

                Misha no quiso discutirle. Se sentía raro. La última vez que se había puesto una camisa había sido tres años atrás en la boda de su hermano. La verdad es que el azul eléctrico de la camisa era muy bonito y era cómoda. Le dio las gracias y salieron a reunirse con los demás.

                Llegaron a lo justo, apenas un par de minutos antes que los novios. Traci iba preciosa con un traje de gasa blanco, sencillo y holgado. Jeffrey estaba radiante.

                La ceremonia fue corta y bonita, y cuando terminó, los improvisados invitados lanzaron pétalos de flores a los recién casados. Luego se quedaron en el patio a tomar unas copas. La noche se les había echado encima y aunque al día siguiente era domingo, se levantaban temprano porque siempre había algo que hacer.

                Matt y Jared estuvieron parte de la noche hablando con ellos dos hasta que se integraron con otros grupos, dejando a Misha y a Jensen solos. Se habían sentado en el suelo de madera del pasillo delante de la habitación de Jensen. Misha iba descalzo y se había puesto a jugar con los pies en la arena. Apenas había probado su bebida y entre los dos había un incómodo silencio.

                Jensen iba por la tercera copa. O quizás era la cuarta, no lo recordaba. Bebía ron con coca cola poco cargado, así que simplemente estaba más contento de lo habitual, o en su caso, más osado. Por eso dijo lo que dijo.

                - ¿Por qué eres así, Misha?

                Misha dejó de mover los pies y lo miró. No parecía ofendido por la pregunta, simplemente curioso.

                - Así, ¿cómo?

                - Así, tan exigente con el mundo y contigo mismo. ¿Sabes que cuando te relajas eres un buen tío? Pero en seguida te pones en plan militar, a ser borde y cortante y la acabas cagando.

                Misha volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirándose los pies. No era la primera vez que le insinuaban que el ritmo que llevaba era agotador y a veces solía quemar a las personas.

                - Alguien tiene que salvar el mundo –respondió no muy convencido con sus palabras, pero era lo único que le había venido a la cabeza-. Hay mucha gente que tiene buenos propósitos e ideas, pero se entretienen. Así no se conseguirá nunca nada.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - ¿Cuándo te han nombrado super héroe, Misha? –lo miró y mantuvo la cabeza mirándole el perfil hasta que Misha volvió también la cabeza y lo miró-. Siento ser yo quién te dé la noticia, pero no se puede salvar el mundo. Al menos no así de golpe como intentas hacerlo tú.

                - Ya lo sé –su voz sonó demasiado cansada-. Sé que no puedo salvar el mundo. Sé que aunque salve a las tortugas de esta isla, habrá más animales en otros sitios que se estén muriendo, pero siempre pienso positivamente y cada animal que salvo, es uno menos que está sufriendo, pero… es una cuestión personal, ¿sabes? No tiene nada que ver con el mundo.

                Jensen lo siguió mirando. Como vio que no continuaba, habló él.

                - Tienes que descansar y no ser un activista las veinticuatro horas del día. Tanto si es una cuestión personal o no, tienes que vivir la vida y desconectar de las cosas.

                Misha se sacudió la arena de los pies y subió las piernas hasta cruzarlas a la altura de los tobillos.

                - ¿Para ti es fácil desconectar del trabajo?

                - La verdad es que no. Cuando trabajas casi catorce horas al día, luego cuesta mucho quedarte sin hacer nada. Te sientes como si perdieras el tiempo.

                Misha asintió porque eso mismo era lo que sentía él.

                - Pues no te veo demasiado nervioso por no estar en tu oficina con uno de esos carísimos trajes que te has traído.

                - Eso es porque estoy demasiado cansado –echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo plagado de estrellas. Era curioso, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se fijaba en ellas-. Desde que he llegado no he parado. Y no me estoy quejando, que conste, porque todo esto me gusta y me parece increíble lo que hacéis aquí, pero si te soy sincero, echo de menos mi apartamento, el ruido de los bares de copas, la música a todo volumen, las fiestas, las resacas de los lunes por la mañana –sonrió.

                - Aquí también tienes discotecas donde desvariar –se rió con él-. Sé que al principio es muy duro, pero te acostumbrarás.

                Jensen lo miró de nuevo.

                - ¿Eso significa que no vas a mandarme de vuelta a casa?

                Misha no lo  miró. Se había quedado como él, mirando el cielo. Simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Jensen no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

                - Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa.

                Ahora sí que consiguió que el otro volviera a mirarle.

                - ¿Por qué?

                - No sé –se encogió de hombros-. El otro día estabas tan decidido a meterme en el primer avión que saliera para América, que pensé que me costaría más convencerte.

                Misha se puso serio.

                - No tengo nada en tu contra, Jensen. Simplemente no te conocía –se lamió  los labios antes de seguir hablando-. No te puedes ni imaginar la clase de gente que ha venido aquí a estorbar. Y ahora lo último que necesito es eso.

                - Me alegra no ser un estorbo –se movió hacia un lado y con el hombro zarandeó a Misha que se movió a su vez.

                - Yo también –murmuró-. Siento lo que te dije antes de las cremas y todo eso. Cada uno tiene su opinión y su forma de ver la vida y yo no tengo por qué meterme en las cosas que haces ni en lo que dejas de hacer.

                - Da igual –la verdad es que Jensen no se había vuelto a acordar del incidente-. Es normal que cada uno defienda lo que cree.

                Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Estuvieron un buen rato observando a la gente hasta que Misha se levantó y se estiró a su lado.

                - Mañana te devuelvo la camisa.

                Jensen también se levantó.

                - Quédatela. A mí me está algo estrecha. A ti te queda  mejor.

                Misha dudó un momento. Luego asintió. Le dio las gracias y cruzó el patio hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta.

                Jensen se quedó mirándole hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se dio la vuelta y se metió en su cuarto. Se desnudó y miró el reloj sin saber qué hora poner para el día siguiente. Misha no le había dicho nada. ¿Significaba eso que tenía la mañana libre o algo? Dios, esperaba que no, porque no quería ni un solo segundo para estar ocioso y pensar. No quería echar de menos su casa, su familia, su trabajo, su apartamento. Mientras estuviera ocupado, no pensaba en que aún le quedaban por delante casi tres largos meses.

                Cuando se quedó en ropa interior, se sentó al borde de la cama. Iba a encender su ipad cuando vio un bote de crema sobre la mesilla de noche. Lo cogió y lo miró. Sabía que esa crema no era de las peores que había, pero cuando la compró, no le preocupó si experimentaban con animales o con alienígenas en Marte. Agarró fuertemente el carísimo bote de cristal y caminó hacia la papelera que había al lado del escritorio. Sin dudarlo lo tiró dentro. Se volvió a la cama y apagó la luz. Sí, ahora se sentía algo mejor.

 

                  Misha tuvo que dar siete golpes en la puerta con los nudillos antes de que notara ruido al otro lado. Jensen abrió la puerta totalmente despeinado, con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado y en calzoncillos. Misha lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió abiertamente.

                - No me digas más –Jensen lo dejó pasar-; me he dormido y vas a cantarme las cuarenta.

                Misha le plantó una taza de café sobre el escritorio y dos donuts de chocolate al lado. Luego se volvió para mirarle.

                - Buenos días.

                - Buenos días –balbuceó-. ¿Habíamos quedado?

                El cerebro de Jensen aún no estaba operativo. Necesitaba café para empezar a funcionar. Caminó como un zombi hacia la mesa y agarró la taza. Tras el primer sorbo, comprobó que estaba tal y como a él le gustaba. ¿Cómo diablos sabía eso Misha?

                - Ponte ropa cómoda y fresca –le dijo mientras lo veía coger un donut y llevárselo a la boca.

                - ¿Habíamos quedado? –Jensen volvió a preguntar. Ahora parecía más despierto.

                - No.

                - Pues entonces voy a terminar de desayunar primero –Jensen agarró el donut que se estaba comiendo con los dientes y cogiendo el otro con la mano que le quedaba libre, volvió a tumbarse en la cama-. ¿Quieres?

                Misha estaba apoyado a un lado del escritorio. Jensen seguía en calzoncillos, ahora boca arriba en la cama. Había dejado apoyado el café sobre la mesita de noche y ya se había engullido un donut entero. El otro descansada sobre su pecho. Que si quería, ¿el qué?

                - No gracias, ya he desayunado. Te he guardado esos para ti.

                - Gracias, tío –pasó a morder el segundo donut-. ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

                - Al delfinario.

                Jensen dejó de masticar y lo miró.

                - ¿Vamos a salvar delfines?

                - No. Vamos a jugar con ellos.

                - No te entiendo. ¿Qué clase de proyecto es ese? ¿Practicáis con los delfines para ver quién es más juguetón?

                - Podríamos, pero eso no es lo que vamos a hacer hoy –esbozó una sonrisa que bien pudo iluminar la habitación-. Simplemente vamos a jugar con ellos. Dicen que los delfines son los mejores para curar a niños con determinados traumas. Pues bien –se incorporó y se acercó a él-, tú y yo, como dos niños buenos que somos, vamos a tomarnos un día libre. Ambos necesitamos desconectar, cada uno a su manera.

                Jensen lo miró asombrado.

                - Joder, eso es genial –engulló lo que le quedaba de donut, se incorporó de un salto y caminó por la habitación-. Dame dos minutos y estaré listo.

                - Te espero fuera –tiró del pomo de la puerta y salió. Antes de cerrar echó una última mirada dentro. Jensen seguía dando vueltas por la habitación buscando sus cosas. Parecía muy contento con la noticia y eso le gustó. Cerró lentamente y esperó.

 

                 Misha miró las bermudas de Jensen. Azules con el borde en naranja y holgadas. Muy holgadas. Era un bañador bonito, pero inútil. Menos mal que había venido preparado, y cuando Jensen llegó a su lado, le tendió un traje de neopreno.

                - No me hace falta –Jensen rechazó el traje de neopreno-. Llevo un bañador. No le pasará nada en el agua.

                - No me has comprendido –lo miró fijamente, queriendo estar todo lo serio posible-. Tienes que ponerte esto, como yo.

                Jensen lo miró. Era cierto; Misha llevaba un traje igual al que le estaba ofreciendo.

                - ¿Por qué?

                Misha había intentado saltarse las explicaciones. A esas alturas ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de que Jensen no eran de los que aceptaban una orden de buenas a primeras. De hecho lo primero que hizo al conocerle fue saltarse varias.

                Bien, si Jensen quería conocer la verdad…

                - Los delfines son muy juguetones a la par que muy curiosos. Para ellos, que no te conocen, vas a ser como un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio. Y tengo que añadir que tienen cierta… fascinación por las cosas que cuelgan. Aunque estén cubiertas de ropa.

                Jensen no necesito saber nada más. Sin decir nada agarró el traje de neopreno y desapareció por donde mismo había venido. Misha tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír.

 

                Aunque la delfinoterapia estaba más destinada a tratar ciertas deficiencias cerebrales que otra cosa, jugar con los delfines era una experiencia nueva para cualquier persona.

                En cuanto Jensen se tiró a la piscina, varios de los delfines se acercaron para conocerle. Lo rodearon y bailaron alrededor de él.

                Misha había cogido varios juguetes y le enseñó cómo usarlos con los delfines. De igual modo trajo un cubo con comida para premiarles cuando lo hacían bien. No era la primera vez que se metía en la piscina con ellos, pero sí que era la primera que le enseñaba a alguien algunos trucos, y la verdad es que se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Jensen parecía un niño pequeño viviendo el mejor día de su vida. Su risa ronca y sincera retumbaba por todas partes y se recorrió la piscina junto a los delfines unas mil veces.

                Hubo un momento en que, cansado, Misha se sentó en el borde de la piscina y lo observó jugar. Los delfines parecían también estar encantados porque para ellos, Jensen era un juguete nuevo que les seguía el ritmo. Cuando terminara, Jensen iba a estar agotado, y nada más que por verle la cara, Misha lo dejó seguir hasta que se cansara.

                Eso sucedió un buen rato más tarde. Jensen llegó al borde de la piscina y se sentó a su lado. Los delfines, aún con ganas de más, saltaron al borde y levantaron la cola, a ver si caía algo. Misha se levantó y les dios los últimos pescados que le quedaban en el cubo.

                - ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

                - Mejor que bien –Jensen se levantó y lo siguió hacia el vestuario para cambiarse.

                Misha sonrió. Se volvió para mirarle y no pudo evitar entretenerse en su cara; le seguía chorreando agua del pelo y tenía los ojos más verdes y cristalinos que nunca. Incluso las pecas parecían tener más color que otras veces. Jensen parecía una versión mejorada de sí mismo, si eso era posible.

                - Me alegro –murmuró finalmente-. Aquí hay baños por separado. Cuando acabes, espérame fuera. Tengo que guardar todos los juguetes de los delfines.

                Jensen asintió. Lo vio recoger una red y acercarse de nuevo a la piscina. Misha hablaba con los delfines como si lo hiciera con una persona normal y corriente y la verdad es que parecía surtir efecto porque los delfines le obedecían y le acercaban los juguetes que habían dejado desperdigados por el agua.

                Antes de que se diera la vuelta para guardarlo todo, Jensen caminó rápido por el pasillo y se metió en el baño. No quería que Misha se diera cuenta de que se había quedado observándole como un tonto. Días atrás había cometido el error de decirle que era gay y por mucho que Misha lo hubiera intentado negar, parecía no haberle sentado muy bien. Ahora que parecían llevarse algo mejor, no quería que volviera a tomarla con él porque lo pillara mirándole o algo así. Los heteros podían ser muy susceptibles con esos temas.

 

                A media mañana Misha lo invitó a comer algo rápido mientras seguían visitando la isla. Iban en un jeep que parecía tener mil años. A Jensen le hubiera gustado preguntarle si ese trasto también andaba con la gasolina ecológica que él fabricaba, pero no quiso ganarse la charla que según Matt le dijo, todos los ecologistas tenían guardada para alguna ocasión especial.

                Cuando volvieron al campamento por la tarde, Jensen parecía que había venido él empujando el jeep. Estaba tan agotado que se le cerraban los ojos caminando hacia su habitación. Misha se quedó en medio del patio viéndole avanzar como un zombi. Cuando Jensen se dio cuenta de que no lo seguía, se volvió para mirarle.

                - ¿Tenemos algún plan para luego?

                Misha esbozó una mueca divertida con la cara. Parecía como si se hubiera convertido en su cicerón. La verdad es que eso estaba muy de moda y en la isla había varios. Los cicerones hoy en día eran nativos de un sitio que se conocían las mejores fiestas, los mejores garitos, tenían los mejores contactos y ofrecían a los visitantes y turistas ricos una serie de servicios vips que de otra forma le sería muy difícil encontrar. Quizás Misha fuera un poco el cicerón particular de Jensen, pero ni de coña iba a llevarle a conocer los vicios de la isla.

                - Tú, dormir. Yo, hacer la maleta.

                Jensen pareció despejarse. Retrocedió los pasos que había andado y se acercó a él.

                - ¿A dónde vas?

                - Tengo que ir a Madagascar a recoger un envío que hicimos hace tiempo. No me lo pueden traer hasta aquí así que tengo que ir yo. Será un par de días como mucho.

                - ¿Necesitas que te acompañe o algo? –Jensen no quería admitirlo, pero no quería quedarse en la isla sin la protección de Misha.

                - No hace falta, pero gracias. Le diré a Matt y a Jared que te lleven con ellos y te enseñen algunas cosas más.

                Jensen asintió. No estaba muy convencido, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

                - De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen vuelo.

                - Gracias, Jensen. Nos vemos en unos días –Misha se dio la vuelta y desapareció en su habitación.

                Jensen no se dio cuenta en ese momento porque estaba muy  cansado para notarlo, pero apenas se había ido Misha, él ya había empezado a echarle de menos.

 

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

 

Días de publicación:

[Capitulo 1 Viernes 7 de Octubre](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101419.html)  
[Capitulo 2 Martes 11](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101850.html)  
[Capitulo 3 Viernes 14](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101959.html)  
Capitulo 4 Martes 18  
Capitulo 5 Viernes 21  
Capitulo 6 Martes 25  
Capitulo 7 Viernes 28  
Capitulo 8 Martes 1 de Noviembre

Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y/o modificaciones.

 

**Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capitulo 4/8**  
 **Autora:**  
 **Beta:**  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Art:**  
 **(C) de la foto de Misha:**  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

 

 

 

                Los tres días se convirtieron en dos semanas. Matt y Jared se ocuparon de él y lo llevaron a conocer otras islas, otros proyectos que también llevaba la asociación y le enseñaron más animales exóticos típicos de las islas Seychelles, pero el ritmo de trabajo de Matt y de Jared era bastante inferior al de Misha. No es que fueran unos vagos, porque no lo eran, es que era imposible seguir el ritmo que llevaba Misha a lo largo del día. Y Jensen se había acostumbrado a eso. Incluso le venía bien para no pensar en que estaba en la otra punta del mundo, sin su familia, sin su trabajo y sin sus amigos. Ahora mismo, si tenía que volver por cualquier tipo de urgencia, iba a tardar más de un día en llegar y eso le causó mucha ansiedad. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa, ni tan lejos. ¿Y si pasaba algo?

                Genial, eso era precisamente lo que había estado evitando esos días. No quería sentirse solo, ni inútil, ni desamparado. Pero esas mismas fueron las sensaciones que le abordaron cada noche cuando regresaba a su habitación. No caía tan rendido como antes y tardaba siglos en dormirse. Joder, estaba empezando a creer que ese sitio no era para él.

                El fin de semana salieron los tres a tomar algo por la zona turística. Aquello tenía una pinta fabulosa y el ambiente era genial. Las chicas iban con muy poca ropa y se restregaban descaradas contra el primero que les ofrecía una copa.

                Definitivamente ese no era su sitio. Jared y Matt parecía estar en su salsa y él se obligó a animarse. Estuvo con una sonrisa falsa toda la noche y cuando llegó a su habitación, le dolían las mejillas de haber llevado puesta esa pose tan antiestética toda la velada. Se le habría quedado la marca, seguro. Ahora también comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber tirado su crema facial.

                El lunes llegó como otro cualquiera. Jensen se levantó y caminó medio zombi hacia el comedor. Necesitaba café en vena. Aunque no estaba cansado, estaba bastante desanimado y pensar en que la semana iba a ser igual que la anterior, le daban ganas de darse la vuelta y esconderse debajo de la cama.

                Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en el comedor, supo que no iba a ser igual. Misha estaba allí sentado, al lado de Matt y de Jared. Desayunaban y parecían mantener una conversación muy interesante donde Matt le enseñaba unos documentos. Cuando se acercó hasta ellos y se sentó enfrente, los chicos levantaron la mirada de los papeles y le sonrieron.

                - Hey, Jensen, ¿qué tal? –Jared le lanzó un donut que el otro cogió al vuelo-. ¿Aún te dura la resaca del sábado?

               Misha levantó las cejas sorprendido por un segundo, pero las bajó enseguida. Si Jensen no hubiera estado mirándole no se habría dado ni cuenta.              




                - Fuiste tú el que más bebiste –le sonrió sentándose y echándose café en una taza. Luego se volvió hacia Misha-. ¿Qué tal el viaje? Has tardado más en regresar.

                - Claro –Jensen asintió. Joder, no podía dejar de sonreír. Debía de parecer un gilipollas.

                - Bueno, Mish. Te lo vas a pensar, ¿no? –Matt recogió los papeles y se levantó.

                - Ya te lo he dicho Matt, no depende de mí. Hay una lista eterna de candidatos que quieren venirse aquí a trabajar –se terminó el café-. Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale?

                Jensen siguió la conversación en silencio. Matt estaba terminando el proyecto de final de carrera y si todo salía bien, quería quedarse ahí a trabajar, pero claro, no era tan sencillo.

                - Gracias tío –le palmeó el hombro-. ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Me llevo yo a Jensen hoy? Voy al jardín botánico.

                - Yo también voy a estar allí todo el día –añadió Jared-. Podemos seguir enseñándole aquello.

                Jensen se quedó expectante a la reacción de Misha. Por Dios, quería ir con él.  No quería ser un desagradecido, porque Jared y Matt eran dos tipos geniales también, pero Misha… Misha era único y las cosas que aprendía con él no las aprendía con nadie. Ni siquiera su forma de contar las cosas ni de vivirlas era igual. Incluso lo que sentía por él era distinto a lo que sentía por los demás. Vale, eso último no tenía que haberlo pensado siquiera.

                Misha lo miró. Lo vio ponerse rígido y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Significaba eso que ojalá lo dejara irse con Matt y con Jared? ¿Tan mal lo pasaba estando con él que se ponía en tensión pensando que tendría que estar todo el día a su lado? Le cambió un poco la expresión de la cara e incluso el tono de voz cuando se levantó. Dejó la taza en la bandeja de cosas para fregar y respondió.

                - No, Jensen se viene hoy conmigo.

                En otras circunstancias Jensen se habría sentido como un trozo de carne vendido al peso. Bueno, no era la primera vez que se sentía así en la isla, pero hoy no le importó. Estaba tan contento porque iba a estar finalmente con Misha, que no le importó su tono de voz tan seco.

                - Bueno, otra vez será –Jared se despidió de ellos y salió acompañado de Matt.

                Jensen se terminó el café y se levantó para esperar las órdenes de Misha. Al ver que no llegaban, le preguntó.

                - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

                - Vamos a visitar varias islas cercanas y tomaremos algunas notas –sin esperar respuesta, salió del comedor esperando que Jensen le siguiera.

                 Y Jensen fue tras él. La actitud de Misha le parecía un tanto rara, pero Dios sabría. No era la primera vez que el humor de ese hombre cambiaba de un segundo para otro. A él la verdad es que le daba igual. Lo había echado tanto de menos que hasta ese silencio entre ellos mientras iban en el bote le gustaba.

                Misha por el contrario parecía estar en su mundo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no paraba de negar con la cabeza, como si mantuviera una lucha mental consigo mismo.

                Estuvieron visitando varias islas, analizando algunas muestras y Misha estuvo tomando notas casi todo el día. Jensen se había llevado su IPad y trabajaba también en sus cosas. Matt le había dado varios días atrás una caja que se cerraba herméticamente y que se la podía colgar al hombro. Allí podía meter cualquier cosa sin temor a que le entrara agua. Le venía genial para cuando iba en bote.

 

                 A pesar de no haber intercambiado un par de palabras en toda la mañana ni en toda la tarde, para Jensen no fue un mal día. Casi al atardecer llegaron a la isla de Cousin. Misha tenía que recoger unas muestras de cultivo y se irían enseguida. Jensen lo esperó en la orilla. Cuando lo vio acercarse con una caja en la mano, se lo quedó mirando. Misha arrastraba un poco los pies y tenía una forma muy característica de andar. Irradiaba fuerza y carisma.

                Cuando aún quedaba varios metros para que se acercara a donde estaban Jensen y el bote, una sirena comenzó a sonar en toda la isla. Jensen miró al cielo extrañado de esa alarma tan estridente. Normalmente no solían significar nada bueno, y al mirar la cara de Misha se lo confirmó. Éste se había quedado parado y parecía estar conteniendo la respiración. De pronto, a su espalda todas las luces de la isla se apagaron. Aún quedaba algo de luz en el cielo, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

                - Misha… -Jensen caminó hacia él intentando buscar una explicación-. ¿Qué pasa?

                - Eso es un aviso de tsunami –lo cogió del brazo, le tendió la caja que traía y lo empujó hacia la isla-. Sigue subiendo y no te detengas, ¿vale? Si avanzas todo recto verás que hay como una elevación en el terreno –parecía que le faltaba la voz-. Súbela y no te detengas.

                Jensen quería decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Miró la orilla y ésta había retrocedido levemente. Él no era un lobo de mar. Quizás la marea estaba bajando y eso era normal. No lo sabía. Lo que sí tenía claro que no quería dejar a Misha. ¿A dónde iba a ir? ¿Por qué no podía ir con él?

                - Misha, no. ¿Dónde vas?

                - Hazme caso por una vez en la vida, por favor –Misha se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Se arrimó demasiado, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal, rozando nariz con nariz.

                - ¡Misha! –un muchacho del campamento llegó corriendo hacia ellos-. No se encienden los generadores. Tenemos un problema bien gordo.

                - ¡Ve a donde te he dicho, Jensen! –fue lo último que Misha le gritó antes de desaparecer de su vista.

                Jensen se dio la vuelta. Miró hacia el mar y aunque éste parecía en calma, sabía que si había sonado la sirena, era por algo. Quizás el tsunami estaba aún lejos y él no podía verlo. ¿No iba a quedarse en la orilla a ver cómo llegaba la ola, verdad? Se dio media vuelta y corrió como no lo había hecho en su vida.

 

                 Fueron las cuatro horas más largas en la vida de Misha. El generador que proveía luz de emergencia a la isla no funcionaba porque un muelle se había roto y por seguridad, no se había puesto en funcionamiento. Traer ese simple muelle desde otra isla con una amenaza de tsunami sobre ellos era prácticamente imposible. ¿Qué diablos iban a hacer ahora?

                En esos casos siempre existía un protocolo de emergencia y todos los del equipo lo cumplieron a rajatabla. Lo principal era guiar a los civiles a una zona segura y alejada del peligro. El problema al tratarse de una isla tan pequeña es que no estuvieran a salvo ninguno. No sería la primera vez que islas como esas eran tragadas en cuestión de minutos por las olas del mar.

                Misha no quiso pensar en eso. No quiso pensar que nadie fuera a morir ni que Jensen pudiera correr peligro. No había vuelto a verle ni a saber de él. Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera ido a donde le había dicho. Pensar en él y preocuparse tanto por él no le pilló de nuevas; Cuando estuvo esas dos semanas en Madagascar, se encontró con que varias veces se había quedado pensando en él. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta, pero a menudo pensaba en él, significara lo que significara.

 

                 Algún feligrés tenía que haberlos tenido presente en sus oraciones porque la ola fue mucho menor de lo que se esperaban. Afortunadamente. Apenas llegó a la orilla y subió apenas dos metros adentrándose en tierra firme. Casi no hubo que lamentar daños materiales ni personales y todo parecía haber quedado en un simple susto. O al menos eso había pensado Misha, hasta que empezó a preguntar por Jensen y nadie lo había visto.

                Subió corriendo a donde le había dicho que se refugiara. Allí quedaba todavía restos del improvisado campamento que habían montado para los nativos. La coordinadora de zona, una tal Samantha, le había dicho que no había visto a nadie por allí que respondiera a la descripción que Misha le había hecho de Jensen.

                Comenzó a inquietarse. No creía a Jensen tan tonto como para ver una ola venir y quedarse mirando sin moverse, ¿verdad? Aunque el mar no había entrado en tierra firme con demasiada fuerza, sí que podía haber tenido el ímpetu suficiente como para hacer caer a una persona, y si una persona se caía al agua en una situación así… Misha no quería pensarlo. Jensen era un tío joven y ágil y por descontando no era idiota. Seguro que estaba a salvo en alguna parte.

                Hora  y media más tarde comenzó a tener dudas y a preocuparse seriamente. Había subido y bajado esa puta ladera mil veces. Se había recorrido la orilla llegándole el agua a las rodillas varias veces y nada. No había rastro de él. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el campamento. Jensen estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Él era su coordinador y si algo le pasaba,  iba a tener que responder por ello.

                Cuando llegó al campamento, todo seguía a oscuras. En la entrada interceptó a uno de los voluntarios.

                - ¿Por qué sigue esto a oscuras? –el tono de Misha fue lo suficientemente grave y seco como para que al muchacho le empezaran a temblar las rodillas.

                - Aún no han terminado de arreglar todos los generadores, señor Collins, así que seguimos sin luz.

                Misha lo miró.

                - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el campamento sin luz?

                - Todo el tiempo, señor. Hemos usado linternas.

                Misha no se entretuvo a responder. Encendió dos luces más a su linterna y salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones del fondo. La incubadora no podía estar tanto tiempo apagada y si ese chico tenía razón, seguramente el pollito ya estaría muerto.

                Respirando pesadamente entró en la habitación del fondo. Caminó hacia la máquina apuntado el foco de luz hacia la incubadora. Si algo le hubiera pasado al animal, no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

                Cuando estuvo delante del cristal, éste tenía la ventana abierta y el pollo no estaba dentro. Misha frunció el ceño.

                - ¿Qué diablos…? –dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo apuntando hacia el suelo para ver si el animal hubiera intentado escapar o algo. No era la primera vez que se olvidaban de cerrar la puerta y varios animales se habían escapado. Había estado dos semanas fuera y no sabía si el pájaro había salido adelante y había podido escaparse de la incubadora al quedarse ésta mal cerrada, o no había podido sobrevivir como le había pasado a su hermano.

                - ¿Misha?

                Misha oyó que alguien decía su nombre. Apuntó con el foco de luz hacía donde había oído la voz y se asombró al ver a Jensen sentado a oscuras en una esquina de la habitación. Preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo, caminó rápido hacia él y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, que las tenía abiertas y flexionadas.

                - Jensen –se cercioró. Puso la linterna apuntando hacia el techo para darle algo de luz a ambos sin dejarles ciegos-. Jensen. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

                Misha observó que Jensen tenía el brazo izquierdo pegado al cuerpo y no lo separaba. Quizás se había hecho daño y no podía moverlo.

                Jensen parpadeó confundido. Parecía que acabara de despertarse. Misha temió que tuviera una contusión o algo así que volvió a preguntarle.

                - Jensen. Respóndeme. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has dado algún golpe en la cabeza? –la pregunta no era tan absurda porque en esos casos era algo muy común.

                - Shhhh. Habla más bajo. Vas a despertarle.

                Misha lo miró pensando si se había vuelto loco, cuando de pronto Jensen se abrió los botones de la camisa con la otra mano y la separó del cuerpo para que Misha mirara. Allí, entre su costado y el brazo, dormía el pollito que había estado antes en la incubadora.

                - Pero… -Misha no entendía nada.

                - Cuando vinieron a buscarte porque se había ido la luz y había un fallo en los generadores, me di la vuelta para subir a donde me habías dicho, pero al pasar por el campamento me acordé de la incubadora, así que entré y saqué al pájaro para darle calor.

                - ¿Me has vuelto a desobedecer? –Misha lo miró fijamente con cara de pocos amigos-. Has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana aún sabiendo claramente a dónde tenías que ir.

                Jensen sacó morritos por si eso ayudaba. Sabía que no había cumplido una orden y sabía lo estricto que era Misha con esas cosas.

                - Lo he hecho por una buena causa, Misha. Mírale, ¿habrías preferido que lo hubiera dejado morir?

                Misha miró dentro de la camisa apenas un segundo. Luego se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas de Jensen y dejando descansar todo su peso sobre él, se arrimó a su cuerpo. Se sostuvo así unos segundos, mirándole de cerca, hasta que finalmente dejó de caer los labios sobre los de él. Por instinto Jensen cerró los ojos y se dejó besar. Fue casi tan etéreo como el aleteo de los ángeles y tan breve que Jensen hubiera pagado con la mitad de su vida por haber notado esos labios sobre los suyos aunque fueran unos segundos más.

                Cuando Misha se echó hacia atrás, le miró los labios. No sabía muy bien qué había significado ese beso. Por Dios bendito, ¡ni siquiera sabía si Misha era gay o no! Respiró hondo y lo memorizó para siempre en su cerebro.

                - Dime que me has besado porque es lo que sientes y no porque llevas demasiado tiempo encerrado en esta isla rodeado de bichos.

                Misha le sonrió y sin contestarle nada, se inclinó otra vez para besarlo. Esta vez el beso fue algo más profundo y carnal, llegando incluso a encontrarse ambas lenguas para jugar entre ellas. De pronto Jensen dio un salto y exhaló un quejido de dolor. Misha se apartó temeroso de haberle mordido demasiado fuerte, pero Jensen negó con la cabeza.

                - Esta cosa se ha despertado y creo que tiene hambre –se incorpora porque el pájaro había comenzado a caminar hacia su espalda-. Sospecho que si llego a quedarme un rato más aquí dormido, me habría comido. Por favor sácamelo. Me está arañando la espalda con las patas.

                Misha no pudo evitar reírse. Metió una mano por la camiseta y prácticamente tuvo que bordear completamente el cuerpo de Jensen hasta llegar a su espalda para rescatar al pollo. Estaba muy próximo a él, tenían los cuerpos pegados y aún no se había recuperado del susto de no encontrarle. Con el pájaro ya en la mano pero sin sacarlo de la camisa de Jensen, Misha volvió a besarle.

                Jensen no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirle y dejarse llevar, hasta que el pollo volvió a picotearle la espalda interrumpiendo así de nuevo el beso.

                - Odio a este bicho –murmuró mientras veía cómo Misha había agarrado al animal con delicadeza y lo sacaba de dentro de la camisa lentamente para no dañarle nada-. Misha… cada vez que alguien salva a un animal, ¿tú los besas como me has besado a mí?

                Era una pregunta estúpida y lo sabía, pero no había podido evitar hacerla.

                Misha se rió. Se acomodó al animal sobre el regazo y levantó la cara para mirar a Jensen.

                - Si besara a cada ecologista que salva a un animalito en esta isla, yo sería la puta del campamento.

                Jensen no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Cuando el momento pasó, volvieron a quedarse mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

                - Te he echado tanto de menos estas dos semanas… –Jensen sabía que estaba empezando a parecerse a una canción de Celine Dion y que era cuestión de tiempo que Misha saliera huyendo aterrado de allí por sus palabras, pero no puedo evitar decirlas. Habían tenido mucha suerte y el tsunami no había sido nada, pero… ¿y si hubiera sido algo  mayor? ¿Estarían ahora allí para contarlo? Durante el tiempo que esperaba en esa habitación a oscuras sin saber si de pronto el agua vendría a por él o no, Jensen se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, y esa era una de ellas.

                Misha parecía sorprendido de oír esas palabras.

                - ¿Sí? –le preguntó incrédulo-. Porque esta mañana cuando te pusiste tan tenso pensando que ibas a tener que venir conmigo…

                Jensen lo cortó.

                - No, me puse tenso pensando que me ibas a mandar con Matt o con Jared. Son buenos chicos y grandes profesionales, pero no pueden compararse a ti, Misha.

                Misha pareció enrojecer por momentos.

                - Pensé que estabas tenso por eso, así que te _castigué_ teniendo que acompañarme todo el día.

                - Puedes castigarme así más días, que no me importa –sonrió.

                - Lo tendré en cuenta –Misha agarró al pájaro de otra manera inmovilizándole diestramente para que  no intentara escaparse. Luego volvió a centrarse en Jensen-. Yo también te he echado de menos.

                Jensen se sorprendió.

                - ¿En serio? ¿Has echado de menos a un pijo de cuidad metomentodo que tiene ideas casi radicalmente opuestas a las tuyas? –el sonrojo en las mejillas de Jensen aún seguía sobre su piel-. Menudo capullo.

                - ¿Verdad? Menudo capullo –bromeó repitiendo sus mismas palabras.

                La luz se hizo en ese momento y la habitación quedó iluminada por los dos suaves focos que había en el techo. La incubadora también volvió a encenderse. Temiendo que alguien los viera, se levantaron y caminaron hacia el artefacto.

                - Creo que deberíamos llevarnos al pájaro, no sea que el generador falle lo que queda de noche, y ya que has arriesgado tanto tu vida…

                Jensen lo miró de reojo sin dejar de sonreír. Cogió de una mesa la caja que Misha le había endosado antes de salir corriendo y se lo restregó delante de las narices.

                - Al menos no soy un completo desastre.

                Misha no lo pensaba en absoluto. Salieron a buscar una jaula y esperaron a que un helicóptero los pudiera llevar de regreso a Mahé.

                Allí tuvieron que responder las preguntas del resto del equipo que había oído la noticia. Afortunadamente todo había quedado en un susto y al final la gente logró calmarse.

                Cuando Jensen llegó a su cama ya había amanecido. Esa noche había vivido muchas emociones, algunas muy buenas y otras no tanto, pero el conjunto de todas hicieron que se quedara dormido en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada.

                El ruido del patio lo despertó. Abrió un ojo y comprobó por el reloj de pulsera que era casi medio día. Joder. Se sentía igual de cansado que el día anterior, incluso un poco más si eso era posible, pero aún así se levantó. La curiosidad de cómo estaba ese maldito pájaro y de volver a  ver a Misha pudo con él. Pensar en verle a la luz del día hizo que el corazón comentara a latirle un poco más rápido y que se le pusiera una sonrisilla estúpida en la cara. Iba a tener que controlarse o se delataría él solo. Cuando salió, se encontró el motivo de tanto jaleo; Jared llevaba bajo el brazo una jaula y dentro al pájaro que había salvado el día anterior. Junto a él venían dos chicas que estaban armando un jaleo tremendo hablando entre ellas.

                - Awwww ¿no es una monada?

                - Será una pajarada, ¿no?

                Las dos chicas se rieron por la broma sin gracia. Jensen miro a Jared y éste le gritó sin palabras “sácame de aquí, por favor” con un solo gesto de la cara.

                - Jared, ¿me ayudas a repasar unas notas que no me quedaron claras del otro día? –abrió la puerta de su habitación  y lo dejó entrar. Justo cuando las chicas se acercaban, él les cerró la puerta en la cara-. Ya eres mayorcito para escapar de situaciones como esas.

                - Eso es porque no las conoces –Jared levantó la jaula y se la puso delante de sus narices-. Misha me ha dado esto para ti.

                El corazón de Jensen comenzó al ir más rápido al saber que Misha había mandado a Jared a traerle el pájaro. Un momento… ¿por qué?

                - ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo con esto? –miró al pobre pollo que  a su vez lo miraba entre los barrotes.

                - Me ha dicho que le pongas nombre y que te lo quedes uno días. De la isla de Cousin han traído algunos animales heridos al jardín botánico y están desbordados.

                - Pero… -Jensen no le quitaba el ojo a la cosita grisácea con plumas-. ¿qué sé  yo de pájaros? Sólo sé que de pequeño le abría la jaula al periquito de mi madre y soltaba al gato en la misma habitación.

                - Asegúrate de que Misha jamás se entere de esa historia –Jared dejó la jaula sobre el escritorio-. Dice que está completamente sano. Lo ha reconocido, lo ha fichado, que falta que le pongas un nombre y que te lo quedes. No sé más. Ah bueno sí, que pases luego a recoger la comida porque cuando me lo ha dado no la tenía preparada.

                Jensen tenía miles de preguntas que hacer, pero estaba claro que Jared no sabía nada más, así que no le iba a quedar más remedio que ir a buscarle.

                - ¿Me puedes acercar al jardín botánico?

                Jared hizo una mueca con los labios.

                - ¿Ahora? No hace ni media hora que he regresado de allí.

                Jensen se encogió de hombros.

                - Tú verás, pero esas dos siguen ahí fuera.

                Jared sonrió encantadoramente.

                - ¿Cuándo has dicho que nos vamos?

 

 

                 Jensen llegó al espacio natural de las tortugas gigantes en menos tiempo que la vez anterior. Al llegar, Marie le había dicho que Misha estaba donde las tortugas y que fuera a buscarle allí. Y eso hizo. Ésta vez no le tuvo tanto  miedo a esos bichos y tampoco tuvo que andar mucho para buscarle; Misha estaba cerca de un abrevadero sacando lo que parecía ser fango del fondo. Estaba sucio y pringoso de la cabeza a los pies, pero lo hubiera acorralado contra un árbol y lo hubiera besado igual.

                - Hey –Misha lo vio llegar. Se enderezó y lo saludó con una sonrisa-. Supongo que Jared te ha dado mi recado.

                - Tu recado y tu regalo. ¿Se puede saber qué hago yo con un pollo?

                - Criarle.

                - ¿Tengo pinta de madre soltera?

                Misha sonrió. Tiró a su lado un cubo que tenía en la mano y se acercó a él. Mucho.

                - No, pero confío en ti.

                Maldición y mil veces maldición.

                Si Misha no dejaba de mirarle así y de decirle esas cosas, ¿cómo coño iba a decirle que no?

                - Está bien. Pero no me hago responsable de si lo educo mal, si se junta con malas compañías o si se hace un tatuaje.

                Misha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

                - Vamos a la caseta y te daré la comida que le he preparado. Es como una papilla que tendrás que mezclar con leche y dársela con una jeringuilla. Y nada más. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido su evolución.

                Jensen no le contestó  y se quedó mirándole fijamente. Misha estaba tan ilusionado y tan feliz por la recuperación de ese pájaro, que él podría hacerse cargo de mil pollos más si se lo pidiera. Ese pensamiento le dio miedo.

                De pronto oyó un ruido raro y se volvió.

                - ¿Qué diablos es eso?

                Misha sacó la cabeza de la caseta y sonrió. Jensen siguió hablando.

                - Suena como cuando se me pinchó la rueda del coche y llegué a casa dando tumbos con la llanta.

                - ¿Qué coño de coche tienes tú? –Misha salió con un saco en la mano, cerró la puerta y se lo tendió-. [Son dos tortugas. Copulando.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sMFN69l_ZY&feature=related)

                Jensen se volvió para mirarle completamente sonrojado.

                - Es lo más anti-erótico que he oído en la vida.

                - Bueno, cada uno hace el ruido que quiere cuando folla, ¿no?

                Jensen sonrió agachando la cabeza. No tenía muy claro el motivo, pero hablar de esas cosas con Misha le hacía sentir ciertas cosquillas. Sutilmente cambió de tema mientras regresaban de camino a la entrada del recinto. La conversación no es que fuera nada del otro mundo, pero le mantuvo la mente ocupada porque la muy hija de puta se había empezado a preguntar qué tipo de ruido haría Misha haciendo el amor. Y realmente su cordura no estaba para aguantar tanto.

                - Matt te dirá la cantidad que debes darle de comer y todo eso.

                Jensen se volvió.

                - ¿Tú no vienes?

                - Aún me quedan cosas por hacer aquí –hizo una mueca cansada con la cara-. Pero no llegaré muy tarde.

                Jensen no tenía muy claro qué quería decir con eso, pero asintió. Se despidió de él y salió a buscar a Jared para volver al campamento.

                El resto de la tarde fue una agonía darle de comer a esa cosa con plumas. Jensen jamás había pensado que fuera a ser tan difícil.

                Cuando al fin terminó de darle de comer la dosis correspondiente, se sintió como si le hubieran dado una paliza. El pajarito parecía feliz y saciado, incluso se acurrucó en una esquina de la jaula en un improvisado nido que le había hecho y se puso a dormir. Jensen se miró. Tenía papilla en la cara y las manos le apestaban a leche agria. Puso una camiseta encima de la jaula para proporcionarle algo de calor y oscuridad y se fue al baño. Se observó en el espejo y tras un repaso visual, abrió el grifo y agachó la cabeza para echarse agua en la cara. Cuando se incorporó, notó una suave brisa sobre la nuca seguida de unos labios sobre la piel.

                Misha.

                Miró por el espejo y lo vio tras él, besándole y acariciándole la piel.

                Jensen cerró los ojos y se dejó besar. Abrió casi imperceptiblemente la boca para respirar a través de ella. El pulso se le había acelerado y la piel se le había puesto de gallina. Dios, si casi ni le estaba tocando. El día que lo tocara de verdad iba a tener un serio problema.

                No pudo resistirlo más y se dio la vuelta. Le puso ambas manos a lados de la cabeza y lo besó con ansia agarrándole como si fuera a escaparse.

                Se besaron y se mordieron hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

                - Misha… -Jensen no sabía muy bien qué iba a decirle, sólo que lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba mucho y ya.

                Al otro lado de la puerta se oyeron varias voces, lo que hizo que ambos se separan el uno del otro en cuestión de segundos. Jared y Matt entraron en el baño.

                - Ah Jensen, estás aquí –Matt dejó su ropa en un banco y le habló de lejos mientras se desnudaba-. Creo que tu protegido se ha despertado y te está llamando, porque no para de piar.

                Jensen gruñó y miró a Misha de reojo, haciéndole responsable directo de esa situación.

                - Pobre J.J –Jared se había quitado ya toda la ropa y caminaba despreocupado hacia las duchas sin importarle que le vieran como su madre le había traído al mundo. Lógico, con ese cuerpo, podía presumir lo que quisiera-. Él no tiene la culpa de tener una madre soltera e inexperta.

                - ¿Quién es J.J? –Misha se había perdido algo.

                - El pollo de Jensen –Matt también se había quitado la ropa y se había ido hacia las duchas-. Jensen Jr.

                - Me voy antes de que mate a alguien bajo el chorro de la ducha –Jensen se secó la cara y caminó hacia la puerta. Jared se había inventado esa tarde el nombrecito cuando fue a preguntarles cómo se le daba de comer a esa cosa.

                Misha había comenzado a quitarse la camiseta y era mejor que Jensen se fuera de allí o iba a tener un disgusto, porque si los demás lo veían con un bulto sospechoso en los pantalones, podían pensar algo que no era.

                Cuando llegó a la habitación, J.J piaba como loco. Jensen cerró la puerta y se acercó a la jaula. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Le cantaba? ¿Le palmeaba la espalda para que echara los gases?

                Cansado, llevó la jaula con él a la cama y se tumbó con ella al lado. El pollo se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego comenzó a piar otra vez.

                - Esto de ser madre soltera es más duro de lo que yo pensaba.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Chapter 5

  
Días de publicación:

[Capitulo 1 Viernes 7 de Octubre](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101419.html)  
[Capitulo 2 Martes 11](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101850.html)  
[Capitulo 3 Viernes 14](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101959.html)  
[Capitulo 4 Martes 18](http://taolee.livejournal.com/102529.html)  
Capitulo 5 Viernes 21  
Capitulo 6 Martes 25  
Capitulo 7 Viernes 28  
Capitulo 8 Martes 1 de Noviembre

Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y/o modificaciones.

**Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capitulo 5/8**  
 **Autora:**  
 **Beta:**  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Art:**  
 **© foto de Misha:**  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

CINCO

 

                Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un infierno para Jensen. Para Misha posiblemente también, pero Jensen ya estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia.

                Todas las mañanas quedaban en el comedor, desayunaban y se iban juntos a donde Misha tuviera que ir ese día. Hicieran lo que hicieran y fueran donde fueran, nunca podían estar más de cinco minutos a solas. Jensen estaba tan desesperado que incluso pensó en encerrarse con él en la caseta esa apestosa que había en la parcela de las tortugas gigantes. Ya le daba igual. Los besos furtivos que se robaban cuando nadie los veía estaban acabando con él y ya no eran suficientes.

                También llevaban todas las tardes el mismo ritual cuando regresaban al campamento; Jensen solía entrar primero en las duchas y allí lo esperaba. Algunas veces, la gran mayoría, apenas tenían un par de minutos para devorarse y probarse. Para tocarse como habían estado deseando hacerlo durante el día. Otras veces, muy pocas en realidad, tenían varios minutos más antes de que llegara alguien. Era entonces cuando esos simples besos se transformaban en una necesidad de expresar lo que sentían, o al menos parte, porque jamás tenían tiempo ni intimidad suficiente para llevar a cabo el resto.

                Se habían besado y acariciado. Incluso se habían llegado a tocar, pero siempre por encima de la ropa. Cada vez que Jensen recordaba aquella primera vez, cuando Misha le acarició el bulto de la entrepierna mientras se besaban, y él estuvo a punto de correrse con ese simple gesto,  le daban ganas de pegarse un tiro. Se sentía como un chaval inexperto y eso le desconcertaba. Ya ni si quiera masturbarse le saciaba. O avanzaba un paso más en la relación, o le iba a dar algo.

                Y encima esa era otra cosa por la que comerse el coco. Los condones. No es que no tuviera, porque siempre llevaba consigo; era el tema de los condones en sí. Aunque nunca lo había hablado con Misha directamente, sabía lo radical que era con el tema de la contaminación, el medio ambiente y toda esa historia. Pocas cosas conocía Jensen más contaminantes que un preservativo. Lo último que quería ahora era llegar al siguiente nivel con Misha y que este al ver el preservativo se lo hiciera tragar con envoltorio y todo.

                Le había llegado a obsesionar tanto el tema que incluso había empezado a buscar por internet preservativos ecológicos. Una vez  había leído una noticia en una revista, pero no le había prestado atención. Quizás ahora pudiera tener una posible solución.

                Pero no lo fue. Aunque esos nuevos preservativos ecológicos evitaran el embarazo, el pellejo de cordero con lo que estaban hechos no protegían de enfermedades venéreas, con lo que a ellos precisamente no les servía.

                También descubrió unos preservativos hechos de látex natural proveniente del caucho silvestre del Amazonas. Esos los descartó inmediatamente. Lo último que quería decirle a Misha era que iba a follarle a costa de talar árboles en el Amazonas. Ni hablar.

                La cuestión era que confiaba en él, y sabía que todo estaba bien, pero siempre había que andarse con cien ojos en ese tema.

 

 

                  Dejó las duchas completamente vestido y empalmado. Dentro se habían quedado Jared, Matt y Misha. Cuando llegó a su habitación, J.J revoloteó por la cama. Ese maldito pollo había vuelto a escaparse de la jaula y había elegido su almohada para dormir y llenársela de plumas. Y otras cosas menos agradables.

                Cerró de golpe y se apoyó en la puerta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla y dar un par de golpes con ella. ¿Qué le había hecho él a la vida para que ésta le pagara así?

                Durante la cena, la conversación en el comedor estuvo muy animada. Jensen no se estaba enterando de nada porque sólo tenía ojos para Misha. Cuando llegó al comedor, descubrió que uno de los grupos que estaba en las islas habían vuelto y se quedarían esa noche a cenar con ellos. Misha, como coordinador del proyecto, se vio en la obligación de sentarse con el grupo y hablar sobre la investigación que se traían entre manos. Jensen se quedó sentado con Jared y con Matt, que no tenían otra cosa que hacer esa noche que contar chistes subidos de tono.

                Cenó mucho más despacio que otras noches y se entretuvo a propósito. Cuando Misha despidió al último chico, se levantó  a la par que él y fueron juntos hasta la cocina para dejar la bandeja y los platos sucios.

                Misha llegó primero y se colocó delante de la mesa para dejar las cosas. Jensen llegó y se colocó tras él, estirándose para dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa. Eso hizo que su pecho chocara contra su espalda. Misha sabía que era él, por eso no se apartó, ni le dejó espacio; porque quería que se rozara descaradamente.

                Jensen dejó la bandeja pero se quedó pegado a su cuerpo. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo acogió contra su pecho. Hundió la cara en su cuello e inhaló su olor. Misha siempre olía igual, se acabase de duchar o no; olía a agua del mar por la mañana. Incluso su piel también sabía así. Jensen pensaba que era por haber estado tanto tiempo en esa isla metido. Dios, si eso era así, no quería pensar cómo tenía que saber su piel después de tantos años trabajando en la ciudad.

                Misha se dejó abrazar y besar durante unos minutos. Jensen sabía de sobra que la clavícula era su punto débil y que cuando lo besaba ahí, era cuestión de minutos que empezara a ronronear. Misha se dio la vuelta y le devoró los labios. Le encantaba besarle poniéndole las manos sobre la nuca. Inconscientemente, Jensen ladeaba la cabeza hacia una de sus manos cuando lo hacía y Misha sospechaba que no había visto nada más hermoso en toda su vida.

                Cuando se besaban, siempre les pasaba lo mismo; se les iba el tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta, oyeron un ruido en el comedor. Apurados, se separaron con tanto ímpetu que el trasero de Misha empujó la mesa y la meneó con demasiada fuerza haciendo que los platos y los vasos tintinearan peligrosamente.

                La cabeza de Jared asomó por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

                - Ermmm ¿hola? –los miró-. ¿Qué hacéis?

                Misha se había vuelto para sujetar la mesa y Jensen hacía lo mismo por el otro lado.

                - La mesa ha perdido aguante y la estamos regulando.

                Jensen había sonado hasta convincente, pobre, pero convincente al fin y al cabo. Jared pareció creérselo porque asintió y siguió hablando.

                - Genial. Pues cuando acabes, Jensen, ve a tu habitación y calla a ese maldito pollo o lo callaré yo.

                Jensen miró a Misha, pero éste no se dignó a mirarle.

                - Ahora voy.

                Jared asintió y desapareció por donde mismo había aparecido. Jensen dejó la mesa y se acercó de nuevo a Misha, ésta vez sin tocarle.

                - Tu idea de que yo criara a ese pollo es super graciosa –dijo sin ningún atisbo de diversión en la voz-. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Una piraña? ¿Una boa?

                - Lo de la piraña no te lo aconsejo porque hay que cambiarles el agua muy a menudo ya que comen carne cruda y se mancha todo. Es un poco asqueroso, pero si te gusta…

                Jensen hizo un gesto de fatiga y siguió hablando.

                - Ahora en serio, llévate al pollo.

                Misha se acercó a él como antes y lo miró muy de cerca.

                - Aunque quisiera, no puedo. Al sacarle de la incubadora sin los guantes especiales, has creado un vínculo especial con él. J.J piensa que eres su madre.

                Jensen comenzó a reírse, pero Misha parecía ir muy en serio.

                - No es broma. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera. Cuando se alimenta y se cría a animales así tan pequeños, nunca lo hacemos con nuestras propias manos ni dejamos que nos vean, porque si no se acostumbran al ser humano, y para algunas especies eso no es bueno.

                A Jensen eso le recordó la charla que tuvo con él semanas atrás.

                - La cagué entonces cogiendo a ese bicho, ¿no?

                Misha le sonrió. Luego depositó sus labios sobre los de él y se lo quedó mirando igual de cerca que antes.

                - Si no hubieras sacado al pájaro de la incubadora, ahora mismo estaría muerto –respondió tajante-, y creo que todos preferimos verle contigo aunque no nos deje dormir a ninguno, que enterrado con su hermano, ¿no crees?

                Jensen tuvo que darle la razón.

                - Al final va a ser cierto que soy una madre soltera, ¿no?

                Misha asintió. Había hundido la cabeza en su cuello y le dejaba un reguero de besos por toda la mandíbula mientas iba subiendo hasta detrás de la oreja.

                Jensen se estremeció. Dios, tenía que pararle porque no podía irse a la cama de nuevo tan empalmado como los días anteriores. Una noche de esas iba a darle un chungo. Pensar en el dolor de testículos que parecía tener constantemente en los últimos días le hizo sacar finalmente el tema.

                - Misha… tenemos que hacer algo.

                Misha dejó de besarle y lo miró. Fruncía el ceño encantadoramente y lo miraba esperando que siguiera hablando. Bien, ya no había marcha atrás.

                - Verás, yo no sé tú, pero a mí me estás matando.

                El ceño del otro se frunció más porque no le estaba entendiendo. Bueno, tampoco es que Jensen se estuviera explicando demasiado bien.

                - Quiero decir –lo intentó de nuevo-, que necesito más. Besarte ya no es suficiente y… -paró para tomar aire-, me estoy volviendo loco.

                Misha sonrió comprendiéndole. A él le pasaba igual, pero como estaba acostumbrado a llevar esa clase de vida casi de monje de clausura, pues no le resultaba tan difícil controlarse. Ahora fue su turno para hablar, y fue directo al grano.

                - Pues hagámoslo, Jensen –lo besó de nuevo en la barbilla-. Yo también me estoy volviendo loco esperando.

                Jensen no había escuchado mejor frase en su vida que esa, pero su duda no terminaba ahí. Ya que había empezado, tenía que terminarlo. Quería exponerle todas sus dudas y acabar de una vez.

                - Bien, pero algo me preocupa.

                Misha dejó de besarle y le prestó atención.

                - Jensen, ¿qué ocurre?

                - Es… es… -Jensen tragó saliva intentando encontrar las palabras que no le salían. Quería explicarse bien y que Misha no se lo tomara por donde no era, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Finalmente decidió ir directo al grano y santas pascuas-. El tema del preservativo me trae loco. Sé que contaminan muchísimo y he buscado otras alternativas, pero no las hay –bufó-. Está visto que no se puede ser gay y ecologista al mismo tiempo. Es incompatible.

                Misha se rió. No quería herir los sentimientos de Jensen, pero no pudo evitarlo.  Cuando vio que lo miraba con el semblante serio, dejó de reírse y se lo explicó.

                - Jensen, un par de condones no creo que vayan a acabar con el planeta siempre y cuando los tiremos en el sitio correcto y no a un lado de la carretera como hace mucha gente. No obstante, todo es cuestión de hablarlo. Yo sé que eres un tío sano. Leí tu informe médico antes de que vinieras.

                - Ah, ¿sí?

                - Sí, pero no te lo tomes como algo personal. Lo hago con todo el mundo –se explicó-. Necesito saber que la gente que viene a ayudar está bien.

                - Te entiendo.

                - Yo también estoy bien. Por mi trabajo y las actividades que desempeño, tengo que hacerme pruebas todos los meses y todo está en orden –le informó para que Jensen escogiera la que quisiera-. Depende de ti, ¿vale? No voy a azotarte si me pides que usemos un preservativo, ni tampoco voy a mirarte mal porque no lo hagas.

                Tras esas palabras, Jensen se sintió infinitamente mejor. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa que lo alumbró todo.

                - ¿En serio? ¿No vas a azotarme? Entonces ya no me interesas, gracias –bromeó.

                Misha comenzó a reírse y poco le faltó para empujarle al suelo y hacérselo allí mismo. Un gruñido llegó desde el patio.

                - ¡Jensen! –Jared parecía realmente furioso-. ¡Calla a ese maldito pollo o me lo comeré, te lo juro!

                - Creo que será mejor que vayas de darle de comer a ese bicho. Mañana nos vemos.

                Jensen asintió.

                - ¿Qué toca mañana? –normalmente Misha solía informarme de lo que harían al día siguiente.

                - Tocan tortugas –sonrió-. Sé que te encantan.

                - Sí, me apasionan –respondió irónicamente. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se marchó de la cocina-. Hasta mañana.

                Misha lo despidió y se quedó mirándole. Jensen era especial y por eso mismo necesitaba que la primera vez que lo fuera a hacer con él fuera también especial.

                Dándole vueltas a la cabeza, se fue él también a la cama.

 

 

                 Amanecía cuando Misha salió de su habitación. Llevaba una mochila cargada a la espalda y vestía ropa cómoda. Atravesó el patio y llegó hasta la puerta de Jensen. Sin llamar, giró el pomo y entró. Caminó un poco a tientas por la habitación hasta que los ojos se adaptaron a la semioscuridad.

                Jensen dormía boca abajo en la cama, tapado hasta la cintura, con la cabeza metida bajo la almohada y sobre ésta dormía J.J. Claro indicio de quién había ganado la noche anterior. El pájaro parpadeó, pero la presencia de Misha debió de parecerle poco interesante porque se giró sobre sí mismo y siguió durmiendo. Misha lo ignoró y agitó suavemente el hombro de Jensen.

                - Jen –lo llamó bajito-. Jensen.

                Jensen se movió debajo de la almohada. Sacó la cabeza y lo miró, o eso pretendió, porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco abrió uno y lo buscó con la mirada.

                - Me he dormido –dio por sentado que Misha había ido a buscarle porque llegaba tarde.

                El otro lo sacó de su error.

                - No. De hecho está amaneciendo ahora. He venido antes porque quiero llevarte a un sitio que es especial para mí.

                Jensen terminó de abrir el otro ojo y lo miró. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se sentó.

                - ¿A dónde vas a llevarme? –tuvo que carraspear para aclarar la voz tan ronca.

                - Es una sorpresa. Ponte un bañador, camiseta y sandalias. Es todo lo que vas a necesitar hoy.

                Jensen levantó una ceja. Vaya, llevar tan poca ropa al lado de Misha con lo necesitado que estaba últimamente no era la mejor de las ideas, pero no le dijo nada. Asintió y en cuestión de minutos estuvo listo.

                - Dame cinco minutos para lavarme la cara y tomar un café.

                - No hay tiempo o nos perderemos el resto del amanecer –le tiró de la camiseta y lo arrastró con él al patio tras cerrar la puerta-. Te puedes lavar la cara por el camino. Ya llevo comida en la mochila.

                Jensen se dejó arrastrar. Al menos le había dado tiempo de alcanzar su mochila acuática con el IPad dentro.

                Llegaron hasta el bote y salieron enseguida. Misha no perdió el tiempo y tomó rumbo hacia una isla cercana llamada Fregate.

                Fregate era una isla privada que vivía del turismo de lujo, aislado y privado. Sus dimensiones eran tan sólo de dos kilómetros, pero no había nada que desperdiciar en ese corto espacio de terreno. Las paradisíacas playas, el mar cristalino lleno de corales, la fauna y la flora verde y salvaje… aquello era el paraíso en la tierra.

                Jensen lo observaba todo maravillado. Ver esa isla, cómo parecía nacer junto con la luz del sol, era un espectáculo digno de ver y no había palabras para describirlo. Desde el mar veía algunas de las pocas suites de lujo con las que contaba el hotel. La verdad es que se veía poco movimiento y conforme rodearon la isla, Jensen llegó a pensar que no había nadie.

                - ¿Está abandonada?

                - No. Es que ésta época es muy húmeda aquí a pesar de ser verano, así que el turismo de lujo viene en otra temporada. Ahora puede que haya alguien, pero ya conoces a los ricos y famosos. Son como vampiros; sólo los encuentras de noche y rodeados de niñas gritando tras ellos.

                Jensen sonrió al imaginarse esa escena. Acababan de terminar de desayunar el café y los bollos que había llevado Misha. Sabían a vainilla, una especia muy típica de allí, y aunque Jensen nunca había sido un amante de ella, debía reconocer que últimamente le había pillado el punto.

                Cuando llegaron a un punto rocoso de la isla, Misha guió el bote hasta unas rocas y lo mantuvo ahí. Jensen lo observaba expectante.

                - ¿Vas a detener esto aquí?

                - Sí, tengo que hacer fotos para estudiar la erosión de la roca y algunos de los corales. Pero antes tengo un informe que rellenar.

                Jensen asintió.

                - Y, ¿dónde está el ancla?

                Misha, que tenía una cuerda en la mano, se volvió hacia él y por un momento Jensen pensó que se la ataría alrededor del cuello y lo llevaría así a rastras de regreso al campamento.

                - Haré como el que no ha oído eso –se dio la vuelta, alcanzó una roca puntiaguda y lanzó el lazo que había en un extremo. Debía de haber hecho eso mil veces, porque atinó a la primera. Cuando se cercioró de que estaba bien sujeto, miró de nuevo hacia Jensen-. Estamos sobre un fondo de coral. Si echo un ancla aquí, sería como pegarle a un tiro a pececito de color.

                El semblante de Jensen se oscureció.

                - Lo siento, no sé cómo van estas cosas.

                Misha alcanzó su mochila y de paso le acarició la rodilla con la mano.

                - No sé de quién será la culpa –Jensen sonrió a medias, preocupado aún por haber metido antes la pata-. ¿Seguro que no necesitas que te ayude?

                - Con esto no. Aprovecha ahora que puedes –abrió el cuaderno y se puso a rellenar el informe que llevaba varios días esperando.

                Jensen asintió. Se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó en el fondo del bote. Debido a su casi metro ochenta y cinco, no podía estirar las piernas completamente sin ponerle los pies encima a Misha, así que optó por abrir las piernas a ambos lados del bote y dejarlas colgar por el borde. La pose parecía cómoda y alguna que otra ola más alta de lo normal le acariciaba la planta de los pies.

                Jensen debía de estar muy cómodo porque se durmió en cuestión de segundos. Misha por su parte estaba viviendo su propio infierno particular porque al abrir las piernas y separarlas bastante, el bañador de Jensen se había tensado más de la cuenta y se le marcaba mucho más de lo que debiera.

                Intentó concentrarse y pudo rellenar dos líneas del informe. Tras media hora y un montón de tachones, Misha comprendió que mientras estuviera Jensen _ahí_ y _así_ , iba a ser imposible que sus neuronas se centraran y trabajaran en conjunto. Ahora mismo su cuerpo sólo estaba atento a esas pecas tan sexys brillando al sol, a ese flequillo rubio claro meciéndose perezoso por la brisa del mar y a ese bulto descarado que amenazaba con romper la tela del bañador. Dios, lo deseaba. Y mucho.

                Dejó el cuaderno abandonado a un lado y lo miró directamente. Tras relamerse los labios resecos un par de veces, se arrodilló entre las piernas de Jensen y le besó suavemente bajo el ombligo para despertarle sin asustarle. Jensen, que estaba ligeramente dormido, giró la cabeza para ver  a qué se debían esas cosquillas. Entonces descubrió a Misha besándole la ingle y las caderas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. No hizo falta que dijera nada. Las palabras sobraban y las emociones eran cada vez más intensas.

                Misha lamió ese abdomen plano y firme. Una fina capa de vello le hizo cosquillas en la lengua. Hubiera seguido hacia abajo, pero el borde del bañador le impedía seguir avanzando. Eso sólo lo detuvo a medias porque decidido en su campaña, sus labios siguieron avanzando pero por encima de la tela.  Jensen no se lo esperaba y la sensación de ese aliento caliente atravesando el bañador para rozarle la piel pudo más que él. Abrió los ojos y lo miró; Misha acariciaba su ya visible erección. Tuvo que morderse los labios para ahogar un gemido.

                - ¿Quieres que siga? –Misha había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con los irises oscurecidos y una expresión anhelante en el rostro.

                Jensen tenía la boca tan seca que no pudo articular palabra, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Misha repitió su gesto al verle.

                - Levanta el trasero.

                Jensen obedeció sin rechistar. Metió los pies en el bote y tras apoyarlos sobre el fondo, elevó el trasero mientras Misha metió las manos por debajo de su cuerpo para tirar del borde del bañador hasta dejarle el trasero al aire. No conforme con eso, siguió tirando hasta que Jensen tuvo que juntar las piernas para dejarse quitar el bañador por completo. Misha lo dejó a su lado y volvió con él enseguida. Le hizo abrir las piernas tal y como las tenía antes, colgando incluso por los lados del bote. Jensen se sintió vulnerable porque estaba totalmente expuesto a su mirada y aunque siempre se había considerado una persona bastante tímida, con Misha se sentía completamente seguro.

 

 

                Misha lo lamía y lo saboreaba de principio a fin. Se lo metía entero en la boca y cuando ya no podía avanzar más, cuando sus labios rozaron la ingle de Jensen, entonces levantó la vista y lo miró. Jensen estuvo a punto de correrse dos veces. Aguantó el tipo estoicamente, pero sinceramente, otro gesto así y terminaría como un adolescente de quince; rápida y atropelladamente.

                El otro aún no había terminado con él, de hecho no había hecho más que empezar. Cuando volvió recorriéndole el pene de la base hasta la punta, lo cogió con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras deslizaba la lengua sobre sus testículos. Los lamió, jugó con ellos y luego descendió aún más.

                Tras la primera lamida, Jensen no pudo evitar un gemido de placer. Instintivamente levantó las caderas buscando más. Misha no le hizo esperar; lo agarró por las nalgas y siguió lamiendo los rosados pliegues que se contraían bajo su lengua. Comenzó a ejercer cierta presión y a deslizar la punta de la lengua entre ellos, arrancando pequeños jadeos de entre los labios de Jensen.

                Misha levantó la mirada y lo observó. Jensen tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con todo el cuerpo en tensión y los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza agarrándose con ambas manos al borde del bote. Esa imagen se le quedó grabada en la retina para siempre. Quería darle placer, quería hacerle feliz. Lo quería.

                Se lamió un dedo y apartó la lengua de su entrada para dejarse paso. Poco a poco y con una paciencia infinita, se fue deslizando dentro de él hasta la  primera falange. A partir de ahí Jensen pareció adaptarse a su cuerpo, porque logró incursionar hasta la segunda falange sin apenas resistencia. Metió y sacó el dedo varias veces hasta que se animó a introducir un segundo. El cuerpo de Jensen reaccionó y se puso en tensión. Comenzó a gemir cuando notó la presión de ese segundo dedo al entrar.

                - Mish…a –jadeó incapaz de decir nada más, de centrarse, de acabar la frase. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

                Misha le respondió guiando los labios sobre su polla de nuevo y chupándole por entero como había hecho minutos atrás mientras terminaba de penetrarle con los dos dedos. Le costó un poco abrirse paso pero lo consiguió.

                El gruñido que lanzó Jensen retumbó contra las rocas cercanas y bajo el nivel del mar. Misha se lo introdujo en la boca una última vez antes de que Jensen lanzara un jadeo agónico y bajara los brazos para apoyar las manos sobre su cabeza. Enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos y arremetió contra su boca mientras se corría en un espasmo largo e intenso. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, perdido en una especie de espiral de deseo, pero cuando todo pasó, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la cara de Misha.

                Ya le había soltado del pelo y lo había dejado libre. Éste ocultaba una media sonrisa en el rostro y perezosamente le lamía la cara interna de uno de los muslos. Si no hubiera sido porque aún le faltaba el aire, Jensen se habría puesto erecto de nuevo. Así que se limitó a observarle maravillado.

                - ¿Bien?

                Jensen lo miró. ¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien? ¡Mejor que eso! Ese orgasmo debía de entrar en el libro de los mejores orgasmos del mundo.

                - Demasiado bien –sonrió.

                - Perfecto –Misha se incorporó entre sus piernas y se puso de pie-. ¿Te vienes al agua?

                Sin esperar respuesta, Misha saltó a un lado y se hundió en el agua cristalina. Jensen recogió los pies y se incorporó en el bote, sentándose para ponerse el bañador. Luego se puso de pie y saltó al agua tras él.

 

                 Misha había traído consigo dos gafas de buceo. Le pasó una a Jensen y estuvieron buceando, enseñándole los arrecifes de coral y el fondo marino que había próximos a esa playa. Jensen no había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida. Sumergirse y descubrir ese mundo tan azul era algo nuevo para él. Los peces de colores parecían cautivarle y no podía evitar perseguirles hasta que sus pulmones no podían más y tenía que salir a la superficie a buscar un poco de oxígeno. En una de esas veces que sacó la cabeza del agua, se encontró a Misha cerca del bote, flotando con la cabeza apenas sobresaliendo del nivel del mar y mirándole fijamente.

                Si Jensen no le hubiera conocido, le habría tenido miedo. Esa mirada seria de Misha podía llegar a intimidar demasiado, pero Jensen le conocía y sabía que cuando lo miraba así, era porque algo quería de él. Jensen estaba tan pletórico, que podía pedirle lo que quisiera en ese momento que él se lo daría.

                De dos largas brazadas, Jensen se acercó hasta él y se quedó a menos de medio metro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se limitaron a observarse mutuamente hasta que Jensen bajó la mirada dentro del agua, y pudo apreciar borrosamente la mano de Misha por dentro de su propio bañador. Jensen sonrió y se acercó mucho más a él, acorralándole junto al bote.

                - ¿Te echo una mano?

                Misha sonrió por la segunda intención de esa invitación. Asintió y se dejó avasallar por Jensen, que ya estaba sobre él, prácticamente invadiéndole con su cuerpo.

                Jensen apenas tardó un segundo en deslizar la mano por su bañador y colarla dentro. Misha sacó la suya para dejarle espacio de sobra. Ambos cuerpos se habían arrimado hasta estar pegados el uno contra el otro.

                - El agua está helada y tú estas duro –le susurró al oído, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera oírle.

                - Tengo material suficiente sobre ti para estar empalmado aunque el agua estuviera congelada.

                A Jensen pareció bastarle esa respuesta. Tiró del bañador de Misha hacia abajo y se lo dejó a mitad del muslo. Cuando la erección de Misha quedó libre, él la agarró y comenzó a acariciarla.

                El aliento caliente de Misha le rozó el cuello, que al contraste con el agua fría le hizo temblar. No necesitaron ni treinta segundos para que ambos jadearan devorándose los labios, entrelazando las lenguas en un ritmo desenfrenado. Jensen le estaba exigiendo todos los besos que antes no le había dado y Misha se los estaba devolviendo todos, uno a uno.

                - Jensen, para o voy a terminar enseguida –a Misha le costó soltar esas palabras. Le faltaba el aliento y no lograba concentrarse-. Joder, no hagas eso.

                - Ni lo sueñes –Jensen sonrió victorioso apuntando para un futuro que a Misha le ponía que le sostuviera los testículos y la erección con una sola mano y tironeara ligeramente de ellos-. Voy a seguir haciéndolo y tú vas a correrte mientras me miras.

                Esas palabras fueron la perdición de Misha, que no tuvo otra que dejarse ir sobre su mano. El orgasmo le dio de lleno en el estómago y se agitó contra su cuerpo mientras se corría sin apartar la mirada de él. Jensen entendió entonces que de nada servía el agua fría cuando una visión tan caliente te abrasaba el cerebro dejándote las neuronas achicharradas.

                Misha tenía los labios entreabiertos y apretaba los dientes. Con los ojos entornados, parpadeaba furioso mientras la última oleada de su liberación descargaba entre los dedos de Jensen. Cuando terminó, tuvo que levantar un brazo y agarrarse al borde del bote para no hundirse hasta el fondo.

                Jensen se rió complacido. Lo abrazó y lo ayudó a permanecer a flote mientras recuperaba el aliento.

                - Has polinizado el mar –comentó con una sonrisilla en los labios.

                Misha le respondió de igual manera.

                - Ahora ya sabes por qué el agua del mar está tan salada.

                A Jensen no le quedó más remedio que reírse. Les costó trabajo subirse al bote porque no habían parado de reírse en un buen rato. Una vez arriba, Misha pudo terminar el informe y archivar la información que había obtenido con las fotos que habían ido haciendo mientras buceaban. Jensen se había sentado frente a él y trasteaba con su IPad. Lo observó durante unos segundos, preguntándose dónde se había metido durante todo ese tiempo.

                Sintiéndose observado, Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

                - ¿Te sirven las fotos que hemos hecho o tenemos que volver a bajar?

                - Son perfectas –murmuró volviendo la vista a la cámara y observando algunas de ellas donde salía Jensen _de casualidad._

                - Vaya –su voz no pudo ocultar un tono triste.

                - ¿Ocurre algo? –Misha se había percatado de su voz y le preguntó preocupado.

                - No –se encogió de hombros-. Es que no quiero irme tan pronto de aquí.

                Misha sonrió medio ruborizado. Le gustaba la franqueza de Jensen. Guardó la cámara y los papeles de nuevo en su mochila y encendió el motor del bote.

                - Aún no nos vamos –puso rumbo a la playa que había detrás de esas mismas rocas-. He traído comida para todo el día y aún no te he enseñado lo mejor de la playa.

                Jensen guardó el IPad y lo miró feliz. Parecía un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

 

 

                 La playa en cuestión era una pequeña cala en lo que se podía considerar la parte menos transitada de la isla. Apenas tenía doscientos metros de arena cuando las rocas del mar y el verde de las montañas se unían para formar uno solo. Era un paisaje hermoso que invitaba a la meditación y a la relajación.

                Jensen se sentó a su lado en la orilla y juntos observaron cómo las olas del mar les acariciaban los pies. La arena suave y blanda les hacía sentirse cómodos allí sentados.

                - Esta mañana me dijiste que esta playa era especial para ti –Jensen dejó de juguetear con dos conchas que tenía en la mano y lo miró-. ¿Por qué?

                Misha tardó unos minutos en contestar. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y aunque estuviera a su lado, a apenas medio metro de distancia, su mente parecía estar a años luz. Finalmente respondió, ahora con la mirada perdida en la orilla.

                - Cuando me destinaron a esta isla, hace ya ocho años, lo primero que hice fue coger el bote y explorar los alrededores. Llegué a esta misma playa, me senté en esta misma orilla y me puse a llorar.

                Jensen lo miró preocupado. Había vuelto la cabeza al oír sus palabras y se preocupó al verle con el semblante más serio que antes. Quería preguntarle qué le había pasado, por qué había llorado, y por qué esa isla era especial para él. Tenía tantas preguntas las que quería hacerle que se abrumó. Pero no quería agobiarle. Misha se estaba abriendo a él y él no iba a agobiarle con preguntas. Le dejaría que fuera a su ritmo. Hizo lo que pensó que era mejor y que Misha apreciaría más; le puso una mano en el hombro para darle aliento y acabó acariciándole la espalda. No era un gesto erótico ni nada por el estilo. Jensen simplemente quería decirle que estaba allí y que podía contar con él.

                Cuando Misha notó esa mano cálida y grande sobre su espalda, supo que estaba empezando a sentir algo más por Jensen. Y eso sí que le daba miedo.

 

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

  
Días de publicación:

[Capitulo 1 Viernes 7 de Octubre](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101419.html)  
[Capitulo 2 Martes 11](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101850.html)  
[Capitulo 3 Viernes 14](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101959.html)  
[Capitulo 4 Martes 18](http://taolee.livejournal.com/102529.html)  
[Capitulo 5 Viernes 21](http://taolee.livejournal.com/103229.html)  
Capitulo 6 Martes 25  
Capitulo 7 Viernes 28  
Capitulo 8 Martes 1 de Noviembre

Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y/o modificaciones.

 

 

 **Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capitulo 6/8**  
 **Autora:**  
 **Beta:**  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Art:**  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

 

 

 

                Su vida nunca había sido fácil. Siempre se había sentido un niño distinto a los demás y conforme fue creciendo la cosa no mejoró. Así que acabó admitiéndolo; Misha sabía que era un bicho raro. En clase siempre lo tachaban del rarito de clase, el empollón “sabelotolo”, el que intentaba concienciar a sus compañeros que reciclar era necesario. El que intentaba de convencerles que cazar lagartijas para aplastarlas no era divertido.

                En la universidad ya tenía las ideas claras y sabía lo que quería. Era consciente de todo lo que tendría que sacrificar, pero valía la pena. Quería salvar el mundo. Por supuesto sabía que nunca lo lograría, pero quería intentarlo, quería mejorarlo en algo, poner su grano de arena. No quería mirar; quería actuar y sabía que para hacerlo bien tenía que irse al otro lado del mundo. Dejar a su familia y amigos y estar allí indefinidamente.

                Cuando llegó a la isla y  vio todo lo que tenía que hacer, se le vino el mundo encima. Claro que contaba con gente que lo ayudaba, pero la gran mayoría se tomaba aquello como un pasatiempos, como algo que se estaba empezando a poner de moda y nada más. Se sentía terriblemente solo pensando que él era el único que se tomaba todo aquello en serio. Por eso llegó a esa playa y se puso a llorar. No porque se hubiera arrepentido del camino que había elegido, sino porque iba a ser más duro de lo que había pensado, y tenía miedo de no dar la talla.

                Luego, con el paso de los años, se demostró a sí mismo y a los demás que no había nadie mejor que él en su trabajo. Nadie que, con una sola mirada, supiera si una tortuga o un pez estuviera enfermo. Y se le había reconocido su trabajo.

                Ahora, varios años después, seguía teniendo la misma ilusión que el primer día, porque la naturaleza, los animales, todo eso estaba dentro de él, formaban parte de él, y no veía otro sitio donde querría estar.

                Hasta ahora.

                Desde el mismo minuto en que vio a Jensen, supo que no iba a ser como los demás. Quizás por eso fue un capullo con él al principio. Injustamente, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que Jensen tenía mucho potencial y lo retó desde el primer momento. Claro está, Jensen cayó en la trampa y se comportó siempre a la altura de las circunstancias. A Misha le hubiera dado igual que se hubiera tirado en la playa todo el tiempo del mundo, que hubiera tomado el sol y que se hubiera apartado de su vista como habían hecho los anteriores a él que habían llegado a la isla. A él lo que le importaba era el dinero que esas grandes compañías le daban. Nada más. No estaba para enseñar a nadie. Ese no era su trabajo y no iba a empezar a hacerlo.

                Hasta ahora.

                Y Jensen había respondido. Muy bien además. Tanto, que incluso arriesgó su vida por un maldito pollo. Misha recordó el momento y no supo exactamente la sensación que tuvo cuando lo vio sentado en una esquina de la habitación con el animalejo dentro de la camisa.

                Ahora ya lo sentía como parte de él, parte de la isla.  Y pronto se iría. Porque Jensen se iría. Tenía que volver  a la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, la vida que le gustaba. Y él se quedaría ahí, igual de feliz ayudando a los animales y a la naturaleza, pero jodido echándole de menos. Porque cuando no se conoce una cosa, se puede vivir perfectamente puesto que no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, pero cuando conoces algo o a alguien, ¿qué se hace luego para rellenar el vacío que deja? Misha cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo se vive después de Jensen Ackles?

                - ¿Estás ahí?

                Misha volvió la cabeza para mirar a Jensen. Seguían sentados en la orilla viendo atardecer y, al parecer, había guardado silencio demasiado tiempo.

                - Sí. Lo siento. Me puse a pensar y se me fue el santo al cielo –retrocedió con la mente hacia atrás hasta recordar lo último que habían hablado-. Hmmm. Lloré porque me vi tantas cosas por hacer, que tuve miedo de no estar a la altura.

                - No conozco a nadie que pueda hacer este trabajo  mejor que tú, Misha –Jensen habló mirando cómo la marea iba subiendo muy lentamente-. Es normal tener miedo cuando se empieza en algo. Recuerdo que cuando entré en mi empresa, estuve un mes con dolor de estómago y sin dormir por las noches.

                Misha lo seguía mirando. El perfil de Jensen era enigmático. No podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo, y con los últimos rayos de sol anaranjados y rosados dándole en la piel, lo hacían más guapo aún. Incluso los ojos verdes parecían brillar con más fuerza. Misha no lo pensó; se estiró hasta él y lo besó en los labios. Y Jensen se dejó. Lo vio acercarse hacia él y le dejó que lo besara. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban rodando sobre la arena, arrancándose la poca ropa que llevaban encima.

                Jensen se dejó quitar el bañador y le importó bien poco notar subir el agua hasta casi la cintura. Por él como si hacía escala el Queen Mary a su lado con un montón de japoneses en la borda haciendo fotos. Ahora mismo sólo tenía ojos y manos para Misha, que se rebozaba con él llenándose también completamente de arena.

                La lucha al principio fue divertida. Intentaron dominarse cogidos por los brazos mientras luchaban por ver quién era el más fuerte. Entre beso y beso se empujaban entrelazando las piernas y rodando así con más facilidad.

                Jensen era más fuerte, pero Misha era muy escurridizo, el muy cabrón, y lograba zafarse de todas. Cuando se vio acorralado sin posibilidad alguna de escapar boca arriba en la arena, se quedó quieto mientras Jensen se tumbaba completamente encima de él. Le había echado el pelo hacia atrás y le había quitado algo de arena que le había caído en la mejilla. Si no fuera porque varias olas habían llegado hasta ellos y les había quitado arena de encima, ahora mismo hubiera costado reconocer quién era quién.

                Temiendo aplastarle por su peso, Jensen abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Notó la dura erección de Misha entre sus nalgas, pero no le importó, al contrario; le gustaba tenerle así. Soportando gran parte de su peso con las rodillas afianzadas sobre la arena, Jensen se deslizó sobre su pecho subiendo con sus brazos los brazos de Misha y sosteniéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza. Las caras estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero Jensen se obligó a no besarle. Sabía que si lo hacía, volvería a perderse como antes, y no quería. Ahora tenía otra cosa en mente; restregó el trasero contra su erección y se separó un poco, notando cómo Misha, inconscientemente, elevaba las caderas buscando más.

                - ¿Te gusta? –Jensen se había agachado hasta su oído para susurrárselo mientras restregaba el resto del cuerpo contra el suyo.

                Misha asintió. Estar debajo de ese cuerpo grande y poderoso le hacía perder el control y desear no sólo estar debajo sino dentro de él. El pensamiento le estremeció.

                - ¿Quieres más? –Jensen le había cogido el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes y se lo mordisqueaba perezosamente, como si no supiera que lo estaba haciendo.

                - ¿Qué es _más_? –se arriesgó a preguntar. Le había salido la voz más grave de lo normal porque realmente ese aliento caliente le estaba destrozando la cordura.

                - Más es esto –bajó los labios por su cuello dejando un reguero húmedo por el cuello hasta su clavícula-. O esto –añadió haciendo un giro de caderas provocando que su pene fuera dulcemente torturado-. Entonces… ¿quieres más?

                ¡Por Dios, sí!

                No le hizo falta responder porque el estremecimiento de su cuerpo también llegó al de Jensen. Sin perder tiempo se incorporó y se sentó sobre sus caderas. Aprovechó que una ola venía a chocar contra ellos para enjuagarse la mano y guiarla hacia la erección de Misha. Tuvo que levantarse un poco y rodear su cuerpo para acceder a él por la espalda. Lo masajeó un poco y con buena precisión, lo guió hacia su entrada.

                Misha se mordió el labio  inferior, conteniéndose para no levantar las caderas y acabar de hundirse en él. Empezaba a notar la presión en el glande y un calor que comenzaba a envolverle. Rechinando los dientes, le puso las manos a Jensen sobre los muslos y le obligó a que lo mirara.

                - No estás preparado. Vas a hacerte daño –jadeó, notando cómo Jensen bajaba sobre él un poco más-. Déjame que…

                Tuvo que dejar de hablar porque Jensen se había enderezado sobre él y el peso de su cuerpo había provocado que se empalara él mismo más profundamente.

                - Estoy bien –se echó hacia delante para apoyarse a ambos lado de su cuerpo con las manos y acercarse a su cara-. Ya me preparaste antes, ¿recuerdas?

                Lo recordaba. Claramente, además. Pero eso había sido un buen rato atrás y sin duda tendría que volver a prepararle de nuevo.

                Jensen no lo creyó así, y así se lo demostró. Se empaló todo lo que pudo y se quedó ahí, saboreando el momento. Notando ese ligero malestar en su trasero que, poco a poco, conforme comenzaba a moverse, se fue convirtiendo en una sensación placentera.

                No tardaron en coger el ritmo ninguno de los dos. Misha le clavaba los dedos en los muslos, intentando agarrarle para acercarle más a él. Era materialmente imposible estar más unidos que en ese momento, pero aún así Jensen se echó sobre su pecho, cubriéndole con el suyo. Misha gruñó de placer. Le mordió los labios y elevó las caderas para salirle al encuentro mientras Jensen cada vez lo montaba más rápido.

                El corazón de Misha iba a mil por hora y había comenzado a notar cómo ese calor inconfundible empezaba a tomar forma en su vientre y poco a poco iba haciéndose más y más grande hasta acabar temblando sabiendo ya lo que anticipaba.

                Jensen cerró un puño sobre su cabeza agarrándole del pelo y tirando un poco enredándolo con los dedos. Misha gruñó arqueando la espalda debajo de él intentando liberarse sin quererlo realmente. Esa sensación de sentirse prisionero, unido con los jadeos de Jensen y la presión de su cuerpo, provocó que el orgasmo le pillara por sorpresa y no tuviera tiempo ni de respirar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la mano de Jensen sobre ella y estiró el cuello cerrando los ojos. Abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ni un sonido. Al principio, porque cuando el orgasmo tomó forma, comenzó a jadear entrecortadamente y terminó gruñendo entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer lacio sobre la arena.

                Jensen dejó de moverse un segundo para observarle. La expresión tranquila del rostro de Misha, aún a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, no le pasó desapercibida. Se hubiera quedado observándole un poco más si no hubiera empezado a sentir las caderas de ese hombre moviéndose debajo de él.

                - Te toca –Misha abrió los ojos y lo miró soñoliento. Esbozando una ligera sonrisa apenas perceptible, siguió moviéndose debajo de él, obligando a Jensen a que lo siguiera.

                Éste asintió, se puso derecho empalándose totalmente en él y le siguió el ritmo. Misha lo había agarrado ésta vez por las caderas obligándole a que recibiera las embestidas que le estaba proporcionando, dándole de lleno en la próstata.

                Jensen también se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva intentando aliviar el picor de la garganta al habérsele secado. Respiraba fuertemente por la nariz y el pecho le subía y le bajaba rápidamente.

                Cuando se llevó la mano a la erección, supo que no iba a necesitar apenas ni dos sacudidas para terminar. Y así fue; apenas tironeó un par de veces rozándose el glande con los dedos, cuando comenzó a correrse sobre el estómago de Misha con fuertes sacudidas que le mancharon de piel con pequeñas gotas blancas.

                Tardó un instante en reponerse del orgasmo. Mientras tanto se había quedado sentado sobre Misha, notando cómo el agua llegaba hasta ellos cada vez en menos tiempo. El salpicón de una ola contra su espalda hizo reaccionar a Jensen que, con flojera, se levanto a desgana de él.

                Al notarle salir de su cuerpo, también notó la inconfundible sensación que al día siguiente no podría ni sentarse, pero le dio igual. Jensen se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

                - Creo que deberías levantarte o te llevará la marea –tiró de él y no le costó apenas nada tenerlo a su lado. Misha tenía toda la espalda y el pelo cubierto de arena-. Y no queremos que aparezcas varado en costas japonesas –le dio un suave besos en los labios-. Podrían cazarte y comerte.

                Misha sonrió y le respondió al rápido beso.

                - Espero que la marea no se haya llevado nuestros bañadores, porque si no vamos a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

                Jensen se rió y se dio media vuelta para ayudarle a buscar. Por suerte los habían tirado por encima de la orilla y el agua no había llegado aún hasta ellos.

                - Será mejor que nos bañemos antes de meternos en el bote, así cuando lleguemos al campamento ya estaremos secos –Misha se puso el bañador y caminó de nuevo hacia la orilla.

                Jensen deseó moverse tan rápido. Se puso él también el bañador y lo siguió.

 

                 Una vez que se hubieron quitado gran parte de la arena de encima, se subieron al bote y Misha puso rumbo al campamento.

                - Misha.

                - Hmmm –éste giró el timón del motor y lo miró tras hacer la maniobra-. Dime.

                - La gente del campamento… ¿saben que eres gay?

                - Los que me conocen desde hace tiempo, sí. 

                Jensen sentía la necesidad de seguir hablando de ese tema.

                - ¿Has tenido alguna vez pareja en el campamento?

                Las mandíbulas de Misha se tensaron levemente, pero no pareció molesto en realidad.

                - No. Si te refieres a si lo escondo o si sigo refugiado en el armario, la respuesta es no –Misha arañaba el borde del timón de madera con una uña-. La gente que lleva mucho tiempo en el campamento conmigo lo sabe porque en algún momento ha salido la conversación –se encogió de hombros pensando en algún ejemplo-. Cuando te invitan a alguna fiesta, o cuando te quieren presentar a alguna chica. Entonces digo que soy gay. Antes no, pero no porque lo oculte, sino porque opino que a nadie le tiene que importar mi condición sexual.

                - Haces bien –Jensen asintió dando su aprobación-. Cuando se es más joven, se tiende  a ocultar ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando ya llegas a una edad, te da igual.

                Misha sonrió porque Jensen hablando parecía que tuviera ochenta años y no pocos más de treinta.

                - ¿Te dirían algo si supieran que nos hemos liado?

                Misha meditó las palabras. Era una buena pregunta que aún él no se había planteado. Quizás ese fuera un buen momento.

                - Supongo que no, no hay ninguna norma que me prohíba acostarme con quien  yo quiera venga éste de donde venga –luego levantó la vista y lo miró-. Pero imagino que ya que estás bajo mi tutela y que hay mucha pasta en juego, será mejor que no lo sepa nadie.

                Jensen frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo lo que había querido decir.

                - Mi empresa no va a retirar el dinero a la asociación porque te hayas acostado conmigo –sonrió pensando lo que tenía en mente-. No soy precisamente una doncella virginal.

                - Ya –Misha sonrió también-. Pero los de Apple quizás tendrían algo que decir. Has venido a trabajar, no a revolcarte desnudo por la playa como si fueras la protagonista del “Lago Azul”.

                Ahora fue su turno de quedarse pensativo. No podía hablar por el nombre de Apple, pero imaginó que no iba a hacerles gracia que su nombre se viera vinculado a nada que tuviera que ver con la palabra sexo en la orilla, sexual o algo parecido.

                - Supongo que tienes razón. No sería bueno para su imagen.

                Misha guió el bote hasta el muelle de madera y saltó con la cuerda en la mano para atarlo al noray fuertemente. Luego le tendió una mano a Jensen para ayudarle a pasar ya que traía todas las cosas bajo un brazo.

                Cuando éste saltó, Misha se lo quedó mirando un segundo, ambos muy juntos, como si Jensen fuera a perder pie o algo.

                - No te preocupes, Jensen. Si quieres dejarlo aquí, aquí lo dejamos y sin problemas.

                Jensen no tuvo la suficiente agilidad mental para sacarle de su error. Cuando quiso reaccionar, Misha le había cogido gran parte de las cosas que llevaba en los brazos y había echado a andar por el muelle. Él no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

 

 

                 En el campamento, la cosa parecía ir como siempre. Sólo habían estado fuera un día, pero para él parecía que había pasado un siglo y medio desde que se fueran esa mañana de allí.

                La cena fue bien, sin novedades, y mucho más tranquila que el día anterior. Jared y Matt veían las fotos y algunos de los videos que habían hecho con la cámara acuática y Jared se reía del estilo de Jensen buceando.

                - ¿Los chicos de ciudad nadáis así?

                - De donde yo vengo, eso se llama clase –le chuleo haciendo que Misha y Matt se rieran con él.

                - Qué raro –Matt pasó varias fotos al percatarse de algo. Luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a Misha-. ¿Le has dejado ir con ese bañador?

                Jensen se puso serio y lo miró. No comprendía el comentario y temía haber metido la pata y que sospecharan algo.

                - ¿Qué le pasa a mi bañador?

                - Que es holgado, simplemente –Matt le sonrió enseñándole todos los dientes-. Recuerdo cuando llegué aquí. Misha me echó el sermón de la ropa y me dijo que nadie iba a nadar a su lado siendo un cebo perfecto para que me esterilizaran los delfines de un bocado. Estuve semanas teniendo pesadillas cada vez que me metía en el agua.

                Jensen lo comprendió entonces.

                - Ah, ya me echó ese sermón el otro día –miró a Misha que los observaba sin decir nada-. Pero se ve que ya se ha cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

                - Me he bañado con todos vosotros –Misha se levantó, recogió los platos de todos  y caminó hacia la cocina-. No habrían tenido mucho para comer.

                Matt y Jared lo abuchearon y le lanzaron varias servilletas que, obviamente, no llegaron a su destino. Jensen también sonrió, refrenándose en decir que apenas unas horas antes, Misha no parecía estar disgustado con su miembro cuando jugaba con él en el bote. Pero se calló. Ya se la soltaría en otro momento.

 

 

                Jensen se llevó la cámara a su habitación para descargarlas en su portátil. Era más rápido que el de Misha y él sabía mucho más de esas cosas que él y tardaría la mitad de tiempo. Saludó al pollo cuando entró en la habitación y J.J. le respondió dándose la vuelta, como si estuviera enfadado por haberle dejado todo el día solo.

                Se sentó en la cama y conectó la cámara. Eran muchas fotos y varios videos, así que posiblemente tardaría unos minutos. Mientras tanto se puso al mirar el correo. Tenía emails atrasados desde hacía días, pero tenía que ponerse o no acabaría nunca. Cuando apenas llevaba tres, la ventana del Skype se abrió y apareció Sebastian invitándole a una video-llamada. Maldiciéndose por no haberse puesto en invisible, le dio a aceptar.

                - ¡Hey, Jensen! –la voz de Sebastian llenó la habitación. Era curioso, pero nunca antes se había fijado en el deje tan extraño que tenía hablando-. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Ya te han comido los mosquitos de la isla?

                - No, aún sobrevivo –sonrió-. ¿Qué os contáis por allí?

                - Poca cosa. Todo como siempre –la cámara de Sebastian se quedó unos segundos congelada, pero luego siguió adelante-. Pero cuéntame tú. ¿Qué tal tu experiencia en la isla? ¿Has tomado mucho el sol?

                - La verdad es que hoy ha sido el primer día libre que he tenido desde que he llegado –confesó, recordando que había hecho cosas mucho más placenteras que tomar el sol-. La experiencia está siendo increíble. La gente aquí es muy amable y estar tanto tiempo rodeado de animales  es otra filosofía de vida, te cambia la visión de todo.

                Sebastian se quedó mirándole unos segundos, mortalmente serio. Finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

                - ¡Qué truan! Casi me engañas –siguió riéndose.

                - Te lo digo en serio, Roché –la voz de Jensen no podía ser más cortante-. Tendrías que venir y vivir todo esto.

                - Puagh, paso. Los animales no son lo mío –hizo un gesto de asco con la cara -. Además, he visto un video por youtube de unas tortugas de esas gigantes copulando y OhDios, qué asco. Es el sonido más anti erótico que he oído en mi vida.

                - Bueno, cada uno hace el ruido que quiere follando, ¿no? –Jensen sonrió al darse cuenta que había usado las mismas palabras que usó Misha con él cuando tuvieron esa conversación.

                - Me da igual. Es grotesco. Bueno, ¿y qué tal las nativas de la isla? Porque por eso sí que me chuparía yo treinta horas de avión. Aunque claro, no creo que te hayas fijado mucho en ellas…

                - No, la verdad es que no –Jensen se sentía con un humor raro y no sabía explicar muy bien por qué-. Tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo.

                - Vaya, ya sabía yo que ibas a involucrarte en el tema aunque no quisieras. Y cuéntame, ¿ya tienes tus informes y estadísticas y todas esas cosas que Apple quiere que les lleves?

                - Sí, tengo varios informes por lo menos con mil hojas cada uno. Desde luego no será porque no les llevo todo detallado.

                - Ya veo –las arrugas de la cara de Sebastian se pronunciaron cuando siguió haciéndole preguntas-. Entonces deduzco que te han facilitado toda la información y te han explicado el proyecto que están haciendo con todo lujo de detalles y demás, ¿no? Porque eso va a ser lo primero que te pregunten los de Apple. Van a invertir una pasta y querrán saberlo todo.

                - Lo sé todo, descuida. El que lo lleva todo, Misha, es un tío muy competente que ha respondido a todas mis preguntas y me ha llevado con él a cada proyecto y a cada sitio donde ha ido.

                - Ah, sí. Collins, ¿no? Me han hablado de él –se llevó un dedo a los labios y tamborileó mientras miraba a la cámara-. ¿Qué tal es? Porque me han dicho que es un rarito.

                Jensen observaba la reacción de su jefe. Sabía que lo estaba mirando detenidamente. Se conocían y ambos sabían los gestos del otro. Aquí era donde Jensen no podía fallar. No podía hablar más de lo imprescindible de Misha porque Sebastian sospecharía, pero tampoco podía quedarse corto o sospecharía también.

                - Supongo que es un rarito según se mire. Es un tío que ha volcado toda su vida en los animales y la naturaleza. Se exige mucho a sí mismo y también a los demás y lo que quiere conseguir, lucha para tenerlo –sonrió pensando en todo lo vivido con él desde que llegó-. Ese hijo de puta no me ha dejado dormir más de seis horas seguidas desde que he llegado a la isla ni me ha dado un día libre. Hasta hoy.

                Sebastian se rió.

                - Eso está bien. Me cae bien ese tío. Lo último que hubiera querido es que volvieras a casa hecho un gandul –tosió, se llevó a los labios lo que parecía ser un gin-tonic y volvió de nuevo a dirigirse a él-. Perdona. Bueno… Me imagino que estarás deseando volver a casa, ¿no? Tengo lo que me hiciste prometer y además te tengo preparada una super fiesta, que vas a llorar cuando sepas dónde se va a celebrar. Pero eso te lo guardo como sorpresa para cuando llegues.

                Jensen había dejado de escuchar. Las fotos y los videos se habían descargado en su disco duro y el programa que usaba para ello se había abierto mostrando pequeñas muestras de cada una de ellas. Fue recorriendo con el cursor una a una y éstas se hacían grandes. Eran fotos fantásticas del fondo marino y de los corales de Fregate. Los peces de colores, estrellas de mar, ellos. En algunas fotos salía Jensen intentando alargar la mano para tocar algunos pececillos. En otras Misha estaba junto a los corales mirándolos de cerca. Misha.

                - ¿Jensen? ¿Me oyes?

                Jensen volvió en sí.

                - Perdona, creo que esto se quedó en pausa y no te oí.

                - Ah. Te decía que estarás contento. Apenas te queda un mes para volver a casa.

                Jensen sonrió a la cámara por compromiso.

                - Tengo ganas de dormir en mi cama, sí –Jensen volvió la cabeza y vio a J.J. intentando escapar de su jaula-. Tengo que dejarte. Me han nombrado madre adoptiva de un pollo y tengo que darle de comer. Nos vemos pronto.

                - Que te cunda.

                Oyó la risa de Sebastian justo antes de cortar la comunicación. Ahora ya podía quitar esa falsa sonrisa con la que se había disfrazado y ser él. Le quedaban apenas un mes en la isla y maldita fuera su estampa, pero no estaba seguro de querer irse.

 

 

                 La semana transcurrió con normalidad. Misha tuvo que ir un par de veces a Aldabra y Jensen fue con él. Se había convertido en una costumbre que donde fuera uno, allí estaba el otro y todos lo veían como algo normal.

                Esa tarde habían ido una de las playas de Mahé, no muy lejos del campamento. Misha tenía que terminar su estudio sobre los fondos coralinos y esa era la última playa que le faltaba. Esta vez ambos se habían puesto los trajes de neopreno y Misha se colgó a la espalda la mochila impermeable. No habían ido por mar porque les salía más a cuenta llegar hasta la playa y sumergirse que dar toda la vuelta a la isla en bote.

                A Jensen le pareció bien. Le gustaba ponerse las gafas de bucear y hacer fotos. Ese mundo marino tenía tanto color y estaba tan lleno de vida que parecía casi irreal. Ya había aprendido a no perseguir a los peces de colores porque, por muy rápido que nadara, jamás lograría alcanzarlos.

                Se subió a la superficie a la misma vez que Misha para coger aire.

                - ¿Estás cansado? –Misha se acercó nadando y se quedó flotando cerca de él, casi rozando nariz con nariz.

                - Estoy bien –Jensen estaba mejor que bien. Le gustaba el mar y le gustaba el fondo marino. Y sobre todo le gustaba que Misha se le acercara tanto.

                - Ya no me queda mucho para terminar –respondió con el agua llegándole casi a la barbilla-. Y luego ya no tengo nada más que hacer en toda la noche.

                - Ah, tienes la noche libre –le miró los labios sin intentar moverse hacia ellos-, ¿y tienes algún plan?

                Misha sonrió sosteniéndole la mirada.

                - De momento no –respondió enigmático, luego movió la mano por debajo del agua y acarició la entrepierna de Jensen, que reaccionó en el acto-, pero seguro que algo se nos ocurre.

                Jensen jadeó. Lo vio ponerse las gafas de bucear y desaparecer bajo el agua. Él necesitó un par de minutos para recuperar el control y sumergirse con él. No había hablado con él respecto a eso de seguir o no seguir que le había dicho en el muelle. Por lo que a él concernía, claro que quería seguir y le alegraba ver que Misha también quería continuar con lo que había entre ellos.

 

                Lo siguió tras unos corales e hicieron varias fotos para los informes. Misha llevaba unas probetas en la mano donde iba recogiendo muestras y guardándolas individualmente.

                La última de las muestras se le estaba resistiendo bastante. No quería dañar ninguno de los corales y meter la pinza entre los tentáculos le estaba siendo más complicado de lo que se había pensado en un principio. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía que subir a la superficie cada casi sesenta segundos para respirar, se estaba ya cansando de tantas inmersiones. No habían llevado los tanques de oxígeno porque no era mucha la profundidad y porque no creyó que fuera a complicársele tanto.

                Jensen se acercó hasta él por si podía echarle una mano. En ese momento Misha pudo extraer la muestra que necesitaba. Con la mano derecha sostenía la pinza y con la izquierda sostenía el coral afianzado en la roca para no dañarle ni llevarse un trozo más del necesario.

                Entonces lo sintió. Fue un pinchazo penetrante en la palma de la mano. Agarró a Jensen con la otra mano y lo echó para atrás justo cuando de entre las piedras salía un pez león. Jensen se lo quedó mirando extasiado porque era una maravilla de ejemplar; todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de pinchos de colores marrones y naranjas y en las puntas tenía como suaves reflejos azulados. Parecía hecho de cristal y se movía elegantemente en el agua. Además, parecía ir directo hacia ellos. Misha sacó de la mochila una vara de metal y la apuntó contra el pez. Éste huyó despavorido en sentido contrario. Jensen no entendía que pasaba, sólo que Misha había vuelto a agarrarle y ambos subían a la superficie.

                - Jensen –jadeó quitándose las gafas-, tienes que llevarme a la orilla. Rápido.

                Jensen no discutió. El tono de voz de Misha no era el habitual y eso le preocupó. Lo sostuvo lo mejor que pudo y nadó con él hasta que ambos hicieron pie. El problema vino cuando vio que Misha no sostenía el peso de su cuerpo. Lo cogió en brazos y llegó hasta la orilla para dejarle con cuidado sobre la arena.

                A pesar de haber salido del agua, Misha sudaba y se convulsionaba visiblemente. Jensen no entendía nada y estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

                - Jensen, escúchame –de nuevo la voz grave y medio ahogada de Misha-. Me ha picado un pez león. En la mochila hay un antídoto. Tienes que coger y pinchármelo porque sino...

                Misha dejó de hablar y comenzó a respirar trabajosamente, como si no le llegara suficiente aire a los pulmones.

                Jensen tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, pero no había ni un segundo que perder. Tiró de la mochila que tenía a la espalda y la volcó sobre la arena. Varias de las probetas que habían estado rellenando antes cayeron ante él. Luego la cámara de fotos, el walkie talkie y finalmente un maletín pequeño naranja. Dios, eso tenía que ser. Se lanzó sobre él y lo abrió.

                Estaba cerrado herméticamente para que no entrara agua y con los nervios le costó bastante tirar de ambas partes para que se abriera. Mientras hacía gala de todas sus fuerzas para abrirlo, rezaba porque dentro sólo hubiera un único antídoto, porque si por el contrario había varios y no estaban señalizados indicando para qué era cada uno, iba a pegarse un tiro.

                Cuando pudo abrirlo, comprobó que sólo había una jeringuilla con un líquido rosa pálido dentro. Jensen lo cogió y miró la aguja larga y afilada enfundada en su funda de plástico. No le tenía miedo, pero no había puesto una inyección en su vida. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si sin querer le introducía aire en la venas? Por una novela de Agatha Christie que leyó cuando estaba en el instituto, recordaba que eso podía matar a una persona perfectamente.

                El caso es que si no le inyectaba el antídoto, daba igual que le inyectara aire o coca cola light, Misha moriría. Le quitó el tampón a la aguja y se acercó a él.

                Misha temblaba y apenas tenía los ojos abiertos. La piel  había empezado a palidecer y los labios estaban ligeramente más morados que antes.

                - Hazlo, Jensen. Ya –Jensen se animó a sí mismo para darse ánimos. Apuntó en el antebrazo de Misha y apretó la jeringuilla hasta que ésta se hubo insertado más de la mitad. Una vez ahí la apretó y el líquido rosa desapareció por la aguja hasta no quedar ni una gota.

                - Por Dios que no sea tarde, por Dios que no sea tarde –Jensen extrajo la aguja con cuidado, le puso de nuevo el capuchón y tanteó por la arena buscando el walkie talkie. Cuando lo alcanzó, intentó sintonizar alguna frecuencia, pero no daba con ninguna.

                - Misha, escúchame. Ya te he inyectado el antídoto y va a funcionar, ¿me oyes? Ahora estoy pidiendo ayuda por el walkie talkie –le mintió, pensando en cómo diablos iba a hacerlo-. Tienes que intentar tranquilizarte y conservar el oxígeno porque cuando esto acabe, me vas a dar un par de clases de primeros auxilios, ¿vale? –bromeó intentando así distraerlos a ambos.

                Misha pareció haberle escuchado porque la respiración ya no era tan fuerte y había dejado de hacer ese sonido con la garganta. Jensen aprovechó para mover de nuevo los botones de ese trasto.

                - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Hola? –se levantó y caminó por la orilla por si eso tenía así mejor cobertura o mejores hondas o como quiera que funcionara ese trasto. Cuando caminó un par de metros, le pareció oír una voz entre interferencias-. ¿Hola?

                - ¿Jensen? –era la voz de Matt-. ¿Me oyes?

                - ¡Matt, tío, sí!

                - Jensen, así no se habla por un walkie. Tienes que…

                - ¡Matt, no tengo tiempo de eso ahora! –dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo-. Un pez león ha picado a Misha y está en la orilla sin poder moverse. Le he puesto en el antídoto, pero no mejora. ¿Qué hago, Matt? –suplicó sin saberlo-. Ayúdame.

                - Tranquilo Jensen. Has seguidos los pasos de primeros auxilios correctamente. Sé dónde estáis. Iré con el equipo médico y en menos de cinco minutos estaremos ahí con la ambulancia.

                - Matt… -Jensen estaba muerto de miedo. Se sentía impotente y totalmente un inútil.

                - Jensen, ya salimos para allá. Ahora sólo tienes que quedarte junto a Misha y vigilar sus constantes vitales. Si deja de respirar, aplícale un RCP y no pares hasta que lleguemos nosotros. ¿Has entendido?

                Jensen asintió. Volvió donde Misha y se arrodilló a su lado.

                - Matt ya viene con los médicos, Misha. Cinco minutos, ¿vale? Cinco minutos más.

                Misha no se movió. De hecho tenía los ojos cerrados y ya no se movía. Ni siquiera temblaba. Un sudor frío recorrió a Jensen. Lo zarandeó y le puso dos dedos en el cuello para comprobar que tenía pulso.

                - Misha, abre los ojos. Misha, ¿me oyes? ¡Misha!

 

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Chapter 7

  
Días de publicación:

[Capitulo 1 Viernes 7 de Octubre](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101419.html)  
[Capitulo 2 Martes 11](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101850.html)  
[Capitulo 3 Viernes 14](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101959.html)  
[Capitulo 4 Martes 18](http://taolee.livejournal.com/102529.html)  
[Capitulo 5 Viernes 21](http://taolee.livejournal.com/103229.html)  
[Capitulo 6 Martes 25](http://taolee.livejournal.com/103470.html)  
Capitulo 7 Viernes 28  
Capitulo 8 Martes 1 de Noviembre

Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y/o modificaciones.

 

 

 **Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capitulo 7/8**  
 **Autora:**  
 **Beta:**  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Art:**  
 **© foto de Misha:**  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

 

 

                 Jensen se movió incómodo en la silla. Llevaba sentado más de cuatro horas en la enfermería viendo cómo la enfermera iba y venía trayendo y llevando cosas de un lado a otro.

                Como Matt le prometió, tardaron cinco en minutos en llegar a donde se encontraban. El médico examinó a Misha y lo llevaron inmediatamente a la ambulancia para empezar a hacerle pruebas. Al haber informado a Matt por el walkie talkie, ya llevaban el equipo que necesitaban para hacerle las pruebas específicas.

                Afortunadamente, el corazón de Misha no dejó de latir en ningún momento y eso era una muy buena señal. A la cuenta, la picadura de esos bichos era extremadamente dolorosa y afortunadamente tenían el antídoto, de lo contrario Misha no lo habría contado.

                El médico no creyó necesario llevarle al hospital porque todo estaba controlado. El antídoto estaba funcionando y aunque el afectado ya no corría peligro, lo dejarían de todas formas un par de días en enfermería haciéndole más pruebas sólo para estar seguros.

                - ¿Aún estás ahí? –el susurro de Matt llegó desde la puerta.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza del portátil que tenía apoyado en la falda y lo miró.

                - Sí. No tengo nada mejor que hacer –se incorporó en la silla al ver que Matt llegaba a su lado y se ponía de cuclillas para ver qué estaba leyendo en la pantalla.

                - Ah, la ficha técnica del pez león –leyó en voz alta como si no supiera la información-. Su herida puede provocar heridas muy doloras y la toxina que inocula puede causar parálisis respiratoria, insuficiencia circulatoria y fiebre. Un gran tipo el pez león. Amistoso.

                Jensen sonrió por el comentario. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para bromas. Había faltado tan poco para que Misha no lo contara que aún seguía asustado por lo que había pasado.

                - Me siento un inútil, Matt.

                Matt se arrodilló a su lado para estar más cómodo y lo miró.

                - ¿Por qué?

                - No sé. Estaba muy asustado. No sabía qué estaba pasando –se frotó la cara con ambas manos. El portátil se meneó peligrosamente sobre su falda, así que lo cerró y lo dejó en el suelo a su lado-. Me quedé como un tonto viendo cómo ese pez se acercaba a mí. Si Misha no  hubiera usado la vara de metal, ahora mismo estaríamos los dos muertos.

                Matt lo  miró arrugando el ceño hasta que finalmente cayó en lo que quería decir Jensen.

                - Ah, la vara que emite ondas eléctricas, ¿no? Tuvisteis suerte, sí. Si llegamos a ir tú y yo, acaba con nosotros fijo, porque nunca la suelo llevar cuando buceo.

                - A pesar de que ya debía de dolerle la herida, tuvo la calma para espantar al bicho ese y tirar de mí –Jensen se quedó mirando la cama donde Misha seguía dormido bajo las sábanas.

                - Jensen, deja de comerte el coco. Le has salvado y lo has hecho bien. Es normal que tuvieras miedo, pero lo controlaste. Tendrías que haberme visto a mí la primera vez que salí de expedición y uno del equipo se cayó rompiéndose un brazo hasta doblárselo totalmente en el ángulo equivocado. Creí que me moría cuando tuve que ponérselo bien para entablillárselo.

                Jensen puso cara de consternación como si estuviera viviendo lo que el otro le estaba contando.

                - Quiero aprender primeros auxilios. No quiero que me pase más lo de hoy.

                - Me parece bien, pero yo creo que tan importante es saber qué hacer, que el temple que tengas a la hora de hacerlo. Que sepas hacer una RCP sin vacilar puede salvar vidas, pero si tienes miedo aunque sepas hacerlo y no lo hagas, no salvarás a nadie.

                - Ya.

                - En cuanto Misha se recupere, y ten por seguro que estará dando la lata de nuevo antes de lo que te esperas, te enseñará seguro –se levantó y se quedó de pie a su lado-. Pero dile a esa cabeza pensante tuya que lo que has hecho, lo has hecho bien, ¿vale? Si no llega a ir contigo o no hubieras actuado como lo hiciste, el final habría sido desastroso.

                Jensen asintió. Levantó la cabeza al ver que Matt caminaba hacia la puerta.

                - ¿Vas a acostarte?

                - Que va, tengo curro pendiente, y eso que son las… -miró el reloj y puso mala cara al ver que era algo más de media noche-. Uff, tardísimo ya. Pero necesito unos papeles para mañana así que no me queda otra. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?

                La verdad es que no sabía qué contestarle. No quería parecer un tonto sentimental ni que notaran que entre ellos había algo más que una simple relación profesional, pero sabía que si se iba a su cuarto, iba a estar toda la noche dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin dejar descansar a nadie, así que prefería quedarse allí.

                - Creo que sí. Voy a leer más sobre los peces que habitan estas aguas –lanzó un suspiro y cogió de nuevo el portátil para ponérselo en la falda.

                - Suerte con Misha cuando se despierte porque querrá levantarse y ponerse a hacer cosas y créeme; yo preferiría enfrentarme desnudo en una bañera a una barracuda y a un pez globo juntos que a Misha dolorido y en plan mandón.

                Jensen sonrió. Estaba deseando verle así porque sabía que Misha tenía ese carácter inquieto, y no acostado en esa cama, tan silencioso, tan estático. Ese no era él.

                Matt se despidió y lo dejó solo. Jensen aprovechó para seguir mirando peces de esa zona.

                El pez piedra, el enemigo por excelencia del lugar. Su veneno sí que era peligroso y sus pinchos mucho más letales que los del pez león. Al menos habían tenido suerte con eso.

                - Te vas a dejar la vista ahí, muchacho.

                Jensen levantó la mirada y vio a la enfermera entrar de nuevo en la enfermería con varios rollos de vendas en los brazos y mucho esparadrapo. Sin dudarlo, Jensen se levantó para ayudarla.

                - Gracias, sígueme –Rhea, que así se llamaba la mujer, lo llevó hasta el fondo de la habitación donde abrió un armario y comenzó a guardar las cosas en perfecto orden-. Todo el mundo entra aquí, me gasta las cosas y luego no las reponen.

                - Suele pasar –sonrió mirando a la mujer. Rhea era una nativa de la isla que tenía alrededor de unos cincuenta años. De piel morena, pelo muy rizado negro y entradita en carnes. La mujer parecía tener una vitalidad inagotable. Cuando acabó, cogió un termómetro de otra estantería del armario y lo agitó-. Vamos a ver si le ha subido la fiebre.

                Jensen asintió y fue tras ella hasta llegar a su cama. Misha seguía en la misma postura; tumbado boca arriba con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y el pelo despeinado, cada uno a su aire. Aún tenía algo de arena de cuando lo tumbó en la orilla pegado en la sien.

                La mujer destapó un poco la sábana y le separó un poco el brazo para colocarle el termómetro en contacto con la axila. Cuando lo acostaron en la cama de la enfermería, se deshicieron del traje de neopreno y lo dejaron desnudo. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen.

                - Vamos a esperar unos minutos –dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama. Misha no se despertó. Luego miró a Jensen-. Sigo viéndote algo pálido. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

                Jensen asintió y se sentó en la cama que había al lado de la de Misha que estaba vacía. Debía de haber tenido muy mal aspecto al llegar allí porque la enfermera le había preguntado cómo se encontraba lo menos cincuenta veces.

                - Sí, es sólo el susto, pero estoy bien –sonrió enseñándole su mejor sonrisa para demostrarle que no le pasaba nada-. Misha… ¿le ha pasado esto alguna vez antes?

                La mujer hizo un gesto con la boca, indicando que estaba pensando la pregunta.

                - No, que yo recuerde. Le han picado un par de avispas, se ha dislocado un hombro, y al poco de estar aquí se partió el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Pero nunca nada tan serio. Ha tenido suerte de que estuvieras con él.

                Jensen asintió. Todo el mundo se empeñaba en repetirle lo mismo. ¿Por qué él, sin embargo, no se lo creía?

                - Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

                Rhea cogió el termómetro y lo miró.

                - ¿Quién? ¿Misha? ¡Claro! –se levantó para coger una compresa y empaparla en agua fría. Volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio y se la puso sobre la frente-. Le ha subido algo la fiebre, pero es normal. Voy a por un ibuprofeno que también le vendrá bien para el dolor muscular. Cuando se despierte le va a doler todo –añadió-. Voy a por ella. Aguanta la compresa unos minutos y luego dale la vuelta. No tardo.

                Jensen asintió. Se sentó donde había estado la mujer y sostuvo el paño mientras la veía marcharse. Luego se volvió hacia Misha y lo miró. Éste seguía durmiendo ajeno a todo. ¿Se acordaría de lo que había pasado? ¿Le echaría en cara que hubiera actuado tan lentamente como se culpaba él? Porque lo que Jensen tenía claro es que si hubiera sido más rápido, Misha no habría sufrido tanto.

                Le dio la vuelta a la compresa y comprobó por él mismo que realmente tenía la frente bastante caliente.

                - Ya estoy –Rhea llegó y Jensen le cedió de nuevo su sitio-. ¿Se ha despertado?

                - No.

                - Pues vamos a tener que despertarle para que se beba esto. Se lo he diluido en bastante agua para que no note el sabor del ibuprofeno.

                - ¿No le gusta el sabor?

                - No es eso –la mujer siguió dándole vueltas al contenido del vaso con una pajita mientras se explicaba-. El cuerpo humano puede absorber el noventa por ciento del ibuprofeno ingerido, pero el diez por ciento restante lo expulsamos por la orina, y debido a su toxicidad y bioacumulación, puede llegar a contaminar bastante.

                Jensen la miró boquiabierto. Jamás había oído semejante cosa.

                - Pero, ¿no es más importante que se cure?

                - En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero hablas tú con él cuando se despierte y se lo cuentas, ¿vale? –Rhea dejó de darle vuelta al medicamento y se lo acercó a los labios-. La última vez que hice esto fue cuando se rompió el dedo y aún me retumban los oídos por el discurso que me echó. La verdad es que razón no le falta, y todos estamos aquí para lo mismo, pero hay cosas que no pueden evitarse.

                Jensen se lo podía imaginar. Se quedó a un lado mirando cómo la mujer zarandeaba con cuidado el hombro de Misha para despertarle.

                - Le he echado un par de gotas de vainilla para disimular el sabor –Rhea le guiñó un ojo a Jensen mientras le confesaba su secreto-. Es lo que hacía con mis hijos cuando no querían tomarse sus medicamentos.

                Jensen sonrió. Su madre también se inventaba mil excusas de esas cuando era pequeño. Miró con cariño a la mujer recordando viejos tiempos. Entonces un pitido sonó por la habitación.

                - Oh, me llaman. Sostén esto –Rhea se levantó, le tendió el vaso a Jensen y caminó hacia la mesa donde se había dejado lo que parecía ser un busca-. Vaya, me solicitan en la entrada del campamento. ¿Se lo puedes dar tú, por favor?

                - Claro.

                -  Y que no lo escupa como la última vez –la mujer se guardó el cacharro, que seguía pitando en el bolsillo, y desapareció por la puerta.

                Jensen se volvió hacia Misha para intentar despertarle, pero en lugar de zarandearle como había hecho Rhea, él optó por una técnica un poco  más suave; Se agachó hasta quedar próximo a su oído y le puso una mano en el cuello, donde le nacía la raíz del cabello.

                - Misha –lo llamó mientras le acariciaba con la yema de los dedos y le hacía cosquillas en esa zona tan sensible-. Misha. Despierta.

                Jensen tuvo que intentarlo varias veces hasta que finalmente Misha abrió los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatas y vidriosas, provocado sin duda por la fiebre. Jensen le habló en un tono suave porque no sabía hasta qué punto estaba consciente o no.

                - Misha. Tienes que beber agua para que no te deshidrates. Abre la boca.

                Misha frunció el ceño cuando intentó moverse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía la mente embotada por la fiebre. Estaba desconcertado y parecía no saber dónde estaba. Lo único que tenía claro es que a su lado estaba Jensen sentado diciéndole que tenía que beber agua. Creyéndole, abrió la boca y dejó que el otro le deslizara la cañita por entre los labios resecos.

                Incluso succionar para hacer subir el líquido por la pajita le costó trabajo y le produjo varias punzadas que a punto estuvo de escupir la cañita y tirar el agua. Finalmente, y haciendo un esfuerzo, comenzó a tragar. Cuando notó el sabor de la vainilla, intentó dejar de beber, pero Jensen ya estaba preparado para esa reacción.

                - Tienes que bebértelo todo. Lo he leído en el manual de primeros auxilios y haré que te lo tragues todo aunque tenga que taparte la nariz y obligarte –lo amenazó-. Estás débil, así que no me costará mucho trabajo.

                El otro pareció entenderle porque siguió sorbiendo el agua hasta que no quedó nada. Cuando terminó y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, hizo otra mueca de dolor hasta que pareció encontrar la postura correcta. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse. Poco a poco la expresión del rostro fue relajándose hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

                Jensen se levantó de la cama para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y se volvió a mirarle. Rhea entró en ese momento.

                - Jensen, tenemos un problema –dijo apagando el busca-. ¿Sabes si Misha ha pasado la varicela?

                Jensen se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber él eso?

                - Ni idea. ¿Por qué?

                - Tengo en la puerta a dos miembros del campamento. Han estado varios días en Glacis viajando por las escuelas para concienciar a los niños de la importancia de reciclar y de prestarle atención al medio ambiente. Y por lo que se ve, les han pegado la varicela. ¿Tú la has pasado?

                - Yo sí, pero de Misha no tengo ni idea. ¿Le preguntamos?

                - Ah, jamás te fíes de lo que diga una persona con fiebre –respondió sabiamente la mujer-. ¿Qué hacemos? Tengo que aislarles del campamento hasta saber quién las ha pasado y quién no. No tengo aquí la ficha médica de todos.

                - ¿Y si se quedan en sus habitaciones sin moverse de allí hasta que se curen?

                Rhea levantó la cabeza y lo miró pensativa.

                - Hmmm, no. Porque tengo que estudiar su caso y no puedo ir paseándome de una habitación a otra todo el día haciendo pruebas. Pero podemos llevar a Misha a su cuarto.

                Jensen frunció el ceño.

                - ¿Eso es seguro?

                - Sí. Sólo habría que controlarle la fiebre y darle su medicación, si se deja. Y sólo será un par de días. Tú podrías vigilarle.

                A Jensen no le pareció mala idea. Total, iba a vigilarle de todas formas.

                - Vale. Pero tienes que decirme la medicación que necesita y a qué hora tengo que dársela.

                A la mujer le brillaron los ojos de felicidad al comprender que Jensen le había solucionado el problema.

                - Te lo apunto rápidamente en una hoja –caminó hacia la mesa y garabateó un par de cosas antes de acercarse al armario para coger más compresas-. Hasta por la mañana no va a necesitar otra pastilla. Luego te la acerco. Ahora podemos hacer una camilla con las sábanas y llevarle entre los dos.

                - No hará falta. Puedo con él en brazos.

                - ¿Seguro?

                Jensen la miró retándola. Sin decir nada se volvió a acercar a la cama y se agachó. Sacó las sábanas de debajo del colchón y las rodeó con él uniéndolas a las que tenía encima. Así se aseguraba de que no se quedaba desnudo por el pasillo. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, lo incorporó levente sobre la almohada. Misha se quejó entre sueños. Le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y el otro por debajo de las rodillas. Luego lo levantó en peso.

                Vale, Misha pesaba algo más de lo que él se había previsto, pero aún así podía con él.

                Con el portátil, el papel y las compresas, Rhea caminó rápida delante de él para abrirle la puerta de la enfermería y luego la puerta de la habitación. Cuando Jensen llegó, lo depositó con cuidado sobre la cama. Misha no se había despertado en ningún momento, pero sí que había gruñido molesto entre dientes cuando se notó zarandeado. Repitió la misma retahíla de palabras incomprensibles cuando Jensen lo dejó sobre la cama, pero siguió durmiendo.

                - Mil gracias, Jensen, en serio. Te debo una –la mujer dejó el papel y las compresas sobre el escritorio y salió cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

                Jensen se volvió para mirar a Misha. ¿Y ahora qué?

 

 

 

 

                Matt llamó a la puerta suavemente y entró cuando oyó el murmullo ronco de Jensen al otro lado. Lo observó detenidamente y luego le dejó un frasco de pastillas sobre el escritorio al lado del portátil.

                - Rhea me las ha dado para ti. Me ha dicho que ya tienes escrito cuándo tienes que dárselas y que las escondas, porque si Misha te las ve, posiblemente te eche una charla de las suyas.

                Jensen asintió. Se rascó los ojos para intentar espantar el sueño y lo miró. Misha llevaba toda la noche en la misma posición sin moverse, sudando y quejándose en sueños. Ahora mismo prefería sus gritos a verle así.

                - Gracias.

                - ¿Has dormido algo? –Matt le acercó una taza de café que traía en la otra mano y un paquete de galletas que tenía en el bolsillo.

                Jensen se lo agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza y lanzándose de cabeza sobre el café.

                - Creo que sí. Me puse a leer el manual de primeros auxilios y debí de haberme quedado dormido en algún momento.

                - Lo milagroso es que no te hayas pegado un tiro con ese tocho tan aburrido –luego se volvió hacia Misha y lo miró de cerca-. ¿Cómo está?

                - La fiebre no ha subido, lo cual es bueno, pero ha pasado quejándose toda la noche.

                - Eso es normal. A mí nunca me ha picado un bicho de esos, afortunadamente. Pero a Jared sí. Hace años. Puedes preguntarle cuando vuelva  y te dirá lo mal que lo pasó.

                Jensen apuntó ese dato para preguntarle en cuanto lo viera.

                - ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?

                - Voy a vigilar un poco el jardín botánico ahora que Misha va a estar un par de días fuera.

                - Gracias –Jensen sabía que eso significaría mucho más para Misha.

                - Cuando vuelva os hago otra visita. Y dale de comer a J.J. Se ha despertado y está piando.

                Jensen asintió. Salió hacia el patio con Matt y se acercó a su habitación para darle de comer al maldito pollo. El animal parecía que no había comido en toda su vida porque casi le arrancó un dedo.  Luego se cambió de ropa y se puso algo más cómodo. Más cansado también que antes, volvió a la habitación de Misha y se sentó en el escritorio. Movió el ratón para ver por dónde se había quedado leyendo el manual cuando recordó que tenía que darle de nuevo la medicación a Misha. Cogió un vaso, diluyó el ibuprofeno y le echó vainilla. Temía que no quisiera tomárselo, pero Misha apenas se despertó cuando se lo tomó todo sin rechistar y sin casi apenas despertarse. Dejó el vaso en la mesilla de noche y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y toda una tarde de tensiones le estaba empezando a pasar factura.

                Aprovechó que Misha tenía las piernas encogidas para tumbarse a los pies de la cama y estirar así la espalda durante unos minutos. Con eso le bastaría para que el cuello y los hombros dejaran de dolerle un poco y así poder seguir leyendo. Con lo que no contó fue que quizás en dos minutos se le pasaría el dolor, pero sólo necesitó dos segundos para quedarse dormido.

 

 

 

                Misha se giró en la cama y pensó por un momento que estaba durmiendo en una cama de clavos en lugar de la suya de siempre. Le dolían absolutamente todos los músculos del cuerpo y la cabeza iba a explotarle. Tenía la garganta reseca y un sabor extraño en la boca.

                Cuando abrió los ojos y se incorporó, vio a Jensen tumbado a los pies de la cama con las piernas colgando hacia un lado. Intentando no hacer ruido, se levantó y caminó hacia el armario para buscar unos pantalones cómodos y algo de ropa interior. Fue a coger el vaso de la mesilla de noche para echarse agua pero lo observó primero. Y lo olió. Hmmm. Lo desechó y bebió directamente de la jarra. Dios, estaba sediento. Luego se sentó delante del portátil de Jensen y comenzó a teclear despacio para no despertar a Jensen.

                Estaba terminando de escribir cuando la puerta se abrió y Matt apareció tras ella. Primero se quedó mirando extrañado a Misha, luego a Jensen y finalmente a Misha de nuevo.

                - ¿No tendría que ser al revés? –preguntó bajito entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de comida en la mano-. ¿No tendrías que estar tú en la cama y Jensen ahí sentado?

                - Creo que lleva toda la noche en vela.

                - Lo sé –dejó con cuidado la bandeja a un lado del escritorio y lo miró-. ¿Qué tal estás?

                - Me duele absolutamente todo, pero sobreviviré.

                - Es normal en estos casos. Por cierto, me he encargado del jardín botánico hoy y mañana también voy a ir. Para que te quedes tranquilo y descanses un día más.

                - Gracias, pero no hará falta. Mañana puedo ir yo.

                - No –Matt fue tajante. Incluso abandonó su eterna sonrisa y apretó la mandíbula para contenerse y no pegarle un grito-. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas que te ha picado un animal bastante venenoso y aunque el antídoto ha hecho efecto, tu organismo aún no ha eliminado ese veneno. ¿Me vas a decir que vas a arriesgarte a recaer por esperar tan solo un día más?

                - Estoy bien, en serio –para cabezotas, ese era Misha.

                Matt se mordió el labio superior e intentó otra técnica.

                - Está bien. Trabaja hasta caer extenuado, me da igual, pero mira a Jensen –esperó a que Misha volviera la cabeza y mirara al hombre que estaba tirado encima de su cama completamente dormido-. No se ha separado de ti desde ayer y si mañana vas a trabajar, querrá ir contigo. Y estará agotado, y…

                - Ya te he entendido Matt, gracias –lo cortó porque sabía que se podía llevar así horas. Se quedó mirando a Jensen un momento antes de responder-. No tendría que haberse quedado despierto. No es tan grave.

                - Díselo a él.  Se siente responsable de lo que ha pasado.

                - ¿Por qué diablos iba a sentirse culpable? –Misha frunció el ceño confundido-. Fui yo el que apoyó la mano sobre aquella grieta sin cerciorarse primero de que no hubiera nada dentro. Es más, si no hubiera sido por él, no habría llegado a la orilla y me habría ahogado.

                - Eso ya se lo he dicho yo, pero no sé si me ha hecho caso al final o no. Eso te lo dejo a ti. Yo me voy a comer y luego voy a volver al jardín botánico. Llámame si te aburres, pero no quiero verte por allí, ¿entendido?

                Misha asintió.

                - Matt, un momento –lo detuvo cuando vio que se marchaba. Luego señaló hacia el vaso vacío que había encima de la mesilla de noche-. ¿Sabes tú algo de eso?

                Matt caminó hacia el vaso, lo cogió y lo olió.

                - Agua y vainilla, ¿no?

  1.                 Misha levantó una ceja a modo de escepticismo.            



                - No soy tonto.

                Matt dejó de disimular.

                - A mí no me mires porque no he estado aquí. Sé lo que opinas sobre los medicamentos, pero créeme que no tengo nada que ver.

                - No me gusta que me engañen –se levantó de la silla con cuidado y estiró las piernas. Le dolían tanto que tuvo que volver a sentarse.

                - A mí tampoco, pero si ha sido Jensen, lo mismo no lo sabía.

                - Pero Rhea sí, y si le ha dicho a Jensen que me los de, ambos son igual de cómplices.

                - Mira Misha, no seas demasiado cruel con ellos. Rhea ha hecho su trabajo y Jensen me imagino que sólo quiere verte recuperado. No es tan difícil de entender.

                Sin responder nada, asintió y se despidió de Matt con un movimiento de cabeza. Miró los tazones de sopa, pero no se comió el suyo. Volvió a la cama y se tapó con las sábanas. Era cierto, le dolía todo el cuerpo y eso que lo habían medicado. Cerró los ojos, se acomodó y al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido.

 

 

 

 

                Cuando Jensen se despertó, la luz que entraba por la ventana ya lo hacía con menos fuerza. Se levantó y se desperezó, sintiendo cómo varios músculos crujían en la espalda. Se sentía algo mejor, aunque aún necesitaba más horas de sueño.

                Miró el reloj y vio que tenía que darle de nuevo la pastilla a Misha. Cogió el vaso, lo enjuagó y siguió el mismo procedimiento de siempre. Cuando ya tuvo la pastilla bien diluida, se sentó en el borde de la cama para llamar a Misha, pero éste no necesito que lo llamasen porque abrió los ojos incluso antes de que Jensen abriera la boca.

                - Joder, me has asustado.

                - Lo siento –Misha esbozó una sonrisa a medias-. No era mi intención.

                - ¿Cómo te sientes?

                - Mejor –mintió. Le dolía todo, pero no se lo diría-. ¿Qué es eso?

                Jensen miró el vaso que tenía en la mano. Por la forma en que Misha lo miró le dio a entender que sabía de sobra lo que era. No obstante siguió con la farsa.

                - Agua con vainilla. Tienes que  hidratarte.

                Misha siguió impasible mirándole.

                - No me gusta que me mientan.

                - A mí tampoco –Jensen le sostuvo la mirada, dándole a entender que él tampoco le había creído cuando le había dicho que se encontraba mejor-. Por favor –insistió-. Hazlo por mí.

                Misha levantó la mano, cogió el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago sin dejar de mirarle. Acababa de romper una norma principal en su vida, y todo por Jensen. Conocer eso le dio más miedo que mil peces venenosos juntos. Volvió a echarse en la cama torpemente y sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormido de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

                Una semana más tarde Misha ya estaba completamente recuperado, o al menos eso decía él. Jensen no se lo creía del todo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Ya sí que era imposible que siguiera tomándose algo para el dolor o que se tomara las cosas con calma. Misha parecía incansable y se lo demostró cuando una palmera del jardín botánico se cayó durante la noche y destrozó varias vallas. Andaban muy justos de presupuesto, así que no tenían dinero para cambiarla, por lo que tuvieron que arreglarlas como pudieron para arreglarla. Hasta que no llegaran las nuevas ayudas que el gobierno les facilitaba, Misha no podía hacer nada más.

                Ese día habían llegado especialmente tarde. Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y el campamento estaba en silencio. Misha desapareció tras la puerta del comedor para ver si encontraba algo para cenar, pero  Jensen estaba tan cansado que prefirió ir directo a la ducha. Tenía fango y virutas de madera hasta en los bolsillos. Le picaba todo y el cansancio iba haciendo mella en él a cada paso que daba. Necesitaba una cama y la necesitaba ya.

                Se desnudó, tiró la ropa de cualquier manera a un lado y se metió debajo de la ducha. El agua fría le chorreó desde la cabeza por la parte de atrás del cuello y en medio de los omoplatos hasta perderse entre las nalgas para finalmente caer al suelo. A Jensen ni siquiera le importó que ya no hubiera agua caliente. Quería terminar ese día cuanto antes.

                Cogió el primer gel que vio, que por el olor reconoció que era de Jared, y se enjabonó todo el cuerpo, haciendo más presión que de costumbre para rascar la suciedad.

                - ¿No me esperas?

                Jensen se volvió al oír la voz. Misha estaba a un metro escaso de él. Se estaba mojando la ropa, pero no parecía importarle. De hecho necesitaba un buen lavado toda su indumentaria.

                Lentamente y mirándole de arriba abajo, Misha se quitó prenda a prenda con una lentitud pasmosa, como si recrearse los ojos con el cuerpo de Jensen fuera lo único que necesitara. Cuando se quedó totalmente desnudo, se acercó a él con la misma lentitud y se metió debajo del chorro del agua.

                - Está fría.

                Jensen lo miró como si acabase de descubrir el mundo.

                - ¿No me digas? –pero Jensen no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más porque se vio arrastrado hacia la pared del fondo de la ducha. Misha lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo mordiéndole los labios provocando que Jensen le devolviera la misma efusividad que estaba recibiendo. Se devoraban mutuamente, haciendo ruidos lascivos con los labios y la lengua, tocándose todo el cuerpo sin ninguna barrera que los detuviera.

                Se enjabonaron mutuamente mientras se miraban cómo lo hacían. Se tocaban con  los ojos y con las manos y aún así parecían no tener bastante. Cuando Misha le sostuvo la erección para recrear su mano con ella, Jensen siseó y se apartó hasta alejarse lo suficiente para escapar de su agarre. Misha lo miró sin comprender.

                - Misha… -jadeó con la voz ronca por el deseo-. No me malinterpretes. No te puedes ni imaginar las ganas que tengo de volver a hacerlo contigo, pero… sé que aún no estás bien por mucho que digas que sí y yo no…

                Jensen no pudo terminar de hablar porque Misha lo volvió a empujar de nuevo contra la misma pared. Luego se apoyó sobre él, el ceño fruncido y los labios rectos, demostrando que no le había gustado un pelo lo que había dicho.

                - Si vuelvo a oírte decir eso, te daré una paliza –y acto seguido lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, como si todo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo momento, como si con cada beso le estuviera entregando una parte de su alma. Le cogió una mano y entrelazó los dedos con él mientras seguía besándole, desarmándole por completo, gritándole sin palabras que jamás, _jamás_ , tendría bastante de él. Arrimó las caderas a las suyas rozando ambos cuerpos, provocando un corto circuito al notar piel contra piel. Llevó el brazo de Jensen alrededor de su cintura y lo guió hacia abajo hasta ponerlo sobre una de sus nalgas. Dejó de besarle y lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose en esos irises verdes-. Prepárame, por favor.

                A Jensen le faltó el aire. No fue lo que dijo Misha sino cómo lo dijo. Con ese tono de necesidad y urgencia en su voz. Sonó autoritario y débil a la vez. Esa simple palabra le recorrió el cuerpo y le abrasó las pocas neuronas que le quedaban vivas. No lo pudo evitar y tras besarle por última vez, cayó de rodillas a sus pies.

                Jensen sabía cómo besar, cómo acariciar, cómo lamer y cómo volverle loco. Misha lo miraba con los ojos entornados, disfrutando de la visión de esa lengua recorriendo su miembro, acariciando la suave piel de su glande, haciendo presión con una mano sobre los testículos tirando de él y acercándole hacia su boca. Cuando lo tragaba entero y sus labios carnoso y calientes le rozaban la piel del abdomen, Misha se agarraba con más fuerza a su cabello, temeroso de marearse y caerse. Notaba cómo la lengua de Jensen lo recorría y lo presionaba, acariciando la hendidura y saboreando las primeras gotas que manaban de él.

                Con la otra mano Jensen comenzaba a adentrarse en él con el pulgar. Recorrió los pliegues y los rodeó aprovechando el gel que aún había en su cuerpo. Cambió de táctica y metió la mano entre las piernas para llegar mejor desde delante. Misha se ajustó a lo que le pedía y contuvo un gemido entrecortado cuando Jensen comenzó a deslizar el dedo corazón dentro de él. Desde ese ángulo la penetración era más directa y efectiva. Casi sin esfuerzo, podía rozarle la próstata con la yema del dedo, así que comenzó a rodar el dedo en círculos masajeando la zona y haciendo que Misha gruñera cada vez más fuerte. Extrajo el dedo y lo volvió a deslizar moviéndolo en círculos para terminar por sacarlo también. Finalmente le unió el índice y una vez hundido de nuevo en él, los movió en sentido contrario para amoldarle. Durante casi dos minutos estuvo así, adaptándole, mientras notaba cómo Misha se contraía alrededor de él.  Cuando cruzó los dedos y arremetió contra la próstata haciendo una presión circular sobre la zona, Misha se derritió, literalmente. Echó la cabeza mientras comenzaba una eterna letanía más antigua que el mundo donde el nombre de Jensen era la clave de todo y de su felicidad más inmediata.

                - _JensenJensenJensen_ -sin poderlo evitar, y sin quererlo detener realmente, Misha comenzó a correrse sobre la lengua de Jensen. Notando la humedad caliente acogiéndole, cómo bebía de él-. _PorfavorJensensí._

                Jensen lo tragó entero, notando cómo el líquido caliente y amargo resbalaba por su garganta mientras le oía lloriquear su nombre. Le faltó muy poco para unirse a él.

                Cuando apenas había terminado, Jensen se levantó de golpe, tiró de él y lo puso de cara a la pared. Separándole las nalgas para abrirse paso, se adentró en él de una estocada certera y única.

                La calidez y la estrechez de ese cuerpo lo tomó por sorpresa, sabiendo que si algún día tenía que morir, sin duda lo haría allí, enterrado en él hasta la empuñadura mientras temblaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

                Al derramarse dentro de él, Jensen lo aprisionó contra la pared mientras vertía todo lo que tenía para darle. Oía a lo lejos, como si se encontrara dentro de una burbuja plastificada, el sonido del agua al caer sobre el suelo, el ruido lascivo de los cuerpos entrechocar entre sí y los jadeos  de ambos mientras Jensen ya no podía más. Notaba temblar las rodillas y faltarle el aliento. Salió de él buscando algo de oxígeno y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás algo mareado.

                Misha se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba.

                - Al final voy a tener que ser yo el que te pregunte si estás bien.

                Jensen sonrió. Estaba perfectamente, estaba en la gloria. Volvió a acorralarle contra la pared para besarle mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos para estrecharle contra su pecho. Para hacerle tragar sus palabras. Bajó la mano hacia su trasero y le deslizó un dedo en el orificio que se coló con bastante facilidad. Una humedad, su humedad, caliente y viscosa le dio la bienvenida. Sabiendo que él era el causante de todo eso, movió el dedo un poco más introduciéndolo más hacia dentro y luego extrajo los dedos. Se estaba empalmando de nuevo y, o salía de la ducha por sus propios medios, o lo tendrían que hacer los paramédicos después de que le enchufaran a una botella de oxígeno.

                - Creo que no –le respondió dándole un último beso en los labios ya totalmente recuperado.

                Se enjabonaron nuevamente, ésta vez bastante más rápido y luego se fueron a la habitación de Misha. Éste había llevado allí algo que había sobrado de la cena antes de ir a buscarle a las duchas, así que ahora podían cenar sentados en su cama tranquilamente.

 

 

 

 

 

                La cena no fue gran cosa. Algo de ensalada, un poco de arroz y fruta. Pero a ellos les bastó. Cuando terminaron se quedaron sentados en la cama. Jensen estaba apoyado contra la pared y tenía las piernas estiradas con el portátil encima. Le enseñaba a Misha las últimas fotos que había descargado de su cámara. Misha estaba sentado a su lado con las piernas dobladas comentándole algunas de ellas. De pronto una ventana del skype se abrió para avisar de que su jefe le estaba llamando.

                Misha se quedó mirando la pantalla, concretamente la foto de Sebastian donde se le veía agarrando una copa de Martini con la mano derecha, y con el brazo izquierdo parecía estar agarrado a una rubia despampanante con muy buena delantera. Jensen no tuvo otra que aceptar la video-llamada.

                - Hey Jensen, ¿qué tal?

                Jensen sonrió al verse en una pantalla más pequeña en la parte superior del programa.

                - Hola, Sebastian. Antes que nada quiero presentarte al señor Collins, está aquí a mi lado explicándome unas fotos –le aclaró, no fuera que Sebastian dijera algo inoportuno, como era normal en él.

                Misha apareció por un lado de Jensen y saludó a la cámara.

                - Buenas noches, señor Roché.  Un placer saludarle.

                - Igualmente, Collins –Sebastian levantó una copa igualita a la de la foto y brindó por ellos-. ¿Qué tal se está portando mi chico allí? ¿Está rindiendo lo suficiente? ¿Ha dado la talla?

                Jensen enrojeció porque todas esas preguntas parecían tener un doble sentido. Misha tuvo la suerte de salir del encuadre de la cámara y al saber que no estaba saliendo, comenzó a reírse sin hacer ruido. Se serenó y volvió a arrimarse a Jensen para hablar.

                - Sí, no se preocupe, el señor Ackles es muy competente en todo lo que hace y se asegura de dejar el trabajo bien terminado antes de empezar con otro.

                Jensen seguía rascándose una ceja evitando así que su jefe le viera la cara de circunstancia.

                Sebastian sonrió complacido.

                - ¡Ese es mi muchacho! –gruñó satisfecho-. Todo lo que sabe lo ha aprendido de mí.

                Jensen miró a Misha y negó levemente con la cabeza, porque aunque Sebastian hablaba de negocios, ellos dos no, y no quería que Misha se llevara una impresión equivocada de lo que no era.

                - Hoy he estado con los de Apple y les he enseñado el borrador que me mandaste.

                Jensen dejó de reír en el acto y lo miró.

                - ¿Y qué han dicho?

                - Decir no han dicho mucho porque tenían que mirarlo más detenidamente, pero parecían muy favorables. Lo han ojeado por encima y debo decir que parecían encantados.

                Jensen volvió a sonreír. Esas eran muy buenas noticias y todo el trabajo que había realizado en la isla dependía de la opinión de los de Apple.

                - Joder, qué bien –no podía dejar de sonreír tontamente.

                - Sí, la verdad es que parecían complacidos. Debo felicitarte –sonrió-. Eso significa que ya puedes volver para casa –Sebastian sonó como si hubiera castigado a Jensen y lo hubiera desterrado en la otra punta del mundo.

                Jensen dejó de sonreír y miró a la cámara, intentando disimular, pero sin conseguirlo realmente.

                - Bueno, pero aún quedan dos semanas –le recordó. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Misha que se había quedado callado a su lado escuchando. Luego miró de nuevo a Sebastian-. Cuando me vine, señalamos las fechas en el calendario y aún faltan casi dos semanas –repitió.

                - Eso era antes cuando queríamos impresionar a los de Apple, pero ya con tu informe han quedado más que complacidos. Te he reservado un vuelo para pasado mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Es el primero que salía de la isla y que tenía una plaza disponible.

                Los tres se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Sebastian arrugó la cara sin comprender.

                - ¿Va todo bien? Me dijiste que si había posibilidad de salir cuanto antes de allí, que te reservara un vuelo y eso he hecho.

                Jensen cerró los ojos recordando sus propias palabras, pero eso había sido antes de ir a la isla, de enamorarse de todo aquello, y de conocer a Misha. Misha. Volvió la cabeza para mirarle a la misma vez que Misha se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se volvió hacia Jensen.

                - Despídeme de tu jefe, ha sido un placer conocerle –tiró del pomo de la puerta-. Ha sido un placer conoceros a los dos.

                Jensen cerró los ojos cuando sintió el portazo tras él.

                - Jensen –la voz de Sebastian lo devolvió a la realidad-. ¿Va todo bien?

                Jensen asintió. Su jefe siguió hablando.

                - Voy a llamar ahora mismo a los de Apple para darles la fecha de tu llegada. Cuando estés aquí podemos…

                - Sebastian, ermmm, tengo que dejarte. Es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado. Mañana cuando empiece a recoger todo te llamo, ¿vale?    




                Su jefe asintió y cortó la comunicación. Jensen se quedó un segundo congelado sin saber qué hacer. Cerró el portátil y lo dejó a un lado. Tenía la firme decisión de ir a la habitación de Misha y hablarle. Explicarle que eso lo había dicho antes de conocerle, antes de que esa isla fuera tan importante para él. Antes de que Misha fuera tan importante para él. Pensar en que en poco más de veinticuatro horas se iría de allí para siempre, fue más que suficiente para que una punzada en el pecho lo dejara sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la puerta. No podía irse. No quería. No podía dejar a Misha. ¿Cómo iba a alejarse de él ahora que había entendido que su vida no tenía sentido sin él?

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Chapter 8

  
Días de publicación:

[Capitulo 1 Viernes 7 de Octubre](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101419.html)  
[Capitulo 2 Martes 11](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101850.html)  
[Capitulo 3 Viernes 14](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101959.html)  
[Capitulo 4 Martes 18](http://taolee.livejournal.com/102529.html)  
[Capitulo 5 Viernes 21](http://taolee.livejournal.com/103229.html)  
[Capitulo 6 Martes 25](http://taolee.livejournal.com/103470.html)  
[Capitulo 7 Viernes 28](http://taolee.livejournal.com/103764.html)  
Capitulo 8 Martes 1 de Noviembre

Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y/o modificaciones.

 

 

 **Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capitulo 8/8**  
 **Autora:**  
 **Beta:**  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Art:**  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

 

 

Jensen se quedó en la habitación de Misha. Al fin y al cabo tendría que volver para dormir, ¿no? Pero no lo hizo, y cuando fue evidente que no lo haría, se marchó a su habitación. Tenía que alimentar a J.J. y recoger todas sus cosas. Dios, le parecía mentira que ese momento hubiera llegado ya. Ya le estaba costando asimilar que en dos semanas tendría que marcharse, pero así de pronto y de la noche a la mañana… fue como un jarro de agua fría.

                Por la mañana, cuando se despertó, descubrió que se había quedado dormido. Joder, genial para ser el último día. No tuvo que cambiarse de ropa porque se había acostado tal y como estaba, así que abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el comedor para ver si aún quedaba alguien allí. Pero no, todo el mundo se había ido más. Sin pensárselo más, salió hacia le entrada de la calle donde tenía una bicicleta que le habían dejado para moverse por la ciudad, montó, y salió pitando hacia el jardín botánico. Tenía que hablar con Misha. Decirle que él no quería irse, ni ahora ni antes. Que… quería quedarse y estar con él. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar el otro, pero antes tenía que encontrarle para poder decírselo.

 

 

 

 

                El jardín botánico estaba a rebosar ese día a pesar de la humedad que se notaba en el ambiente. Jensen ni amarró la bicicleta cuando llegó y corrió como una bala hacia la valla que habían estado arreglando el día anterior. Cuando llegó, sólo se encontró a Jared y a Matt apuntillando varias maderas.

                - ¿Habéis visto a Misha?

                Los dos hombres dejaron de trabajar y se acercaron cuando lo vieron venir corriendo y falto de oxígeno.

                - Tengo que hablar con él –Jensen terminó de acercarse a ellos y descansó echándose hacia delante mientras ponía las manos sobre las rodillas y las flexionaba levemente-. Es urgente.

                - Misha está en Aldabra. Ha salido esta mañana muy temprano hacia allí. Llevaba él el helicóptero.

                Jensen lo miró sin creérselo.

                - ¿Seguro?

                Jared asintió convencido.

                - Si no era él, tiene un hermano gemelo que nos ha robado el helicóptero, entonces.

                - ¿Ha pasado algo en Aldabra para que se haya ido sin avisar?

                Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

                - Que yo sepa, no –fue Matt quien respondió-. Aunque no te lo podría garantizar a ciencia cierta porque si ha llegado alguna noticia por walkie talkie, yo no lo tenía operativo esta mañana.

                - Si fuera algo grave nos habrían llamado –Jared le dio una palmada en la espalda para tranquilizarle-. Aprovecha el día y ayúdanos con las vallas.

                Jensen asintió confundido. Tenía que hablar con Misha, pero parecía ser evidente que él no quería hablar. Cogió un martillo y comenzó a clavar clavos para seguir uniendo tablones tal y como había estado haciendo el día anterior.

                A media mañana hicieron un descanso para comer algo rápido. Ni siquiera fueron al campamento; cogieron un par de sándwiches y descansaron apoyados contra las vallas que ya habían puesto.

                - Me voy mañana –soltó Jensen de golpe mirando la lata de cola que tenía en la mano antes de darle un sorbo. Desde que había llegado había estado pensando si decírselo o no. Si tenía pensado quedarse, era una tontería, pero… ¿y si no se quedaba? ¿y si Misha no quería o simplemente no podía? Mejor era decírselo por lo menos para despedirse de ellos. Si se iba, no quería que pensaran que había sido tan desagradecido que ni se había molestado en decirles adiós.

                Matt levantó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado.

                - Que te vas, ¿a dónde?

                - A casa, a California.

                Jared se rió pensando que era una broma.

                - Anda, no nos tomes el pelo. Sabemos que te quedan dos semanas.

                Jensen tragó el sorbo de la bebida que tenía en la boca y los miró totalmente serio.

                - Es verdad. Anoche hablé con mi jefe. Según él, ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer aquí, así que ya me ha comprado el billete de vuelta. Salgo mañana a primera hora.

                Los dos se quedaron mortalmente callados y mirándole fijamente. Ambos parecían haberse quedado sin habla. Cosa que Jensen aprovechó para seguir hablando.

                - Por eso buscaba a Misha. Quería despedirme de él. Y de vosotros. Y quería daros las gracias por todo.

                - Un momento, un momento –Jared pareció reaccionar. Se levantó de donde estaba apoyado y se acercó hasta ponerse delante de Jensen-. ¿Qué es eso de que te vas mañana? ¿Así, de buenas a primeras? ¿Sin avisar?

                - Sí –admitió sin más-. Me enteré anoche a última hora.

                - Pero tío, no puedes… -Matt estaba sentado a su lado así que sólo lo miró sin necesidad de cambiarse de sitio-. Te estábamos preparando una fiesta y todo –se quejó-. Joder, nos podías haber avisado ahora y hubiéramos improvisado algo, no sé.

                - No –Jensen le dio un último bocado a su sándwich como si el tema le aburriera y no fuera de gran importancia-. Hacer las vallas es más importante. Y no quiero regalos, ni fiesta, ni nada, ¿entendido? Vamos a trabajar y punto.

                Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, pero fue Jared quien hizo la pregunta clave.

                - ¿Misha sabe que te vas?

                Jensen tardó varios segundos en contestar. Primero asintió lentamente con la cabeza  luego, cuando tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca, levantó la mirada hacia ellos y respondió.

                - Sí, estaba conmigo cuando mi jefe me lo dijo.

                Matt pareció comprender. Ni él ni Jared dijeron nada más. Terminaron de comer en silencio y siguieron con el arreglo de la valla.  Quizás tendría que haberles dicho que quería quedarse, pero no sin antes hablar con Misha. Éste parecía habérselo tomado muy mal. La muestra era que había volado hacia la última isla de las Seychelles para alejarse de él. Esa era una respuesta lo suficientemente clara, ¿no?

                Cuando terminaron volvieron al campamento. Jared y Matt en moto y Jensen en bicicleta. Llegó un rato más tarde que ellos. Amarró la bici y caminó decidido hacia las duchas. Necesitaba con urgencia que el chorro de agua caliente le cayera sobre la cara y los hombros a ver si así despejaba algo de tensión acumulada. Con lo que no contó fue que su mente recordaría lo que había pasado allí apenas varias horas atrás. Se quedó parado al lado del banco de madera y miraba la ducha vacía como si pudiera verse ahí mismo con Misha. Su maldito cerebro lo recordaba todo, desde el mismo momento en que Misha lo empujó contra los azulejos, hasta cuando se arrodilló ante él y cuando finalmente se hundió en su cuerpo. Recordar todo eso dolía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido, porque sabía que ya no lo tendría más. Que eso que habían vivido no volvería a repetirse.

                Se duchó, cogió lo que había dejado en su taquilla y se lo puso. Cuando fue hacía el espejo para peinarse, se miró detenidamente. Casi no reconocía al yupi de ciudad que había llegado a la isla muchas semanas atrás. Del sol se le había aclarado un poco más el pelo y le habían salido pecas nuevas. Llevaba semanas sin afeitarse y una barba pelirroja y medio rubia le ocultaba la cara. Incluso el pelo lo tenía algo más largo y desordenado. Jamás se había visto así. No al menos desde su época universitaria. Ahora parecía un salvaje, pero le gustaba. Ya no se imaginaba de otra manera.

                Se peinó sin esmerarse demasiado y caminó hacia el comedor. En cuanto llegó a la puerta supo que algo pasaba porque no era normal que estuviera tan silencioso dentro.

                En cuanto entró, leyó la pancarta que habían escrito sobre una tira inmensamente larga de papel de cocina. Le tiraron confeti y muchos de los integrantes del campamento se acercaron a él para abrazarle y desearle feliz viaje.

                Durante veinte minutos Jensen estuvo hablando con todo el que se le acercaba para despedirse de él. A pesar de no saber la gente que había allí exactamente, supo de sobra que Misha no estaba.

                Cuando terminó de hablar, Jared y Matt se acercaron a él. Jensen los abrazó también, dándoles luego una colleja a cada uno.

                - Os dije que no quería nada de esto –les recriminó con cariño.

                - Ya, pero decidimos ignorarte –Jared sonrió y le tendió una caja-. Esto es para ti. No está terminado porque en teoría nos quedaban aún dos semanas, pero está la gran mayoría.

                - Creo que deberíamos tener un kit de emergencias y celebraciones para estos casos –Rhea se había acercado a ellos y sostuvo la caja mientras Jensen lo abría.

                Cuando quitó la tapa, algo parecido a un libro apareció ante él. Estaba hecho a mano con papeles reciclados. Abrió la primera página y se encontró una foto de él mismo que tendrían que habérsela hecho al poco de llegar a juzgar por lo corto que llevaba el pelo y lo arreglado que parecía.

                - ¿Esto qué es? –levantó la cabeza mirando la foto que no sabía que existía.

                - Es un álbum de recuerdos –Matt pasó por encima las hojas del libro enseñándole que había más fotos, no sólo de él sino de todo el campamento-. También hemos ido firmado y poniéndote notitas en las hojas. Nos falta el final porque te vas antes de tiempo, pero espero que te guste.

                ¿Qué si le gustaba? Jensen se quedó sin habla. Incluso le temblaron un poco las manos sosteniendo el libro. Notaba que se le nublaba la vista y tuvo que parpadear furioso para espantar las lágrimas. Levantó la cabeza y los miró a todos.

                - Gracias. Esto es lo más bonito que me ha regalado nadie en la vida –respondió con voz baja y calmada-. Siempre os recordaré.

                Durante unos segundos, todos se quedaron en silencio, afectados por la voz de Jensen. Jared supo reaccionar a tiempo, lo agarró del cuello y lo zarandeó mientras se volvían hacia el resto.

                - ¿Dónde están esas cervezas?

 

 

 

 

                Cuando Jensen llegó a su habitación lo miró todo como si no lo reconociera. Sólo se había bebido un par de cervezas y había charlado hasta que la fiesta se acabó un par de horas más tarde.

                Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sentarse en la cama y abrir el libro. No había tenido la posibilidad de ojearlo entero por dos razones fundamentales; la primera porque no tuvo tiempo debido a que ni Jared ni Matt dejaron de charlar con él en toda la noche, y segundo porque no quería ponerse triste. Había estado a punto de echarse a llorar allí delante de todos como si fuera una colegiala, y mucho temía que si seguía leyendo y viendo fotos, acabaría como una magdalena.

                Conforme fue pasando las páginas, se encontró con fotos de él en distintos sitios; en el jardín botánico, subiendo al helicóptero, dándole de comer a las tortugas… Incluso le habían hecho una foto mientras dormía con J.J. encima de él. También había fotos de todos los integrantes del campamento. Algunas se notaban que eran también desprevenidas, pero otras estaba el grupo posando, o Jared levantándose la camiseta y pellizcándose los pezones, o Matt poniendo caras raras y muecas en otras cuantas.

                También había mensajes de todos. Comentarios, buenos deseos para el futuro, dibujos guarros por las esquinas, caricaturas, firmas, porros gigantes… Se habían entretenido de lo lindo con el libro. Incluso lo habían firmado y dado cada uno su sello personal.

                Las fotos de Misha se las reservó para el final. Había un par de ellas. En una estaba sentado en el jardín botánico y jugaba con un pequeño mono. En otra estaba con un grupo delante del helicóptero, pero la foto que más impresionó a Jensen fue la del halcón. Tanto el animal como él estaban magníficos en la fotografía. Misha tenía un guante en la mano izquierda y sostenía al águila cerca de él mientras hacían la foto.

                Jensen se quedó mirando la foto un buen rato. La camisa de cuadros azules avivaba sus ojos y el plumaje, elegante y lustroso del animal armonizaba con la fuerza que irradiaba su cara. Supo entonces que jamás conociera a nadie que pudiera compararse con él.

 

 

 

 

                El reloj dio las dos de la mañana. Jensen lo dejó todo preparado al lado de la puerta así al día siguiente sólo tenía que coger las cosas e irse. Guardó el libro en el equipaje de mano y se acostó. Jared insistió en llevarle al aeropuerto y le estaba eternamente agradecido. Al principio pensó que lo mejor sería coger un taxi, pero luego aceptó la invitación. Cansado, se sentó en la cama y alargó la mano para apagar la luz. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Misha apareció por ella y se quedó parado delante de él mirándole fijamente. Jensen se puso de pie sin saberlo. También lo miraba, quizás esperando una señal, algo, que le diera la fuerza necesaria para decirle que quería quedarse.

                - Siento no haber estado en todo el día –Misha se volvió para cerrar la puerta y luego caminó hacia él-. Han encontrado dos pollitos como J.J. en Aldabra y he tenido que ir a reconocerlos. Si logramos sacarlos adelante, quizás la especie tenga suerte y deje de estar en peligro de extinción.

                - Esas son muy buenas noticias –Jensen sonrió de veras. Se alegraba por él y por los animales. Al final acabaría echando de menos a ese maldito pollo. Matt se lo había llevado para hacerse cargo de él apenas un rato atrás y ya le echaba de menos.

                - He visto que les ha dado tiempo de hacerte la fiesta sorpresa –Misha avanzó hasta él y se paró apenas a poco centímetros-. Me alegro.

                - Sí. También me han regalado el libro –señaló hacia la maleta donde lo tenía guardado como si Misha pudiera ver a través de las cosas.

                - No está terminado, pero hay muchas fotos –murmuró sabiendo que seguramente ya se lo habrían dicho.

                - Es muy bonito.

                Misha asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, como si no lo  hubieran hecho antes.

                - Misha, yo…

                - Jensen –Misha lo cortó-. Sé lo que vas a decirme y la respuesta es no –tragó saliva y fijó la mirada más en él-. No puedes quedarte. No porque yo no quiera, sino porque ésta no es tu vida, ni tu trabajo, ni tu misión. Tu jefe te espera, los de Apple te esperan. Tienes que seguir levantando una empresa. Tienes que volver a tu casa y hacerles ver a todos que realmente existe otra forma de vida, que si queremos salvar el planeta podemos hacerlo. Pero para que todo eso ocurra, sabes que tienes que volver y seguir con tu vida, ¿verdad? –Misha hizo una pausa donde respiró trabajosamente y luego siguió hablando-. Todos tenemos una misión en esta vida y esa es la tuya. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

                - No quiero perderte, Misha. No quiero dejarte atrás.

                - No lo harás –Misha levantó las manos y lo agarró por los antebrazos-. Nadie podrá quitarnos jamás estos tres meses que hemos vivido, Jensen. Por mucho tiempo que pase, jamás te olvidaré.

                Jensen lo abrazó y se quedó así un buen rato, oyéndole respirar. Jamás olvidaría su olor, su sonrisa, su forma de reír. Él tampoco iba a hacerlo desaparecer de su mente. Se separó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

                - Quédate esta noche.

                Misha cerró los ojos, apoyó la frente contra la de Jensen unos segundos antes de incorporarse de nuevo para mirarle. Ésta vez tenía la mirada oscurecida y brillante.

                - No puedo, Jensen. Porque sé que si me quedo a dormir esta noche, no seré capaz de dejarte ir por la mañana –sonrió tristemente-. Será mejor no alargar más esto y no torturarnos ambos con algo que no puede ser.

                Jensen apretó la mandíbula y asintió una única vez.

                - Adiós, Misha. Ojalá puedas salvarnos a todos.

                Misha lo miró. Fue a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión porque se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Jensen se quedó mirando el vacío que había dejado y que sospechaba, sentiría para siempre.

 

 

 

 

                Apagó la luz, se acostó y se dio la vuelta. Le dolía la cabeza de la presión de todos los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Había aguantado entero sin derrumbarse y pretendía seguir así, pero no porque se considerara más fuerte que los demás, sino porque sabía que si empezaba, no iba a poder parar.

                En el silencio de la noche oyó cómo la puerta se abría lentamente. Unos pasos descalzos atravesaron la habitación y el crujido inconfundible de su cama tras él le alertó de que alguien se estaba metiendo bajo las sábanas.

                Un brazo le rodeó y un cuerpo se acopló tras el suyo. Jensen no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién era. Agarró el brazo que le cruzaba el pecho y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. No dijeron nada más, ni siquiera se movieron. Despiertos toda la noche, agarrados, sabiendo que el tiempo corría impasible en su contra. Cuando amanecía, Misha se deslizó furtivo fuera de la cama. Antes de irse del todo, se inclinó sobre Jensen para darle un beso cálido  de despedida detrás del lóbulo de la oreja.

                - No me olvides nunca –susurró quebrándosele la voz-. Te lo ruego.

                Jensen abrió los ojos y miró la oscuridad que tenía delante.

                - Jamás encontraré a nadie como tú.

                El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le indicó que Misha ya se había ido, y ésta vez para siempre.

 

 

 

 

                Llegaron con el tiempo justo para que Jensen embarcara. Jared le dio un enorme abrazo de oso y le devolvió la mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro.

                - Que tengas un buen vuelo y escríbenos de vez en cuando, ¿vale?

                Jensen asintió. Apenas había hablado en toda la mañana. No había dormido nada en toda la noche y sospechaba que debía de tener un aspecto horrible.

                Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo hacer, Jensen le sonrió. No dejó de ser una sonrisa fingida y triste, pero Jared lo comprendía.

                - Os escribiré –respondió.

                - Más te vale –Jared le colgó la mochila al hombro y le dio una palmada-. Suerte, Jensen.

                - Igualmente, Jared. Gracias.

                - ¡Un momento!

                Ambos se volvieron cuando oyeron una voz tras ellos.

                - ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar ir así sin más? –Matt se acercó hasta ellos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego le tendió una piedra gris volcánica-. Los nativos dicen que esta piedra es mágica y que si tienes fe en ella,  puede hacer realidad tus sueños.

                Jensen miró la piedra y luego a Matt. Sin decirle nada le dio un abrazo. Luego se la guardó en el bolsillo y cogió la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo.

                - Gracias Matt. A los dos. Por todo –los miró a los ojos e hizo una mueca-. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

                Ambos lo vieron marcharse hasta desaparecer entre el gentío. Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia el parking.

                - Creo que esto es lo más triste que he visto en mucho tiempo –Jared le abrió la puerta a su amigo y lo dejó pasar-. ¿Cómo has venido?

                - En moto. Tú en coche, ¿no?

                - Sí.

                - Te veo en el campamento, entonces. Necesito que me ayudes a preparar el equipo para ir a Aldabra.

                Jared le hizo una señal y se montó en el coche. Cuando llegaron al campamento, lo tuvieron todo listo en cinco minutos y caminaron hacia la pista descubierta que había detrás. Volarían con Misha en el helicóptero y se quedarían allí un par de días.

                Cuando el tiempo pasaba y Misha no aparecía, Jared comenzó a impacientarse.

                - ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido este hombre? No suele llegar nunca tarde.

                - Ya –Matt se sentó en el suelo a esperar-. Es muy raro que se retrase tanto.

 

 

 

 

                Jensen pasó la mochila por el escáner, se quitó el cinturón, las gafas de sol y todo lo que pudiera pitar, y pasó por el detector de metales. Cuando terminó, se lo colocó todo y caminó hacia el avión. Iban con el tiempo justo así que la azafata los guió rápidamente hacia el avión y embarcaron. El piloto de abróchense los cinturones brilló sobre sus cabezas. Jensen lo hizo y se relajó en su asiento. Le quedaban muchas horas por delante de vuelo. Esperaba tomarse un gin-tonic y caer fulminado hasta que hicieran la primera escala. Por lo menos así se quitaría de encima casi la mitad del viaje. Deseó cerrar los ojos y estar ya en California trabajando. Eso era lo único que le haría olvidar.

                Los  motores comenzaron a sonar más fuerte y el avión tomó velocidad por la pista. La inconfundible sensación de que te vas alejando del suelo se instaló en el estómago de Jensen. Miró por la ventanilla viendo cómo la tierra iba quedándose más y más lejos. Agua y más agua. Playas, arena. Nubes. Todo iba quedándose atrás. Jensen apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y dijo adiós. Tenía que hacerlo o no podría seguir adelante.

 

 

 

 

                Misha apareció diez minutos más tarde. Matt se levantó del suelo cuando lo vio llegar. Tenía mala cara y el semblante muy serio. No había que ser una lumbrera para comprenderlo todo.

                - ¿Estás bien?

                Misha se volvió y miró a Matt quitándose las gafas. Con pereza le sonrió pensando que así podría convencerle de que todo iba como siempre.

                - Sí. Me he levantado muy pronto para llevar a J.J. al jardín botánico mientras nosotros estamos en Aldabra.

                Matt asintió. Se agachó para coger el equipo y dio la vuelta para meterlo por el otro lado del helicóptero. Jared aprovechó para acercarse a él.

                - Ha cogido el avión.

                Misha se descolgó la mochila del hombro, levantó la vista y lo miró.    

                - Lo sé –dio la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del piloto y empezó a encenderlo todo. Llamó a la torre de control para poder salir cuanto antes.

                - Aquí KAZ2Y5  llamando a torre de control. Pido permiso para despegar en cinco minutos.

                Una voz muy grave con acento francés sonó en toda la cabina.

                - Torre de control a KAZ2Y5. El vuelo comercial de Qatar Airways 0703 destino Doha-Nueva York-Los Ángeles, ha despegado hace un minuto. Aplacen el despegue para dentro de quince minutos. Repito, aplacen despegue para dentro de quince minutos.

                - Recibido –Misha desconectó los motores porque no había necesidad de tenerlos encendido tontamente contaminando y gastando combustible cuando no era necesario. Luego se quedó sentado en el asiento con los brazos sobre las piernas, como si estuviera profundamente cansado. Se sentía como si la vida le hubiera dado una patada en la cabeza y él todavía no la hubiera asimilado.

                Oyó las voces de Matt y Jared mientras guardaban las cosas, pero él no se interesó por la conversación. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ayudarles. Sobre su cabeza, a lo lejos, vio volar un avión. El avión. Lo miró fijamente como si pudiera ver a Jensen a pesar de la distancia. A partir de ahora sería así; lo vería sin estar, sin importar la distancia.

                Mareado, se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia los chicos.

                - Jared, ¿puedes pilotar tú?

                Los dos lo miraron preocupados. Para que Misha delegara una responsabilidad suya a alguien tenía que ser porque estuviera realmente mal.

                Jared asintió preocupado.

                - Claro, no hay problema.

                - Misha, ¿quieres que retrasemos el viaje? –Matt lo vio subirse al asiento de atrás y abrocharse el cinturón.

                - No, estoy bien. Sólo necesito dormir. Avisadme cuando estemos llegando –se reclinó en el asiento y se volvió a poner las gafas de sol.

                Jared y Matt se sentaron delante y esperaron las órdenes de la torre de control. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero sabían de sobra qué le pasaba a Misha. Ahora sólo quedaba que el tiempo pasara porque decían que era el único que podía curar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

 

 

 

 

                Jensen se quitó el cinturón de seguridad cuando las luces se apagaron. Agarró su mochila y la abrió. Sacó su portátil y se puso a mirar los informes que les iba a entregar a los de Apple. Una azafata llegó hasta él y se paró a su lado.

                - ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

                Jensen asintió. Vaya, debía de parecer un zombi si hasta las azafatas, que normalmente eran inmunes a ese tipo de cosas, se le había acercado para preguntarle.

                Volvió a su trabajo y comenzó a ordenar los documentos que tenía preparados. De pronto vio uno que no le sonaba de nada. De hecho se llamaba “Jensen”. ¿Cuándo había hecho él un documento con su nombre? Curioso, cliqueó sobre el icono y éste se abrió. Un texto no muy largo apareció ante él.

                _”Empecé a escribir esto el otro día, cuando te quedaste dormido a los pies de mi cama y supuestamente yo debía de estar descansando. He borrado y he escrito mil veces lo que quería decirte. La verdad es que se me dan mal estas cosas. Ya me conoces; lo que ves es lo que soy y no pretendo impresionar a nadie. Escribir se me da mal así que no voy a alargar esto mucho, básicamente porque creo que comienzas a sospechar cuando cojo tu portátil. Quizás es que no te fías que esté utilizando esto bien. Haces bien, yo tampoco me fío. Ya son dos cosas que se me dan mal. Lo que quería decirte antes de enumerar mi larga lista de defectos, es que te quiero, Jensen. Sé que no soy el hombre más inteligente, ni el más guapo que te has encontrado, pero esto es lo que soy; alguien que dejó su vida atrás para intentar salvar un montón de animales que la mayoría de la gente ni conoce. Sé que llegará el día en el que te irás. Volverás a tu casa, a seguir con tu vida y con tu trabajo. Y no te lo echaré en cara, jamás, porque es lo que tienes que hacer. Esto, tú y yo, tenía fecha de caducidad, que aún hoy no sé cuándo será, pero sé que se acerca. A pesar de todo y lo que suceda de aquí en adelante, te quiero Jensen, y aunque no nos volvamos a ver, te seguiré queriendo. Misha”._

Jensen cerró la tapa del portátil y se levantó. Caminó medio borracho por el pasillo hasta llegar al lavabo. A lo lejos oyó la voz de la misma azafata de antes preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Él no se detuvo; caminó hacia el baño y se encerró en él. Una vez apoyado sobre el minúsculo lavabo, varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas hasta caer en el acero inoxidable del mueble. Ahora sabía que no iba a poder parar, que no había marcha atrás y que cada segundo que pasaba estaba más lejos de él. Se sintió desprotegido y solo. Abandonado. Hundido ¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante sin él?

                Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla y quedó atrapada en la comisura de la boca. Se la limpió con la lengua y se mojó los labios. Ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada más.

                - Misha…

 

 

FIN


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de seguir, tómate unos segundos para leer lo que me gustaría que supierais.

Cuando comencé este fic, tenía claro cuál sería el final. No porque le tenga manía o porque me guste joder a la gente que me lee, sino porque la vida es así; Por mucho que nos lo merezcamos, muchas veces no conseguimos lo que a simple vista parece que necesitemos. Luego, cuando terminé de escribir, me di cuenta de que no podía dejarles así. No porque se lo merezcan o porque sean ellos o porque yo lo diga, sino porque todo tiene un precio en esta vida y según luches para conseguirlo, lograrás o no hacer tus sueños realidad.

Este fic es muy especial para mí. No porque sea el mejor que haya escrito, que no lo sé, sino porque creo que es el que más se ajusta a la realidad.

Me gustaría que, como ellos, luchéis y soñéis por vuestros sueños. Yo he escrito el desenlace de este fic, pero el vuestro aún no está escrito. Aprovechad ahora que tenéis tiempo y haced que vuestro final merezca la pena.

Atentamente,  
Taolee

 

 

 **Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capitulo 9** (epilogo 1/3)  
 **Autora:**  
Taolee  
 **Beta:**  
Flexikuki  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Art:**  
flexikuki  
 **© foto de Misha:**  
saioa_bilbo  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

 

Para Iris. Si lo he escrito, ha sido por ti y para ti. Recuérdame.

 

 

                Jensen se recorrió el aeropuerto por inercia. Contra todo pronóstico, el vuelo se le había pasado volando. Al final no había sido esa larga tortura encerrado en un cubículo con personas que no conocía de nada y deseando poder dar él mismo la vuelta al avión.

                No. Cuando salió del baño después de haber estado dentro llorando casi veinte minutos, se sentó en su asiento, se puso las gafas de sol y desconectó del mundo. No estaba dormido, pero su cerebro había caído en una fase extraña de vigilia; sabía que estaba despierto, pero aún así no paraban de sucederse imágenes en su cabeza. Joder, ese síntoma  lo había visto en House, y no era nada bueno. Se propuso que en cuanto llegara a casa dormiría treinta horas seguidas.

                Vio a Sebastian esperándole a lo lejos y se acercó a él arrastrando los pies y forzando una sonrisa. Su jefe le dio un abrazo demasiado apretado para su gusto en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance.

                - ¡Jensen! No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

                - Seguro que ha sido porque nadie tiene mi aguante en las fiestas que organizas.

                - Esa es la razón principal, sí –se rió echando a andar hacia el aparcamiento-. Pero aparte porque estoy rodeado de mendrugos y paletos. ¿Te puedes creer que uno de los de diseño ha hecho una maqueta para una nueva tablet que parece una polla? En serio, por delante no parece tanto, pero ves esa cosa por detrás, tan negra y grande y uffffff…. ¿estás bien?

                Jensen agitó la cabeza sin demasiado entusiasmo. Vaya, ya no le respondían ni los músculos del cuello.

                - Sí –respondió al fin-. He tenido un vuelo muy largo y estoy muy cansado.

                - Ya veo –Sebastian lo miró de arriba abajo-. ¿No hay maquinillas de afeitar en la isla? ¿Ni peluquerías? –la verdad es que le costó reconocer al snob que se había ido de ahí apenas tres meses atrás.

                - He estado ocupado.

                Sebastian no se lo negó. Apretó el botón de la llave y el carísimo coche deportivo se abrió a lo lejos.

                - Te llevo a casa, supongo.

                - Sí, por favor –dejó todas sus cosas en el maletero y luego caminó con la misma calma hasta sentarse en el asiento del copiloto-. Sigue estando en pie lo de las dos semanas de vacaciones, ¿verdad? Porque necesito descansar y quería aprovechar para ver a mi familia. Les he echado de menos.

                - Claro. Ya se lo comenté a los de Apple y aceptaron. Saben que llegabas hoy y van a esperarte. No les importa. Leyeron tu borrador y están deseando comentarlo contigo.

                - Genial –Jensen no tenía ganas ni de mirarse al espejo. Todo eso de la familia era mentira. Jensen se mantenía en contacto con ellos a través de internet. Incluso sus padres y sus abuelos tenían skype y hablaba con ellos habitualmente. Quería esas dos semanas sólo para él, para descansar. O para martirizarse, no lo sabía bien. Ya lo pensaría más tarde. De momento quería dormir.

                Cuando Sebastian paró el coche en la puerta del edificio de Jensen, éste se bajó, cogió las cosas y se asomó apoyándose en la ventanilla.

                - Posiblemente duerma dos días seguidos. En cuanto me levante te llamo.

                - Bien –Sebastian metió cuarta del tirón-. Qué descanses, bella durmiente.

                En cuanto Jensen se alejó de la ventanilla, su jefe aceleró y salió de allí en forma de bala perdiéndose en la siguiente esquina. Negando con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio. El conserje del edificio le abrió la puerta y le comentó que le alegraba verle de vuelta. Jensen le sonrió y murmuró un “gracias” algo avergonzado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba ese hombre. Normalmente, desde que se levantaba hasta que volvía a casa para dormir, estaba en la oficina. Pisaba el apartamento para dormir y poco más. Quizás por eso se sorprendió tanto llegar y verlo todo como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

                El bloque de edificios donde vivía estaba reformado y situado prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad. Al ser un inmueble antiguo no era muy alto, apenas cinco plantas y él vivía en el cuarto piso. El ascensor, un antiguo montacargas, también estaba remodelado y le habían añadido todo lujo de detalles.

                 Su loft había sido decorado por un interiorista muy famoso de Los Ángeles que había plasmado su forma de vida en los muebles de las habitaciones. Sobrios tonos grises, negros y blancos adornaban los mil quinientos metros de la casa. Cuando Jensen abrió la puerta de la entrada, tiró las llaves sobre una mesita y cerró de un golpe. Dejó las maletas en la primera esquina que encontró y caminó hacia la cocina. El gris metalizado de los electrodomésticos hacían contraste con el negro de la encimera y la isleta que lo separaba del gran salón. Fue hacia el botellero y sacó un vino carísimo y exclusivo. Llevaba guardando ese vino meses para una ocasión especial. Hoy lo era. Lo descorchó, hurgó en el mueble hasta encontrar dos pastillas y tras metérselas en la boca, le dio un trago largo a la botella bebiendo directamente del gollete. Si Sebastian lo hubiera visto hacer eso, posiblemente le daría con una fusta hasta devolverle los buenos modales. La verdad es que a Jensen ahora mismo, los modales, su jefe y el mundo en general le importaban un carajo.

                Llegó a lo justo a su cama para caer rendido en ella. Se espatarró y en menos de un minuto comenzó a roncar.

 

 

 

 

                Jared pilotó con cuidado el helicóptero hasta Aldabra a pesar del mal tiempo que les había pillado de pronto cuando iban a mitad de camino. Tenía menos experiencia que Misha, pero era un buen piloto. Se había sacado la licencia varios años atrás y pilotaba siempre que podía. Matt y él habían estado de charla gran parte del vuelo. Habían aprovechado que Misha ni se había puesto los cascos para comunicarse con ellos desde atrás, y habían charlado sin temor a que les oyeran. No es que tuvieran nada que ocultar, pero estaban hablando de Jensen, de las vivencias que habían compartido juntos y de cuánto lo iban a echar de menos. Era muy probable que Misha no quisiera oír nada de eso en esos momentos así que agradecieron que se durmiera en cuanto despegaron.

                Cuando aterrizaron en la isla, uno de los miembros del campamento fue a recibirles y por la cara, traía malas noticias.

                - Misha… los pollos que rescatamos ayer no han sobrevivido –anunció sin más-. Estaban muy débiles y aunque hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, han muerto.

                - Gracias. Ahora voy –se volvió hacia los chicos y los miró-. Ahora vuelvo y os ayudo a descargar el helicóptero.

                - No te preocupes, podemos nosotros –Jared le dio una palmada no del todo fuerte en la espalda y lo vio irse.

                - Me da mucha rabia verle tan decaído.

                - Estas cosas son cuestión de tiempo –Matt comenzó a sacar las cosas y dejarlas a su lado en el suelo-. O eso dicen. Además también está muy cansado. Seguro que cuando duerma una noche de un tirón vuelve a ser el mismo de antes.

                Jared paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró asombrado.

                - ¿Desde cuándo Misha ha dormido toda una noche de un tirón?

 

 

 

 

                Efectivamente los pollitos estaban muertos. Leyó el informe y le consoló saber que al menos ellos habían hecho todo lo que habían podido para salvarles. Pero no sobrevivieron.

                Los sacó de la incubadora donde aún seguían y los puso sobre una bandeja plateada. Ahora tenía que llevarlos al laboratorio para que los estudiaran concienzudamente para realizar el informe y archivarlo.

                Antes de darse la vuelta para salir, se quedó mirando el rincón donde se había refugiado Jensen con J.J. aquella noche del Tsunami. Cerró los ojos y casi pudo verle allí encogido con el pájaro dentro de la camisa y esa mirada grande y verde.

                Allí lo besó por primera vez. Allí…

                Misha se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ni quería ni podía seguir recordando porque sino nunca avanzaría. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero la pregunta era ¿cuánto?

 

 

 

 

                Cuando Jensen se despertó treinta y siete horas más tarde, se sintió completamente perdido. Se sentó en la cama y no reconoció el sitio donde estaba. Las paredes negras y lacadas, dos cuadros oscuros y abstractos a un lado, y a los pies de la cama una cómoda grande con una televisión de plasma. Su dormitorio. Estaba en su apartamento de Los Ángeles. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

                Caminó descalzo por el parqué del piso y llegó hasta la cocina. Allí, la botella de vino casi a la mitad le recordó el trago largo que le había dado para tragarse las pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza. Normal que hubiera caído fulminado.

                Se duchó y se sentó en el sofá a mirar de nuevo cómo había quedado la presentación y el informe que le entregaría a los de Apple. Cuando terminó, apagó el portátil y se quedó mirando la nada. Era las cinco de la tarde y no tenía nada que hacer. Si aún estuviera en la isla, posiblemente estaría recogiendo las cosas en el jardín botánico para volver al campamento. O le estaría dando de comer a J.J. O quizás estarían volando hacia alguna de las islas.

                Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que parar de pensar en aquello. Ya no estaba allí. Aquel momento había terminado y ya había quedado atrás para siempre. No servía de nada martirizarse pensando en lo que estaría haciendo si aún se encontrase allí.

                Se estiró por el sofá y alcanzó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba colocado en su soporte. Marcó un número de teléfono y dejó un mensaje.

                - Sebastian. Soy yo. Mañana me incorporo al trabajo. Te espero para desayunar donde siempre.

 

 

 

 

                - ¿Sí? –Jensen lo miraba sentado cómodamente frente a él en la cafetería de siempre donde solían quedar cada mañana para desayunar.

                - Sí –dejó la taza sobre la mesa-. El otro día cuando llegaste tenías tan mala pinta con esas barbas, esa cara y esos pelos… Pero me alegra ver que te has recuperado en poco tiempo.

                Jensen sonrió complacido. La tarde anterior la empleó en ir a cortarse el pelo y afeitarse. Ahora, cuando se miraba al espejo, ya volvía a sentirse casi el mismo de antes.

                - El vuelo fue muy largo y llevaba varios días sin dormir bien.

                Sebastian chasqueó la lengua.

                - ¿Te hacían trabajar mucho allí o qué?

                - Bueno, obligarme no me obligó nadie –sólo Misha, que le dijo el primer día que él no alimentaba vagos-, pero ya que estaba allí, hice lo que pude.

                - Eres un buen tío, Jensen. Algún día eso te costará caro.

                - Hablando de cosas caras –cambió radicalmente de tema porque no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo porque si no jamás iba a olvidar el asunto-. Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo.

                Sebastian asintió.

                - Y así es. No creas que lo he olvidado. Pero estoy esperando a ver qué dicen los de Apple.

                - Esas no fueron tus palabras…

                - Tranquilo que ya sabes que jamás incumplo lo que prometo. El coche que quieres ya es tuyo, pero si los de Apple se enamoran de tu proyecto, te voy a comprar el coche de todos los coches.

                - Pues yo de ti iría soltando la pasta porque van a adorarme –se levantó de la mesa y lo miró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-. Pagabas tú, ¿no?

                Sebastian meneó la cabeza sonriendo. Dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y lo siguió.

                - Tienes la reunión con ellos pasado mañana. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

                - Todo controlado.

                - Jensen –lo paró en medio de la calle y lo miro fijamente-. Si los de Apple aceptan la mierda esa ecológica que has hecho, va a ser un pelotazo, y te haré una fiesta que vas a necesitar dos semanas para reponerte.

                - Ve alquilando el sitio –le respondió seguro de sí mismo. Sabía que no iba a fallar.

 

 

 

 

                Las nueve y veinte y ya estaba preparado. La reunión con los directivos de Apple estaba a punto de empezar. Sebastian y él habían tenido que ir hasta Cupertino, California, donde estaba la sede central de la compañía. Allí, Stephen Wozniak y Tim Cook los esperaban junto a veinte personas más para dar comienzo la reunión. Jensen tosió levemente para que todos le prestaran atención, miró a Sebastian por última vez y comenzó su exposición.

                No se había preparado nada en especial porque tenía clarísimo lo que quería contarles, y fue tan rotundo y estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, que conforme fue hablando, varios de los integrantes de la reunión iban asintiendo con la cabeza cada vez más convencidos.

                Cuando acabó, todos se quedaron mirándole porque se había emocionado tanto y había defendido tan bien su proyecto, que muchos sólo pudieron parpadear atónitos.

                - Señor Ackles –Stephen seguía jugueteando con su barba-. Nos ha enseñado muchas fotos de los sitios, los proyectos, los animales y en general de toda la isla, pero… ¿tendría fotos personales que pudiera enseñarnos?

                Jensen levantó una ceja y el señor Wozniak se explicó mejor.

                - Fotos de su estancia en la isla con los demás integrantes de los distintos proyectos que hay allí ahora mismo.

                - Sí, claro –Jensen caminó hacia su portátil y cliqueó varias veces hasta llegar a la carpeta que estaba buscando-. ¿Quiere verlas todas?

                - Con varias serán suficientes. Elija las que más le guste.

                Jensen asintió. Escogió una cuantas y la abrió con un programa para que pudieran verlas los demás por el proyector.

                - Esta foto es de la isla de Aldabra. Los que están conmigo son Jared Padalecki y Matt Cohen. Fuimos a recoger algunas muestras del agua de la isla –hizo una pausa y siguió explicando la foto-. Jared es, por así decirlo, el segundo de abordo que más manda en el campamento y Matt es un estudiante universitario que está haciendo su trabajo de fin de carrera allí.

                - ¿Se portaron bien con usted y le ayudaron a adaptarse?

                - Son los mejores –sonrió recordando lo bien que se habían portado con él en la isla-. Mucha gente podría pensar que la gente que se va a la isla alejados de todo el mundo es porque tienen algo que esconder o porque son… raros, pero no lo son. Son personas que tienen unos ideales y que viven al servicio de los demás.

                - ¿Qué podría decirme del señor Collins?

                Jensen levantó la vista y miró al creador de Apple. Ese hombre lo miraba con una ceja levantada y giraba disimuladamente en la silla.

                - Explicar cómo es el señor Collins en una simple reunión es prácticamente imposible.

                El silencio que guardó luego hizo que todos los asistentes le prestaran incluso más atención que antes.

                - ¿Y eso? –Stephen lo miraba divertido.

                - ¿Le soy franco? –Jensen sonrió para sí más que otra cosa.

                - Por favor –respondió el hombre completamente atento a los movimientos de Jensen.

                - Cuando llegué a la isla, pensé que serían como unas vacaciones, o al menos en parte. Que trabajaría de nueve a cinco y los fines de semana estaría tirado al sol bebiendo daiquiris y cócteles de colores divertidos.

                - ¿Y no fue así?

                - No –esbozó una sonrisa recordando la primera vez que vio a Misha en el aeropuerto-. El señor Collins me dejó bien clarito nada más verme que si quería estar allí, tendría que ponerme a trabajar, que el dinero que pudieran darle no compensaba el tener a un vago allí tres meses tocándole los… bueno, ya saben.

                Los asistentes sonrieron. Cuando todo volvió a quedar en silencio Jensen siguió hablando.

                - Y eso he hecho todo este tiempo. Al principio me dolían hasta las pestañas y creo que no he dormido más de seis horas seguidas en esos tres meses, pero ha merecido la pena –sopesó rememorando todos los momentos que había vivido allí-. Si tuviera que volver mañana mismo, volvería a hacerlo todo igual. Todo.

                Stephen tamborileó con un dedo sobre los labios antes de hablar. La verdad es que se tomó su tiempo sin importarle lo enrarecido del ambiente.

                - Hablé con el señor Collins ayer. ¿Lo sabía? –le preguntó y observó la reacción de sorpresa de Jensen-. Ya veo que no. Le pregunté por usted y su estancia en la isla. Cómo había respondido a todo aquello. ¿Sabe lo que me dijo?

                Jensen se agarró fuertemente a la mesa. Se había apoyado sobre las manos con los brazos estirados intentando dar una apariencia despreocupada. Lo cierto era que si hubiera tenido una taza de café en las manos la habría derramado.

                - No lo sé –el tono de Jensen fue tranquilo y sereno, aparentando que lo que hubiera dicho Misha de él no le importaba.

                - Dijo, y cito textualmente: “Si alguien puede hacer algo posible, ese es el señor Ackles” Y luego me contó la historia de cómo salvó a un polluelo. Eso no nos lo ha contado usted.

                Jensen aprovechó y se sentó. Cuando estuvo cómodamente ubicado en una silla, se llevó un vaso a los labios y bebió casi la mitad hasta que lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. Con menos sed que antes pero más nervioso, Jensen les contó la historia de J.J y la noche del Tsunami.

                - ¿No tuvo miedo de que una ola viniera y lo arrastrara hasta ahogarle? –una mujer pelirroja con rizos y gafas caídas hasta la punta de la nariz lo miraba totalmente asombrada por la historia.

                - No me paré a pensarlo. Analizando ahora los hechos y lo que sentí, la verdad es que no tuve miedo. Veía a todos los del campamento corriendo salvando algunos animales que tenían en jaulas porque o bien estaban heridos o estaban estudiándolos, otros guiando a los nativos de la isla, a los niños y las mujeres a lo más alto de la isla… No sé, mi vida no vale tanto. Hay mil tíos como yo. En cambio animales que están en peligro de extinción…

                - Gracias por contarnos sus experiencias, señor Ackles. Tendrá noticias nuestras lo antes posible.

                Jensen y Sebastian se levantaron. El resto de los integrantes también, pero sólo ellos salieron de la sala de reuniones. En cuanto llegaron al pasillo, Sebastian se volvió hacia él y lo rodeó con un fuerte abrazo que casi lo ahogó por completo. La sonrisa de ese hombre podía iluminarlo todo.

                - ¡Qué genialidad, Jensen, tocarles la fibra sensible de esa manera! –lo cogió por las mejillas y lo zarandeó totalmente orgulloso-. ¡Eres el puto amo!

                Jensen sonrió intentando darle vida a su sonrisa que no había por donde cogerla.

                - Te invito a un café –se desprendió disimuladamente del agarre y caminó hacia los ascensores.

                Sebastian lo siguió aún sonriendo completamente orgulloso de él. Se tomaron el café en la barra mientras su jefe rememoraba todo lo que había dicho allí dentro, como si él no hubiera estado presente.

                Un poco embotado de tanto elogio, Jensen le dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada importante y salió de allí. No era cierto, pero no podía seguir escuchando por más tiempo porque se sentía como si hubiera usado sus sentimientos y sus vivencias para conseguir su objetivo, y no había sido así. Él sólo había respondido a las preguntas que le habían hecho. Nada más. El problema es que se sentía como si todo hubiera sido parte de un plan estratégicamente pensando. Y no, todo lo que había hecho allí, todo lo que había vivido y todo lo que había sentido, había nacido de él. Nada estaba estudiado ni planeado. ¿Por qué diablos entonces se sentía así de mal? El teléfono comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo. Antes de responder miró y sonrió. Entusiasmado aceptó la llamada.

                - Jared. ¿Cómo estás?

                - Jensen. ¿Qué tal? Bien. He llegado tarde al campamento y ya han salido los chicos en el helicóptero así que hasta que no vuelvan no tengo mucho que hacer. Me aburría y te he llamado.

                - Joder, qué putada.

                - Ya ves –Jared se repantingó en la cama y se estiró cuan largo era-. Algún día tendremos dinero suficiente para comprar otro helicóptero. Pero bueno, cuéntame, ¿ya te has enfrentado a los peces gordos de Apple?

                - Hace un rato, sí. Espero a ver qué me dicen.

                Jared se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

                - ¿Sabes que nunca tuve muy claro qué era lo que tenías que hacer?

                Jensen sonrió. Solía pasar. Él era un nombre de negocios y entendía que no todo el mundo le siguiera. Además, tampoco solía hablar mucho de su trabajo si no era estrictamente necesario.

                - Pues, básicamente espero la aprobación de los de Apple para que elijan las Seychelles como lugar para ser salvado. Para que parte del dinero de sus beneficios vaya destinado a vosotros.

                - Como un apadrinamiento pero sin serlo –Jared intentó aclararse.

                - Algo así, sí.

                - ¿Y qué ganan ellos con eso? –Jared se incorporó de la cama y se sentó-. Nosotros conseguimos dinero y seguramente que la gente que aún no nos conozca acabe por enterarse, pero, ¿y ellos?

                - Ellos ganan prestigio. La buena fama de que están salvando un lugar del mundo que lo necesita. Además también usarían las islas como sitio turístico para sus clientes, como premios y cosas así.

                - No me gusta el verbo usar.

                - Lo siento –Jensen se mordió la lengua. El hombre frío de negocios tenía que aprender a meterse la lengua en el culo más a menudo.

                - No te preocupes, te he entendido –Jared sonrió para darle a entender que no se lo había tomado como algo personal-. ¿Y por qué?

                Jensen movió los ojos a ambos lados intentando entenderle.

                - ¿Por qué, qué?

                - Que por qué elegiste esto para salvarlo. Hay miles de sitios en el mundo que también se lo merecen.

                A Jared no iba a mentirle ni iba a contarle algo que no era.

                - Porque fue lo primero que vi en un spam que me llegó al correo.

                Jared no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

                - Así que estás a punto de cambiar el destino de todo nosotros y todo por un maldito spam. Genial.

                Jensen también sonrió, siendo consciente de lo distinta que habría sido su vida si hubiera abierto otro email antes que ese o simplemente que le hubiera dado a borrar sin abrirlo siquiera. Jamás habría ido a la isla, ni habría conocido a gente tan increíble como sus nuevos amigos. Ni a Misha. Aunque así era el destino al fin y al cabo.

                - Deséame suerte. Tengo que dejarte, llega mi jefe.

                - Suerte tío. Le diré a Matt que he hablado contigo para que él también te llame.

                - Genial. Hasta pronto, Jared –Jensen colgó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo mientras se acercaba a Sebastian que venía directo hacia él.

                - Quieren que subamos.

                - ¿Tan pronto?

                - Sí –Sebastian le dio una palmada en la espalda y caminó a su lado.

                - Que se hayan decidido tan rápido no es buena señal.

                - Cállate y no me pongas nervioso, ¿quieres?

 

 

 

 

 

                Los de Apple no tuvieron que pensárselo mucho para dar el visto bueno a las ideas de Jensen y accedieron a todo lo que les había propuesto. Tal y como había dicho Jared por teléfono, ahora tenían un nuevo padrino, y uno muy poderoso. Y eso era una noticia fabulosa. Estuvo tentado de llamar a Misha para darle la buena noticia. Como organizador de todo aquello, se merecía enterarse, pero cuando fue a marcar el número, se detuvo y se lo pensó. No habían necesitado palabras para llegar a un acuerdo entre los dos en el que ninguno se llamaría. Era mejor así y lo sabía. Si lo llamaba, si oía su voz una vez más, sabía que el avance que había hecho intentando olvidarle habría sido en vano. Tampoco es que hubiera conseguido olvidarle del todo, pero al menos se había acostumbrado a volver a vivir sin él.

                Se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando Sebastian llegó a su lado. Sin decirle nada, pero sin dejar de sonreír orgulloso, le tendió una foto arrancada de una revista. Jensen la aceptó y la miró. Luego levantó la mirada sin comprender.

                - ¿Y esto?

                - Eso, querido amigo, es un Aston Martin One-77. Tiene un chasis monocasco de fibra de carbono  y cuerpo de aluminio. Su motor es de 7,3 litros V12 de más de 520 KW. Alcanza unos 354 kilómetros por hora y puede acelerar de 0 a 100 kilómetros en 3,5 segundos. ¿Sigo?

                Jensen miró la foto del magnífico coche gris metalizado que tenía delante asintiendo sin saberlo. Sebastian lo complació.

                - Está bien. El motor es de aspiración natural y tiene una transmisión manual de 6 velocidades automáticas. Suspensión regulable en altura, control dinámico de estabilidad y frenos cerámicos de carbono. Sólo se han hecho 77 ejemplares, de ahí su nombre. Y uno de ellos… es tuyo.

                - ¡No jodas! –Jensen no podía apartar la vista de la foto-. ¿En serio?

                - Por supuesto. Te lo has ganado, Jensen. Dios sabe que haber aguantado a esas asquerosas tortugas en esa isla no tiene precio, pero creo que el millón setecientos mil dólares que cuesta esta belleza lo compensan todo.

                - Madre mía –Jensen estaba sin palabras. Abrazó a Sebastian y miró la foto de nuevo-. ¿Voy a tener uno de estos?

                - Que sí. Bueno, de momento tienes la foto, porque no es tan fácil conseguir uno. Menos mal que tengo muchos contactos –sonrió con picardía-. En un par de semanas lo tendrás aquí.

                - ¿En serio?

                - Eres muy pesado, ¿lo sabías?

 

 

 

 

                Jensen llegó a su apartamento muy tarde. Había estado cenando con Sebastian y varios colegas en uno de los restaurantes más caros e importantes de California. La ocasión lo merecía, pero a él lo que más le había impresionado había sido el regalo de su jefe. Iba a tener un coche que costaba más que su apartamento y que sólo setenta y seis personas más podrían gozar. Nadie más. Con la foto aún en la mano, abrió el portátil y buscó más información sobre esa maravilla de coche. Quería conocer todos los detalles que iba a conducir en pocas semanas. No le dio tiempo a abrir la página cuando una llamada por el Skype le salió en medio de la pantalla. Sonriendo, aceptó la video llamada de Matt.

                - ¡Jensen, tío! Ya me he enterado. ¡Enhorabuena!

                - Gracias Matt.

                - Me alegro por nosotros, obviamente, pero sobre todo por ti. Al final esos tres meses aquí han servido para algo y has conseguido lo que querías.

                Jensen se lo quedó mirando. Se obligó a seguir sonriendo porque Matt lo estaba viendo por la webcam, pero no tenía ni pizca de ganas. Le molestaba que le insinuaran que todo lo que había hecho había sido para ganar dinero. Al principio sí que fue así, pero eso fue antes de conocerles a ellos, de conocer a Misha.

                - ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? –Jensen siguió hablando porque sabía que Matt no tenía la culpa y en cierta manera era normal que la gente pensara lo que era evidente.

                - ¿Yo? –Matt se echó para atrás y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla-, de momento voy a suplir una baja, pero en cuanto esta persona se incorpore, tendré que irme.

                - ¿Terminaste tu trabajo de fin de carrera?

                - Sí, lo mandé a la universidad la semana pasada. Me respondieron por email que tardan todo un curso escolar en dar una respuesta. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Estamos en octubre, lo que significa que hasta junio del año que viene no sabré nada.

                - Joder –Jensen negó con la cabeza poniéndose en su lugar-. ¿Has pensado algo? ¿Sabes si puedes quedarte haciendo más prácticas o algo?

                - Qué va, ya se ha terminado mi beca y sólo sigo aquí porque ha habido una baja, sino ya me habría tenido que ir. El problema es que no hay dinero para pagar más estudiantes ni soportar más becas como la mía que duran meses. También la lista de gente que quiere hacer prácticas aquí es muy larga, y para ahorrar dinero las llaman porque vienen becados de su centro de origen. Contra eso no puedo competir.

                - Es lógico. Todo es dinero en esta vida.

                - Qué me vas a contar –Matt se rascó un ojo cansado y siguió hablando-. La rabia que me da es que la mayoría de los que vienen, les importa una mierda todo esto y es como volver a empezar una y otra vez.

                - ¿Misha te ha dicho algo? –oír el nombre de Misha de sus labios le sonó muy raro, aunque fuera en una conversación que nada tenía que ver con él y con lo que sentía-. Estaba muy contento con tu trabajo en la isla.

                - Y lo está, o al menos eso me ha dicho. Pero no puede hacer nada. No hay dinero, hay otras prioridades y hay mucha gente que quiere venir. Dice que va a intentar colarme, pero que no puede prometerme nada. Y le entiendo, no me malinterpretes. Él no decide quién se queda y quién no. Eso está por encima de su rango. El dinero manda, Jensen y si no hay, no podemos hacer nada.

                - Espero que tengas mucha suerte, Matt. En serio –Jensen se lo quedó mirando un segundo-. Te lo mereces.

                - Gracias, tío. Te echamos de menos por aquí.

                - Yo también os echo de menos.

                Durante un par de segundos se quedaron callados sin saber qué decir. Jensen porque había empezado a recordar cosas que no debía, y Matt porque sabía que Jensen seguramente estaría pensando en Misha. Se dijeron un par de cosas más y cortaron la comunicación.

                Jensen apagó el portátil y se quedó sentado en el sofá mirando la foto de su futuro coche. Era curioso, pero ahora ya no le hacía tanta ilusión tenerlo. Había estado todo el día como un niño con zapatos nuevos, enseñándole la foto a todo el mundo y alardeando de su nuevo coche. Ahora era como si no lo mereciera, como si no lo necesitara. Y era verdad; él ya tenía un coche fantástico. Tener esa bestia con ruedas no iba a quitarle esa sensación que se le había instalado en el pecho. No se creía merecedor de semejante premio porque lo había conseguido yendo a la isla a hacer algo que al final había resultado ser algo más que un simple trabajo. Si se quedaba con el coche como premio, al final sí que iba a ser verdad que sólo quería ganar dinero. Y eso ya no era así.

                Aún con la vista puesta en la foto, alargó la mano y tecleó de memoria el teléfono de Sebastian. Era tardísimo, pero cuando había llegado a casa había dejado a su jefe aún en el restaurante, así que seguro que estaba despierto.

                Y lo estaba.

                - ¡Jensen! ¿Vuelves a unirte a la fiesta? Vamos de camino a un pub donde hay unas tailandesas…

                - No –lo cortó-. Te llamo porque quería hacerte una pregunta.

                - Adelante.

                - ¿Tú ya has pagado el coche?

                - ¿El Aston? No. No soy tonto, Jensen. Yo no pago nada por adelantado. Cuando tenga el coche en mi poder, les daré el dinero. Antes no.

                - Bien –Jensen respiró hondo siendo consciente de lo que iba a decir a continuación-. ¿En lugar de regalarme el coche, podrías darme directamente el dinero?

                Un silencio al otro lado de la línea le informó que Sebastian se había quedado sin palabras. Cosa extraña en él. Jensen lo llamó para hacerle reaccionar.

                - ¿Sigues ahí?

                - Jensen… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no quieres ya el coche? Esta mañana estabas pletórico con él.

                - Lo sé, pero he encontrado otra cosa que me haría  mucho más feliz –respondió enigmático-. ¿Cuándo podrías hacerme una transferencia a mi cuenta?

                Sebastian seguía sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

                - ¿Estás seguro?

                - Sí. ¿Cuánto tardarías?

                Al final no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

                - Si lo necesitas ahora mismo, te lo puedo ingresar en cinco minutos. Me conectaré con mi móvil.

                - Gracias –el corazón le iba a mil, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

                - Jensen. No estarás metido en algún asunto de drogas o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?

                - No. No es nada de eso.

                - ¿Me lo prometes? –le preguntó sólo para cerciorarse.

                - Te lo prometo.

                - Está bien –suspiró-. En diez minutos tendrás el dinero en tu cuenta.

                - Gracias, Seb.

                - ¿Jensen?

                - ¿Hmmm?

                - No tengo ni zorra idea de lo que vas a hacer, pero hagas lo que hagas, piénsalo bien, ¿vale?

                Jensen asintió. Colgó el teléfono y esperó quince minutos. En ese rato tuvo tiempo de pensárselo muy bien. Y cuanto más lo meditaba, más decidido estaba. Encendió el portátil y comprobó su cuenta online. El dinero de Sebastián estaba ahí, el millón setecientos mil dólares. Entró en la página oficial del jardín botánico y en la sección especial que llevaba Misha. Se conocía el camino de memoria porque le había ayudado muchas veces a cambiar la apariencia de la página web, haciéndola mucho más atractiva y atrayente.

                Entró en el apartado de donativos y tecleó de memoria su número de cuenta y la cantidad que iba a ingresar. Seleccionó el botón que indicaba que quería que su donativo fuera de forma anónima y se aseguró por última vez de la cantidad que había escrito. Un millón setecientos mil dólares. Estaba bien. Cliqueó y en cuestión de segundos el donativo estaba hecho.

                Con una sensación nueva y distinta en el pecho, apagó el aparato y se fue a la cama. Por primera desde en todo el tiempo que llevaba en su apartamento desde que había vuelto, había logrado dormirse a la primera y sin necesidad de usar ninguna pastilla. Sí, estaba mejorando.


	10. Chapter 10

Días de publicación:

[Capitulo 1 Viernes 7 de Octubre](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101419.html)   
[Capitulo 2 Martes 11](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101850.html)   
[Capitulo 3 Viernes 14](http://taolee.livejournal.com/101959.html)   
[Capitulo 4 Martes 18](http://taolee.livejournal.com/102529.html)   
[Capitulo 5 Viernes 21](http://taolee.livejournal.com/103229.html)   
[Capitulo 6 Martes 25](http://taolee.livejournal.com/103470.html)   
[Capitulo 7 Viernes 28](http://taolee.livejournal.com/103764.html)   
[Capitulo 8 Martes 1 de Noviembre](http://taolee.livejournal.com/104269.html)

[Capitulo 9 viernes 4](http://taolee.livejournal.com/104613.html)  
Capitulo 10 martes 8  
capitulo 11 martes 15

 

 

 **Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capítulo 10** (epílogo 2/3)  
 **Autora:**  
 **Beta:**  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Art:**  
 **© foto de Misha:**  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

 

 

 

9 Meses más tarde…

 

 

 

                Jensen tiró del nudo de la corbata y se lo dejó algo  más suelto. Cogió el mando del aire acondicionado y lo activó. En cuestión de segundos una brisa fresca le rozó la nuca haciéndole suspirar de alivio. No entendía cómo en cuestión de minutos su despacho se había convertido en un horno. Quizás fuera el cambio climático, o que él ya estaba viejo y la pitopausia estaba llamando a su puerta. A lo  mejor era el artículo que acababa de leer en la página oficial de Apple.

                Todas las semanas hacían un boletín donde informaban de las últimas novedades de la empresa, ya no a nivel tecnológico, sino social. Hablaban de premios que habían otorgado, de colegios donde habían donado varios ordenadores, y de vez en cuando, salían pequeñas entrevistas de clientes que habían ido a las Seychelles de vacaciones y volvían completamente encantados con aquello. No sólo por el sitio en sí, sino por la grandiosa labor que estaban llevando a cabo las organizaciones no gubernamentales en la isla.

                En ésta última entrevista, dos señoras de edad avanzada habían estado allí una semana. Hasta el momento eran las clientes con más edad que habían viajado hacia las islas, y como clientes de Apple, la empresa les había dedicado un apartado especial en su revista electrónica.

                Una de ellas, Michelle Rose, de ochenta y cuatro años de edad, declaraba que se habría quedado a vivir allí para siempre. Jensen entrecerró los ojos haciendo aparecer esas encantadoras arruguitas sobre su piel cuando siguió leyendo las palabras de la mujer: “Jamás había trabajado tanto ni me había sentido tan bien conmigo misma. Al principio pensé que el jefe del proyecto era un tirano esclavista, pero conforme le fui conociendo a lo largo de los días, me di cuenta de que realmente tenía que ser así si quería que todo aquello saliera adelante. Me costó tanto separarme de él cuando me fui que estuve a punto de raptarle y meterle en la maleta para llevármelo a casa”.

                Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada porque entendía perfectamente a esa pobre mujer y le alegraba saber que los encantos de Misha no sólo funcionaban con hombres sino con señoras de la tercera edad también.

                Una foto al lado de los testimonios le hizo mirar la imagen con nostalgia; las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en un banco de madera y ambas abrazaban con demasiado amor a Misha. Éste sonreía en la foto con esa sonrisa grande y contagiosa que tenía. Le alegraba ver que la gente apreciaba y valoraba su trabajo. Le gustó verle sonreír en la foto. Estaba igual que cuando lo conoció un año atrás. Quizás se había cortado algo el pelo, pero el resto seguía como siempre. Incluso la ropa que llevaba en la foto era la que él había conocido. De hecho, le había arrancado esa camiseta del cuerpo y lo había besado luego por todas partes.

                Recordar ese momento le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

                - Ah bien, estás aquí –Sebastian entró en su despacho sin llamar llegando hasta él y sentándose en el pico de la mesa-. ¿A qué hora te recojo esta noche?

                Jensen cerró la tapa del portátil y lo miró.

                - A ninguna. No voy a ir.

                - No serás capaz –Sebastian abrió inmensamente los ojos-. No puedes dejarme solo. No te lo perdonaré en la vida.

                - Pero si no vas a estar solo –Jensen se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia las grandes cristaleras de su despacho-. Llegarás, localizarás a alguna presa. Rubia a ser posible, y me dejarás tirado como has hecho otras veces.

                Sebastian chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

                - Búscate tú también a algún rubito –le aconsejó-. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no la metes en caliente?

                Jensen se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y miró a través de las cristaleras. No iba a entrar en ese tema.

                - No todo es meterla sin más –respondió secamente.

                Sebastian se rió de su comentario.

                - Te oigo y no te reconozco, te juro que no –se levantó y se puso a su lado-. Ya me conoces, Jensen, tienes dos caminos; o vamos esta noche a la fiesta y nos lo pasamos bien, o nos sentamos ahora mismo en la sala de reuniones y me cuentas qué te pasa últimamente.

                Jensen volvió la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando.

                - ¿A qué hora dices que vienes a buscarme?

 

 

 

                El “Stairway to Heaven” era el sitio de moda por excelencia de California en esos momentos. Con tres plantas, era la discoteca más grande y con peor reputación de la costa oeste. En cuanto llegaron, Jensen y Sebastian se hicieron un hueco en la barra y pidieron dos cervezas. El local estaba lleno, la noche era muy larga y había que empezar por algo suave.

                - ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te pasa?

                Jensen le dio un trago a su cerveza y lo miró de reojo haciendo una mueca con la cara mientras bebía. Cuando tragó, dejó la botella sobre la barra con un golpe algo más brusco de lo normal y lo miró.

                - He venido, ¿no? Así que tengo derecho a permanecer en silencio y no hablar si no es en presencia de mi abogado. Además, pensaba que habías dicho que si venía no me preguntarías nada.

                - Bueno, te mentí –le hizo una mueca con la boca-. Y la verdad, preferiría que habláramos los dos solos sin la presencia de tu abogado, que por cierto, es el mismo que el mío. No me hagas que lo traiga, Jensen.

                - No voy a contártelo.

                - Lo que significa que algo hay.

                - Que no.

                - Jensen…

                - Cállate ya, Roché –lo llamó por su apellido y con un tono más grave de lo habitual en su voz-. No estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para ponerme a hablar de ese tema.

                - Lo que significa que el tema es amoroso –Sebastian se llevó la cerveza a los labios-. Mierda, me lo temía.

                - Qué sabrás tú de amor –bromeó.

                - Ah, lo suficiente como para saber que  no quiero volver a sentirlo –sentenció-. ¿Me lo vas a contar ya o voy a tener que darte una paliza? Y te sugiero que empieces antes de que lleves más copas encima porque luego se habla más de la cuenta y no sé si estoy preparado para oír ciertas cosas.

                Jensen esbozó una mueca divertida y se terminó la cerveza.

                - Te he contado suficientes cosas como para ponerte el pelo blanco y sé que has probado otras tantas, así que no te hagas el remilgado a estas alturas.

                - Como quieras. ¿Me lo vas a contar o no? Puedo ser muy persistente, ya lo sabes.

                Lo sabía. Sebastian no habría levantado la empresa que tenía si hubiera sido un hombre fácil de convencer y se hubiera dado por vencido a la primera de cambio. Lo curioso es que a Jensen ya no le parecía tan descabellado contárselo a alguien. Además, decían que después de haber compartido esa clase de cosas, uno se acababa sintiendo un poco mejor, ¿no? Quizás fuera el momento para aliviar en parte su alma.

                - Me he enamorado –lo soltó de golpe. Sin más.

                - Ah bien. Me lo temía. ¿Y quién es el maldito infeliz?

                - Misha.

                Sebastian movió los ojos en señal de que estaba intentando ubicar ese nombre.

                - Hmmm. No me suena –se rascó la coronilla mientras seguía pensando-. Veamos, conozco a Mitch, a Michigan, a Michael, pero no caigo ahora en nadie que se llame… espera –lo miró-. No. Dime que no te has enamorado del capullo ese de la isla.

                Jensen guardó silencio otorgándole así la respuesta que el otro estaba esperando.

                - Joder –Sebastian se volvió hacia el camarero-. Dos Whiskies dobles, por favor.

                - No te lo esperabas.

                - ¡Pues claro que no me lo esperaba! –levantó demasiado la voz, pero había tanto jaleo y la música estaba tan fuerte que no importó-. Jensen, ¿qué cojones tenías en mente?

                - No lo planeé si es lo que estás pensando –le aclaró-. Yo iba a ir a la isla, hacer mi trabajo y venirme. Punto.

                - ¿Y ahora qué coño piensas hacer? –Sebastian le acercó el vaso con el whisky. Luego cogió el suyo y le pegó un trago enorme bebiéndose más de la mitad del contenido.

                - ¿Que qué pienso hacer? Nada.

                - ¿Nada? –meneó la cabeza-. ¿Vas a quedarte con esa cara de acelga toda la vida? ¿Quieres convertirte en Don Celibato? –escupió-. Las monjitas del convento de San Francisco, las que hacen repostería, le pondrán tu nombre a unas pastitas, te lo garantizo.

                - ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga? –Jensen levantó el brazo y se bebió entero su whisky-. Él está allí y tiene su vida. Yo estoy aquí y tengo la mía. Punto. Lo que tuvimos tuvo un principio y un final.  No hay más vueltas que darle.

                - Ese discursito que me has dado valdría si no fuera porque no es así –Sebastian levantó la mano y le pidió otros dos vasos al camarero-. Porque es obvio que no le has olvidado y que eso que habéis tenido, fuera lo que fuera, no ha quedado atrás, sino te daría igual.

                - Te equivocas. Está olvidado. Es agua pasada y nada más.

                - ¿En serio? Entonces voy a volver a hacerte la misma pregunta de esta mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no la metes en caliente?

                Jensen no contestó. Esperó a que el camarero le llenara el vaso para bebérselo de nuevo e indicarle con la cabeza que le echara otro. Tenía la garganta al rojo vivo por el alcohol y había comenzado a sudar, pero necesita esa copa. Y la siguiente también.

                - Mira, Jensen, a riesgo de repetirme, que no me gusta, pero voy a hacerlo; en esta vida siempre hay dos caminos y según elijamos uno u otro nos hará más o menos felices –le dio un sorbo a su bebida y la mantuvo en la boca paladeando su sabor-. Si tienes la opción de elegir tu camino, no tienes derecho a quejarte, tío.

                 A Jensen le estaba tocando la moral que su jefe lo viera todo tan fácil, porque él no veía esas facilidades por ningún lado.

                - Ah, ¿sí? ¿Entonces qué hago según tú? ¿Lo dejo todo, abandono mi trabajo, te abandono a ti y corro a sus brazos? ¿O le obligo a que deje él el suyo y venga aquí a hacer algo que no está destinado a hacer?

                Sebastian se bajó del taburete con el vaso en la mano. Con el otro brazo rodeó el cuello de su amigo y le habló muy cerca del oído.

                - Eres un tío inteligente, Jensen. Seguro que se te ocurre algo. Pero por favor, hagas lo que hagas, hazlo ya y no pierdas más el tiempo.

                Le dio un ligero golpe con la frente en la sien y se fue. Jensen se quedó sentado en la barra mirando su vaso. Sebastian tenía razón; tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. Se bebió de nuevo el whisky de golpe y se dio media vuelta sobre el taburete. Cuando se bajó de él, el mundo parecía ir más deprisa que cuando se subió, porque la habitación le dio vueltas. Agitó la cabeza y miró hacia el resto de las personas del local. A lo lejos, unos ojos celestes y unos labios casi tan sensuales como los suyos lo observaban en la distancia. Sonriendo, Jensen fue hacia él. Quizás ésta era su oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y volver a ser feliz.

 

 

 

 

                Jared maniobró despacio aterrizando el helicóptero posándolo despacio en el suelo. Llevaba varias horas volando y le dolía un poco el cuello y la espalda. Apagó el aparato y esperó a que las hélices dejaran de dar vueltas casi del todo. No es que les tuviera miedo, pero era tan alto que sentir esa cosa tan cerca de su cabeza le ponía algo nervioso.

                Recogió su mochila y un maletín con muestras y caminó hacia el campamento. Era bastante tarde y ya en el comedor no quedaba nadie. Excepto Misha. Se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Éste parecía estar inmerso en una vorágine de papeles.

                - ¿Aún trabajando?

                Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró

                - Como tú –le sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en la silla descansado así la espalda-. ¿Acabas de llegar?

                - Sí –Jared se levantó y fue hasta la cocina donde ser sirvió algo de comida que quedaba en una olla. Cuando regresó venía mordiendo un trozo de pan-. Aún no me acostumbro a que tengamos dos helicópteros. Hacer las cosas en la mitad de tiempo es un milagro.

                Volvió a sentarse a su lado y empezó a comer algo que parecía puré y que tenía que estar frío, pero no parecía importarle. Misha lo  miró, pero no dijo nada, lo que aprovechó Jared para seguir hablando.

                - ¿No pudiste averiguar quién donó semejante cantidad de dinero?

                - No –Misha se encogió de hombros-. Lo hicieron anónimamente y no he podido averiguarlo.

                Ambos se quedaron callados pensando lo mismo. Finalmente Jared se aventuró a decir lo que los dos tenían en mente.

                - ¿Crees que fue Jensen?

                Misha jugueteó con los labios poniéndolo en forma de pez. Soltó el bolígrafo que tenía en una mano y acarició la esquina de un folio distraídamente. Demasiados movimientos que a Jared no le pasaron desapercibidos.

                - No lo sé –respondió-. Si hubiera sido él habría dicho algo, ¿no?

                Jared levantó la ceja por lo que acababa de oír y luego volvió la cabeza.

                - Qué poco le conoces –comentó con la boca llena-. Esa es la clase de cosa que Jensen habría hecho.

                Misha frunció el ceño y lo miró sin comprender.

                - ¿Por qué?

                Jared parpadeó confundido. A punto estuvo de decirle “por ti, zopenco”, pero se calló. No iba a ganar nada diciéndole que las pocas veces que había hablado y visto a Jensen por video conferencia, tenía el mismo semblante apagado y sin vida que aquella última vez que lo vio llevándole al aeropuerto. Misha tenía esa misma cara la mayoría de los días. Se suponía que era cuestión de tiempo, pero para esos dos parecía que el tiempo se había detenido casi un año atrás.

                - Me voy a la cama –Jared se levantó, llevó la bandeja con el plato vacío de nuevo a la cocina y se acercó hasta Misha-. No te vayas a la cama muy tarde. Mañana a primera hora tenemos que ir a Fregate para analizar los corales.

                Misha asintió seriamente.

                - Allí estaré –luego pareció cambiar la cara y acabó por guiñarle un ojo a su colega-. Y tú a ver en qué cama te metes esta noche.

                Jared enrojeció. Murmuró un hasta mañana por lo bajito y salió de allí llevándose sus cosas. Misha lo vio irse. Ojalá él también tuviera alguien en la cama esperándole por las noches.

 

 

 

                No supo muy bien cómo, pero Jensen había acabado saliendo a trompicones por la puerta de atrás del local con un tío pegado a él. Tampoco recordaba cómo había comenzado a besarle, ni tampoco sabía por qué se besaban, pero allí estaban; devorándose los labios como demasiada ansia.

                El extraño lo aprisionó contra la pared al lado de la puerta metálica mientras ésta se cerraba. Le invadió con la lengua mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Jensen se dejó besar y avasallar por él. Ese tío tenía mil manos y parecía estar acariciándole todo el cuerpo a la vez. Lo último que sintió fue que al fin le acariciaba la entrepierna. Estaba tan duro que a punto estuvo de ponerse a llorar allí mismo por la sensación que esa mano le estaba proporcionando.

                Intentaba abrir los ojos pero todo le dio vueltas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en la pared mientras sentía cómo ese se iba agachando más hasta quedar de rodillas ante él. El silencio del callejón se vio interrumpido por el sonido inconfundible de la cremallera de su pantalón al bajarse con demasiada fuerza. No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro cuando notó la boca caliente y húmeda de ese tío por encima de su ropa interior.

                Jensen cerró los ojos con fuerza e imágenes pasadas le llenaron la cabeza. Se imaginó que estaba tumbado en el fondo de la barca, mirando hacia el cielo celeste y despejado. Las piernas abiertas y colgando a ambos lados de bote. Misha entre él, sobre él, dentro de él. Misha.

                - Misha…

                El tío levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

                - Me llamo Tom, Tom Welling, pero si quieres llamarme Misha, a mí no me importa.

                Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró. De pronto ese momento se había ido. De hecho incluso parecía estar completamente sobrio de un segundo para otro. Lo miró como si no supiera cómo había llegado allí, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de la realidad. Y así era, porque en su mente él estaba en un bote, desnudo, con Misha haciéndole una mamada fantástica, y no en un callejón de mala muerte con un desconocido que no tenía ni idea de quién era.

                - Lo siento –Jensen se alejó de él mientras se ponía bien la ropa-. Tengo que irme.

                Tom se levantó y se lo quedó mirando mientras se iba.

                - ¡Tío, que iba a chupártela ahora!

                Jensen no aminoró el paso mientras se alejaba de allí. Lo oyó quejarse, y con razón, pero no podía hacerlo. De ninguna manera.

                - ¡Gilipollas! –fue lo último que oyó antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer entre el gentío de la calle principal que esperaban cola para entrar en el local.

 

 

 

                Matt llevaba una hora sentado en la cafetería. Ya iba por el segundo café y sabía que eso no iba a arreglar nada. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Había volado hasta California cuando los decanos que estaban corrigiendo su trabajo le llamaron una semana atrás para informarle de que tenía que presenciarse para exponer su proyecto ante un jurado de profesores. Hasta ahí bien. Le daba igual. Iría el día que le habían propuesto, expondría su trabajo y se volvería a casa. Sí, a su casa. Porque su trabajo en la isla había terminado y tuvo que marcharse. De eso hacía cuatro meses, de los cuales no había dejado de buscar algo relacionado con lo suyo y lo que le gustaba hacer, pero no había tenido suerte. Misha le había prometido que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que volviera a la isla y conseguirle un trabajo allí, pero no podía prometerle nada. Él lo entendía y no le culpaba que ahora estuviera tirado en California sin saber qué hacer porque el decano que tenía su trabajo para exponer se había tomado ese día por asuntos propios y al ser sábado, ya tendría que esperarse hasta el lunes. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Había comprado el billete de ida y vuelta para el mismo día. No tenía dinero para más; ni para una pensión ni para nada. ¿Iba a estar tres días tirado en la puerta de la universidad esperando al decano? Llevaba un rato pensando que quizás debería llamar a Jensen. Él vivía en la ciudad y quizás pudiera acogerle en su casa un par de días. Le daba algo de vergüenza puesto que hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a hablar con él. Concretamente nueve meses atrás. No quería parecer un interesado, pero es que estaba literalmente en la calle.

                Suspiró agobiado por sus propios pensamientos, sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y buscó su número para llamarle.

 

 

 

                Jensen oyó un sonido a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que se había quedado dormido apoyado sobre la tapa del váter. Afortunadamente estaba cerrada. Se llevó la mano al cuello algo dolorido y estiró la espalda poniéndose derecho mientras escuchaba crujir varias vértebras. Entonces lo escuchó de nuevo. Su teléfono.

                Se incorporó del suelo y caminó dando algunos tumbos hacia el dormitorio. Allí rebuscó entre las sábanas donde al parecer se había deshecho de la chaqueta y gran parte de su atuendo. Cuando lo encontró, éste dejó de sonar. Miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño. Preocupado, le dio a rellamada y esperó.

                - ¿Matt? –Jensen carraspeó intentando ocultar la ronquera de su voz y lo pastosa que sentía la lengua.

                - Jensen, ¿qué tal estás?

                Jensen achicó los ojos intentando ver de lejos los números digitales de la mesilla de noche. Las nueve y media de un sábado de resaca. Genial.

                - Bien –dudó aclarándose de nuevo la voz-. ¿Qué te cuentas?

                - Estoy en California.

                Jensen abrió los ojos como platos y eso lo despejó del todo.

                - ¿En serio? ¿Ya has venido a exponer tu trabajo?

                Matt sonrió por el hecho de que Jensen se acordara de ese dato.

                - Sí, tendría que estar haciéndolo ahora, pero al decano le ha surgido un asunto personal y ha tenido que irse. Así que me tengo que quedar hasta el lunes.

                - ¿Examinan en sábado?

                - Yo también me sorprendí, pero por lo que he oído, tienen mucho retraso con los trabajos. Y no me extraña porque nos han dejado tirado a más de uno.

                - Bueno, piensa que así tendremos ocasión de tomar algo. Si tienes tiempo.

                Matt enrojeció. Estaba a punto de confesarle que prácticamente era un muerto de hambre y que no tenía dónde caerse muerto cuando Jensen le salvó la dignidad sin darse cuenta.

                - ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? Vivo relativamente cerca de la universidad y tengo una habitación de sobra donde puedes quedarte sin problemas el tiempo que te haga falta. Así me puedes contar los nuevos proyectos que tengáis por allí.

                Matt sonrió mostrando una perfecta dentadura.

                - Te agradezco tu hospitalidad, Jensen, y la acepto –suspiró para dentro al saber que no iba a dormir en la calle después de todo-.Tengo ganas de hablar contigo. ¿Sabes que hace cuatro meses que ya no estoy en las Seychelles?

                Jensen frunció el ceño. ¿Qué?

                - Voy a recogerte y hablamos –dijo muy serio-. ¿Dónde estás?

                - En una cafetería que parece haberse estancado en los años cincuenta –respondió mirando la decoración que lo rodeaba-. Justo al lado del campus de la universidad de ciencias.

                - La conozco. Me ducho y voy a buscarte. Espérame ahí.

                Matt asintió, se despidió de él y colgó la llamada. Ahora ya no lo veía todo tan negro. Sin saberlo Jensen acababa de salvarle el culo.

 

 

 

                Llevaban un rato hablando. Matt le había puesto al día de los últimos acontecimientos de la isla y Jensen le había escuchado atentamente.

                - No puedo creer que ya no estés allí.

                Matt se encogió de hombros.

                - Ya, pero es algo que se sabía. Conseguir una plaza es muy complicado y hay una lista eterna de gente que quiere hacer prácticas allí o su proyecto como hice yo. Eso sale mucho más barato que contratar a alguien y te hacen el mismo trabajo.

                - Me lo imagino –Jensen se encogió de hombros-. ¿Realmente hay tanta gente dispuesta a dejarlo todo e irse allí a vivir?

                - Ese es el problema. Muchos se piensan que estar allí en ese sitio paradisíaco es como unas vacaciones, pero es muy duro. No todo el mundo está dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo. Luego descubren que no valen para estar allí, son los que lo entorpecen todo dejando el puesto, dándose de baja por depresiones, intentando cambiar puestos con otros. Y los que realmente estamos dispuestos a sacrificarnos, nos tenemos que aguantar y esperarnos a que esos se decidan.

                Jensen lo meditó y en todas partes pasaba lo mismo. Incluso él había experimentado algo así.

                Ambos se sumieron en un inusual silencio y decidieron volver a casa. Jensen hizo una parada para comprar algo para comer y siguieron camino hacia su apartamento. Una vez allí y mientras sacaba los platos y un buen vino para acompañar con la comida que había comprado, Matt recorría perplejo la casa.  Cuando hubo atravesado el lugar de cabo a rabo dos veces, llegó y se sentó en el taburete de la cocina, donde Jensen había preparado la isleta que separaba esa estancia del salón para comer.

                - Tío, no sé cómo pudiste vivir en la isla y en ese cuartucho habiendo vivido aquí antes –movió la cabeza para divisar todo lo que le rodeaba-. Esto es la gloria comparado con esa cama en la que dormías.

                Jensen quiso darle la razón, pero no pudo. De hecho, no pudo controlar lo que dijo a continuación.

                - Cuando me dijeron que tenía que ir a la isla pensé que mi estancia allí serían como unas vacaciones en la playa. Iría, me tumbaría al sol, apuntaría dos tonterías y listo. Pero conforme más conocía aquello, más os escuchaba hablar, os veía trabajar, veía cómo salvabais la vida de muchos animales… me di cuenta de que había estado toda la vida equivocado.

                Matt dejó de masticar y lo miró con los ojos abierto como platos.

                - ¿Te arrepientes de haber vuelto?

                Jensen levantó la vista de la encimera y lo miró. Le sonrió con tristeza y siguió hablando.

                - Recuerdo la primera venta importante que hice en la empresa. La noticia salió en la televisión, en las noticias, en las revistas, y yo jamás había experimentado nada igual antes. En ese momento pensé que no podría haber nada en el mundo que igualara ese sentimiento –esbozó una sonrisa sin ganas-. Hasta que le salvé la vida a un maldito pollo.

                - J.J te ha marcado, ¿no? –Matt siguió comiendo comprendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía-. La gente piensa que los animales no sienten o no sufren, pero no se pueden llegar a imaginar la de amor que pueden llegar a darte sin dar nada a cambio.

                Jensen recordó la extraña forma que tenía J.J de demostrarle que le apreciaba: cagándose sobre sus trajes más caros.

                - Le echo de menos. Incluso echo de menos su maldito piar.

                - Vive en el jardín botánico. ¿Lo sabías?

                Jensen negó con la cabeza.

                - No. Pensaba que lo habíais dejado en libertad.

                - Y así fue. Misha le hizo una nueva ficha, lo clasificó y le puso un anillo en la patita para seguirle el rastro, pero ese maldito pollo viene y va cuando le da gana, del campamento al jardín y del jardín al campamento. Jared duerme ahora en la que fue tu habitación y le da la lata a él. Es divertido escucharle.

                Jensen sonrió imaginándose la escena.

                - ¿Por qué ha cambiado de habitación?

                - Unos meses antes de que yo me fuera, llegó una voluntaria procedente de otro campamento y bueno… se han gustado. Ella dormía en tu habitación y J.J como no la conocía, se ponía a hacer ruido para despertar a todo el mundo, así que Jared se la cambió.

                - Qué amable por su parte.

                - Sí, claro… -Matt sonrió dando a entender que había más razones por las que Jared había hecho eso.- Van por ahí pelando la pava. En serio, me sube el azúcar cada vez que los veo. Ya podrían ser tan discretos como tú y Misha.

                Jensen empalideció de pronto y se lo quedó  mirando fijamente. Ese cambio de actitud no fue porque le nombrara a Misha, sino porque no sabía que Matt lo sabía.

                - Lo siento si mi comentario te ha molestado. No sabía que no quisieras hablar de ello.

                - No, no –Jensen negó con la cabeza sacándole de su error-. No es eso. Es que no sabía que lo supieras.

                - Ah. Bueno… eso.

                - ¿Lo sabía mucha gente?

                Matt negó con la cabeza.

                - A ver, habéis sido muy discretos, pero tonto no soy –le respondió-. Sólo Jared y yo.

                Jensen asintió. Miró su comida que había quedado a medias y descubrió que ya no tenía más hambre.

                - Él… ¿está bien?

                Matt dejó de comer y lo miró.

                - Si me preguntas si está con alguien, la respuesta es no. Está bien. En su línea como siempre. ¿No habéis vuelto a hablar?

                - No.

                - ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no me dio la impresión de que acabarais mal.

                - No terminamos mal –le confirmó-. Pero llegamos a un acuerdo casi sin hablar de que lo mejor sería no volver a hablarnos. Al menos por un tiempo.

                - Pero, ¿por qué? –había fruncido el ceño porque realmente estaba perdido. No entendía nada.

                - Porque estuve a punto de quedarme –le confesó-. Quise quedarme y Misha me dijo que no. Que esa no era mi vida ni mi destino. Y tenía razón.

                Su amigo se había quedado callado escuchándole comprendiendo a medias. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Jensen de seguir hablando.

                - Y durante este tiempo, si me hubiera llamado y me hubiera dicho que me fuera, lo habría dejado todo y me habría ido.

                Matt seguía sin entender.

                - Llámame necio, pero no le veo el problema a eso. Si os queréis, ¿cuál es el problema?

                - El problema está en que cada uno tiene que hacer lo que está destinado a hacer. Dejar las cosas por amor no es la solución, sino el principio de todos los problemas.

                - Será que nunca he estado enamorado en serio –Matt seguía sin entenderlo. Quiso recordarle a Jensen que la isla también se le había dado bien y que al final había disfrutado. ¿Eso no le valía tampoco?

                - ¿Qué te apetece hacer esta tarde? –Jensen cambió radicalmente de tema. No quería seguir hablando de lo mismo ni quería deprimirse estando Matt allí. La vida era como era y no había nada más que hablar-. ¿Vamos a tomar algo por ahí?

                - Estaría bien, pero antes me gustaría ensayar mi trabajo. La exposición también da puntos y eso de hablar en público no lo llevo muy bien.

                - Eso es porque no te he enseñado mi secreto –Jensen se animó pensando que iba a estar distraído toda la tarde con eso-. Recojamos esto y te enseñaré lo que tienes que hacer para dejarles con la boca abierta.

                Matt se bajó del taburete y empezó a recoger a su lado.

                - Soy todo tuyo.

 

 

 

                El fin de semana pasó volando y el lunes a primera hora Jensen acercó a Matt a la universidad antes de irse a trabajar.

                - En cuanto sepas algo llámame al móvil.

                 Matt se bajó del coche y lo miró tras la ventanilla abierta.

                - Lo haré –sonrió algo acojonado-. Deséame suerte, anda.

                Jensen le guiñó un ojo.

                - No la necesitas. ¡Ánimo y a por ellos!

                Matt lo miró irse. Ojalá él tuviera esa confianza en sí mismo. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia el aula donde tenía cita con el decano. Había llegado su momento; era ahora, o nunca.

                Jensen no supo nada de Matt en todo el día. Éste le había mandado un mensaje a media mañana diciéndole que iban con mucho retraso y que no le esperase. De eso hacía ya cinco horas. Cuando llegó a casa no se desnudó. Sólo se quitó la chaqueta y se abrió una cerveza para tomársela mientras esperaba la llamada de Matt para que fuera a recogerlo a la universidad. Le gustaba tenerle por allí y el cambio de rutina de ese fin de semana le había sentado bien. Si por alguna circunstancia no aprobaba o no conseguía volver a la isla, Jensen iba a proponerle que se quedara allí con él. En el apartamento había sitio para los dos, y tener un compañero le vendría muy bien.

                Estaba haciendo planes de cómo podría ir la cosa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Nada más abrir, Matt se le echó literalmente encima sonriendo y abrazándole como un loco. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

                - ¡Sí, y es gracias a ti! –lo estrechó en un abrazo de oso inmenso y lo cogió en peso para dar vueltas con él así-. ¡Han flipado con mi exposición!

                - Ya te dije que no podías fallar –Jensen se soltó del abrazo y se separó un poco para verle bien. Estaba tan contento e irradiaba tal felicidad que era más que contagiosa-. Ahora ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

                - Primero hablar con mi familia. No me ha dado tiempo de llamarles. Luego quiero hablar con Jared, que le prometí que le haría una video conferencia cuando supiera la nota –no podía evitar sonreír-. Aprovecharé y le lloraré un poco a Misha, a ver si así deja que me quede en la isla, aunque sea barriendo los senderos del jardín botánico.

                - De eso quería hablarte. Si no logras irte a la isla como quieres, o tienes que guardar lista de espera o algo, quería proponerte que te quedaras aquí conmigo. Sé que esto no son las Seychelles, pero hay distintas causas en las que podrías trabajar. Tengo varios amigos que…

                Jensen no pudo seguir hablando porque Matt lo había vuelto a abrazar tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin respiración.

                - ¿En serio? –le preguntó cuando lo soltó.

                - Claro. Puedes buscarte algo aquí mientras sale alguna plaza para ti en la isla.

                - Me acabas de salvar la vida, de verdad, Jensen –Matt estaba muy emocionado y no daba crédito a lo que su amigo le había propuesto-. Voy a llamar a mi madre y luego seguimos hablando.

                Jensen asintió. Lo vio pasear por el salón mientras le iba contando la buena noticia uno a uno a los miembros de toda su familia, que a la cuenta insistían en oírlo de su propia voz. Estaba muy orgulloso por él y ojalá lograra lo que se había propuesto en la vida.

                Cuando terminó, sacó su portátil y lo puso sobre la mesita delante del sofá. Encendió el skype y llamó a Jared.

                - ¡Tío! –el vozarrón de Jared se oyó antes de que se viera la imagen.

                - ¡Jared! ¡He aprobado, tío!

                - Já, felicidades. ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije?

                - Bueno sí, pero en gran parte el mérito es de Jensen que me ha contado sus secretos de cómo exponer en público y llevarte a la gente de calle.

                - ¿Le has visto? –Jared movió la pantalla de su portátil y se acomodó mejor-. ¿Cómo está?

                - Pregúntale tú mismo, que estoy acampando en su casa.

                Jensen se acercó hasta colocarse delante de la webcam para que el otro le viera.

                - ¡Hey, tienes buen aspecto! –la sonrisa de Jared era grande y franca-. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

                - No me quejo –sonrió, contento por escucharle de nuevo-. ¿Y por ahí qué tal? Ya he oído que vas cediendo tu cama a las nuevas voluntarias que llegan a la isla –bromeó-. Conmigo no fuiste tan hospitalario.

                - Te faltaban un par de buenas razones, Ackles –Jared no podía parar de reír.

                - ¡Qué va, si las tengo! –le guiñó un ojo-. Sólo que en el sitio equivocado según tú.

                Los tres se rieron y por un segundo fue como si volvieran a estar de nuevo en la isla y a gastarse bromas.

                - Bueno Matt, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

                - Tenía pensado llorarle un poco a Misha. ¿Sabes cuándo puedo pillarle?

                Jensen levantó la vista de la pantalla y miró a lo lejos.

                - Ah, pues vas a tener suerte porque por ahí llega.

                - ¡Genial! Dile que se acerque a la cámara –Matt estaba dispuesto a llorarle si era preciso, y cuanto antes empezara, mejor.

                Jensen se echó a un lado del sofá disimuladamente. Lo justo para no aparecer en la webcam. Matt lo miró y supo por qué lo hacía.

                 - Oye Jared –lo llamó para que el otro dejara de gritarle a Misha que se acercara-. Estamos solos tú y yo, ¿entendido?

                Al principio Jared no supo de qué se trataba, pero cuando vio que Jensen había desaparecido de la imagen, se lo imaginó. Segundos más tarde Misha apareció a su lado y se sentó. Matt y él se saludaron pero Jensen no prestó atención a lo que decían. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que se había ido y podía jurar que estaba incluso más guapo que antes. Se había dejado el pelo algo más largo pero igual de despeinado, ondulándosele levemente. Lo escuchaba hablar y la cadencia de su voz le recordó todas las cosas que se habían dicho, el grado de intimidad que habían llegado a alcanzar y cómo lo había echado de menos durante todo ese tiempo. Cómo aún le echaba de menos.

                - Sé que hay una lista inmensa de gente para ir allí, Misha, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a esperar. No me importa –Matt seguía vendiéndose a sí mismo como si el otro no le conociera-. Sabes cómo trabajo y sabes cuánto me gusta lo que hago. Me da igual de lo que sea, de verdad. No me importa.

                - ¿Has terminado? –Misha parecía cansado, pero aún así esbozaba una sonrisa.

                - Bueno… sí.

                - Vale. ¿Cuándo puedes venirte?

                Todo quedó en silencio a su alrededor. Lo primero que se oyó fue la sonrisilla grave y tonta de Jared. Matt aún no lo había entendido del todo.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Que cuándo puedes venirte –le repitió la pregunta con la misma calma que antes-. Llevo dos semanas peleándome con la supervisora intentando hacerle ver que tenemos recursos suficientes para afrontar otro sueldo gracias a esa donación tan grande que nos hicieron. ¿Recuerdas?

                - Claro –Matt aún no quería alegrarse y prefería que Misha terminara de confirmarle la noticia.

                - He tenido que hacerle un presupuesto, mil gráficos y hasta un calendario semanal con las horas del nuevo trabajador. Esa Sera es una bruja –sonrió sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad-. Pero lo he conseguido. La he ganado y tienes tu puesto aquí esperándote. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te vienes?

                Jensen vio temblar la mano de Matt. Sabía cuánto significaba eso para él y lo emocionado que estaba. Le dio una palmada en la pierna para hacerle reaccionar, pero el gesto no salió por la webcam.

                Matt asintió y a punto estuvo de ponerse a llorar. Había conseguido lo que quería. Iba a hacer realidad su sueño y todo gracias a Jensen.

                Cuando se despidieron, y cortaron la comunicación, Matt se abrazó de nuevo a él.

                - Ahora sólo falta que te vengas tú –le murmuró al oído aprovechando que lo tenía cerca.

                - Algún día volveré.

                Matt se separó y lo miró a los ojos todo lo serio que pudo.

                - ¿Me lo prometes?

                - Te lo prometo.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribía este último capítulo, murió Steve Jobs. Creo que después de haber empezado con este fic hace ya un par de meses y que ahora suceda justo esto... No sé. Siempre he pensado que las cosas no ocurren porque sí y Jobs sabía muy bien de eso.  
> Este fic ha sido muy especial para mí y espero que para vosotros también sea algo especial.  
> Suerte!  
> Taolee

 

 

Bueno, ahora sí que hemos llegado al final. Os aseguro que ya no hay más.

Cuando terminéis de leer, me gustaría que vierais el video que os he recomendado (lo podéis encontrar pinchando sobre el título del capítulo 11) y que escuchéis bien atentamente, porque estoy segura de que todos podemos aplicarlo en nuestras vidas.

 

Y nada más. Ha sido un placer compartir esta experiencia. Espero volvamos a vernos pronto.

Besos,

Taolee

 

**Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)  
 **Capitulo 11**  
 **Autora:**  
 **Beta:**  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha  
 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen, Sebastian Roché  
 **Fandom:** RPS. AU  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Art:**  
 **© foto de Misha:**  
 **Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.  
 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

 

ONCE

 

 

**11.**

 

                La reunión en Cupertino ya había terminado. Jensen había dejado a Sebastian con uno de los fundadores de Apple en el despacho de reuniones y él había ido a por un café. Necesitaba despejarse y dejar de sentir el vacío que sentía. No es que su vida ya no le llenase; es que necesitaba más. Y mucho dudaba de que lo que necesitaba lo fuera a encontrar por ahí cerca.

                Después de saber la noticia de que Matt había conseguido una plaza en la isla, se quedó con Jensen un par de días más para prepararlo todo. Antes de marcharse definitivamente, pasaría por su casa para despedirse de su familia, al menos hasta las siguientes vacaciones, y por eso había decidido comprarlo todo y dejar todo listo antes de ir a casa. A Jensen le gustó mucho ayudarle y cuando se fue, su apartamento pareció más solo y vacío que nunca, y eso que Matt sólo había estado menos de una semana. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo viejo y cada vez quería pasar menos tiempo solo. Era eso o que algo había cambiado seriamente en su vida.

                Cuando consiguió el café solo que estaba buscando en una de las máquinas de fuera, lo removió y fue caminando de vuelta hacia la sala de reuniones. Ya habían terminado, pero querían quedarse para ultimar un par de cosas. Al doblar el largo pasillo enmoquetado de la última planta de la compañía, Jensen se topó con Steve Jobs, otro de los socios de Apple. No había tratado mucho con él porque sabía que estaba enfermo y ya no asistía a tantas reuniones como antes. Steve debió de reconocerle, porque se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

                - Ackles, ¿verdad?

                Jensen sonrió complacido porque le reconociera alguien tan importante y le estrechó firmemente la mano, respondiendo así al saludo.

                - Así es. Un placer, señor Jobs.

                - Llámame Steve –el hombre se ajustó las gafas y lo miró bien-. He seguido tu proyecto. Muy bueno. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

                Jensen le devolvió la mirada.

                - Bien.

                Steve lo miró con una ceja levantada. Quizás tendría que haber sido mucho más efusivo o haberse explayado más en su respuesta, pero eso fue lo que le salió. Simple y llanamente.

                - Jensen –Steve dijo su nombre con lentitud pronunciando cada sílaba-. La vida es muy corta, demasiado en algunos casos, y no aprovechar el tiempo es de tontos. Imagínate que puedes morir esta noche. ¿Es aquí y así como quieres vivir tu último día?

                - Supongo que todos tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

                - Exacto. Ahora sólo queda descubrir si lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto.

                Jensen lo meditó unos segundos, aunque ya sabía la respuesta: Sí. Estar ahí era lo correcto. No podía abandonarlo todo e irse. Ese no era su destino.

                - Estoy haciendo lo correcto –le confirmo, tanto para que Steve lo supiera y también para auto convencerse él mismo-. Pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿verdad?

                Steve se encogió de hombros.

                - No lo sé. ¿Lo has intentado si quiera antes de decirte que no?

                Jensen levantó la mirada del suelo y lo miró. Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, como si no hubiera estado hablando con él esos últimos dos minutos. Posiblemente se estaba volviendo loco, pero sentía como si la pieza del puzle de su cabeza que llevaba meses dando tumbos, hubiera encajado por fin en el sitio correcto. Le tendió la mano de nuevo y se la apretó en una cordial despedida.

                - Señor Jobs. Gracias por todo.

                Steve sonrió, le devolvió el apretón de manos y siguió su camino. Jensen lo vio irse y se quedó un rato más mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado ese hombre. Reaccionó, dejó el café que aún llevaba en la otra mano sobre una de las mesas auxiliares que había al lado de una ventana y siguió su camino hasta la sala donde habían estado reunidos.

                Llamó antes de entrar y cuando lo hizo, cerró despacio, caminó lentamente hacia el borde de la mesa y esperó a que los dos hombres levantaran la cabeza para mirarle. Cuando hubo obtenido toda la atención que buscaba, habló.

                - Lo dejo.

 

 

 

                Matt salió corriendo buscando a Jared. Llevaba recorrido medio campamento cuando lo encontró. Tiró de él y lo llevó a su habitación. Jared se dejó llevar porque las palabras “ahora te lo explico” sonaron demasiado importantes como para ponerse a discutir ahí en medio.

                Cuando Matt cerró la puerta, el otro se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba expectante.

                - Jensen viene.

                Jared lo miró sin comprender.

                - ¿Cómo que viene?

                - Está viniendo. Ya ha salido, llegará mañana por la tarde.

                - Joder –Jared se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él.- ¡Esa es una noticia fantástica! ¿Lo sabe ya Misha?

                - No, y no puede saber nada.

                - No entiendo.

                - Acabo de hablar con él. Nosotros no sabemos nada de que él viene, ¿entendido? De hecho tenemos una pequeña función que desempeñar.

                Jared sonrió empezando a comprender que iba a ser partícipe de una pequeña farsa.

                - Genial –sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus maravillosos hoyuelos-. De pequeño quería ser actor. ¿Lo sabías?

 

 

 

 

                Misha soltó la bolsa en el comedor al lado de la puerta y caminó hacia el fregadero de la cocina para lavarse las manos. Cogió un plato y luego abrió la olla para echarse algo que parecía ser arroz y guisantes. Cuando se sentó, descubrió que había cogido una cuchara y no un tenedor, pero le dio igual. Estaba tan cansado que habría comido hasta con las manos  con tal de no tener que levantarse de la silla por lo menos en los próximos veinte minutos.

                Cuando apenas llevaba la mitad del plato, Jared llegó hasta él con una carpeta amarilla en la mano. Se sentó a su lado y se la tendió.

                - Tienes trabajo.

                Misha lo miró con los ojos entornados. Necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba dormir y le daba igual el orden para hacerlo, pero necesitaba desconectar ya.

                - Déjalo sobre la mesa de mi habitación. Le echaré un vistazo en cuanto pueda.

                - No.

                Misha volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Normalmente Jared no era tan seco.

                - ¿Es algo urgente? –alargó la mano y cogió la carpeta.

                - Algo así –lo observó coger el dosier y ojear el interior-. Una compañía quiere apadrinarnos o algo así. No lo entendí muy bien. Mañana uno de los socios estará aquí para hablar contigo.

                - Mañana estoy ocupado –Misha cerró la carpeta y la dejó en el mismo sitio-. Además, no me interesa.

                - ¿Cómo que no te interesa? ¡Quieren apadrinar animales para salvarles, Misha! –Jared lo miró sin creérselo-. Quieren hacer que la gente apadrine virtualmente un animal de la isla y donen una cantidad al mes para su cuidado y manutención. ¿Cómo coño no va a interesarte?

                - Ocúpate tú. Estoy muy liado –siguió comiendo como si tal cosa.

                A Jared le chirriaron los dientes y le dieron ganas de prenderle fuego a la carpeta y luego darle una paliza con ella.

                - Mira –se levantó para ver si así, con su altura, lograba imponerle algo-, mañana por la tarde tienes una reunión en la habitación 13 en el hotel de Fregate. Te vestirás de persona acorde a tu cargo, irás y escucharás lo que tengan que decirte.

                - ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? Se te da mucho mejor que a mí.

                - Mañana voy a estar muy liado y tengo que ir con el helicóptero a varias islas. No me va a dar tiempo.

                Misha volvió a mirar la carpeta, ésta vez con algo más de interés.

                - ¿Por qué nosotros?

                Jared se encogió de hombros.

                - Supongo que por algún sitio hay que empezar. Mejor para nosotros, ¿no? Esas donaciones, aunque sean minúsculas, nos vendrán muy bien.

                Misha asintió. Había abierto de nuevo la carpeta y ojeaba los pocos datos que había. Mierda. Seguramente se tratase de un ejecutivo estirado y si tenía que enseñarle todos los animales de la isla, se iba a pegar un tiro. Para colmo se había hospedado en Fregate. ¿Es que no había buenos hoteles en Victoria, o qué? Suspiró y leyó el nombre de la persona con la que tenía que encontrarse. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo.

                - ¿Conoces a este tal James Hetfield?

                Jared se mordió el labio inferior e hizo una mueca negando con la cabeza.

                - Ni idea –dio un paso para darle una palmada en el hombro-. Me voy ya a la cama que mañana tengo mil cosas por hacer. Ya me contarás –se dio media vuelta para irse cuando cambió de idea y volvió a ponerse a su lado y dirigirse a él-. Por cierto, Misha, cuando te he dicho que vayas acorde a tu cargo… quiero decir algo formal, y no con un caparazón de tortuga y un gorro de explorador.

                Misha sonrió recordando un incidente ocurrido tiempo atrás.

                - Te había entendido –le sonrió-. Hasta mañana.

                Cuando lo vio salir del comedor, volvió a dejar la carpeta en su sitio y suspiró. Qué remedio… iría a Fregate.

 

 

 

                Cuando Jensen se bajó del avión, no podía creerse que estuviera allí. El vuelo había sido largo, como siempre, y conforme se iban acercando, él se había ido poniendo cada vez más nervioso. No sabía si Misha se iba a tomar bien la sorpresa o si por el contrario no quería volver a verle. Quizás tendría que haber sido directo y haberle llamado él personalmente, pero quería darle una sorpresa. Puede que se arrepintiera y le saliera el tiro por la culata, pero quería intentarlo.

                - ¡Jensen! –Jared corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio en la zona de recogida de equipaje-. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

                Jensen se dejó abrazar por Jared y se alegró de volver a estar allí. Ese gigante seguía igual que siempre y parecía que las cosas le iban bien.

                - Largo, pero ya estoy aquí.

                - Te has tomado tu tiempo, tío –Agarró una de las maletas que Jensen cogía de la cinta transportadora y echó a andar-. Mira que te haces de rogar.

                - Bueno, no soy un chico fácil –bromeó siguiéndole-. ¿Cómo se ha tomado Misha lo de la entrevista?

                - Regular, no te voy a engañar. Tuve que ponerme serio con él porque no quería ir. Ya le conoces, pero luego pareció recapitular e incluso leyó el dosier.

                Jensen asintió.

                - ¿Imprimiste lo que te mandé por email?

                - Sí, lo adjunté todo.

                - ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

                - No creo. Si hubiera sido así, no iría. Le conozco –cogió otra puerta por un lateral del avión y volvieron a pista-. Vamos a ir en helicóptero, que es más rápido. ¿Te parece?

                - Por mi perfecto –Jensen lo seguía sin importar cómo llegar. Lo que quería era estar allí ya y tenerlo delante-. ¿Vamos bien de tiempo?

                - Creo que sí. De todas formas he dejado a Matt vigilándole. Dijo que nos llamaría en cuanto le viera subirse al bote.

  1.                 - Perfecto –Jensen asintió nervioso. Tenía que llegar antes que él a la isla o se le jodería el plan.            



                Siguió a Jared hasta una pista pequeña y allí voy el nuevo helicóptero que se habían comprado con el dinero que les había mandado anónimamente. Lo cargaron todo y Jensen se sentó de copiloto. Jared puso en marcha los motores y se puso en contacto con la torre de control.

                - Aquí CNK 8003 pidiendo permiso para despegar.

                - Torre a CNK 8003, tiene permiso para despegar. El campo aéreo está ahora mismo despejado.

                Jared asintió complacido. Miró a Jensen de reojo y sonrió.

                - Llegaremos en media hora.

                En ese momento le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Matt le informaba que Misha acababa de salir del jardín botánico. Tenía que ir al campamento, cambiarse y tomar rumbo para la isla. Tenían que salir ya.

                - No te preocupes –Jared lo tranquilizó a pesar de que Jensen no había abierto la boca-. Vamos bien de tiempo.

 

 

 

                Misha se remangó la camisa de cuadros rojos y grises y se montó en el bote calculando la distancia. No quería caerse al agua y llegar hecho una sopa. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba, pero no quería dar tan mala imagen. Eso y que seguramente se hundiría en el fondo con la hebilla del cinturón que se había puesto para sostener los vaqueros oscuros y con las pesadas botas que llevaba.

                Cuando llegó al hotel, amarró el bote a un lado del muelle y se aseguró de que no estorbaba. No quería que el yate de algún famosillo de turno le hundiera su único medio de transporte para salir de esa isla.

                Conforme iba llegando a la recepción del hotel, echó la vista atrás para mirar el paisaje. Le gustaba mucho esa isla, demasiado. Y lo recuerdos que había tenido con Jensen en ella la hacían más especial aún.

                Quiso apartar esos recuerdos de su cabeza. No quería ponerse de un humor extraño estando en la entrevista. Quizás, si terminaba temprano, se daría una vuelta alrededor de la isla para recordar viejos tiempos. Sí. Aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes. Así terminaría lo más rápidamente posible y podría seguir con su vida.

 

                El jefe de recepción le indicó dónde quedaba la villa número 13. En esa isla la cosa iba así, como si fueran casas entre los árboles. Todo muy discreto y romántico. El entorno desde luego era espectacular y en otras circunstancias Misha habría disfrutado de las vistas que le rodeaban.

                Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento en cuestión, ésta estaba abierta. Al principio pensó que la limpiadora estaba dentro y que el cliente aún no había llegado, pero en recepción le habían confirmado que la persona a la que esperaba estaba allí. Y así era porque desde allí pudo ver una maleta abierta en el suelo al lado de la cama. Dio varios golpes con los nudillos en la puerta y esperó respuesta, pero nadie contestó. Lo intentó de nuevo y luego entró. Quizás se estuviera bañando o habría salido a buscar algo.

                Echó un vistazo por la habitación mientras esperaba a que viniera alguien. Cuando se volvió, vio una sombra en la terraza. La cristalera, que era enorme, estaba abierta y se veía un pequeño balcón entre la arboleda que parecía estar colgado en el vacío y rodeado de vegetación. Misha echó a andar para ver mejor y para ver si esa persona se había percatado o no de su presencia. Posiblemente se había quedado maravillado con las vistas, y no le culpaba, porque desde ahí también se veía el mar y todo alrededor parecía una cálida cueva en medio del bosque. El sol ya había empezado a ocultarse, dándole a todo un aspecto anaranjado y rosa.

                Al poner el pie fuera en el balcón, éste estaba hecho totalmente de madera, adaptándose así al entorno que le rodeaba. En medio había una mesa de mimbre con sillas y cojines color verde musgo. Al fondo del balcón asomado a la barandilla, había un hombre con camisa y pantalón de pinzas que miraba hacia el horizonte.

                Misha carraspeó para hacerse notar. El otro, sin darse la vuelta, lo saludó.

                - Hola, Misha.

                No podía ser. Pensó que alucinaba cuando la voz de Jensen lo llenó todo. Pero no podía ser, ¿verdad?

                Jensen se dio la vuelta para mirarle y ambos se quedaron observándose durante unos segundos. Misha caminó hacia él totalmente asombrado y sin haber terminado de reaccionar aún. Jensen le salió al encuentro y rodeó la mesa para reunirse con él. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ni siquiera era capaz de parpadear.

                - Jensen –murmuró aún sin creérselo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

                Miles de palabras se formaron en su mente para darle una explicación, pero de sus labios no salió nada. Se limitó a acercarse y cuando lo tuvo a apenas un par pasos de distancia, terminó de acercarse y lo abrazó. Hizo chocar sus labios con los de él, devorándole desde el primer segundo en que ambos se encontraron. Si en algún momento tuvo miedo de que Misha no respondiera como él esperaba, su temor quedó disipado en cuanto el otro gimió entre sus labios y lo besó de igual modo, devolviéndole el saludo.

                Jensen había imaginado ese reencuentro dos millones de veces en su cabeza. La mayoría de ellas durante las treinta horas que había durado el vuelo de vuelta a la isla. Se había imaginado que llegaría, lo besaría y le explicaría todo lo que tenía que contarle. Pero una vez que volvió a probar sus labios, ya no pudo salir de ahí. Jensen supo que le era imposible separar los labios de su boca y su cuerpo del suyo. Encerró a Misha más fuertemente en su abrazo y lo hizo avanzar de espaldas hasta entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Cuando tropezaron con la cama, entonces lo dejó caer, pero sólo unos instantes. Los suficientes para que Misha trepara hacia el centro y él lo siguiera detrás hasta tumbarse completamente encima. Le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y lo sujetó así mientras seguía besándole. Abrió las piernas para sentarse sobre sus caderas y sentirle así más cerca. El carísimo pantalón de su traje de chaqueta no estaba diseñado para tales menesteres y le impidió moverse cómo él quería. Sin poderlo evitar, gruñó al sentirse oprimido y enjaulado con eso puesto.

                - ¿Qué te pasa? –Misha apenas había separado los labios de él unos milímetros para hacerle la pregunta.

                - No puedo moverme bien con esta ropa –tiró del cuello del camisa para soltársela un poco. La verdad es que empezaba a molestarle todo.

                - Quítatela –le sugirió llanamente. Sencillo y claro.

                Jensen se levantó con pereza. No quería alejarse de él lo más mínimo, pero era por una buena causa.  Se puso de pie entre sus piernas y comenzó a abrirse los botones de la camisa. Misha se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama. Alargó las manos y las llevó hacia los pantalones de Jensen. Con cuidado comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón y a bajarle la cremallera. Se notaba observado por los verdes ojos del otro, y le gustó.

                El pantalón se deslizó un poco por las caderas, pero no terminó de caer, así que Misha tiró de él con las manos hasta que bajaron hasta las rodillas. Los bóxers de Jensen, de un color gris oscuro, no pudieron ocultar la evidente reacción que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Pasó una mano por encima del bulto y éste se movió expectante esperando más. Jensen jadeó haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara por ese roce. Sus manos fallaron y el botón se le deslizó de entre los dedos, haciendo que tardara el doble en abrirse la camisa. A punto estuvo de quitársela a tirones sino llega a ser por la ayuda de Misha, que comenzó a desabrocharla desde abajo.

                Cuando todos los botones estuvieron sacados del ojal, abrió los de las mangas y se desprendió de la tela echando hacia atrás los brazos para que la camisa cayera a su espalda. Bajar la mirada fue un error porque Misha había vuelto a acariciar su erección, ésta vez con los labios, dejando la tela húmeda tras de sí.

                Jensen volvió a gruñir, pero ésta vez de placer al notar el aliento caliente sobre su pene. Levantó una pierna para quitarse el zapato y los calcetines y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Los pantalones habían resbalado hasta los tobillos y pudo desprenderse de ellos sin problemas y sin apartar a Misha de allí.

                Lo había agarrado por las caderas y lo acariciaba sobre la ropa volviéndole loco. Lo agarró del pelo justo cuando Misha deslizó un par de dedos por el elástico de la prenda y tiraba de ellos hacia abajo.

                Su erección, dolorosamente hinchada y húmeda apareció ante sus ojos. Sin dudar, Misha lo besó, ésta vez sin ropa que se interpusiera entre sus labios y la sensible piel. Jensen exhaló un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por la sensación. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, con volverle a ver, con sentir sus labios exactamente igual que ahora.

  1.                 Lo sostuvo del pelo un poco más hasta que él mismo terminó de tirar de los calzoncillos hacia abajo para desprenderse de ellos. Para ello tuvo que romper el contacto con esos labios increíbles, pero quería seguir. Necesitaba proporcionarle placer a él también. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y lo obligó a que se echara hacia atrás. Le sacó los faldones de la camisa de cuadros del pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones. Misha lo ayudó comenzando por las mangas y luego siguió por la parte de arriba.      



                Viendo que Misha se había hecho cargo de esa prenda, se volvió a poner de pie y le cogió una pierna. Le quitó una bota y el calcetín. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Cuando terminó, fui directo a la cremallera del pantalón. Acarició el bulto que se alzaba bajo la tela y luego comenzó a abrirle los pantalones para deslizárselo por las piernas hasta tirarlos a un lado de la habitación. Hizo lo mismo con los calzoncillos. Llevaba prisa. No quería entretenerse más. No quería sentirse lejos de él ni un segundo más. No quería volver a sentirse solo.

                Sólo cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Jensen volvió a echarse sobre él, sometiéndole con su cuerpo. Esta vez no había ropa que los separase ni los alejase el uno del otro. Ahora sí pudo abrir las piernas y sentarse sobre sus caderas. Sentir su erección pulsando contra su cuerpo le hizo desear sentirle dentro sin más demora.

                Fue bajando por su cuerpo, prodigando besos largos y húmedos sobre su piel. Tuvo que arrodillarse entre sus piernas cuando llegó al abdomen. Lo lamió y recorrió los huesos de sus caderas con pleitesía, sabiendo que podría estar así toda la vida si se lo propusiera.

                Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Misha temblar bajo sus labios, siguió bajando por su cuerpo. Le separó más las piernas y comenzó a lamerle cuan largo era, de la base a la punta. Así repetidas veces hasta que lo deslizó por completo en su boca. Misha arqueó la espalda y se agarró a la cama, incapaz de procesar tanto placer de golpe. La lengua de Jensen lo conocía bien y sabía dónde ejercer presión para arrancarle los gemidos que se le escapaban de los labios.

                Jensen se excitaba viendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba bajo sus atenciones. Apartó la cabeza y lo miró para deleitarse la vista. El cuerpo fibroso y en tensión de Misha, cubierto de sudor, era lo más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo. Cuando volvió la mirada a su erección para lamerle de nuevo, toda la hendidura rezumaba una blanquecina humedad que atrajo su atención al instante. Lo capturó con los dedos. Incluso tironeó un poco de él para que saliera más, y cuando lo logró, volvió a capturarlo con la yema. Sin mediar palabra y bajo la atenta mirada de Misha, Jensen se sentó entre sus piernas, dejando las suyas sobre las de él y abriéndolas más si eso era posible. Se tumbó sobre el colchón y se llevó la mano manchada a su entrada. Con calma, comenzó a esparcir la viscosa esencia entre sus pliegues mientras con cada movimiento profundizaba un poco más el roce, así hasta conseguir que la primera falange del dedo corazón se colara por completo.

                Misha se había incorporado de la cama para ver mejor poniendo los codos sobre el colchón. Jensen se había expuesto totalmente a él, con las piernas completamente separadas y muy cerca de su propio sexo. Lo veía acariciarse y quería ser él el que lo estuviera haciendo.

                Y eso hizo. Se lamió dos dedos y los llevó a su entrada, apartando así a Jensen. Éste retiró la mano complacido y se limitó a sentir. Notaba cómo uno de los dedos de Misha, incursionaba en él rítmicamente. Cuando Misha añadió un segundo dedo, el cuerpo de Jensen se contrajo por la sensación. No podía esperar más y así se lo hizo saber.

                - Misha…

                Misha no necesitó saber nada más. Se incorporó sobre la cama y le mordió la cara interna del muslo antes de alejarse. Le provocó más cosquillas que otra cosa, pero aún así Jensen apreció la sensación.

                - ¿Tienes lubricante en la maleta?

                Jensen asintió sin abrir la boca. Le costaba articular palabra mientras tenía a su lado a Misha a cuatro patas sobre la cama asomándose al borde del colchón para mirar la maleta que había en el suelo. La erección entre sus piernas desafiaba la ley de la gravedad y aún en la distancia la humedad que emanaba de ella era notable.

                Apenas tuvo que remover un poco la ropa para hallar el pequeño bote de tapa azul. Lo abrió y se esparció un poco por la mano. Mientras volvía para colocarse de nuevo entre sus piernas, se cogió la erección y se la masajeó, embadurnándose bien con el pringoso aceite.

                Jensen no podía apartar los ojos de él. Le gustaba ver la grácil mano de Misha dándose placer, porque se lo estaba dando, mientras se arrimaba a él peligrosamente.

                - ¿Te apetece hacerlo a ti? –Misha detuvo la mano y lo miró, siendo consciente de que Jensen lo había estado observando casi sin parpadear.

                - Sí –se relamió los labios y se incorporó sobre un codo mientras con el otro brazo estirado agarraba su resbaladizo miembro.

                Misha respiró profundamente cuando notó su mano agarrándole firmemente para segundos después comenzar a masajearle. Jensen terminó de esparcirle bien el lubricante y no contento con ello, lo masturbó a conciencia ejerciendo una presión adicional en el glande.

                Su cuerpo se quejó, haciéndole ver que él también necesitaba esa clase de atenciones, por lo que dejó de masajearle y llevó la mano a su propia erección. Tras dos pequeños toques para lubricarla bien, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su entrada. Con la mano totalmente resbaladiza, su dedo entró sin problemas.

                No conformándose con eso, Jensen añadió un segundo dedo, que costó entrar un poco más. Darse placer de esa manera y delante de él era delicioso. La cara de Misha no tenía precio y por un momento pensó que podría correrse sin tocarle.

                Misha gruñó con la boca cerrada, haciendo que el sonido fuera mucho más gutural y que la nuez subiera y bajara por su garganta. Se le hacía la boca agua y no podía esperar más para tener a Jensen a su merced.

                Comenzó alargando una mano hacia su entrada y lo acarició como dándole su bendición. Jensen no había detenido el movimiento ni un solo momento, y eso le gustó a Misha; sentir la mano de ese hombre moverse bajo la suya. Sonrió levemente y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, hizo presión a un lado de su entrada con uno de sus dedos. Jensen tembló y ahogó un gemido al notar cómo su cuerpo se adaptaba a la nueva intrusión. Juntos estuvieron moviendo la mano al mismo compas, acelerando en algunas ocasiones y en otras tornándose pecaminosamente lento, deleitándose así de cada sensación y de cada reacción de ese cuerpo.

                Al cabo de un rato no pudo soportarlo más. Extrajo el dedo y apartó la mano de Jensen. Lo cogió de las caderas y le abrió más las piernas para colocarse bien entre ellas. Estaba tan ansioso que le agarró bien por la parte trasera de los muslos para no retrasar más el momento.

                Podía haberse adentrado en él de mil maneras distintas; con lentitud y calma, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para conquistar ese cuerpo. O bien rápido y salvaje, sin esperar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a tenerle dentro. De esas dos opciones, Misha escogió la segunda. No porque tuviera especial interés en ver cómo Jensen daba un respingo de la cama mientras sofocaba un gemido, que también, sino porque estaba al borde del precipicio. Había alargado demasiado los juegos, su mente se había imaginado mil cosas distintas y su cuerpo llevaba meses y meses esperando. Eran demasiados factores como para pedirle demasiado.

                Por suerte, Jensen parecía estar en las mismas circunstancias que él, por lo que su cuerpo, a pesar de no haberse acostumbrado del todo, le pidió más. Y más. Y más. Hasta que Misha explotó dentro de él. Arremetió contra su cuerpo y se dejó ir liberándose así por completo. Fue un orgasmo dulce y arrebatador que lo lanzó directo hacia las nubes, y mientras estaba allí, notaba cómo su cuerpo cabalgaba el de Jensen exigiéndole más.

                La caída de vuelta hacia el mundo real se produjo gradualmente. Cuando abrió los ojos, una sensación de satisfacción y plenitud lo llenaron por completo. Jensen seguía temblando, esperando él también su momento. Misha no se hizo de rogar más; mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de él, le agarró la erección y comenzó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. Jensen se corrió en el acto con esa mano grande y fuerte alrededor de su pene y  la sensación de ese líquido caliente y lechoso dentro de él.

                Se corrió sobre su propio estómago y sobre la mano de Misha, que seguía masturbándole hasta no dejar ni gota. Finalmente su cuerpo tembló en una sacudida final y se desmoronó sobre la cama como si fuera un montón de granitos de arena expuestos al sol durante mucho tiempo.

                Misha salió de él y se tumbó a su lado. Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada y un semblante relajado y tranquilo en el rostro. Con esa visión en la retina, Jensen cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

                Los primeros rayos del sol le dieron directos en la cara y Jensen se removió incómodo. Rodó por la cama para alejarse de la luz y buscando refugiarse contra el cuerpo de Misha, pero no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos y miró por la habitación esperando encontrarle. Cuando se incorporó sobre la cama, lo vio en el balcón apoyado contra la barandilla mirándole detenidamente.

                Misha le sonrió cuando lo vio desperezarse en la cama cuan largo era. Siguió todos los movimientos que hizo Jensen, desde levantarse, buscar desnudo sus pantalones por toda la habitación y ponérselos mientras avanzaba hacia él.

                - Buenos días –murmuró llegando hacia él. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios que bastó para que todo su cuerpo reaccionara. Intentó distraerse concentrándose en otra cosa-. Te has levantado muy temprano.

                - Ya sabes que duermo poco –le guiñó un ojo. Luego le sirvió un café y señaló hacia la mesa con la cabeza-. Espero que te guste lo que he pedido.

                Jensen cogió la taza y miró hacia donde le indicaba. Fruta, tostadas, café, zumos y cruasanes completaban el desayuno que había pedido. Asintió encantando mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

                - Está genial. Gracias.

                Misha asintió y siguió observándole. Jensen se había apoyado a su lado en la barandilla, pero más cerca de la mesa. Alcanzó una fresa y se la llevó a la boca para comérsela.

                Verle masticar moviendo esos tentadores labios no era una buena idea, sobre todo si quería hablar con él tal y como se había propuesto cuando se había levantado. El problema era que Jensen parecía ponérselo difícil sin saberlo. La humedad de la fresa le resbaló por el labio y ahí se quedó desafiante, como vanagloriándose de haber conquistado esos labios. Y así fue hasta que Jensen los lamios y siguió masticando.

                Concentrarse e intentar hablar iba a ser complicado si Jensen seguía lamiéndose los labios de esa manera cada vez que se llevaba un trozo de fruta a la boca. Encima los pantalones no los tenía abrochados y se le resbalaba por las caderas casi sin hacer nada. Intentar hablar con él era casi tan difícil como escalar el Everest en chanclas. No obstante, Misha lo intentó.

                - Tenemos que hablar, Jensen –el tono que usó fue tan serio que tuvo la necesidad de explicarse tras ver la mirada preocupada de Jensen a su lado-.  Necesito que me expliques cómo es que has vuelto. Porque si me dices que has venido para otros tres meses y luego piensas marcharte, yo… no puedo pasar otra vez por lo mismo. ¿Me entiendes?

                - Te entiendo –se terminó de beber el café y se llevó otro trozo de fruta a la boca.

                - No quiero acostumbrarme a esto y que luego te vayas, porque me ha costado mucho volver a mi vida de antes sin ti.

                Jensen esbozó una sonrisa siendo consciente de que a él le había pasado lo mismo.

                - No te preocupes. No tengo que volver a California –tragó lo que tenía en la boca-. Lo he dejado.

                - ¿Qué? –Misha puso la taza de café sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza. Luego lo enfrentó-. Dime que no lo has dejado para venirte aquí.

                Jensen guardó silencio y desvió un poco la mirada. Eso enfureció a Misha.

                - ¡No puedes dejarlo! –el tono de voz fue tan alto que incluso retumbó entre los árboles-. Jensen, ese negocio, lo que haces, es tu vida, y no puedes dejarla a un lado para venirte a una isla en el culo del mundo –luego guardó silencio un par de segundos-. Tienes que volver.

                Jensen se tomó su tiempo en responder. El tono elevado de Misha no lo había enfadado. Ni siquiera se había alterado. Con calma, alargó la mano hacia otro trozo de fruta y se lo llevó a la boca. De igual manera lo masticó y le respondió una vez la hubo tragado.

                - Cuando volví a California, nada era lo mismo. Lo que antes hacía y me llenaba por completo, ya no era suficiente. Incluso una noche salí para intentar llenar tu vacío –lo miró con profundo arrepentimiento en sus ojos-. Me ligué a un tío, pero no pasó nada. Créeme –murmuró poniéndose colorado-. Nada en absoluto.

                - Jensen –Misha levantó una mano y le acarició el antebrazo para reconfortarle-. Es normal. Si hubiera pasado algo, lo habría entendido y no por eso cambiaría lo que pienso y siento por ti.

                - Ya, pero quiero que entiendas que no pasó nada. Podría haber pasado, pero no pude porque esa persona no eras tú. Ya casi había aceptado que la vida seguiría, que lo nuestro se había acabado y que siempre me quedaría el recuerdo. Hasta que hablé con una persona y me hizo cambiar en mi forma de pensar.

                Misha quería preguntarle qué era lo que le habían dicho, pero su mente aún estaba enfurecida por el hecho de que hubiera dejado el trabajo de su vida.

                - Por favor –le suplicó cerrando los ojos y sin apartar la mano-. Tienes que recuperar tu trabajo, Jensen. Quizás ahora pienses que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero dentro de unos años te darás cuenta de que no  y entonces será demasiado tarde.

                - Misha –le sonrió-. Cállate.

                Misha levantó una ceja por ese tono y lo miró expectante. Jensen siguió explicándose.

                - No tengo que recuperar mi puesto de trabajo porque ya lo tengo.

                - No te entiendo –Se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder verle bien. Se había puesto el pantalón y se había dejado la camisa de cuadros medio abierta y mal abrochada. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que el otro se lo explicara.

                Jensen asintió sabiendo que Misha necesitaba que se lo explicara todo, pero no pudo evitar distraerse al ver cómo la camisa se le subía por el abdomen al haber cruzado los brazos. Apartó de su mente lo que quería hacerle a esa zona en concreto un rato más tarde y siguió con la historia.

                - Le dije a Sebastian que lo dejaba delante de uno de los directivos de Apple. Tenías que haber visto la cara de ambos –sonrió recordando la cara que se le quedó a su jefe en el rostro-. Les expliqué la verdad del por qué quería irme. Y les ofrecí un trato.

                - ¿Cuál?

                - O me iba a la isla y montaba mi propio negocio de ordenadores y diseño con sede aquí, o seguía con ellos diseñando todos los proyectos que tienen mi firma a cambio de trasladar mi oficina aquí.

                Misha lo miró sin parpadear porque ese había sido un paso muy arriesgado por parte de Jensen.

                - ¿Qué te dijeron?

                - ¿Tú qué crees? –la sonrisa de Jensen iluminó más el día, si eso era posible-. Aceptaron, por supuesto. Pero no porque yo sea imprescindible, que no lo soy, sino porque he sabido arreglar dos problemas con un solo paso. A la cuenta eso les ha gustado. Así que aquí me tienes. Si me quieres, claro.

                Misha no tuvo valor de decir nada. Era verdad. Y era real. Jensen estaba ahí e iba a quedarse.

                - Y te has montado toda esta farsa para darme una sorpresa, imagino –respondió ya sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Todo eso de apadrinar un animal y todo ese rollo. Pues que sepas que he estado a punto de no venir.

                Jensen lo agarró de las muñecas y lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta pegar su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al suyo.

                - Bueno, esa parte es verdad. Como voy a tener mi propia autonomía en la isla, he creado una especie de subdivisión dentro de la empresa y me gustaría aportar mi granito de arena para ayudar a los animales concienciando a la gente y haciéndoles partícipes, así que se me ocurrió eso de apadrinarles –sonrió-. Y creo que es buena idea que la gente, por un par de pavos al mes, tengan su propia tortuga gigante.

                - No tienes remedio –Misha lo besó mordisqueándole el labio inferior, quitándole el puesto a la descarada gotita que había osado minutos atrás vanagloriarse de haber estado ahí. Esos labios eran de él y no había más que hablar.

                - ¿Sabes? –Jensen dejó de besarle pero no lo soltó en ningún momento-. Pensé que te darías cuenta de que era mentira y me descubrirías.

                Misha frunció el ceño.

                - ¿Por?

                - Por el nombre que usé de contacto. James Hetfield –le recordó.

                Misha lo miró confundido.

                - ¿Quién es ese James?

                - Joder –Jensen no se lo podía creer-. El vocalista de Metallica.

                Misha se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual ese tío y todo lo demás. Lo único que le importaba es que Jensen estaba ahí, que era suyo, y que no iba a irse a ninguna parte.

                - Estás loco.

                - Sí –Jensen unió la frente con la de Misha y se quedó así un rato-. Por ti.

                Misha suspiró y lo besó, rompiendo así el contacto con él, pero recuperándolo de otra manera.

                - Tengo tanto que enseñarte –Jensen tuvo que interrumpir el beso porque recordar que Misha no sabía quién era el cantante de Metallica le produjo cierta risa.

                - Pues ya puedes ir empezando –Misha tironeó de su ya abierto pantalón y éste se deslizó por la cadera. Un tironcito más y caería hasta el suelo dejándole completamente desnudo.

                Jensen no necesitaba que lo provocaran de semejante manera porque ya llevaba un rato largo intentando apartar de su mente las ideas que se le habían ido formando en la cabeza. Alargó la mano hacia el cuenco de fruta y cogió una fresa. La llevó hacia los labios de Misha y se la ofreció entera. Éste la aceptó y la mordió disfrutando de su sabor. Jensen sonrió. Volvió a besarle saboreándole en los labios el delicioso sabor a fresa. Alargó la mano para coger otra, pero ésta vez no se la ofreció, sino que cerró el puño con ella dentro y la hizo papilla.

                Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le pasó la mano por la cintura y lo arrimó mucho más a su cuerpo. Mientras volvía a besarle, Jensen le separó el borde del pantalón y con un rápido movimiento, deslizó la mano entre sus nalgas y untó el espeso líquido en su entrada.

                Misha dio un respingo entre sus brazos, pero no hizo ningún intento por apartarse, sobre todo al empezar a notar cómo uno de los dedos de Jensen comenzaba a jugar en su entrada, moviéndose en círculos y haciendo una ligera presión en él. Y le gustó. Tanto que separó incluso un poco más las piernas para permitirle mejor acceso. Jensen gruñó aprobando el movimiento de Misha y deslizó algo más el dedo, colando hasta la primera falange.

                - Al final va a ser verdad que estás loco –Misha jadeó las palabras a la par que notaba ese dedo curiosos avanzar en él.

                - Ya te lo he dicho –gruñó extrayendo el dedo-; tú eres el culpable.

                A Misha no le dio tiempo de responder porque notó cómo Jensen lo arrastraba hacia la habitación. Por el camino se le fueron resbalando los pantalones por las caderas hasta que en dos pasos estuvieron totalmente enredados en los tobillos. Cuando intentó dar el siguiente paso, se le enganchó el pie y cayó hacia delante de rodillas. Jensen no llegó a reaccionar para agarrarle y quiso preguntarle si se había hecho daño, pero Misha parecía estar estupendamente. La alfombra era bastante mullida y de pelo largo, por lo que amortiguó toda la caída.

                Cuando llegó a su lado, se arrodilló tras él y le levantó la camisa dejándole toda la espalda descubierta. Con la palma abierta, lo sostuvo así evitando que se pudiera poner derecho. Con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el trasero y a ver el estropicio que había provocado con la fresa triturada.

                Realmente no había sido para tanto y sólo había dejado la entrada y la piel de alrededor un poco húmedas. Le separó las nalgas con ambas manos y hundió la cabeza entre ellas.

                El primer lametón lo pilló por sorpresa. Misha notó cómo la lengua de Jensen lo rodeaba y lo acariciaba con presteza. Aún sabiendo que la mano ya no le obligaba a tener el pecho pegado a la alfombra, él se mantuvo así. Estaba demasiado cachondo para pensar en nada, y los ruidos que hacía Jensen con su garganta mientras lo lamía lo estaban llevando a la locura. No estaba preparado y la lubricación era escasa, pero necesitaba sentirlo dentro ya.

                - Hazlo, Jensen –tragó saliva al notar la garganta seca y rasposa-. Fóllame.

                Jensen luchó contra el impulso de hacer eso precisamente, pero no podía. No quería hacerle daño.

                - No. Aún no.

                Misha jadeó frustrado.

                - Por favor –le imploró-. Por favor. Por favor.

                Jensen supo que había perdido la batalla. Se bajó los pantalones, ni siquiera se los quitó del todo sino que los dejó olvidados a media pierna. Se arrimó a su entrada mientras con una mano se masajeaba la erección y la guiaba hacia su cuerpo. Antes de deslizarla entre los rosados pliegues, escupió un poco de saliva con el atino necesario y justo entonces se adentró en él.

                Ambos se contrajeron por causas distintas; Misha por la sensación de ese ligero escozor quemándole la piel, dándole placer al mismo tiempo, y Jensen por sentirse tan apretado y cálido dentro de él.

                Comenzó un ritmo frenético y salvaje, chocando contra su cuerpo, provocando un sonido lascivo que retumbaba por toda la habitación. Estiró los brazos hacia delante y lo cogió por las muñecas, tirando de él hacía su cuerpo.

                Misha despegó el pecho y la frente de la alfombra varios centímetros. Los suficientes para mirar por debajo y ver tras sus piernas las piernas de Jensen, que tomaban impulso para hundirse en él una y otra vez.

                - Sigue. Sí. Sigue –Misha jadeaba. Su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso y el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

                Jensen no le defraudó y siguió, incluso aceleró el ritmo un poco más. Eso fue lo último que Misha necesitó para no poder soportarlo más. Sin necesidad de tocarse, comenzó a correrse sobre la alfombra. El orgasmo le había arrasado todos los sentidos y sólo notaba cómo su cuerpo le imploraba una liberación, fuera como fuera. Apretó la mandíbula y tiró de los brazos, sabiendo que Jensen le sostendría. Y así fue. Su cuerpo se derramó sobre la alfombra mientras luchaba por contener el grito que le quemaba la garganta.

                Tenía todos los músculos en tensión y Jensen notó enseguida que se estaba corriendo. Eso avivó el fuego en él, que ya alcanzaba cotas muy altas, y terminó por darle rienda suelta a lo que estaba sintiendo.

                El cuerpo de Misha lo recibió y absorbió todo lo que tenía para darle, y aún Jensen le ofrecía más. En el último espasmo incontrolado de su cuerpo, cuando ya el orgasmo había alcanzo su cota más alta, Misha lo apresó ejerciendo presión con los músculos. Jensen gruñó por la sensación e involuntariamente su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás mientras terminaba de correrse. Varias gotas y un pequeño reguero blanquecino resbalaron de Misha y rodaron por la cara interna de su muslo hasta llegar a la rodilla, donde se fundió con la alfombra.

                Jensen lo soltó despacio para que no se cayera hacia delante y Misha se incorporó más, luchando por recuperar el aliento y notando cómo seguía resbalándose el semen de Jensen hacia fuera.

                - Dios, pobre alfombra –bromeó medio riéndose.

                Jensen lo observaba desde atrás sentado sobre sus talones. También luchaba por recuperar el aliento y reponerse cuanto antes. A pesar de estar aún cansado y medio falto de energías, volvió a ponerle una mano en la espalda y lo instó a que se echara hacia delante. Misha se dejó hacer confiando plenamente en él. Así, con el trasero expuesto totalmente ante sus ojos, Jensen le separó las nalgas y lo lamió hasta limpiarle por completo. Incluso abarcó la cara interna del muslo por donde se habían deslizado varias de las gotas.

                Misha se estremeció por la sensación y esperó a que terminara. Una vez que Jensen dio por finalizado el escrutinio, se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudar a que se levantara.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Jensen lo miró a los ojos cuando lo tuvo a su lado.

                - Sí –Misha se desprendió de los pantalones para no volverse a caer-. Vayamos a la ducha. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy.

                Jensen lo observó caminar desnudo hacia el baño y escuchar el chorro del agua caer contra los azulejos del suelo. Llegó hasta él, lo miró y se le unió.

                - Tengo pagada la habitación hasta mañana y Jared me ha dicho que él va a hacer todo lo que te queda pendiente, Misha –esperó a que éste se diera la vuelta para seguir hablando-. ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

                Jensen era consciente de que le estaba pidiendo el mundo. Por lo que sabía de Misha, éste no se permitía descansar nunca, ni siquiera estando enfermo.

                - Sí. Me quedaré contigo –sonrió tímidamente cuando vio la cara de felicidad de Jensen-. Pero sólo si me enseñas todo eso que dices que tienes que enseñarme.

                Jensen se rió con una carcajada que retumbó en toda la ducha. Había cogido una botellita de champú cortesía del hotel y había comenzado a lavarse el pelo. Luego, sin pedirle permiso, comenzó a frotar con delicadeza la cabeza de Misha hasta formar bastante espuma.

                - Antes –le echó el pelo hacia atrás y le quitó un poco de espuma que le caía sobre una ceja-, prefiero que me enseñes tú a mí qué es eso de correrte sin usar las manos. ¿Cómo lo haces?

                Misha alzó una ceja y puso una mueca divertida. Arrastró a Jensen consigo debajo del chorro del agua y juntos se aclararon el cabello.

                - Creo, Jensen, que al final voy a ser yo el que tenga que enseñarte algunas cosas –cogió otra botellita, ésta vez de gel, y echó un poco sobre la mano. Luego la frotó sobre el pecho de Jensen hasta lograr algo de espuma-. ¿Sabías que puedo imitar el sonido de más de la mitad de los animales de esta isla?

                Jensen se limitó a parpadear confundido.

                - ¿Qué?

                - A ver si reconoces este –Misha hizo un sonido extraño y feo que Jensen reconoció enseguida.

                - Oh por favor, no. No me digas que sabes hacer el sonido de esos bichos gigantes cuando están apareándose –dio un paso hacia atrás como si Misha se hubiera convertido en uno de ellos.

                - Sé que te pone –bromeó ganándole terreno en la ducha hasta que lo arrinconó en una esquina-. Admítelo.

                - Claro –le siguió la broma-, eso es lo que siempre he deseado oír mientras follo.

                Misha le agarró el pene, que ya estaba medio erecto, y comenzó a acariciarlo.

                - Misha… -jadeó su nombre incapaz de resistirse.

                - Si quieres puedo imitarte a varias tortugas mientras lo hacemos en la ducha –le propuso con una sonrisa.

                - Dios, Misha, no –echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta dejarla de caer sobre la pared mientras lo oía imitar de nuevo el sonido de esos bichos-. Cállate.

                Jensen había descubierto una cierta fascinación por mandarle a callar.

                - Cállame tú –le propuso.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miro. Ésta vez sin reírse y sin bromear al respecto. Se tomó en serio sus palabras y lo calló de golpe besándole en los labios y manteniéndole la boca ocupada durante un buen rato más. Prácticamente hasta el día siguiente.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

Y ahora sí que hemos terminado. Me gustaría que os tomaseis unos minutos para ver esta entrevista. Son 15 minutos, pero seguramente sean los 15 minutos más aprovechados de toda nuestra vida.

 

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCsxANtBoIs&feature=player_embedded

 

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Collinsmepone, que hoy es su cumpleaños y la pobre ya va teniendo una edad que... XDDDD Peeeeeeero es mi putilla favorita y predilecta y quiero darle las gracias por los buenos ratos que pasamos todos los días juntas. “¿No te estarás tocando, no, Juan?” XD TQ <3

 

Jensen lo observó a lo lejos. Acababa de salir de trabajar y no tenía nada qué hacer hasta que Misha terminase. Recorrió el parque y observó a los animales y a la vegetación alrededor de él.

No hacía tanto tiempo, apenas unos meses atrás, lo rodeaba un mundo totalmente distinto y mucho más peligroso. Su vida consistía en trabajar trescientas horas al día, ir de reunión en reunión, aceptar invitaciones para cócteles, flirtear con clientes... lo normal. Ahora esa vida se había acabado, y aunque lo había hecho por una buena razón, no podía evitar echar de menos su vida anterior.

Volvió a mirar alrededor y se preguntó si esos animales eran conscientes del sacrificio que había hecho, y la respuesta que le dio su mente fue bastante perturbadora; la vida iba a seguir con él o sin él. Esos animales jamás iban a darle las gracias, jamás iban a regalarle un mp4 por su cumpleaños, ni tampoco iban a irse de fiesta de él. Se preguntaba si sacrificar su vida por salvar un montón de animales había merecido la pena o no. Quizás estuviera siendo egoísta. Posiblemente, porque nadie lo había obligado a quedarse, lo había hecho él porque había querido, pero en días como hoy en los que echaba tanto de menos California, estar allí rodeado de animales que quizás estaban destinados a extinguirse, lo llenó de una sensación extraña.

Entonces lo vio. Estaba donde siempre, en el recinto de las tortugas. Las pesaba, les medía el caparazón, comprobaba que no estuvieran enfermas y las alimentaba y limpiaba. Misha adoraba a esas tortugas, y él adoraba a Misha. No podía haber otro hombre como él. Imposible. Jamás había conocido a nadie con tanta vocación y dedicación por algo, mucho menos por una causa tan altruista. 

En lugar de llamarle como hacía siempre para que supiera que estaba allí esperándole, Jensen se apoyó sobre la valla que limitaba el recinto y lo siguió observando. 

Se dio cuenta entonces que él no había aceptado dejarlo todo para salvar a un puñado de animales exóticos, sino por Misha. Estaba bien salvar animales, era gratificante, y una experiencia única donde las hubiera, pero animales que necesitaban ser salvados por desgracia había en todas partes. Era por Misha por el que estaba ahí, porque estaba absolutamente convencido de que era único en su especie. 

Lo observó moverse. Le hablaba a las tortugas como si éstas pudieran entenderle y las palmeaba cariñosamente en la cabeza si ellas intentaban morderle para llamar su atención. Misha las conocía y la quería, y no le importaba estar de mierda hasta el cuello todos los días, u oler a algo raro de la cabeza a los pies. Las quería por encima de todas las cosas, igual que Jensen lo quería a él. La sensación de no estar en California, de estar perdiéndose miles de reuniones interesantes, fiestas glamurosas y limusinas con neveras llenas de champán ensombreció a su lado. Estar con Misha superaba todo eso. El problema es que a veces no podía evitar echarlo de menos.

 

Decidió dejarle trabajar hasta que terminase con las tortugas. Caminar un poco le vendría bien. 

Cuando se alejó un poco de allí y tomó otro sendero del jardín botánico, juntó los labios y lanzó un silbido que si bien no se escuchó muy alto, fue suficiente para que un pájaro planeara sobre su cabeza. J.J. revoloteó un par de veces y luego se posó en su hombro. Cuando era pequeño, ese bicho solía dormir ahí, acurrucado a él en la cama llenándole toda la almohada de las plumas que iba soltando mientras se hacía adulto.

Jensen recordó el día que volvió al jardín botánico. J.J. Estuvo todo el día volando sobre él, posándose en su cabeza y vigilándole a lo lejos. Podría ser un simple pájaro, pero el animal sabía quién era Jensen. Sabía quién lo había salvado de una muerte segura, quién lo había alimentado y quién lo había cuidado. Podía oler a Jensen a la distancia. Y Jensen podía descubrir quién era J.J. aunque hubiera mil pájaros más como él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en parte también había vuelto por él. Había llegado un punto en que los animales de ese jardín, de esa isla, eran algo más para él. Eran su familia.

Intentando despejar el remolino de sensaciones que se revolvían en su cabeza, Jensen se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó varias semillas que había ido recogiendo según caminaba por el jardín. Luego las abrió para ofrecerle la parte blanda y jugosa al pájaro. Éste no se hizo esperar y comenzó a silbar, contento, sin intentar acercarse a la comida. De pronto, casi de la nada, otro pájaro igual que J.J. planeó sobre su cabeza hasta acabar posándose también sobre su hombro. Jensen no quiso moverse, temeroso de asustar al animal. J.J. se restregó contra el cuello del pájaro que acaba de llegar y comenzó a picar de la mano que Jensen le había acercado. En cuestión de segundos ambos estuvieron comiendo.

\- Así que te has echado una novia, ¿eh? -Jensen observó al otro pájaro, intentando analizar el plumaje, muy parecido al de J.J. e intentando ver la anilla de color verde que tenía el animal en la pata. Misha ya habría sabido qué pájaro era, su nombre, el peso, la talla y si hubiera tenido, habría sabido hasta el D.N.I, pero él aún estaba aprendiendo-. Espero que tu amiguita sea de buena familia o tendré que hablar contigo, jovencito.

Los pájaros se terminaron todas las semillas y tras revolotear un poco más sobre Jensen, acabaron alzando el vuelo y ocultándose entre los árboles.

\- Ah, estás aquí -Jared se acercó hasta él procedente de entre los árboles. Traía un murciélago arropado en una mano-. Se ha caído de un árbol y se ha roto un ala -luego levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en Jensen-. ¿Quieres cuidarle hasta que se ponga bien?

La expresión en la cara de Jensen tuvo que ser suficiente para darle a entender a Jared que la idea le parecía más escalofriante de lo que pensaba.

\- No hacen nada. Sólo comen fruta.

\- Lo sé -Jensen se acercó para ver al animalito de cerca. Parecía asustado, pero no se movía-, pero J.J. a veces duerme conmigo. No creo que le guste encontrarse a un murciélago en mi cama. Podría pensar que le estoy siendo infiel.

\- Le preguntaré a Matt -antes de marcharse, Jared se volvió hacia él-. ¿Estás bien? 

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- Por nada -se encogió de hombros-. Te noto serio.

Jensen sonrió para demostrarle que no era así.

\- Estoy cansado. Creo que voy a ir un rato a la playa a despejarme.

Jared asintió, pero no dijo nada. Lo vio marcharse y él siguió su camino. Tenía sus dudas de cómo podría quedar el ala del murciélago. No tenía muy claro que sólo hubiera sido una caída de un árbol por el tipo de lesiones que tenía, pero por descontado que no iba a darse por vencido.

Le inmovilizó el ala y lo alimentó con un pienso especial de frutas trituradas. Luego lo metió en una jaula y se aseguró de que estuviera cómodo mientras se recuperaba. Estaría muy pendiente de su evolución. Antes de irse, echó un buen rato rellenando la ficha que todo animal que entraba en la enfermería tenía que tener. Misha lo encontró agachado sobre el escritorio cuando entró en la habitación. 

\- ¿Has encontrado algo nuevo? -se acercó a la jaula y observó al animal detenidamente-. No sé si se curará bien.

\- Lo mismo he pensado yo, pero vamos a darle tiempo -Jared se incorporó crujiéndole la espalda en el proceso.

\- Es un ejemplar joven. Vamos a darle tiempo -soltó una cesta de mimbre que traía en la mano al lado de la mesa y se dejó de caer sobre ella-. ¿Has visto a Jensen? Ya he terminado con las tortugas y pensaba irme a casa.

\- Iba a la playa a despejarse.

\- ¿A despejarse? -las palabras de Jared captaron toda su atención-. ¿De qué?

\- No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho -Jared se apoyó en el borde de la mesa también y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Parecía triste. 

Misha no dijo nada. Se quedó pensando las palabras de su amigo.

\- Quizás eche de menos su hogar -Jared razonó sin quitarle la vista de encima-. A mí me pasó al principio de estar aquí. Es un proceso natural.

\- Ya -respondió secamente. Observó las cestas sobre el suelo cargadas de cosas y luego miró a su amigo-. ¿Podrías recoger las cestas por mí, por favor? Quiero ir a buscar a Jensen.

\- Claro -Jared estaba cansado, le dolía todo y hacía horas que tendría que haber estado en el campamento, pero la petición de Misha lo había pillado por sorpresa. Ese hombre jamás había pedido nada si podía hacerlo él. No solía demostrar sentimientos por nadie excepto por los animales que le rodeaba, y no es que fuera un ser insensible ni mucho menos, es que estaba tan enfrascado en su causa, que no se daba cuenta de nada más. El cambio en Misha había sido abismal en esos últimos meses desde que Jensen estaba a su lado. Ahora parecía una persona más completa, dedicado a sus animales y a la isla por entero, pero también consciente de que tenía que descansar, comer y tener una vida de una persona normal. Que dijera abiertamente sus sentimientos sobre ir a buscar a Jensen era algo muy positivo, por eso Jared asintió enseguida por muchas ganas que tuviera de terminar y hundirse en su cama hasta el día siguiente-. Vete sin problemas. Yo te dejo todo esto listo para mañana.

\- Gracias, te debo una -le sonrió y acto seguido salió por la puerta lo más rápidamente que pudo. 

 

Llegó a la playa apenas diez minutos después. Dejó la bici apoyada en un sendero y caminó entre los árboles para salir a la arena. No tuvo que andar mucho para ver a Jensen a lo lejos sentado en la orilla. Parecía estar sumergido en su mundo mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con la arena. 

Misha se quedó observándole. Sabía que esos momentos de meditación eran necesarios. Incluso él había necesitado su tiempo y espacio para adaptarse a la isla. Jensen llevaba relativamente poco allí. Venía de un mundo totalmente distinto. Era normal que a veces se planteara cosas. El problema es que Misha odiaba verlo sufrir. A veces se sentía culpable porque sabía que lo había dejado absolutamente todo por él, y aunque no dudaba de las palabras de Jensen, sabía que seguía echando aquello de menos.

Lo vio levantarse de la orilla y caminar hasta que el agua le llegó a las caderas. Entonces se zambulló. Jensen se dejó acariciar por las suaves olas y se quedó un par de minutos flotando, dejándose mecer por ellas. Cuando comenzó a tener algo de frío, se incorporó y salió del agua.

Misha seguía todos sus movimientos. Le gustaba la forma de caminar de Jensen, su cuerpo, la fuerza que desprendía, su personalidad. No lo tenía claro, pero ahora sí que no había forma de que pudiera imaginar el resto de sus días sin él.

Cuando vio que Jensen no se sentaba y caminaba para salir de la playa, Misha se levantó para irse. No quería interrumpir la meditación de Jensen ni obligarle a que le contara lo que estaba haciendo allí. Sabía que necesitaba su espacio y sus ratos a solas, así que sin hacer ruido, se dio media vuelta, se montó en la bici y pedaleó rápido hacia su cabaña.

 

 

 

Jensen llegó un rato más tarde a la cabaña que ambos compartían. Cuando volvió a la isla, pensó que dormiría de nuevo en esa habitación en el campamento, pero se equivocaba. Misha construyó una cabaña cerca de allí para que ambos pudiera vivir juntos. No era un sitio lujoso ni grande, pero era bonito y acogedor. Y lo que era más importante para Jensen; Misha lo había construido con sus propias manos. Esa cabaña pequeña de madera, recubierta de hojas de palmera y de plátanos y abierta prácticamente a la playa era obra de Misha. Era lo más asombroso que habían hecho por él en la vida.

Entró en la casa por una de las paredes descubiertas del salón y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Iba a coger ropa limpia para ducharse y quitarse el rastro de sal del cuerpo. Entonces vio a Misha sobre la cama. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y frente a él había desperdigadas sobre la colcha varias fotos de animales. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo, señal de que se había duchado.

\- Has vuelto pronto -Jensen caminó por la habitación para sentarse a su lado. Luego le dio un beso en los labios-. ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

\- Un rato -recogió las fotos y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche-. Jensen; quiero hablar contigo.

Jensen lo miró. El tono que Misha había usado fue lo suficientemente serio como para fruncir el ceño extrañado.

\- Tú dirás.

Misha decidió no andarse con rodeos.

\- Te he... visto un poco triste estos últimos días. Sé que estos meses han sido duros para ti porque has estado adaptándote. Sé que el tipo de vida que tenías antes no tiene nada que ver con el que tienes ahora, y también sé que echas de menos tu vida allí.

\- Misha... -Jensen intentó cortarle, pero Misha no se lo permitió.

\- Espera, déjame terminar -levantó ambas manos en señal de que tuviera paciencia y lo dejara decir lo que tenía en mente-. Yo también he pasado por eso y quiero decirte que aunque lo parezca, esto no tiene que ser o todo o nada.

Jensen arrugó la cara porque se había perdido y no sabía qué diablos le estaba diciendo ahora.

\- Creo que no te sigo.

\- Yo quiero hacerte feliz, Jensen -Misha alargó la mano a donde había dejado todas las fotos en la mesilla de noche y cogió un sobre blanco. Luego se lo tendió-. Eres lo más importante para mí y necesito saber que estás bien.

Jensen miró el sobre blanco. Lo abrió con cuidado porque no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Tras lanzarle una mirada curiosa, introdujo los dedos y sacó una funda de una compañía de viajes. Deslizó la solapa y sacó el billete que había dentro. California.

\- Misha... no -Jensen se puso visiblemente nervioso. Si ese billete significaba que quería que se fuera, no iba a consentirlo. Era cierto que había echado de menos su ciudad y su trabajo, pero eso empalidecería al lado de lo que podía sentir si llegaba a estar lejos de Misha más de un día entero. No podía-. No.

Misha sonrió. Le puso una mano sobre la suya y lo tranquilizó.

\- Antes de que te de un ataque o rompas el billete en mil pedazos -le advirtió-, quiero que mires detrás de ese -esperó a que lo hiciera para seguir hablando-. Hay otro billete igual. Es para los dos.

Jensen levantó la cabeza sin comprender y lo miró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te quiero y creo que nos debemos unas vacaciones, o un viaje de luna de miel... llámalo como quieras, da igual, pero quiero que viajemos juntos.

Jensen no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración un buen rato. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que se le habían saltado las lágrimas al pensar que Misha lo estaba echando de su lado. Finalmente acabó sonriendo más por los nervios y el alivio que otra cosa.

\- Pensé que me ibas a echar de tu lado. Otra vez -admitió con un hilo de voz.

Misha negó con la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de él.

\- ¿Bromeas? Eres mío, Ackles. No pienso dejarte marchar así como así -bromeó para hacerle reír. Y lo consiguió, porque el rostro de Jensen era ahora de total alivio.

\- Así que... una luna de miel dices... -Jensen dejó los billetes sobre la cama y se incorporó para levantarse y poder hurgar en los bolsillos-. ¿Sabes? Creo que tenemos que tener algún tipo de simbiosis o alguna conexión extraña.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Misha de fruncir el ceño por no comprender lo que decía. 

Después de sacar una bolsa de cuero negro que tenía en el bolsillo, Jensen volvió a sentarse sobre la cama pero ésta vez de rodillas. Abrió la bolsa y vació su contenido sobre la palma de Misha. Dos anillos de madera aparecieron ante sus ojos. Jensen cogió uno de ellos y se lo deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano de izquierda. 

\- Misha. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Misha se quedó mirando el anillo totalmente mudo. Varios segundos más tarde reaccionó y levantó la cabeza para fijar los ojos en Jensen.

\- Sí. Me casaré contigo, Jensen.

Jensen sonrió porque durante un segundo pensó que Misha le diría que no, que él no creía en esas cosas o que el amor y respeto mutuo que se tenía una pareja no necesitaba ninguna clase de papel para demostrarlo. Suspiró aliviado y terminó de deslizar el anillo en el dedo. Luego Misha cogió el otro para ponérselo, pero antes lo observó de cerca.

\- Son preciosos, Jensen. ¿Los has hecho tú?

\- Sí -un deje de orgullo brilló en la voz-. He tardado varias semanas. Sé que en ese tiempo tú habrías levantado otra casa como esta, un centro comercial y un hangar, pero para ser mi primer intento de trabajo manual no está nada mal.

\- Son preciosos -Misha lo volvió para ver el interior. En finas letras estaba escrito Misha y Jensen y el signo del infinito entre ellos-. Gracias.

\- ¿Sabes? Es curioso, porque he hecho el diseño para miles de ordenadores, he fusionado colores, he usado técnicas extrañas, y sin embargo estos dos simples anillos de madera son lo más bonito que he hecho nunca y de lo que más me siento orgulloso.

Misha le sonrió entendiendo lo placentero que era hacer algo por uno mismo, sólo usando sus propias manos. 

\- Bueno... -Jensen tosió moviendo los dedos delante de él, recordándole que a él aún no le había puesto el anillo-. Yo aún no estoy comprometido.

\- Me lo has pedido tú, tonto -sonrió-, pero si te hace feliz -le cogió la mano y le deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular-. Jensen, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Jensen chasqueó la lengua.

\- Hmmmmm ¿casarnos? Verás, estoy muy liado últimamente y no sé si... -tuvo que parar de hablar porque Misha lo golpeó sin demasiada fuerza en el estómago. No le hizo daño, pero sí el suficiente para que se encogiera intentando apartarle la mano-. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Tú ganas. Si insistes... me casaré contigo.

Misha lo tumbó de un golpe sobre la cama y se echó encima. Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar de reír cuando comenzó a besarle. Jensen no se dejó engatusar tan fácilmente, pero al segundo beso todas sus defensas cayeron y ya no hubo nada más que los besos que Misha le estaba dando. Sabía el efecto que provocaba en él y lo usaba en su contra siempre que podía, pero ésta vez no se lo iba a poner tan fácil; Cuando Jensen saboreó los dos primeros besos y jugueteó con su lengua, rodó por la cama hasta quedar encima. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a un lado de su cuerpo y lo giró hasta dejarle boca abajo en la cama. Misha no se quejó; se limitó a relajarse y sentir las manos de Jensen recorrerle toda la espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Se había sentado entre sus piernas obligándole a separarlas y a elevar un poco el trasero. 

Jensen se arrodilló y le besó el final de la espalda, justo donde esa sexy curvatura se ondulaba hacia unos firmes glúteos. Tiró del fino elástico del pantalón de tela que llevaba puesto y lo dejó expuesto a su mirada. Le sostuvo las nalgas acariciándolas con los dedos y le lamió la piel. Tras mordisquearlas sin llegar a apretar realmente, le separó las nalgas con ambas manos y lo acarició con la lengua hasta llegar su entrada. De momento no hizo ningún amago en entrar, pero lo recorrió en círculos para ir lubricando la zona. 

Misha se contrajo. Sabía lo que venía después de eso y sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. La forma en que Jensen lo follaba, cómo le hacía el amor, le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, sólo sentir. Jensen no iba a perder el tiempo y tampoco se hizo esperar; le separó bien las nalgas y volvió a hundir la cabeza entre ellas. Lo lamió con esmero, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer toda la zona. Con la punta comenzó a adentrarse en él lentamente, atento a cualquier reacción de Misha. 

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Tan sólo los jadeos de Misha se oían de vez en cuando. Eran más pequeños gruñidos que otra cosa, y Jensen estaba deseando oírlos. Había comenzado a ayudarse con un dedo. Lo lubricaba con la lengua a la par que iba adentrándose en él. Misha levantaba el trasero, ya no sólo para darle accesibilidad, sino porque necesitaba sentirle dentro. Jensen se estaba tomando su tiempo y eso lo estaba matando. Cuando notó algo más de presión, supo que Jensen acababa de añadir un segundo dedo. La cadencia que mantenía mientras salía y entraba de su cuerpo lo estaba matando de placer y por él podía morir ahí sin ningún problema. 

Comenzó a gemir. Escondió la cara entre las sábanas para amortiguar el sonido, pero Jensen le dejó claro que quería oírle.

\- No te escondas, Misha -la voz era, quizás, un tono más profunda de lo normal. Estaba cargada de deseo contenido y de promesas por cumplir-. Quiero oírte bien.

Misha respiró por la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el balanceo de los dedos de Jensen. Cuando notó que se incorporaba tras él, apretó la mandíbula, porque el giro que hicieron esos dedos al salir estuvieron a punto de llevarle a la locura.

Jensen se arrodilló y se afianzó tras él. Le separó de nuevo las nalgas y se apoyó sobre su entrada, tomándose unos momentos antes de entrar. 

Se masajeó el pene y acarició el glande, esparciendo la humedad por todo el contorno. Acto seguido hizo presión contra la rosada piel de la entrada. El estrecho músculo se dilató para dejarle paso. Misha estaba tan prieto que se sorprendía no haber salido ardiendo ya por la sensación que se envolvía alrededor de él. Se fijó bien en cómo lo penetraba y cómo su miembro iba desapareciendo en él milímetro a milímetro. Abrirse paso en su cuerpo era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía experimentar en el mundo, sólo superado por el indescriptible momento de correrse dentro de él. Sinceramente, no podía esperar mucho más.

Salió de su cuerpo para arremeter de nuevo, tomando cada vez más velocidad. Al sonido de los jadeos de Misha tenía que sumarle los suyos propios y el sonido de retumbar de ambos cuerpos sudados y calientes casi al compás.

\- Eso es Misha, eso es -jadeó instándole a que se mantuviera así, con la espalda arqueada sacando trasero para exponerse a él por completo-. Sigue moviéndote así.

Misha tenía los codos apoyados sobre el colchón. El sudor del antebrazo se fundía con las sábanas y las palmas de las manos se agarran sin éxito al revoltillo de ropa que había a su alcance. Le hubiera gustado decirle algo, hacerle entender que eso que le estaba haciendo lo volvía loco, pero su mente sólo era capaz de mandar señales en forma de gruñidos.

Jensen estaba completamente sudado y le comenzaba a faltar el aliento, no tanto por el trabajo físico como por el calor y la pasión contenida. Seguía agarrando las nalgas de Misha para guiarle al ritmo que él quería. Bueno, para eso y para salir completamente de su cuerpo para luego, en lugar de volver a entrar de golpe, quedarse a medio entrar, haciendo vibrar más el músculo de Misha. Alternaba esa técnica junto con la opuesta, la de arremeter hasta el fondo y de una sola estocada, volviéndose loco y arrastrando a Misha consigo de paso.

Sin poder evitarlo más, se echó hacia delante, hasta casi caer por completo sobre la espalda de Misha. Deslizó un brazo sobre su costado y lo llevó hasta su clavícula. Lo agarró con la mano abierta y los dedos separados y lo arrimó más a su cuerpo. Era imposible enterrarse más en él. No había ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellos. 

Misha gimió, ésta vez más alto y durante más tiempo. Necesitaba tocarse y el no poder hacerlo porque sino ambos perderían el equilibrio era una tortura lo suficientemente agónica como para hacerle gruñir más. Sabía que su líquido pre seminal goteaba sobre las sábanas y, o se tocaba pronto, o se volvería loco.

\- Jensen, tócame -gruñó, exigió e imploró al mismo tiempo-. Lo necesito.

Jensen sabía que lo necesitaba, pero él tenía otros planes; Deslizó el brazo que lo tenía agarrado por la clavícula y lo llevó hacia sus labios. Sin darle más explicaciones, Jensen deslizó dos dedos entre los labios resecos de Misha por haber respirado a través de ellos.

\- Chúpalos, Misha. Chúpalos como si fueran mi polla. Recuérdame lo bien que lo haces.

Misha no lo pensó y lo hizo. Apretó los dedos con la lengua contra el paladar y los chupó, los embadurnó con saliva y los recorrió de principio a fin. Los sacó de su boca moviendo el cuello y los volvió a deslizar dentro otra vez como si se tratara de la erección de Jensen, como si no hubiera ninguna diferencia.

Ahora fue el turno de Jensen de gemir. Misha lo apresaba por distintas partes de su cuerpo y no sabía en cuál de ellas centrarse.

\- Eso es, nene -movía los dedos dentro de la boca de Misha, sacándolos y metiéndolos de golpe a la misma par que lo penetraba-. Imagina que es mi polla la que tienes en la boca -esperó a que lo chupara otra vez, pero ésta vez la presión lo tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar un gemido-. Dios, Misha, sí. Sigue. Joder, sí.

Misha siguió moviendo el cuello de atrás hacia delante para seguir succionando los dedos de Jensen. Esa era una nueva experiencia de ser penetrado por partida doble pero de manera distinta.

Con un gruñido, Jensen sacó los dedos de su boca y se apoyó levemente sobre su espalda para seguir arremetiendo en el mismo ángulo. Luego separó las piernas haciendo que Misha tuviera que separar más aún las suyas. Eso cambió el ángulo de las embestidas y los hizo jadear a ambos. 

Siguiendo con lo que tenía en mente, Jensen escupió sobre sus propios dedos y luego siguió con su propósito; masturbarse con ellos. No le hizo falta preparación. Lo necesitaba tanto que no habría podido esperar por mucho que hubiera querido. Cuando sintió su propio dedo dentro de él, ahogó un pequeño sollozo que pugnó por salir de su garganta. Jugó un par de veces así y luego añadió un segundo dedo. Eso, unido al estrecho trasero de Misha, lo estaban volviendo literalmente loco. Se mordió los labios, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arremetió por última vez antes de correrse largo y caliente dentro de Misha. Con sus propios dedos arremetía contra ese sensible punto, lanzado descargas por todo su cuerpo. Misha también ayudó a dejarle fuera de combate contrayendo los músculos para apresarle en una agarre casi asfixiante. Jensen siseó mientras descargaba en él todo cuanto tenía para darle. 

Cuando todo pasó, extrajo sus propios dedos y se agarró a las caderas de Misha temeroso de perder el equilibrio. Luego salió con cuidado y se dejó de caer de espaldas, totalmente saciado y en completa paz consigo mismo. 

Misha se dio la vuelta y se colocó entre sus piernas. Se dio varios toques en la erección, masajeándola y lubricándola bien. Luego se guió hacia la entrada de Jensen y tras un poderoso empujó, se coló dentro. 

Fue un asalto sin piedad. Así era cómo los antiguos invasores conquistaban nuevas tierras. Jensen era de Misha por derecho propio y nadie iba a arrebatarle ese derecho. 

Lo agarró por los muslos e impuso un ritmo. Jensen notó cómo su cuerpo, a pesar de estar cansado, respondía tímidamente a ese nuevo ataque.

\- Eres asombroso, Jen -Misha lo elogió entre jadeos con la voz entrecortada-. Eres único -se relamió los labios intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas que expresasen lo que sentía-. Me encanta follarte.

Jensen sonrió notando cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las palabras.

\- Dímelo otra vez.

Misha lo miró sin perder el ritmo. Le había colocado las piernas alrededor de la cintura y se había echado sobre su pecho.

\- ¿El qué? Lo de que eres asombroso o lo de único.

Jensen se mareó teniendo esos ojos y esos labios tan cerca.

\- Lo de follarme -murmuró-. Pero lo otro también puedes decírmelo si quieres.

Misha no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Dime que quieres que me corra dentro de ti -susurró para que sólo él lo escuchara.

\- Córrete -jadeó sobre su piel. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y tironeó de él hasta casi hacerlo suyo-. Vamos, cariño. Lo necesito.

Eso fue todo lo que Misha necesitó para acabar soltando un gemido, hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Jensen y gruñó agónico mientras se corría arremetiendo contra su cuerpo una y otra vez. Jensen lo rodeó con los brazos estrechándolo contra sí mientras notaba cómo Misha se abandonaba a él.

Fue un orgasmo indescriptible. Incluso tuvo la sensación de que iba montado en una estrella fugaz que de pronto explotaba y los miles de pedazos llegaban a todas partes.

Cayó laxo sobre Jensen, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar hasta lograr regular la respiración. Envuelto entre sus brazos, era muy probable que se quedara dormido como le había pasado en numerosas veces anteriores. Y como le pasó ésta vez también. 

Jensen supo que Misha se había vuelto a quedar dormido sobre él cuando volvió a esconder la cara en el hueco de su cuello y murmuró algo sobre su piel. Jensen no le entendió.

\- ¿Qué?-movió la cabeza intentando verle el rostro. Misha ya tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Misha, ¿qué has dicho?

Misha se retorció un poco, le dio un beso tranquilo y sosegado sobre la piel y se acurrucó un poco más sobre él.

\- Te quiero.

Jensen esbozó una mueca con los labios y sonrió. 

\- Yo también te quiero, cariño -respondió aún sabiendo que Misha ya no le oía. Ni siquiera había salido dentro de él, pero no podía reprochárselo. Y tampoco sería la primera vez que se lo hacía, aunque personalmente le encantaba.

Alargó el brazo para alcanzar una almohada y ponérsela debajo del cuello. Luego tiró de las sábanas y los tapó a ambos. Era un revoltillo de cama, nada estaba derecho, pero a él le gustaba. Era su revoltillo, era su cama y Misha era suyo. No podía ser más feliz.

 

 

 

La boda fue algo íntimo a orillas de la playa de Fregate. La familia directa de Jensen había venido para asistir al enlace y muchos compañeros de campamento también estaban allí. Ambos iban de blanco, con pantalones de lino y camisa suelta de la misma tela. Tuvieron los dedos entrelazados en todo momento durante la ceremonia y hasta J.J. pasó revoloteando sobre ellos en varias ocasiones. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el mar y los destellos dorados y anaranjados conferían a los invitados y a los novios un aspecto mágico, casi de cuento. Realmente la historia de ellos dos se podía considerar como un cuento porque ¿En qué otra parte del mundo podían encontrarse dos personas tan distintas y enamorarse?¿Existía el amor para siempre? Misha y Jensen estaban seguros de ellos, porque juntos lo habían encontrado.

  
  


FIN 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

**Título:** [Feels like home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4)

**Capitulo 13**

**Autora:** Taolee

**Sin betear.**

**Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Fandom** : RPS. AU

**Beteo:** Ro_Hoshi me ha ayudado un montón con el fic, y los posibles fallos que vayáis a encontrar son totalmente míos.

**Rating:** nc-17

**Art:** Taolee

**© foto de Misha:** saioa_bilbo

**Warnings:** rimming, top!Jensen, top!Misha, bottom!Misha, bottom!Jensen, fingering, y sobredosis de amor.

**Resumen:** Jensen trabaja en una famosa e importantísima empresa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. Un día, su jefe “le invita” a hacer realidad un informe que ha hecho sobre su empresa, la ecología y el medio ambiente, y lo manda ni más ni menos que a las islas Seychelles. Al principio Jensen piensa que va ser como unas vacaciones; se tumbará en la playa, beberá agua de coco y tomará el sol. Lo que no sabe es que en la isla lo espera un activista que lucha por los derechos de los animales y que le hará ver la vida de otra manera. Misha, por otro lado, va a tener que aguantar a otro creído que viene de la gran ciudad únicamente porque esas grandes empresas donan mucho dinero para la fundación en la que trabaja, y necesita el dinero urgentemente. Aguantar a Jensen no se hace tan pesado como el hecho de hacerle ver que existe otro tipo de vida que el de la gran ciudad. Mientras logra su objetivo, también tendrá que evitar no enamorarse de él.

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, el 99% de mis fuentes e información que recabo antes de empezar un fic es real, no obstante como hay cosas que ni he vivido, ni he visto por mí misma, no os puedo asegurar que sea así o no. No obstante he intentado ser lo más fiel posible. Del mismo modo, ni Jensen Ackles ni Misha Collins ni ningún otro nombre conocido que sale en este fic me pertenece y no me lucro de ellos.

**Dedicatoria:** Puesss, para Collinsmepone. El año pasado ya te dediqué el capítulo anterior. Parece que este fic se escribe sólo para tu cumpleaños, aunque no me extraña porque para mí es el más bonito que tengo, y como no tengo nada mejor que ofrecerte, te regalo otro capi. Espero que te guste :)

 

 

FEELS LIKE HOME

 

 

 

Jensen dejó de mirar a través de la ventanilla del avión cuando ya no se veía tierra firme y todo a su alrededor era celeste y blanco. Misha iba sentado junto a él, inmerso en un montón de papeles que había llevado consigo para las interminables horas que duraba ese vuelo hasta California.

Le había regalado ese viaje a Jensen varias semanas atrás, cuando lo había notado algo decaído y melancólico. El día en que se lo dio, Jensen le regaló unos anillos de madera hecho por él y le propuso matrimonio. Ambos se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia en la playa un par de semanas más tarde. Y ahora ahí estaban, rumbo a California por primera vez juntos.

\- Shhh -Jensen se volvió hacia Misha y le siseó en el oído-. ¿Vienes al baño y nos lo montamos allí?

Misha apartó los ojos de lo que estaba leyendo y lo miró sonriente.

\- Apenas cabes tú solo en el baño, dudo mucho que entremos los dos.

\- Bueno, yo me meto en el baño y tu te pones en el pasillo con tu lindo trasero apuntado hacia la puerta. Creo que eso valdrá.

Misha lanzó una carcajada. Dejó los papeles a un lado y se volvió en su asiento para mirarle de frente.

\- Estás contento por volver a California, ¿no?

\- Sí, no te lo voy a negar, pero el hecho de que esté cachondo es porque tú vienes conmigo -le susurró al oído-. No le pediría a nadie más que se metiera conmigo en el aseo.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

Puesto que no podían hacer eso que había sugerido Jensen, ambos se pasaron el resto del vuelo muy juntos en sus asientos, haciendo planes para cuando llegasen a California. Sebastian les había dejado uno de sus apartamentos ya que Jensen había decidido meses atrás vender el suyo. Estaba impaciente por volver a su antigua oficina y saludar sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo. Iba a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

 

 

 

Sebastian los recogió en el aeropuerto y Jensen le presentó a Misha. Ambos hombres comenzaron a charlar animosamente. Se habían conocido en la boda y desde el primer momento se habían caído muy bien. Jensen se alegró de que así fuera, porque Sebastian, aparte de ser su jefe directo, era también un buen amigo.

El apartamento era pequeño pero decorado con muy buen gusto. Una cama grande y redonda, con miles de cojines, estaba colocada justo en el centro de la habitación. En el techo y a un lado de las paredes, todo estaba lleno de espejos.

Misha lo miró todo con la boca abierta.

\- Supongo que no hay que ser un lince para saber el uso que le da tu amigo a esta casa -Misha rodeó la cama mirándola-. Las sábanas estarán limpias, ¿no?

\- Me encanta que seas así de puntilloso -bromeó-. Cuando estás de mierda de tortuga hasta las cejas no te quejas tanto.

\- Las tortugas no te pegan enfermedades venéreas -le recordó.

\- Tranquilo. Sebastián se habrá cepillado a media California y parte del extranjero, pero es un tío limpio -olió las almohada-. Suavizante. Está recién puesta. Te lo dije.

Misha le sonrió. Dejó su mochila a un lado y se tiró sobre la cama.

\- Siento ser un quejica -levantó el brazo y lo estiró hacia él para atraerle a la cama-. Odio los vuelos tan largos.

\- Yo también -Jensen soltó sus cosas y luego tiró del brazo de Misha hasta hacerle salir de la cama-. Vamos a la ducha, pedimos algo para cenar y nos acostamos pronto. Mañana será otro día.

Esa noche cayeron rendidos en la cama, aunque a Jensen le costó bastante trabajo dormirse porque estaba impaciente por llegar al día siguiente a su antigua oficina.

Al día siguiente, cuando paseó por el pasillo de su antigua oficina, sintió como si nunca se hubiera ido. Respiró el inconfundible olor del ambientador que la señora de la limpieza echaba por todas parte y el olor a cuero de los sofás y la silla giratoria. Paseó la mirada por todo aquello y lo miró con añoranza.

\- Ah, ya estás aquí -Sebastian llegó con una carpeta en la mano-. Tenemos una reunión en menos de media hora para hablar de unos nuevos diseños. ¿Te apetece asistir?

Jensen sonrió, respondiendo así la pregunta. Estaba de vuelta; había regresado y le gustaba demasiado esa sensación. Joder, ¡cuánto lo había echado de menos!

 

Cuando Misha se despertó, se desperezó en la cama y se quedó un rato mirando el techo. El espejo lo enfocaba ofreciéndole destellos de luz alrededor producidos por el sol que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Sabía que Jensen se había ido un rato atrás. Le había dado un beso y se había marchado rápido y veloz a la oficina. Entendía que estuviera ansioso y se alegraba por él; Jensen había hecho un sacrificio importante dejando atrás su vida por completo y eso no sabía cómo pagárselo.

Desayunó despacio sabiendo que hoy no tendría que ir corriendo a salvar a ninguna tortuga de algún terrible final, ni que había algún aviso de tsunami en una de las islas, o que habían encontrado otro pájaro herido, así que se tomó la mañana con calma.

Había quedado con un grupo de activistas que trabajan como voluntarios para preservar la fauna y la flora de determinadas áreas concretas de California. Uno de ellos iba a recogerle aproximadamente en media hora con una furgoneta, así que debía de darse prisa.

No había podido llevar consigo todo su material de investigación, principalmente porque ese viaje iba a ser una especie de luna de miel, y segundo porque no sabía los procedimientos y las técnicas que se usaban allí. Cogió su mochila, su cámara y un repuesto de ropa, por si acaso, y bajó a la puerta del edificio justo a tiempo en que un jeep paraba frente a él.

\- ¿Doctor Collins? -un muchacho de apenas veintipocos años saltó del vehículo y caminó rápido y nervioso hacia él-. ¿Es usted el doctor Misha Collins?

Misha sonrió. Nunca le habían llamado doctor y la verdad es que le sonaba muy raro.

\- Misha -le tendió la mano al recién llegado-. Y sí, soy yo.

\- Un placer conocerle -el chico le tendió la mano siendo demasiado efusivo-. Me llamo Tyler Johnston. Trabajo para el centro de activistas para la preservación de la fauna y flora local.

\- Un placer conocerte, Tyler.

El chico se sonrojó visiblemente.

\- El placer es mío, de verdad. He leído todos sus artículos y he seguido muy atentamente sus investigaciones y avances con respecto a las tortugas gigantes. ¿Le parecería bien que me hablara del tema cuando tenga un hueco libre?

Misha sonrió porque, sin saberlo, se había encontrado con un fan.

\- Por supuesto. Ahora -caminó hacia el jeep deseoso de emprender el día-, explícame qué es lo que hacéis aquí.

Durante todo el trayecto, Tyler le explicó que ellos ayudaban especialmente a la flora y fauna marina de California. El cambio climático y la contaminación estaba causando estragos devastadores en determinados animales, como eran los leones marinos, las focas, orcas, la ballena gris, delfines y las caguamas. Misha se interesó especialmente en estas últimas, ya que eran una especie de tortugas en peligro de extinción.

\- Cuéntame más sobre las tortugas, Tyler. ¿Cuál es vuestro plan de preservación?

\- Intentamos tenerlas todas fichadas y controladas, analizando su peso y tamaño. Curamos a las que están heridas y tenemos especial cuidado en su reproducción y desove, para que no hayan depredadores que ataquen los huevos, ni ladrones que los roben. Ya hemos tenido problemas con eso.

-Me encantaría poder verlas en cuanto tengamos oportunidad.

\- Hacia allí vamos. Sé que usted es un gran amante de las tortugas, por eso elegí esta ruta antes que las demás.

\- Gracias, Tyler. Eres muy amable.

 

 

 

Jensen salió de la entrevista cargado de energía. Ya no se acordaba de lo que era tener una reunión de ese estilo; entrevistarse con nuevos clientes, escuchar qué era lo que andaban buscando y notar que la cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de ideas para un nuevo proyecto.

Desde que estaba en la isla todo eso había desaparecido. Ya no trataba directamente con el cliente y su trabajo no era tan estresante. Al principio lo agradeció; luego, estando ahí, se dio cuenta de que lo había echado mucho de menos.

Sebastian le agarró por el hombro y se acopló mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

\- ¿Seguro que vas a poder llevar a cabo este encargo, Jensen? Sólo vas a estar por aquí dos semanas y eso es muy poco tiempo para...

\- Lo tendré listo antes de que cumplan dos semanas -lo detuvo-. Confía en mí.

\- Oh, confío en ti, sino no te habría dejado hacerlo.

Jensen se despidió de él y entró en su despacho a toda prisa para ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes. Sus nuevos clientes habían dejado muy claro lo que querían y lo que buscaban y ahora él tenía que ofrecerles lo mejor que se le ocurriera. Cuando llegaba un cliente que no tenía las ideas claras, era mucho más sencillo puesto que al no saber lo que quería, era fácil de impresionar casi con cualquier cosa, pero cuando un cliente llegaba con una idea en la mente, con las ideas tan claras y con algo en la cabeza, Jensen tenía que amoldarse a ellos y estrujarse más el cerebro para complacerles. Eso era un nuevo reto e iba a por él.

 

 

 

Misha estuvo todo el día en el campamento que los activistas tenían montado cerca de las tortugas. Tenían un centro de investigación donde trasladaban casos más importantes, pero a él le interesaba estar ahí; prácticamente en el hábitat natural de las tortugas y viviéndolo todo de primera mano.

El día se le hizo corto. Aprendió distintas técnicas que usaban allí para el cuidado de las crías y compartió sus conocimientos y experiencia con los demás. Realmente fue un día muy interesante. Cuando llegó de vuelta al apartamento, Jensen ya estaba allí. Tenía el portátil abierto sobre la mesa del salón y parecía leer muy atento. Al verle llegar, apartó la mirada de la pantalla y lo miró.

\- Por la pinta que traes, deduzco que te has divertido -caminó hacia él descalzo y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego lo miró de cerca-. Hueles a tortuga. Rectifico; hueles a mierda de tortuga.

\- He conocido a la tortuga autóctona de aquí. No son tan grandes como las nuestras, pero son preciosas. Y apasionantes, claro.

\- Claro -Jensen sonrió-. Deduzco que el ritual de bienvenida ha sido frotarte con ellas.

Misha soltó sus cosas y asintió.

\- Ya me conoces -se quitó los zapatos para no manchar el suelo-. Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Ya me he duchado -Jensen le dio una palmada en el trasero y regresó a su silla-. Ahora estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.

\- ¿Tienes un nuevo proyecto?

\- Sí -en la voz de Jensen se notaba cierto deje de orgullo-. Voy a llevarlo a cabo en estas dos semanas.

\- ¿Te va a dar tiempo?

\- Ahí está el reto -le guiñó un ojo-. Pero seguro que sí.

Misha asintió confiando en él.

\- Me doy una ducha rápida y me lo cuentas.

Jensen asintió, ya enfrascado de nuevo en la pantalla. Cuando Misha volvió a su lado, cenaron algo rápido y luego se fueron a la cama. Había sido un día largo y agotador para ambos.

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron igual; Jensen centrado en su trabajo y Misha en los animales que los activistas le iban enseñando. Ya había conocido a la mayoría de las especies que salvaban y había participado en una manifestación con ellos.

Volviendo ese día, Tyler iba conduciendo el jeep muy pendiente a la carretera. Esa tarde había estado demasiado raro y más callado de lo habitual. Misha no solía darse cuenta de esas cosas porque cuando trabajaba, se centraba en los animales únicamente, pero sí que se había percatado de que el muchacho había estado más distante de lo habitual. Preocupado de que pudiera sucederle algo, Misha decidió preguntarle.

\- Tyler, ¿estás bien?

El chico volvió la cabeza un poco asombrado.

\- Estoy bien -su voz tembló un poco al hablar-. Quizás algo preocupado por la manifestación de mañana por la tarde. ¿Vas a venir, no?

\- Me encantaría, pero mañana es mi aniversario. Creo que te lo comenté ayer.

\- ¿Sí? -Tyler miró por el espejo retrovisor e hizo un movimiento un tanto brusco-. No lo recuerdo, perdona.

\- No pasa nada. Te decía que mañana hace un mes que nos casamos Jensen y yo y vamos a celebrarlo.

\- Pasadlo muy bien -fue todo lo que Tyler comentó en todo el trayecto hasta que dejó a Misha en su apartamento.

Cuando entró, Jensen aún no había llegado, pero se encontró un mensaje en el contestador. Apretó el botón y se sentó en el sofá para oírlo.

\- Mish, estoy en una reunión y tiene pinta de que va a acabar bastante tarde. No me esperes levantado. Mañana tengo una gran sorpresa para darte. Pórtate bien y quizás sea bueno contigo. Te quiero -la voz de Jensen sonaba jovial y con energía. Se notaba que estaba viviendo todo ese ajetreo con agrado.

Dispuesto a preparar algo especial para el aniversario, Misha fue al supermercado a comprar algo para el día siguiente. Jamás se había imaginado que pudiera llegar a hacer algo así. Él siempre había sido muy práctico y, para qué negarlo, algo soso socialmente hablando. Claro que nunca había tenido una pareja como Jensen. Con esa cena quería demostrarle que estar con él era muy especial e importante y que apreciaba y admiraba el esfuerzo que había hecho en su vida, dejándolo todo atrás para ir con él.

Esa noche, aprovechando que estaba solo, llamó por video conferencia a Jared para preguntarle cómo iba la isla y el resto de los animales. Tras charlar más de una hora con él, se fue a la cama. Ni siquiera se enteró de cuándo llegó Jensen, y cuando se despertó por la mañana, éste ya se había levantado y había vuelto a la oficina. Supo que había estado ahí porque la cama estaba deshecha por su parte y porque la almohada olía a él. Ya lo vería esa noche, y eso le recordaba que tenía que volver pronto para preparar la cena. Mientras esperaba a Tyler con el jeep, llamó a Jensen.

\- Hey, ¿te pillo en mal momento?

\- No, estoy en un descanso. Siento haber llegado anoche tan tarde, pero se me complicó la cosa.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Estabas tan adorable dormido, que no quise despertarte -Jensen cambió el tono de voz por otro mucho más bajo, señal de que no estaba solo-, aunque debo decirte que me faltó muy poco para despertarte como a mí me gusta.

Misha sonrió recordando cómo solía despertarle Jensen.

\- ¿Sí? Hmmm -no pudo evitar que la piel se le erizara y sintiera que algo se movía dentro de sus pantalones-. ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Lo haré -sentenció-. Oye, tengo que dejarte. Esta noche nos vemos. Va a ser importante.

Misha sonrió.

\- Sí. Te espero a las siete en casa.

\- De acuerdo. Te quiero. Hasta luego.

Misha colgó el móvil con una sonrisa en los labios, y así estuvo el resto del día, deseando que dieran las siete para cenar con él.

Llegó a casa poco antes de las seis y rápidamente comenzó a prepararlo todo. Quería tenerlo todo listo y dispuesto para cuando él llegara. Cocinar no era lo suyo, por eso tardaba el doble en hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando dieron las siete y media, Misha comenzó a impacientarse. La cena se estaba quedando fría. Antes de llamar a Jensen, decidió esperarle algunos minutos más por si había pillado algún atasco o había salido tarde de la oficina.

Al dar las nueve y media de la noche, lo recogió todo y se fue a la cama. Intentó llamarle al móvil pero tenía el teléfono apagado o fuera de cobertura, y en su despacho nadie respondía a la llamada. A las diez, y tras haberse pasado todo ese rato preocupado por si le habría pasado algo, el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar.

Misha apartó las sábanas y corrió para responder la llamada, pero cuando llegó, el contestador estaba respondiendo por él. Tras el mensaje de bienvenida, sonó la voz de Jensen.

\- Cariño. Siento el retraso. Como te dije ayer, hoy es un día muy especial porque los clientes a los que le estamos haciendo el proyecto han pre aceptado nuestras ideas y eso es una grandísima noticia. Nos hemos metido todos en el despacho de Sebastian para celebrarlo y se nos ha pasado el tiempo, pero mañana te compensaré, te lo prometo.

Misha se quedó impasible oyendo la voz algo embriaga de Jensen hasta que dejó de hablar y se cortó el mensaje. Ni siquiera se había acordado de la fecha que era. Por un lado lo entendía. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era tener mil cosas en la cabeza, pero, sólo llevaban un mes casados. ¿Tan pronto lo había olvidado?

No estando seguro de cómo se sentía, Misha fue a la cocina y lo tiró todo. Luego se acostó pero no pudo dormirse. Cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada, esperó a que Jensen llegara al dormitorio. Entonces prefirió hacerse el dormido porque no estaba seguro de qué decir.

Jensen se desnudó al otro lado de la cama, luego se deslizó tras él dentro de las sábanas y se acopló a su espalda. No supo muy bien por qué, pero Misha no sintió cercano ese abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Jensen se despertó, Misha ya no estaba.

 

 

 

Les costaba coincidir últimamente y las llamadas al día que se hacían eran escasas.

En esos últimos cuatro días, el carácter de Misha se había visto afectado por todo eso y había vuelto a ser un poco más el antes de conocer a Jensen. Tyler lo notó enseguida y no perdió tiempo en preguntarle si le pasaba algo. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, pero tenía que hablar con alguien. Jared le pillaba muy lejos y él jamás se había sentido así, ¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?

\- Las cosas... las cosas con mi pareja no van bien.

Tyler lo miró en silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado?

\- No -Misha levantó la cabeza para mirarle porque se dio cuenta que era algo mucho peor-. Nos hemos distanciado.

Y sí, eso era mucho peor. Cuando dos personas se peleaban significaba que luchaban por algo, pero cuando entre ellos había cada vez más distancia y ninguno de los dos hacía nada por evitarlo, era una señal inequívoca de que ya no merecía la pena seguir luchando.

Tyler no supo qué responderle. Durante el resto del día estuvo rumiando lo que tenía en la cabeza una y otra vez, incapaz de decidirse. Cuando estaba acercando a Misha a su casa al final de la jornada, detuvo el coche en la acera y aparcó.

\- Misha... Jensen es tonto.

Misha se volvió para mirarle porque no sabía a qué venía eso. Tyler se explicó.

\- No puedo entender cómo te puede tratar así, cómo te aleja de su vida, cómo no se acuerda de algo tan importante. Si yo fuera tu pareja, Misha, te trataría como te mereces porque no hay nadie más en este mundo tan especial como tú. Eres único, y no deberías sufrir así.

Misha no sabía qué decir. Cuando vio que Tyler se acercaba hacia él, se lo quedó mirando pensando que eso no podía estar ocurriéndole, pero sí; Tyler bajó sus labios hasta los suyos y lo besó. Él ni siquiera los separó ni participó en el beso, pero Tyler los acarició de igual modo, con reverencia y pleitesía.

\- Te quiero, Misha. Yo puedo darte lo que él no te está dando, lo que no sabe darte. Déjame intentarlo una sola vez, por favor. Déjame...

Misha lo detuvo.

\- Tyler... Esto no funciona así. Lo siento. Estoy agradecido por tu preocupación, pero no puedo corresponderte porque amo a Jensen. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Pero él no te merece!

\- Lo siento -fue lo único capaz de decir mientras salía del coche. Al cerrar la puerta, se volvió hacia él y apoyó la mano en el borde de la ventanilla-. Creo que no voy a poder seguir colaborando con vosotros. Me marcho en pocos días y quiero terminar unos asuntos aquí.

Tyler empalideció.

\- Si es por lo que acabo de decirte, yo...

\- No, no es por eso, no te preocupes. Por favor, despídeme del resto de tus compañeros y dales las gracias de mi parte.

\- Lo haré. Misha -Tyler se mordió los labios antes de seguir hablando-. Si... si lo tuyo con Jensen no termina bien, quiero que sepas que yo voy a estar aquí esperándote.

Una sonrisa triste y cansada marcó su rostro.

\- Nunca esperes por nadie, Tyler, y sigue tu camino hasta que esa persona que estás buscando te encuentre -se alejó del coche y se despidió con una mano-. Buena suerte.

El muchacho asintió. Tenía mil cosas por decirle. Se habría bajado del coche y no le habría dejado solo otra tarde más como sabía que estaba, pero tuvo que salir de allí porque Misha había sido claro al respecto y él no quería montar una escena. Cuando dobló la esquina, comenzó a llorar sabiendo que jamás podría olvidar a Misha.

 

Como cada tarde, cuando Misha llegó no había nadie en el apartamento. Se duchó, comió algo y se tumbó en el sofá. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? Jamás había desaprovechado el tiempo de esa manera. Estando así parecía que se le caía el mundo encima y una sensación de ahogo no dejaba de apretarle el pecho.

El teléfono del apartamento sonó, pero no se levantó para responder. La voz de Jensen sonó a los pocos segundos.

\- Cariño. Voy a llegar algo tarde. No me esperes levantado. Te quiero.

Misha se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el dormitorio dando un portazo.

 

Jensen no llegó tan tarde esa noche, pero Misha ya estaba acostado. Hacía días que apenas hablaba con él y siempre que llegaba a casa estaba dormido. Comenzaba a sospechar que algo no iba bien. Había notado el distanciamiento y el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos y eso no le gustaba. En cuanto terminara su proyecto hablaría con él.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y Misha aún seguía durmiendo. Era algo muy extraño en él cuando días atrás se había levantado tan pronto. Pensó que igual estaría cansado. Le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de irse y se marchó a la oficina.

Misha abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la pared gran parte de la mañana. No pensaba nada, ni siquiera sentía nada. Su mente estaba desconectada del mundo. Al menos así era como se sentía; como si se le hubieran descargado las pilas.

 

\- Menuda cara traes -Sebastian dejó su café sobre la mesa y le tendió otro que había traído para él-. ¿Preparado para la primera reunión del día? Hoy nos dicen algo definitivo. ¡Estoy nervioso, coño! Hacía siglos que no me sentía así.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa cansada y le dio un sorbo a su café. Sin hablar mucho más, comenzaron la primera reunión.

Durante el resto del día fue todo más de lo mismo y a media tarde por fin pudo tomarse un descanso. Llevaba todo el día con los clientes y ya estaba a escasos minutos de saber la resolución. Parecían muy positivos y contentos con la idea, pero nunca podían fiarse hasta que no dijeran nada seguro.

\- ¿Un Whisky? -Sebastian se paseaba por el despacho intentando tranquilizarse-. ¿Es normal que tarden tanto?

\- Son muchos socios y tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo todos. No sé -mientras intentaba matar el tiempo de espera, abrió su portátil y comenzó a descargarse el correo-. Había uno que parecía un poco reacio a todo.

\- El de la perillita, ¿verdad? Yo también me he fijado.

\- No sé si para aceptar o no tendrán que estar todos los socios de acuerdo. Si es así, esto irá para largo.

\- Qué tortura -Sebastian se levantó y se sirvió otro whisky-. ¿Seguro que no quieres?

Jensen negó con la cabeza. Comenzó a revisar su correo hasta que se topó con un email de Jared. Lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía en voz alta-. ¡Felicidades en tu primer aniversario de boda! No es que me importe, pero... ¿habéis usado ya lo que os regalé? Es por si me lo recomiendas o no. Llevo días sin hablar con Misha. Espero que eso sea porque no tenéis tiempo de salir de la cama. Os esperamos a la vuelta. Jared -Jensen levantó la cabeza y miró a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Once, ¿por?

Jensen se llevó las manos a la cara. Se había dado cuenta de que se había saltado la fecha de su aniversario. Entonces cayó en que el día especial al que se refería Misha no era sobre su trabajo, sino sobre ellos.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Como un autómata, se levantó y comenzó a guardarlo todo en su mochila.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Sebastian dejó de beber y se levantó al verle tan nervioso-. ¿Te vas?

\- Tengo que irme. Es muy urgente.

\- ¡Pero si aún no nos han dicho nada!

\- Diles que me he puesto enfermo, o lo que se te ocurra -Jensen atravesaba ya el despacho y abría la puerta-. Mañana hablamos.

Jensen no esperó respuesta y corrió hacia casa. Prácticamente se saltó todos los semáforos. Cuando llegó al apartamento, abrió la puerta, dejó la mochila a un lado y fue a buscar a Misha. Éste estaba sentado en el sofa, viendo en el portátil un documental sobre los manatís de Florida. Al verle llegar, paró el video y se incorporó.

\- No te esperaba tan pronto -el tono era algo seco y frío, distante.

\- Mish... Lo siento -fue lo único capaz de decir-. Lo olvidé completamente. Estaba tan metido en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta de la fecha que era. Yo...

\- Tyler me besó el otro día.

Jensen dejó de hablar y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tyler? -preguntó porque no estaba seguro de quién era-. ¿El que te viene a buscar en el jeep?

\- Si.

Jensen apretó los dientes porque eso que estaba comenzando a sentir no le estaba gustando nada.

\- ¿Y te gustó?

\- Yo no le devolví el beso, si es eso lo que me estás preguntando. Me besó porque llevaba días viéndome... mal, supongo, y cuando le conté lo que había pasado, me confesó lo que sentía.

\- ¿Tú también sientes algo por él? -estaba apretando tanto los dientes que posiblemente se le rompiera alguno de un momento a otro.

\- No. Yo te quiero a ti, Jensen.

Jensen se relajó, visiblemente además.

\- Lo siento. Necesito que me perdones, Misha. Por favor.

\- Sé lo que es estar ocupado con tu trabajo, Jensen, y sé lo que es amar lo que haces. Lo sé porque yo amo el mío y muchas veces pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando estoy en el parque. El problema es que he comenzado a preguntarme cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Jensen tuvo miedo porque nunca antes Misha le había expresado esos temores. No sabía si eran nuevos o era algo que venía arrastrando de antes.

\- Sobre nosotros. Si no nos habremos equivocado.

\- ¡He dejado mi maldito trabajo por ti! ¡Me he mudado a la isla por ti! ¿Ahora tienes dudas?

Jensen había subido el tono, pero Misha no se dejó llevar por el acaloramiento.

\- En teoría tendrías que haberlo hecho por ti, o por los dos, pero no sólo por mí -luego lo miró largo y tendido-. ¿Y si nos hemos equivocado? ¿Y si cada uno tendría que haber seguido su camino?

\- Misha...

\- No. Mírate, Jensen; eres feliz aquí. Disfrutas de tu trabajo, de las reuniones, de tratar con los clientes. Y mírame a mí; aquí me ahogo y no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

\- Yo no quiero perderte, Misha.

Misha tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Yo tampoco a ti, Jensen, pero prefiero verte feliz aunque sea una vez al año, que infeliz el resto de tu vida a mi lado.

Jensen quiso decirle que él no era infeliz a su lado, pero tampoco podía negar que todo aquello le gustaba y que lo había echado demasiado de menos.

El teléfono del apartamento sonó y ninguno de los dos contestó la llamada. La voz de Sebastian se oyó al otro lado del aparato, muy extasiado, casi gritando, que los clientes habían aceptado y que los esperaban al día siguiente a primera hora para firmar todos los papeles y para la súper fiesta que habría luego. Cuando terminó la llamada, ambos se miraron.

\- Pásatelo bien mañana -Misha sonó demasiado hundido mientras hablaba-. Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

Jensen fue incapaz de decir nada. Sólo pudo quedarse quieto en mitad del salón viendo cómo Misha se perdía en el dormitorio. Esa noche, cuando se acostaron el uno junto al otro, jamás se habían sentido tan separados. Fue como si un muro de hormigón invisible los separase en cuerpo y alma.

 

 

 

Jensen estuvo a primera hora de la mañana en la oficina. Se entrevistó con sus clientes y juntos firmaron el contrato que los unía para una temporada bien larga. Duró prácticamente hasta el medio día, y, cuando el papeleo formal y aburrido terminó, Sebastian los condujo a la sala de juntas, donde había preparado una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Al llegar junto a sus clientes, Jensen se paró en la puerta para observarles. A lo lejos vio que su jefe le saludaba y se acercaba hacia él.

\- ¿Ya no reconoces las fiestas cuando las ves?

Jensen apenas esbozó una mueca con la cara.

\- Sólo la tercera edad celebra fiestas a esta hora.

\- Y los que ganamos mucho dinero -Sebastian le dio un codazo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-. Y a ti qué te pasa. Tienes la cara de un alga.

\- No he dormido nada anoche.

Sebastian comenzó a reírse interpretando por donde no eran sus palabras.

\- Ahhhh, pillín. Le diste caña a Misha, ¿eh? Dime, ¿a que esa cama con los espejos es lo más? Yo mismo tuve la idea y créeme; cubre todos los malditos ángulos. ¡No hay nada que se te puede escapar!

Jensen hizo una mueca dándose cuenta que no había usado la cama para eso ni una maldita vez. Bueno, ni la cama ni nada. Menuda luna de miel que habían tenido. Había estado tan inmerso en su trabajo que había ido dejando a un lado esos detalles tan importantes.

\- ¿Entras o necesitas una autorización de tus padres?

Jensen se dejó arrastrar a la fiesta. Quizás un whisky no le viniera mal del todo.

 

 

 

Misha estuvo toda la mañana tumbado en el sofá, con el portátil sobre el estómago y viendo videos sobre naturaleza. Quería mantener la cabeza ocupada y esa era la única forma que conocía para intentar alejar sus pensamientos a un lado. A veces lo lograba, otras veces tenía que volver a poner el documental porque no se había enterado de nada. Cuando sonó el teléfono, ni se inmutó ni hizo el intento de levantarse del sofá. Muy poca gente sabía que estaban allí y muchos menos aún los que tenían el teléfono. Sin duda era Jensen y no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Cuando la voz de la locución terminó su mensaje, un pitido sonó y la voz de una chica, alegre y jovial, sonó en el salón.

\- ¿Misha? Soy Felicia, del centro acuático. Nos conocimos la semana pasada. Espero que me recuerdes. Verás, tengo un pequeño lío en el delfinario y nadie puede ayudarme porque están en en la frontera con México salvando no-sé-sué que se han encontrado. Si estás por ahí y no estás haciendo nada importante, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme por favor?

Misha se levantó enseguida. No tenía ninguna gana de moverse del sofá, pero si algún animal estaba en peligro, eso cambiaba radicalmente la cosa.

\- ¿Felicia? -Misha descolgó el teléfono y esperó que ella no hubiera colgado ya-. ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Sí. ¡Ah, qué bien que doy contigo! ¿Has oído mi mensaje?

\- Sí ¿No puede ayudarte otra persona?

\- Podría pedírselo a alguno de los voluntarios, pero ellos no tienen tanta experiencia como tú.

Misha se rascó la cabeza. No le apetecía nada dejar el sofá; quería volver a tumbarse y hundirse en su dolor.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

\- Se me ha colado una nutria en la piscina de los delfines.

\- ¿Se llevan mal? ¿Hay peligro de ataque?

\- Es posible -la chica parecía nerviosa-. No conozco bien a esta nutria, pero parece agresiva. No quiero arriesgarme a que paso algo. Misha, por favor. Ayúdame.

Ante esa súplica, Misha no podía decir que no.

\- Estaré ahí en media hora.

\- ¡Gracias! Te espero en la puerta para abrirte.

 

 

Misha se cambió de ropa enseguida. Se puso unas bermudas y cogió otras que metió en la mochila porque si tenía que cambiarse luego. Cuando estuvo listo, salió a la calle y buscó un taxi para que lo acercara lo antes posible.

Durante el trayecto fue con el móvil en la mano, dudando si llamar a Jensen. No quería que llegara a casa y él no estuviera. Pensar lo que no era no iba a ayudarles en nada tampoco.

Finalmente se decidió y marcó el teléfono. Sebastián respondió a la llamada.

\- ¿Misha? -parecía demasiado contento-. ¡Hoooola!

Misha frunció el ceño. Era obvio que ya habían comenzado con las celebraciones.

\- Sebastian -no pudo evitar que el tono de voz fuera más seco de lo normal-. ¿Puedo hablar con Jensen?

\- Ermmmmmm, ahora mismo está bailando la conga con los clientes. Ya sabes; hay que complacerlos en todo momento.

El rostro de Misha se oscureció.

\- Está demasiado borracho para ponerse, ¿no?

\- Que conste que eso lo has dicho tú y no yo -hipó-, pero sí, algo así.

\- Gracias -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

\- ¿Le digo que has llamado cuando se... hmmmm, restablezca?

\- No, da igual.

Misha colgó la llamada y se sumió en un humor mucho más extraño que antes. A Jensen parecía darle igual todo. Si había tenido ganas y humor para celebraciones, era una señal inequívoca de que eso que había entre ambos se había terminado definitivamente.

Una sensación de vacío y dolor se instaló en su pecho. No podía imaginar su vida sin él. Sabía que había estado ahí, ya había vivido solo antes, y no había sido desgraciado porque realmente nunca pensó encontrar a alguien que lo llenara de esa manera. La gran pregunta ahora era, ¿cómo podía vivir después de Jensen?

Él no sería ni el primero ni el último que pasara por una situación así. Miles de parejas rompían todos los días, pero para él, Jensen había sido algo más que un simple compañero; había sido su amigo, su confidente, su media mitad. Era su complemento perfecto y el único que lograba que no se perdiera del todo entre los animales. Jensen era la único suyo que tenía en la vida.

 

El taxi se paró justo en frente del parque acuático. Cuando pagó al taxista, se dio la vuelta y miró la entrada. Estaba cerrada porque esa zona sólo la abrían para shows y visitas guiadas. Los turistas estaban en otra parte del enorme parque.

Felicia, la chica pelirroja y vivaracha que había conocido días atrás, lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando lo vio llegar, abrió y le sonrió.

\- Gracias por venir tan pronto -cerró tras él y caminó hacia el control de mando que había a un lado-. Voy a buscar las llaves del estanque, mientras ve yendo al delfinario para localizar a la nutria. ¿Te acuerdas del camino?

Él asintió. Se puso bien la mochila sobre uno de los hombros y caminó decidido hacía allí. Él no era un experto en nutrias. Las había tratado poco, pero no sería tan difícil hacerse con ella, ¿no? Al menos el rato que durase intentando apresarla haría que se olvidara de Jensen por un rato.

Al llegar a la piscina de los delfines se quedó mirando el enorme lugar. Varios delfines nadaban y saltaban sobre el agua, como si no hubiera un peligro a su alrededor.

Desde donde él estaba no veía a la nutria, así que soltó la mochila y caminó hacia el borde de la piscina para intentar localizarla. Cuando llegó, un delfín saltó a su lado y se dejó de caer sobre su vientre en el borde. Levantando la cola, abrió la boca y agitó la cabeza para que Misha le hiciera caso. Éste lo miró. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el delfín tenía algo sobre la lengua. Preocupado de que fuera algún objeto que algún desaprensivo hubiera lanzado a la piscina y el animal pudiera ahogarse, se acercó a él, metió la mano en la boca del animal y sacó el objeto. Era una pulsera de cuero.

\- Es una pulsera hecha con nudos celtas. Cada cuerda está unida a la otra simbolizando que todo está conectado entre sí.

La voz de Jensen sonó tras él. Misha se dio la vuelta lentamente con la pulsera en la mano. La miró un par de segundos y luego centró la mirada de nuevo en él.

\- ¿La has hecho tú?

\- Sí. Aproveché anoche cuando te dormiste. No he pegado ojo -sonrió con timidez-. Aunque tampoco habría podido dormir estando así contigo.

Misha apretó al mandíbula. Quería creerle. Necesitaba creerle.

\- Te he llamado hace un rato y contestó Sebastian.

\- Nos hemos intercambiado los móviles -se metió la mano en el bolsillo para enseñarle que, efectivamente, llevaba otro teléfono que no era el suyo-. He querido darte una sorpresa.

\- Así que... tú eres la nutria.

\- Culpable -Jensen sonrió notando que el tono de voz de Misha ya no era tan distante-. Felicia es una vieja amiga y le he pedido este favor.

Jensen comenzó a caminar hacia él, lentamente, como si Misha fuera un animal herido que fuera a salir huyendo despavorido. Cuando estuvo a su lado lo miró de frente.

\- ¿Puedo ponerte la pulsera?

Misha se tomó varios segundos para responder.

\- Sí -respondió con un hilo de voz.

Jensen agarró las cuerdas y le rodeó la muñeca. Uno a uno y sin prisas, fue atando todos los cabos sueltos en pequeños nudos. Al terminar, miró a Misha y éste se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Estás llorando?

Jensen esbozó una mueca extraña con los labios, incapaz de contener lo que sentía por más tiempo.

\- No quiero perderte, Misha.

Una lágrima, caliente y salada, rodó por su mejilla. El pulgar de Misha detuvo el avance de esa gota a mitad de camino, justo sobre sus labios.

\- No llores -susurró mirándole a los ojos-. No vas a perderme.

Jensen lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Aspiró el olor de sus cabellos y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había echado muchísimo de menos, infinitamente más que su trabajo.

\- Lo siento -habló con los labios enterrados en su pelo-. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo.

\- Ambos nos hemos dejado llevar por nuestro trabajo y nos hemos dado cuenta tarde de lo que pasaba.

Jensen se echó hacia atrás para mirarle pero sin soltarle del todo.

\- ¿Es demasiado tarde? -mientras preguntaba no se había dado cuenta de que su corazón se había detenido un poco.

\- No -sonrió transmitiéndole así calidez-. No es tarde.

El corazón de Jensen comenzó a latir de nuevo con normalidad. Incluso pudo notarlo a través del pecho. Volvió a abrazarlo y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, abrazado a él. Necesitaba estar cerca de él, sentirle, tocarle. Cuando eso ya no fue suficiente, bajó la cabeza y le capturó los labios, besándole con demasiadas ansias; todas las que había tenido esos días en los que no lo había besado, recuperando así el tiempo perdido.

Misha se dejó besar y se dejó guiar también por él. Notaba cómo Jensen tomaba el control y le gustaba así. Le devoraba los labios haciéndolo suyos. En poco minutos la cosa parecía que se le estaba yendo de las manos.

\- Jensen... -jadeó entre beso y beso, perdido en esa espiral de deseo y necesidad.

\- No quiero que nadie más te bese, Misha -volvió a besarle arrancándole otro jadeo-. No quiero que nadie toque ni pruebe lo que es mío.

Misha negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada. Quería que Jensen siguiera besándole y que no parara nunca.

\- Báñate conmigo -Jensen se separó de él apenas lo suficiente para empezar a quitarse la corbata y la chaqueta.

\- No estamos solos -le recordó.

\- Felicia está en el estanque de las pirañas asesinas dándoles de comer. No se enterará de nada.

Tenía que estar volviéndose loco porque se dejó llevar por Jensen sin dudar. Un minuto más tarde los dos estaban completamente desnudos, saltando a la piscina con los delfines. Una vez en el centro, Misha se agarró a su cuello y le pasó las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

\- Esto es una locura -murmuró cerca de sus labios.

\- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la piscina de las pirañas está abajo, al lado de este -sonrió al ver la cara de Misha-. Menos mal que Felicia es lesbiana.

\- ¿Lo es?

\- ¿No lo sabías? -Jensen negó con la cabeza como si Misha se hubiera portado mal-. Trabajas con la gente y te saltas los datos más interesantes.

\- Me da igual la sexualidad de la gente -le informó-. Sólo me interesa la mía. Y espero que Felicia no sea una lesbiana reprimida y nos eche una piraña en la piscina, o lo pasaremos muy mal.

\- Tranquilo -lo estrechó en su pecho y luego nadó con él hacia el centro de la piscina-. Yo te salvaré.

Juntos comenzaron a nadar y a bucear. Los delfines se unieron a ellos pensando que todo aquello era un juego nuevo. Y lo era; Jensen se limitó a nadar detrás de Misha intentando cogerle mientras los delfines se interponían en su camino para detenerle. Cuando lo alcanzó por un pie, lo atrajo hacia él y lo rodeó con las piernas para que no se escapara. Luego lo llevó hacia el borde de la piscina y lo apoyó en un lateral para volver a besarle y a monopolizarle por completo.

Misha no se quedó quieto; lo rodeó con los brazos y le acarició la espalda y el trasero, llegando incluso con la punta de sus dedos a su entrada, y sin poder detenerse, comenzó a jugar con él. Sabía que todas esas caricias sin llegar a penetrarlo lo volvían loco, así que subió una pierna para darle más accesibilidad y que hiciera lo mismo su trasero.

Varios minutos más tardes ambos jadeaban sin poder controlarse. Apenas con la cabeza fuera de agua, las frentes unidas y los delfines saltando alrededor esperando que volvieran a jugar con ellos.

\- Creo que deberíamos de ir a casa porque estoy a punto de cometer una locura contigo -la voz de Jensen fue seria, siendo consciente de que, o se hundía pronto en ese cuerpo, o se volvería loco.

Misha asintió. Él también lo necesitaba, y mucho, así que se apoyó en el borde de la piscina y tomó impulso para salir.

Jensen lo observó desde el agua, maravillándose de ese cuerpo que pronto sería completamente suyo en más de una manera.

\- ¿Le decimos a Felicia que nos vamos?

\- No hace falta -Jensen se vistió a toda prisa sin esperar a secarse ni nada-. Seguro que estará al corriente.

Eso indicaba que seguramente ella lo habría visto todo, pero a ambos les dio igual. Tenían un único propósito en mente y necesitaban llevarlo a cabo cuanto antes.

 

 

Al llegar a casa se arrastraron literalmente hacia la cama, arrancándose la ropa por el camino y tropezando con alguna que otra silla. Cuando Misha lo tuvo sobre la cama, Jensen lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Aprovechar los espejos -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Alargó un brazo para coger de un cajón el gel lubricante y lo dejó a un lado de la cama a su alcance. Luego le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo y se puso a cuatro patas entre ellas dándole la espalda.

Jensen no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer, pero la visión de ese trasero lo cautivaba. Quería probarlo y hundirse en él a la menor brevedad posible. Misha parecía tener otros planes; abrió el gel lubricante y, tras embadurnarse los dedos, se dirigió a su propia entrada.

El escrutinio y la dilatación fue lenta, recreándose en lo que hacía, sabiendo que Jensen estaba tras él sin apenas parpadear. Cuando estuvo listo, deslizó las piernas por debajo de las de Jensen y se sentó sobre él, provocando que su erección cabeceara buscando consuelo.

\- Métemela, Jensen.

Jensen no se hizo esperar, se agarró la polla y la guió hacia ese agujero que parecía esperarle con demasiadas ganas. Misha se había preparado, sí, pero no lo suficiente para abarcar su tamaño, por eso le chirrió los dientes cuando entró en ese canal templado y prieto.

Misha, que había agachado las caderas hasta quedarse de rodillas sobre él, acabó sentándose haciendo mucho más profunda la penetración. Cuando se irguió, se vio reflejado en el espejo que había enfrente; totalmente empalado y con las piernas de Jensen abiertas bajo él. Al empezar a moverse, guió un dedo aún lubricado hacia la entrada y sin muchas ceremonias se adentró en él.

El jadeo de Jensen salió del fondo de la garganta. Esa sensación era tan buena que temió estar soñando. Lo agarró de las nalgas y las separó para ver mejor cómo Misha subía y bajaba por su hinchado y venoso tronco. Impulsándole un poco con las manos, lo ayudó a que siguiera un buen ritmo.

Pronto Misha comenzó a jadear. Tenía dos dedos enterrados en el trasero de Jensen y no podía apartar la mirada del espejo. Nunca se había visto así, y debía de reconocer que era muy placentero.

\- Misha... por favor, Misha. Me corro -exclamó ahogándose con sus propias palabras. Le apretó la piel con las yemas de los dedos y lo guió para que lo acogiera más profundamente-. Sí. Por favor, sí.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa mientras notaba cada vez más cerca su propio orgasmo. Movía las caderas de atrás hacia delante, sintiendo cómo el hinchado miembro de Jensen descargaba en él. Cuando todo pasó, un jadeó cansado y demasiado largo le calentó la espalda.

Jensen resopló sabiendo que se había quedado apenas sin fuerzas. Muestra de ello fue que ya no pudo sostener más su peso con las manos y lo dejó caer empalándose más aún.

Misha dio un respingo y volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Bien?

\- Estoy en la gloria -respondió costándole hasta parpadear-. No sé cómo lo haces, pero es así.

No iba a llevarle la contraria, pero Misha podía haber usado sus mismas palabras. Había estado a punto de correrse, logrando contenerse apenas por los pelos.

Se levantó de él y lo notó salir hasta sentir un líquido caliente y viscoso que rodó por la cara interna de su muslo. Sin pararse a limpiarlo, se dio la vuelta y se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de Jensen. Alargó un brazo para coger una almohada, la dobló por la mitad y le instó a que levantara las caderas. Jensen obedeció. Tras eso, Misha se acomodó entre sus piernas, se guió hacia su entrada y sin más miramientos, incursionó en él.

Jensen jamás se había sentido tan expuesto. Miró hacia el techo y se vio por completo. Esa elevación debajo de sus caderas hacía que se viera todo perfectamente, y él nunca se había visto así; nunca se había visto reflejado en ninguna parte siendo penetrado por Misha. Su cuerpo sudaba y gemía como queriendo llamar a algún dios pagano para invocarle mientras se corría.

\- Jensen -fue lo único que murmuró mientras se corría despacio y con calma en él. Su cuerpo se había detenido casi al mínimo, controlando incluso los latidos de su corazón. El mundo dio vueltas alrededor de él, invitándole a que compartiera ese círculo sagrado que era la vida y el amor. Sentía cómo se abandonaba al placer y cómo entraba en otra especie de éxtasis arrastrándole a un mundo lleno de cosas que sólo podía sentir con Jensen.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, Jensen había vuelto a correrse sobre su propio abdomen. Jadeaba extasiado, quemándole los pulmones y la garganta por el esfuerzo realizado, pero terriblemente satisfecho. Misha se agachó y le lamió las pocas gotas blancas que adornaban su piel. Saliendo luego de él, se agachó entre sus piernas para hundir la cabeza entre sus nalgas y sin dudar lamió la entrada, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que los latidos del corazón de Jensen volvieron a la normalidad.

Saciados y satisfechos, Misha se tumbó a su lado sobre la almohada, la misma que había rescatado de debajo de las caderas de Jensen. Mirándose fijamente, ambos estuvieron así un rato, hasta que no pudo evitar preguntar eso que tenía en la cabeza desde hacía días.

\- Y... ¿ahora que, Jensen?

Jensen no entendió la pregunta, por eso frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué, de qué?

\- No quiero que seas infeliz o que te veas obligado a estar a mi lado. Sé cuánto te gusta tu trabajo y lo feliz que eres aquí. Podría... podría aceptar que estuviéramos separados un tiempo, o que pasásemos parte del tiempo aquí y otra parte en la isla -guardó silencio unos segundos-. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

\- Misha -Jensen tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la voz tras sus palabras-. Es cierto que me gusta estar aquí y que disfruto con todo esto, pero sólo durante un tiempo. Al igual que me gusta el día de Navidad, no quiero que sea Navidad todo el año. Tampoco quiero que todos los días sean festivos o que sea el día de mi cumpleaños. Lo único que quiero tener día tras día y por mucho, mucho tiempo, eres tú.

Misha se mareó por sus palabras. Sonrió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Sólo durante mucho tiempo? -fingió estar decepcionado.

Jensen se rió. Llegó hasta él en la cama y lo abrazó.

\- Entonces, para siempre. ¿Te vale así?

\- Sí -se acomodó junto a él fundiéndose casi con su cuerpo.

Jensen respiró entre sus cabellos, sobre su piel, el aroma a sexo que sobrevolaba la habitación. De pronto se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Te apetece quedarte otra semana más?

Sin poder evitarlo, Misha se tensó en sus brazos, pero él le explicó antes de que lo malinterpretara todo.

\- Sin teléfonos, sin reuniones, sin animales que salvar, sin clientes pesados que quieran cosas a última hora. Solos tú, yo y esta cama -agachó la cabeza para mirarle-. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te quedas conmigo una semana más?

Misha sonrió, y entre risas, asintió a su pregunta. Claro que se quedaría. Él estaría allá donde estuviera Jensen porque no había nadie a quien quisiera de esa manera, a quien respetara más, ni en quien confiaría su propia vida poniéndola en sus manos.

Desde ese momento jamás volvieron a estar ni un sólo día alejados porque era imposible separar algo que había nacido y estaba predestinado a estar unidos para siempre.

 

FIN


End file.
